The Complete Naruto Encyclopedia
by Sir Zesto
Summary: A collection of various jutsu and ninja tools, ranging form the Rasengan to the Cleaver Sword. Jutsu taken from anime, games, manga, and movies. Suggestions/corrections gladly accepted!
1. Elemental Jutsu

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is the big project that I have been working on, subsequently keeping me from uploading any new chapters. I will be adding clan jutsu, and miscellaneous jutsu (bukijutsu, kenjutsu, taijutsu, etc.) as well. If you see a jutsu name followed by the "^" symbol, that means it is a name that I made up using either my own imagination (English) or Google Translate (Japanese). A slash also indicates the distinction between English variants. Sometimes, there will be a "Release/Style," which means that the name itself doesn't change, just whether it is (for example) "Fire Release" or "Fire Style." Lastly, bold words in descriptions refer to other techniques, nature transformations, or ninja tools (such as the Seven Swordsmen's swords). I hope this resource is helpful, and that you guys enjoy it! (Note: If you guys want to see my original jutsu list as well, let me know in a review.)**

 **Use this for navigation with "Find" (Ctrl+F) (Note: All of the elemental headings are also with the "Jutsu Info" heading, except for the last three, which are combined into "Yang Release, Yin Release, and Yin-Yang Release"):**

 **Boil Release/Vapor Style**

 **Crystal Release/Style**

 **Dust Release/Particle Style**

 **Earth Release/Style**

 **Explosion Release/Explosive Style**

 **Fire Release/Style**

 **Ice Release/Style**

 **Lava Release/Style**

 **Lightning Release/Style**

 **Magnet Release/Style**

 **Scorch Release/Style**

 **Steel Release/Style**

 **Storm Release/Gale Style**

 **Swift Release/Quick Style**

 **Water Release/Style**

 **Wind Release/Style**

 **Wood Release/Style**

 **Yang Release/Light Style**

 **Yin Release/Shadow Style**

 **Yin-Yang Release/Shadow and Light Style**

 **Jutsu Info**

 **Bullet List Hierarchy: - (1st), ~ (2nd), (3rd), * (4th)**

* * *

 ** _List of Elemental Jutsu_**

 **Boil Release/Vapor Style (Futton)**

 _- Boil_ _Release: Flower Repentance Technique/Vapor Style: Sinful Lotus Jutsu (Futton: Kazan no Jutsu):_ The user manipulates chakra to create vapor to be released from the ground. They then cause them to create corrosive explosions at different ranges. The corrosiveness of the technique merely can cause some severe damage to the body of the target but do not have full acid properties that could melt them instantly.

- _Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique/Vapor Style: Solid Fog Jutsu (Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu): _The user creates a cloud of mist which they release from their mouth. This mist contains a powerful acidic property, capable of melting bodies, and chakra defenses, such as **Susanoo**. The technique has an inherent disadvantage in that its effects are indiscriminate, limiting its usage to areas that do not contain allies. If the mist escapes the containment area, the user can adjust the pH level of the mist to safer levels. Though the mist is corrosive to all around it, the user seems to be immune to it.

- _Thick Steam Flow Technique/Smoke Steam Stream Jutsu (Nōen Jōkiryū no Jutsu):_ This ninjutsu requires the user to either create a clone or have a partner. They attack the enemy from one side with a **Fire Release** technique and a **Water Release** technique hits them from the other. The collision of these two naturally opposing natures create a devastating attack as well as a great deal of water vapor.

* * *

 **Crystal Release/Crystal Style (Shōton)**

- _Crystal Armor (Kesshō no Yoroi):_ This technique allows the user to cover their skin with a thin sheet of crystal that improves their defense against physical attacks. This armor can also aid the user to perform stronger physical attacks. The crystal is transparent and can only be noticed by light reflecting off it.

- _Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken/Giant Crystal Hexagonal Shuriken (Kesshō: Kyodai Rokkaku Shuriken):_ The user creates a giant crystal shuriken, resembling a snowflake, and throws it at the enemy.

- _Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit/Fructify Crystal Style: Crimson Fruit (Shōton: Kurenai no Kajitsu):_ The user creates a dome of crystal to surround a target. It is highly durable from both external and internal attacks and can be used to either protect or trap a target.

- _Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall/Crystal Style: Crystal Wall^ (Shōton: Kesshō Kabe^): _The user sends out a wave of chakra which then turns into an almost impenetrable crystal wall which also repairs itself when damaged. This crystal has a similar endurance to the one created by the **Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth**.

- _Crystal Release: Crystal Lance/Crystal Style: Crystal Spear^ (Shōton: Kesshō Mori^):_ This technique allows the user to create a large and sharp spear-like crystal surrounding their forearm, which they can use to impale their target.

- _Crystal Release/Style: Crystal Needles (Shōton: Kesshō Hari^):_ The user creates long, sharp crystals that shoot at the target at extremely high speeds with pinpoint accuracy. They can also create smaller version of crystals to trap their target.

- _Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison/Crystal Style: Crystal Prison (Shōton: Kesshō Gokakurō):_ The user completely encases their opponents in crystal. When the crystal is shattered, the bodies of the victims disintegrate along with the crystal particles.

~ _Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave/Crystal Style: Crystal Prison Wave^ (Shōton: Kesshō Gokakurō Nami^):_ A larger scale version of **Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison** , the user can encase a swarm of opponents in crystal. Unlike other crystal prisons, where the crystal emerged from the ground, this crystal forms in the air.

~ _Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique/Crystal Style: Jade Crystal Prison (Shōton: Suishōrō no Jutsu):_ This technique, which seems to be a minor version of **Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison** , allows the user to completely encase a single target in crystal. If the crystal is shattered, the victim disintegrates along with the crystal particles.

- _Crystal Release/Style: Crystal Wheel (Shōton: Kesshō Sharin^):_ The user creates a ring-shaped wheel out of crystal and has it circle around them, allowing them to keep above water and reach high speeds.

- _Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns/Crystal Style: Crystal Growth^ (Shōton: Kesshō Hatsuiku^):_ The user creates growing thorn-like crystals that they can manipulate to continuously grow towards their target's direction.

- _Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade/Jade Crystal Blade (Shōton: Suishōtō):_ With this technique, the user can quickly form a blade made of crystal on their arm and use it in a manner reminiscent of a tantō. Blades can be formed on both arms if needed.

- _Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars/Crystal Style: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Columns (Shōton: Suishō Rokkakuchū):_ By creating five large crystalline pillars around the user, this technique can be used to enhance the potency of other techniques.

- _Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth/Crystal Style: Jade Crystal Labyrinth (Shōton: Suishō Meikyū no Jutsu):_ First, the user creates many crystal flowers. Then they can grow these flowers into a gigantic labyrinth consisting of red crystals. Enemies trapped inside it will mostly be lost because the red crystals reflect their personal image as well as generates mirror images of the routes, paths, and details within the labyrinth, confusing and intimidating them. Because of the crystal's stable molecular structure, a simple attack focused at one point is rendered useless, and its wide surface will disperse the force of wide range attacks, reducing their effectiveness. To overcome this technique, an attack that has impact force both wide and powerful is required to smash through it.

- _Crystal Release/Style: Jade Crystal Mirror (Shōton: Suishō Kyō):_ The user creates a large mirror in the shape of a snowflake, which they can then use to perform the **Jade Crystal Clone Technique**.

~ _Jade Crystal Clone Technique/Jade Crystal Clone Jutsu (Suishō Bunshin no Jutsu):_ After they perform the **Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror** , the user can make multiple clones of themselves emerge from the mirror.

- _Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation/Crystal Style: Crystal Wall Eighth Formation (Shōton: Suishōheki Hachi no Jin):_ This technique allows the user to encase a large area in crystal, thus crystallizing everything within it.

- _Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance/Crystal Style: Wild Dance of Shuriken (Shōton: Shuriken Ranbu):_ The user surrounds themselves in crystal particles, condensing them into numerous shuriken that continuously revolve around them as they launch them at high speeds.

~ _Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance/Hexagonal Crystal Shuriken: Wild Dance (Kesshō: Rokkaku Shuriken: Ranbu):_ The user creates crystal shuriken shaped as snowflakes to launch at the target. To make this more lethal, the user can make them spin at high speeds to either bombard the opponent as it is or suddenly split them into multiple crystal shards to surprise attack the target.

- _Crystal Release: String of Glory/Crystal Style: Arrow of Light (Shōton: Isshi Kōmyō):_ After releasing the **Pressure Points of Harm and Death** , the user encases themselves in a prism of crystal. The prism can hover in the air but seems to be immobile. However, the prism protects them from almost any attack. In addition, this technique allows them to attack by focusing their chakra into powerful heat blasts launched through the prism's tip.

- _Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon/Crystal Style: Burst Crystal Falling Dragon (Shōton: Hashō Kōryū):_ The user crystallizes a material in the area, and then turns it into a dragon. It can be used to travel or to attack a target. Several dragons can also be made and manipulated at once.

- _Crystal Release: The God's Crossings Technique/Crystal Style: Divine Pathway Jutsu (Shōton: Omiwatari no Jutsu):_ The user places their hand on a surface, creating a long stream of sharp crystals to bind and pierce a target.

* * *

 **Dark Release/Shade Style (Meiton)**

- _Dark Release: Inhaling Maw/Shade Style: Black Hole (Meiton: Kyūketsukō):_ The user uses this technique to forcibly extract the physical and spiritual energy of another ninja, even from a considerable distance. They can either absorb the chakra into a seal on their hand or through their mouth. By using the latter, the technique's range is bigger as their mouth becomes like a giant chakra-suctioning vacuum. They can completely remove the victim's chakra, potentially causing death. After using this ability, the user can detect their natural elemental affinity, and then freely manipulate the victim's chakra element and perform ninjutsu of that element. This allows them to deconstruct and learn the abilities of their opponents, as well as allowing them to utilize all forms of nature transformation as a result.

~ _Dark Release/Shade Style: Judgment (Meiton: Jajimento):_ The user converts the chakra absorbed from **Dark Release: Inhaling Maw** into light blue flames, turning it back on their enemies with amplified strength to blow them away. The flames are expelled through user's hand or mouth.

* * *

 **Dust Release/Particle Style (Jinton)**

- _Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique/Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu (Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu):_ The user uses **Dust Release** to create a structure, with a sphere located at its center, between the palms of his hands. The structure expands rapidly in size when being propelled towards its intended target and traps them inside its confines. The sphere then seems to explode with a tremendous amount of force, while the exterior walls of the structure effectively restrict the size of the blast radius, resulting in the destruction of everything and anyone caught within as they are pulverized into minute particles of dust. The technique isn't limited to just affecting physical matter; it can also affect chakra-based defenses. The resulting damage that this technique can produce varies considerably, depending on the initial shape of the created structure. For example, when fabricated in the form of a cube, the structure possesses a relatively small blast radius, minimizing the possibility for collateral damage. However, the conical version is potentially able to destroy an entire island. Additionally, it is possible to produce a much larger variant of the cube-shaped technique. This cube can also be split into two after being activated, allowing for other techniques to be directed between the two halves. When two similar techniques of approximately equal power collide, the pair merge into a single large spherical explosion; where everything caught within the substantial blast radius is completely pulverized.

~ _Dust Release: Split Detachment of the Primitive World Technique/Particle Style: Fission Atomic Dismantling Jutsu (Jinton: Bunretsu Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu):_ After the user makes an identical clone, one of the halves throw the opponent up in the air and vanishes from sight. The other half appears in the air, and both halves shoot a **Dust Release** attack, catching the opponent in the middle of it.

* * *

 **Earth Release/Earth Style (Doton)**

- _Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique/Earth Style: Weighted Boulder Jutsu (Doton: Kajūgan no Jutsu):_ A technique which enhances the targets gravity at the user's discretion. The enemy's mobility is diminished, as the person is crushed by gravity—and in some cases exhibit petrification-like symptoms and then began to crumble. Using a desert region to their advantage, the user can easily bury the enemy alive by submerging them in sand. When this technique is applied to the user it decreases their speed, but the increased weight drastically improves their strength. This method makes it possible for even a weak person to land a devastating hit.

~ _Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique/Earth Style: Super Weighted Boulder Jutsu (Doton: Chōkajūgan no Jutsu):_ A more advanced version of the **Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique** , in which the user drastically increases the weight of their target, but to a much greater extent than that of the original ability. Under certain circumstances, the technique can be used to increase the force behind attacks.

- _Earth Release: Antlion Technique/Earth Style: Antlion (Doton: Arijigoku no Jutsu):_ This technique causes the ground and everything on and around it to be sucked in towards the middle of a large pit, much like the method an antlion uses to catch prey. Upon being dragged to the center, the victim will then be sucked underground. There the victim, depending on how deep the user makes them sink, will be trapped and/or suffocated. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the technique.

- _Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin/Earth Style: Stone Plate Coffin (Doton: Ganban Kyū):_ This technique allows the user to control multiple sections of rock and move them around their opponent. The user then forms two gigantic sections that crush the opponent.

- _Earth Release: Bullet Rock Technique/Earth Style: Rock Bullet Jutsu (Doton: Dangan no Jutsu):_ The user sends a huge rock at the opponent, causing them to fall back.

- _Earth Release/Style: Devouring Earth (Doton: Taberu Chikyū^):_ This technique allows the user to control stones and rocks in the area to attack the enemy, forming several enormous jaws made from the earth that will swallow and crush the enemy.

- _Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique/Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu (Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu):_ This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom, leaving them completely unable to move after they're underground. In addition, they can start another attack. This technique is normally used for torture, by cutting into the enemy's neck after it was used.

- _Earth Release: Dropping Lid/Earth Style: Buta Futa (Doton: Otoshibuta_ ): The user creates a giant, boar-shaped, earthen lid high in the air that falls on the target, trapping them.

- _Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot/Earth Style: Earthen Stone Shoots (Doton: Dosekidake):_ This technique condenses the soil and rock in the area to sprout out in the form of four large spikes which attack the target from four separate directions to skewer the opponent making it harder to evade.

- _Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon/Earth Style: Earth Dragon (Doton: Dosekiryū):_ The user creates a dragon made from the ground to attack the opponent.

- _Earth Release: Earth Corridor/Earth Style: Earthen Corridor (Doton: Tsuchi Kairō):_ This technique causes the earth in the surrounding area to rise over a target and create a cavern, imprisoning the target. The user can leave an opening to allow attacks to go in to strike down the trapped adversaries or close it up completely to prevent escape.

- _Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide/Earth Style: Planet Splitter (Doton: Doryūkatsu):_ By flowing concentrated chakra from one's palms into the Dragon Veins flowing underground, one can tear the earth apart, creating large chasms. The length, width, direction, and curve of the chasm are shaped and fashioned by the user. Manipulating the Dragon Veins requires fine chakra control, but if one has such skill, they can use this technique to divide the space between the enemy and their own team in two, destroy enemy camps or defenses, and even to attack.

- _Earth Release: Earth Flow River/Earth Style: Great Mud River (Doton: Doryū Taiga):_ After forming the needed hand seal, the user transforms the ground underneath their opponent into a river of mud that throws them off balance and away from the user. The mud created by this technique can also be used as a medium for the **Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet** technique.

~ _Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet/Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb (Doton: Doryūdan):_ When used with **Earth Release: Earth Flow River** , this technique can create a dragon-like head to shoot mud balls at an opponent. This can also be combined with a fire technique to shoot searing hot mud towards an opponent.

- _Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears/Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears (Doton: Doryūsō):_ This technique lets the user condense mud or stone from the ground and shape it into spikes that protrude from the ground to skewer the target. The spikes cannot penetrate targets of greater density.

- _Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave/Earth Style: Mud Wave (Doton: Doryūha):_ The user creates and rides a wave of earth that can branch off to attack from a distance. The user can also use it to skillfully manipulate the terrain around them and their opponent.

~ _Violent Heavenly Earth Needle/Mud Needle (Retsudo Tenshin):_ After using **Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave** to shape and form the earth, the user creates a large needle out of it to impale the opponent.

- _Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling/Earth Style: Sphere of Graves (Doton: Doryō Dango):_ With chakra work and superhuman strength, the user lifts the very surface of the Earth. The lump of earth is gigantic, guaranteeing its destructive power. But even just the visual impact can be enough to make enemies lose their fighting spirits and run away. The ball of earth is then hurled at the user's opponent, flattening everything in its path.

~ _Earth Release: Erupting Rock Mountain Cannon/Earth Style: Gushing Rock Mountain Cannonball (Doton: Fungan Hōtai):_ The user lifts a gigantic lump of the ground and throws it forward at the opponent where they strike the earth structure with a powerful punch, shattering it and causing the fragments to bombard the opponent.

- _Earth Release: Earth Shore Return/Earth Style: Terra Shield (Doton: Doroku Gaeshi):_ After striking the ground with their hands, the user creates a large wall of earth in front of them. The defense is not perfect though, since a hard or drilling impact, such as the **Spiked Human Bullet Tank** technique, can puncture the wall. Also, since this technique only guards against frontal attacks, the enemy can easily attack from the side or even from above.

- _Earth Release: Earth Spear/Earth Style: Iron Skin (Doton: Domu):_ The user flows chakra through all parts of their body causing it to become noticeably darker, which increases their defensive power to its utmost limits by making the skin as hard as diamond, easily capable of withstanding most attacks with little to no damage. Thus, the amount of techniques that can break through the areas hardened by **Earth Spear** are close to zero, excluding its undeniable weak point: **Lightning Release** ninjutsu. Furthermore, the destructive power of physical attacks is increased, making this a great all-purpose technique.

- _Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall/Earth Style: Mud Wall (Doton: Doryūheki)_ : The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defense. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body, then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. Because of the earth's special characteristics, the wall is highly resistant against, for instance, fire and water. Also, for a Kage-class shinobi it is possible to create a vast volume of earth.

~ _Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart/Earth Style: Rampart of Flowing Soil (Doton: Doryū Jōheki):_ This technique makes a gigantic rampart rise beneath the user's feet, by shaping the ground and increasing the amount of earth with chakra. Depending on what the user imagines, the shape of the rampart can be anything from level ground to a steep, needle-like mountain. If the user increases the volume of earth too much, they can be forced to keep their chakra consumption down.

~ _Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall of Ten Thousand Ri/Earth Style: Great Mud Wall (Doton: Banri Doryūheki):_ This is a cooperation ninjutsu whereby several **Earth Release** users simultaneously perform hand seals and then expel a stream of mud from their mouths, which solidifies into multiple columns of earth. These grow upwards from the ground and together, form a hard, defensive wall.

~ _Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall/Earth Style: Multi Mud Wall (Doton: Tajū Doryūheki):_ Like the parent technique, it creates a reinforced wall of earth to be used as a defensive mechanism. Using a pre-existing source of earth however, it allows the user to create multiple walls of earth, further fortifying their defense, so that even while the outer walls are destroyed the inner ones are still left intact.

- _Earth Release: Earth Wave Technique/Earth Style: Mud Wave Jutsu (Doton: Tsuchi Nami no Jutsu):_ The user slams their palm onto the surface below their feet, making it move, akin to waves. This technique is said to require a considerable amount of chakra.

- _Earth Release/Style: Fissure (Doton: Kiretsu^):_ After the hand seals are formed, a large fissure, spanning a considerable distance is formed. Unsuspecting victims will then fall deep into the earth.

- _Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique/Earth Style: Stone Fist Jutsu (Doton: Kengan no Jutsu):_ By encasing their arm in rock, the user can deal a powerful hardened punch against an opponent while being protected from direct contact with their target. If necessary, the weight of the rock can be increased to further increase the punch's destructive power.

- _Earth Release: Floating Ring Rock Technique/Earth Style: Floating Rock Jutsu (Doton: Ukiwagan no Jutsu):_ The user uses the earth to create large floating rock cubes to toss at the opponent. The rock cubes spin around the user, doubling as a protection against other attacks. The user can also adjust the size of the rocks.

- _Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones/Earth Style: Flying Stones (Doton: Tobi Tsubute):_ The user can form nearby ground into rock projectiles. They can also use rocks in conjunction with a sealing tag to seal the opponent's movements.

- _Earth Release: Golem Technique/Earth Style: Earth Golem Jutsu (Doton: Gōremu no Jutsu):_ This technique allows the user to create a large, humanoid creature composed of rock that can either be expelled from the user's mouth or formed from a pre-existing source of earth. Depending on the user, the golem can be formed instantly. The size of the golem differs depending on use, but it always possesses an ample amount of brute strength. It is very durable, being able to withstand a point-blank explosion. This makes the golem ideal for serving as additional support or simply as a mobile shield.

~ _Earth Release: Golem Technique Stone Prayer/Earth Style: Golem Jutsu Stone Prayer (Doton: Inori no Iwa Gōremu no Jutsu^):_ The user slams their hand on the ground and creates a stone golem. The golem then claps its hands together with the opponent in between them, crushing them in the process.

- _Earth Release: Ground Bedrock/Earth Style: Earth Hold (Doton: Daichi Ganshō):_ After forming the necessary seals, the user creates two walls of earth which trap the opponents in between them.

- _Earth Release: Hardening Technique/Earth Style: Petrifying Jutsu (Doton: Kōka Jutsu):_ By utilizing earth-based chakra, the user creates an armor of rock that encases their body. The armor can also be used to create extendible weapons to strike a target with.

~ _Earth Release: Demonic Rock Spider Armor/Earth Style: Demon Spider Armor^ (Doton: Yoroi no Onigumo^):_ Due to being overpowered by **Strengthening Prescription: Chakra Injection** , the user creates an enhanced version from their **Earth Release:** **Hardening Technique**. Unlike the previous version, the user creates an armor of rock that encases their body that is more demonic-looking, has some extended arms, and is darker in color. The appearance of the user resembles a rock spider.

 _Earth Release: Stamping Rock Explosion Technique/Earth Style: Explosive Rock Stamp^ (Doton: Bakuyaku Iwa Shirushi^):_ The user, by extending one of their six arms, stamps the target with a scorching rock mark, which becomes implanted in the target. After it is implanted, the mark begins glowing, and explodes, destroying the target.

- _Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique/Earth Style: Hidden in Stones Jutsu (Doton: Iwagakure no Jutsu):_ This technique allows the user to camouflage themselves with the earth around and move freely through earth surfaces undetected.

- _Earth Release: Hiding like a Mole Technique/Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu (Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu):_ This technique changes earth into fine sand by channeling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. They can also sense what is happening on the surface and use that information to launch a surprise attack on the enemy. One can also hide deep in the ground, escaping to a depth where the enemy can't reach. It also appears that after digging, the ground can be returned to its original state, leaving no trace of where the user entered the earth. When combined with clone techniques, the user can use the clone to lure their enemies into a trap or false sense of security before launching a surprise attack from below.

~ _Earth Release: Rending Drill Fang/Earth Style: Ripping Drill Fang (Doton: Ressenga):_ While submerged beneath an enemy, the user launches themselves out of the ground to launch an attack.

~ _Whack-A-Mole Technique/Ninja Art: Whack-A-Mole Jutsu (Mogura Tataki no Jutsu):_ By using this technique to move around the battlefield, the user pops up in front of their opponent before whacking them with a stick. Unlike its parent technique, however, this technique is used to quickly attack multiple opponents in succession.

- _Earth Release: Iron Fist Prison/Earth Style: Iron Prison (Doton: Tekkenrō):_ The user creates a circular arena surrounded by tall walls which emerge from the earth. The field is then completely changed, becoming a large trench with the soil exposed, not leaving any trace of the original vegetation. If the walls are damaged, they disappear in a puff of smoke, but the terrain remains altered.

- _Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique/Earth Style: Lightened Boulder Jutsu (Doton: Keijūgan no Jutsu):_ Contrary to its counterpart, this technique reduces one's gravity, making it much lighter. The atmosphere, along with their body, can be lightened to take flight and increasing their maneuverability. With enough practice, the user can control their flight through the sky with specific bodily movements. However, a consequence of using this technique on oneself or another individual is a decrease in the physical force of the affected person's attacks.

~ _Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique/Earth Style: Super-Lightened Boulder Jutsu (Doton: Chōkeijūgan no Jutsu):_ This technique is a more advanced version of the **Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique** , in which the user drastically decreases the weight of their target, but to a much greater extent than that of the original ability. The user can use this technique to lift enormous objects that they normally wouldn't be able to such as a meteorite or an entire island.

- _Earth Release/Style: Lithic Press (Doton: Ishi Kyōai^):_ Many **Earth Release** users create a cube out of solid stone together which is at first split into four parts, trapping anything inside. After forming the snake hand seal, two parts of the boulders will move towards each other with the intention to bruise the opponents inside.

- _Earth Release: Moving Earth Core/Earth Style: Mobile Core (Doton: Chidōkaku):_ This technique grants the user the ability to lower or raise the ground in the surrounding area, allowing them to create giant holes or elevations in the ground. The size of the affected area as well as the depths that it is lowered or raised to is also up to the user. With precise timing, this technique can be used to evade incoming attacks, as well as to endanger opponents by moving them into the path of an oncoming attack reducing their reaction time as well as knocking them off balance, making it even harder to avoid the attack. Other than being moved below or above ground — relative to the surrounding surface—the terrain is not altered as plant life and people retain their same positions when this technique is used.

~ _Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core/Earth Style: Vast Mobile Core (Doton: Daichidōkaku):_ This technique grants the user the ability to freely lower or raise the terrain within a specific area surrounding them, like its parent technique, albeit on a much larger scale. This allows them to create giant holes or elevations in the ground.

- _Earth Release: Mud Body Technique/Earth Style: Mud Body Jutsu^ (Doton: Doro Karada no Jutsu^):_ The user can transform their body into mud. In this form, the user can move around and control mud to a high degree, even more so than the mass of their body.

- _Earth Release: Mud Spore/Earth Style: Mud Silhouette (Doton: Doro Hōshi):_ This technique lets the user summon a river of mud. This technique can have water added to it to speed up the flow and increase its power.

- _Earth Release/Style: Mud Wolves (Doton: Doro Ōkami^):_ A trap technique that is activated upon encountering the opponent's chakra. The user uses a scroll to lay a trap where mud will shape into wolves that will attack the enemy. Despite being damaged, the wolves will simply reform, keeping the enemy occupied while the user makes a getaway. The only drawback about this technique is that is time-consuming to set up and will allow the opponent to catch up.

- _Earth Release: Mudslide/Earth Style: Mudslide Jutsu (Doton: Dosekiryū):_ The user punches the ground causing the earth to rise underneath them, which releases a wave of dirt.

- _Earth Release: Mutability/Earth Style: Impermanence (Doton: Uitenpen):_ This technique is a combination of the **Summoning Technique** and an **Earth Release** technique. The user summons a large amount of rock from a giant canyon to be used for other techniques. The user can channel their chakra into the earth to alter the formation, aiding them in sneak attacks.

~ _Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil/Earth Style Ultimate Revival Jutsu: Soil Bodies (Doton Soseijutsu: Shishi Dojō):_ **Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil** is known as the "ultimate earth-element resurrection technique." By utilizing soil in the local ground, the user can revive the fallen in one of two ways. The first version allows the user to seemingly continuously resurrect multiple slain people as zombies, but with none of their rationality, physical prowess, or techniques at their disposal. They are easy to destroy. If the technique is deactivated either by the user or if the user is killed, the zombies will immediately turn to dust. The second version allows the user to bring a person back as a perfect resurrection, able to use all their skills from when alive, with the addition of a preset directive the person is forced to obey despite being consciously aware. Unlike the **Impure World Reincarnation** technique, the soul is not bound to the body. This method requires a large amount of energy (i.e. electricity). At any time, by performing a Snake hand seal and snapping their fingers, the caster of this technique releases the resurrected targets, turning them into loose soil.

- _Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation/Earth Style: Erupt (Doton: Kaido Shōkutsu):_ With this technique, the user can bring up on the surface something that is deep underground. The targets are launched in air with great strength and speed, the result of which has the appearance and nearly size of an erupting volcano. It can force many soldiers hidden underground to resurface all at once. While this technique is often done by two people, a single user can perform a smaller-scale version which bring forth multiple earth pillars.

- _Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique/Earth-Style Barrier (Doton: Renga no Jutsu):_ The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defense, manipulating a pre-existing ground to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises and takes form. Though weak, the walls can serve as a makeshift blockade when formed by several users, slowing down large, powerful attacks. This technique is extremely simple and basic among **Earth Release** techniques and can thus be easily taught to and used by non-primary **Earth Release** users.

- _Earth Release: Rising Rock Technique/Earth Style: Rising Rock Jutsu (Doton: Jōshō Iwa no Jutsu^):_ The user claps their hands together and then unleashes two huge rocks to send the opponent flying backwards.

- _Earth Release: Rock Brick Cane/Earth Style: Stone Brick (Doton: Gagankon):_ By jabbing their jō into an earthen surface, the user can collect rocks around it, making it into a hammer. In addition to increasing the weight and strength of the blows from their weapon, the user can also strike the ground, creating a long-reaching shockwave.

- _Earth Release/Style: Rock Collapse (Doton: Ganseki Kuzushi):_ From a higher ground, the users cause rock formations to break apart, falling on their opponents and crushing them.

- _Earth Release: Rock Droop Ice Technique/Earth Style: Stalactite Jutsu (Doton: Iwadare Kōri no Jutsu):_ The user unleashes three huge rocks to smash into the opponent, crushing them in the process.

- _Earth Release: Rock Gun Technique/Earth Style: Stone Pistol Jutsu (Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu):_ The **Earth Release: Rock Gun Technique** is a technique in which bullet-sized bits of rock are expelled from the user's mouth with great speed and force. After they are fired, the chunks expand into huge boulders. When used collaboratively, this technique can destroy a mountain.

- _Earth Release: Rock Hammer Technique/Earth Style: Rock Hammer Jutsu (Iwa Tsuchi no Jutsu):_ Using their skills in **Earth Release** , the user creates a huge rock to hammer the opponent.

- _Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction/Earth Style: Rock Breaker (Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi):_ This technique causes a cave-in by destroying the equilibrium that holds the cave together. Just removing a single vital stone throws off the balance of the cave, making it unexpectedly fragile and causing a domino effect that destroys the entire cave.

- _Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Technique/Earth Style: Stone Pillar Prison (Doton: Ganchūrō no Jutsu):_ This technique creates a large amount of rock pillars from underground. They can then be controlled to surround their opponent and create a bamboo-like thicket of rock.

- _Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears/Earth Style: Stone Column Spears (Doton: Ganchūsō):_ This technique lets the user create a few rock pillars that will protrude from the ground to skew the target. The rock pillars will even pass through obstacles to reach their target.

- _Earth Release: Rock Section Cane/Earth Style: Spears of Stone (Doton: Gansetsukon):_ This technique allows the user to take a small chunk of rock and turn it into the shape of a staff. The user can then use it as a melee weapon or throwing weapon. A variation of this technique allows the user to create several staves and launch them at the target, but with less accuracy.

- _Earth Release/Style: Rock Shelter (Doton: Iwa Hogo^):_ The user surrounds themselves with earth, taken from the immediate vicinity and creates a formation of rock that can protect both the user and others near, if desired. Doing so, seemingly leaves the surrounding terrain unaltered, even when the quantity of earth used is enough to form a complete dome around multiple individuals. The user can also manipulate the resulting shelter to have openings in it to be able to observe outside.

- _Earth Release/Style: Rock Shuriken (Doton: Ganseki Shuriken):_ The user forms and sends huge rocks in the form of large shuriken rotating at the opponent.

- _Earth Release/Style: Rock Trail (Doton: Iwa Keiro^):_ The user slams their hand on the ground and giant rocks jag the opponent from underneath, creating a trail of mountainous earth.

- _Earth Release: Rock-Tatami Technique/Earth Style: Rock-Mat Jutsu (Doton: Iwadatami no Jutsu)_ : The user manipulates several flat wide slabs of stone to attack the opponent.

- _Earth Release/Style: Sand Dance (Doton: Sunaodori)_ : After performing the required hand seal, the user lays their hands onto the sand, making it move like a wave which sheds everything above it. Due to the change of the landscape, it can be used to defuse traps or barriers which are installed on it.

- _Earth Release: Sandwich Technique/Earth Style: Mountain Jutsu (Doton: Sando no Jutsu):_ The user creates two enormous rock formations that close in on the opponent from opposing sides with tremendous force, smashing everything caught in between.

- _Earth Release: Shadow Clone/Mud Style Shadow Clone (Doton: Kage Bunshin):_ This technique creates a **Shadow Clone** made of mud of the user. Since it's made of mud, it can continue to reform and mold itself back to its original shape. Once reverted to mud, the clone can serve as a powerful restraint that is capable of completely halting the opponent's movements.

~ _Clone Trap (Bunshin Torappu):_ When an opponent is prepared to land a physical blow, the user quickly creates a mud clone to take the hit instead. The mud clone will then revert to earth, which uniquely hardens to restrain the opponent's limb as the rest of their body is spread with cursed seals. However, it can be overcome with enough willpower.

- _Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop/Earth Style: Mud Fall (Doton: Nentsuchi Otoshi):_ The user creates an opening in the sky, which drips down onto the opponent a large amount of mud, covering them. It's followed by **Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind** to create a giant oven around the opponent and **Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique** to ignite the oven, hardening the mud and immobilizing the enemy.

- _Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage/Earth Style: Underground Shark Jutsu (Doton: Dochū Senkō):_ A technique that transforms the earth surrounding the user into a fluid, allowing them to close in on the enemy with high speed by swimming underground. Since being under the ground is a blind spot, the target has no warning; allowing the user to launch a surprise attack. By using this technique in conjunction with a weapon, it also gains pronounced effect as an "assault ninjutsu."

- _Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld/Earth Style: Dark Swamp (Doton: Yomi Numa):_ By changing the surface of an object beneath the target into mud and creating a swamp, the user can sink their target into the mud. The adhesive, chakra-infused mud ensnares the body, making it almost impossible to recover one's strength and escape from the swamp. The size and depth of the created swamp depends on the user's skill and the amount of chakra used, but if the user is an expert in this technique, it will always be possible to make a fair-sized swamp which is extremely effective against a vast number of enemies or when having to face gigantic creatures.

- _Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm/Earth Style: Earthquake Slam (Doton: Retsudo Tenshō):_ This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique can cause quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave.

- _Earth Release: Tracking Projectiles Technique/Earth Style: Submarine Tracker Jutsu^ (Doton: Nentsuchi Otoshi^):_ By utilizing overpowered earth-based chakra, the user sends multiple tracking projectiles, which move on the earth's surface, to the target and will explode. This technique can cause a landslide since it damages the earth's surface, even solid rock.

- _Earth Release: Tunneling Technique/Earth Style: Tunneling Jutsu (Doton: Chikadō no Jutsu^):_ The technique allows the user to create tunnels in the ground. The large tunnel that is created allows the user to transport others without detection.

- _Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique/Earth Style: Underground Move Jutsu (Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu):_ This technique is used for sneaking and striking silently, like a fish underwater, and then suddenly appearing to the ground's surface. Furthermore, it's even more efficient when employed in a crowded area that, if the target notices something, can be overrun by the nearby masses, or with distractions like a clone technique to draw the enemy's attention.

- _Earth Release: Underground Split/Earth Style: Landslide Jutsu (Doton: Dochūbaku no Jutsu):_ The user creates a landslide of earth that moves towards the target at a fast pace.

- _Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness/Earth Style Barrier: Earth Dome Prison (Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu):_ This technique traps the victims inside a self-repairing dome of earth which is almost instantaneously able to reform. The user can absorb the chakra of anyone trapped inside.

- _Forbidden Technique/Jutsu: Mud Golem (Kinjutsu: Doro Ningyō):_ The user makes a duplicate of their opponent using **Earth Release**. This technique, however, costs a significant amount of chakra and makes the user tired from using it (unless they are a Jinchūriki).

- _Ground Splitting Technique/Shattering Quake^ (Funsai Jishin^):_ After forming the necessary hand seals, the user slams their hands into the ground which causes the earth to erupt below their target's feet. This technique can also effectively create barricades that would take quite some time for a regular person to surmount.

- _Mudshot Technique/Jutsu (Doro Jū no Jutsu):_ The user fires mud straight from their mouth at an enemy; the chakra-enhanced mud can trap and slow an opponent down.

- _Mud Release/Style (Deiton):_ **Mud Release** is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of water and earth. Because these same natures are used to create **Wood Release** , and because **Wood Release** is so famous, few people have ever heard of **Mud Release** , to the point that its very existence was initially believed to be a lie. In addition to the persecution experienced by most kekkei genkai users, **Mud Release** users are stuck with a stigma of being dirty and unclean because their ability tends to leave their hands constantly caked with mud.

~ _Mud Release/Style: Bottomless Mud Hole (Deiton: Deiteimu):_ The user turns the ground beneath their target into a deep, muddy pit that the target will slowly sink into. To prevent targets from escaping, the walls of the pit are lined with hands made from mud that pull the target deeper. These pits can only be created on earthen surfaces, so if a target is able to find something to stand on that is not made from dirt, they are safe from this technique.

~ _Mud Release/Style: Landslide (Deiton: Jiban Deika): _After performing a long sequence of hand seals, the user converts much of a mountainside into mud, creating a landslide that crushes everything in its path.

~ _Mud Release/Style: Mud Doll (Deiton: Doro Ningyō):_ The user creates one or more humanoid shapes out of mud that carry out their bidding. Like sand clones, the mud dolls can recover from most damage they receive. When a mud doll captures an opponent, it can force its hand down their throat, drowning them with mud.

~ _Mud Release/Style: Muddy Water Wall (Deiton: Deisuiheki):_ By putting both hands on the ground, the user turns it into mud that erupts like a wall and swoops down on the enemy in a wave of muddy water. The mud clings to the target's body and, as it hardens, slows their movements.

- _Rock Armor (Iwa no Yoroi):_ This technique makes earth-chakra flow through the body, absorbing the properties of stone around the user to form skin-deep armor that is transparent and is only visible when light reflects off it. Despite encasing the user's body, the armor has no apparent effect on the user's speed or agility. The armor is shown to be able to defend from all forms of blunt-force trauma. At the same time, it enhances the user's strength for more powerful physical strikes and break free or through restraints and walls. Because this technique works by constantly absorbed earth properties, it requires no extra chakra after initiating it, yet still needs enough stone to be performed. While powerful, it is highly absorbent and too much water will eventually affect the user's mobility and reduce its defensive might. Also, if in a muddy terrain, the user's excess weight can lead to sinking under.

- _Self-Seal Technique/Sealed Self Jutsu (Jiko Fūin no Jutsu^):_ This technique allows the user to turn their body into stone, allowing them to store chakra for many years. The technique also keeps the user from aging.

* * *

 **Explosion Release/Style (Bakuton)**

- _Explosion Release/Style: Exploding Palm (Bakuton: Bakuretsu Tenohira):_ The user creates a small explosion in their palm. If properly timed and angled, it can be used to send thrown kunai back at the enemy.

- _Explosion Release/Style: Landmine Fist (Bakuton: Jiraiken):_ After establishing direct contact with their opponent through a simple punch, the user utilizes **Explosion Release** to subsequently generate an enormous explosion from the opponent's insides. This explosion is powerful enough to completely obliterate an opponent far larger than the user. Due to the directionality of the blast, the user minimizes any potential repercussions, such as being struck by resultant debris and even recoil appears to be completely negated. The user can use the technique on the ground to create a shockwave of upturned earth and debris to throw the enemy off balance. When used like this, the explosion is orange colored instead of red. They can also use a less-destructive version of this technique, creating a puff of smoke instead of an explosion.

- _Explosive/Detonating Clay (Kibaku Nendo):_ By using the technique's ability to knead chakra into objects through the mouths in the palms of their hands (achieved by the usage of **Chakra Kneading** ), the user can infuse clay with explosive chakra. They then mold it into a shape, depending on the abilities they want it to have, and spit it out. After molding the clay, the user can enlarge it to assorted sizes depending on the intended purpose of the clay. Once enlarged, the clay creations can be brought to life and controlled remotely by the user, who can then detonate the clay by saying "katsu" and performing the seal of confrontation.

~ _C0/Ultimate Art (Shī Ō/Kyūkyoku Geijutsu):_ The highest form of **Explosive Clay** , **C0** is a suicide-bomb technique used as a last resort. The user reveals a mouth on their chest, which is stitched up. After undoing the stitches, the user feeds it a large ball of clay. The mouth on their chest has a direct connection to their heart, so a large amount of chakra is built up. It then kneads chakra directly from the meridians of the heart and keeps doing it without interruption until the moment of the explosion. The user's explosive chakra then manifests itself in their veins, flowing through their body. These "veins" then condense into a sphere that slowly cracks open and detonates, producing a unique explosion that covers a ten-kilometer blast radius.

~ _C1 (Shī Wan):_ Using one of their special palms as a medium, the user molds their clay into figures, often resembling animals and insects. Some even share the abilities of the creatures they are modeling after, such as those resembling birds can fly. This feature makes them excellent for covert operations. The explosive power of these clay creatures is the lowest level of the user's bombs, but nonetheless effective.

 _Creative Destruction (Sōzō Hakai):_ While riding a giant clay bird, the user releases an ocean of spiders that approach the opponent. The user has also released enough birds that form a dome. With a hand sign from the user, each clay figure explodes in rhythmic order until they all explode at once, creating a large dome of flame.

 _Destructive Beauty/Beauty of Destruction (Hakai no Bi):_ The user creates a large clay bird that dives towards the ground and detonates, irrespective of whether the opponent is present there or not.

* _Superb Turn/Expert Turn^ (Tsugai no Zekka):_ The user creates two small birds out of clay and they fly towards the opponent and explode. These knock them back a long distance and can ricochet off walls.

 _Explosive/Detonating Clay: Snake (Kibaku Nendo: Hebi):_ Using explosive clay, the user creates snakes and sends them to slither towards the opponent and explode on contact.

 _Explosive/Detonating Clay: Twin Birds (Kibaku Nendo: Sōchō):_ The user creates a clay owl and eagle that explode upon impact with an opponent.

 _Explosive/Detonating Clay Dolls (Ningyō Kibaku Nendo):_ The user releases a glob of explosive clay onto the ground from both their hands, while having a cord of clay attached to it from their hands. The clay then rises and molds itself into human-like figures. The user then runs their chakra through the clay cords, manipulating the clay substances to attack the opponent using their club-like arms and forming spikes from their bodies. While having their minions fight their opponent, the user can detonate them at any given time or have them attach themselves to the target, spreading their clay body over them, and then detonate them. Their bodies are sticky, making it so a sword cannot slice through them by normal means and only get stuck. But, a lightning-infused chop or sword can do the trick. However, when their body parts are sliced off, the user simply connects clay cords onto those fallen pieces and forms more clay figures, albeit more deformed.

~ _C2/C2 Dragon (Shī Tsū/Shī Tsū Doragon):_ One of the style's specialties that requires the use of both user's palm mouths, creating a large dragon. The dragon itself is capable of flight, and, while the user is safely on its back, the dragon can spit out smaller clay figures that attack the opponent like guided missiles. These independent missile-like creatures take the form of a greatly reduced version of the larger dragon that created them, however, despite this decrease in size they are still relatively larger than a normal person. Each can track their intended target and producing a significant explosion proportional to their size upon contact but as they emerge, they consume a substantial amount of clay from the original dragon, initially extracting it from the creature's tail. This ultimately limits the number that each **C2 "Dragon"** can create, before clay must be sacrificed from more vital areas, such as the body or wings. By using more clay, the missile's size and explosive power can be substantially increased. The dragon can also produce clay mines at the expense of clay, that take the form of small spherical creatures, which can be subsequently manipulated to force opponents to fight in a limited space. This is achieved using **Earth Release: Hiding like a Mole Technique** to hide a large amount of these mines underground without the opponents' knowledge to their exact location. When this tactic is combined with the previously mentioned missiles, it can confine the enemies' movements to such an extent, that they are forced to suffer an explosion.

 _Explosive Landmines/Clay Mine (Kibaku Jirai):_ After creating the **C2 "Dragon"** , the user has the clay dragon spawn numerous clay mines and buries them underground, thus allowing unsuspecting victims to walk on the mines which then explode. These landmines explode automatically when they're stepped on. As such, they're not under the user's control.

~ _C3 (Shī Surī):_ The style's most powerful large-scale bomb that, once activated, becomes an enormous statue that the user drops on their target from above. Its explosive power was great enough to potentially destroy a sizable portion of Sunagakure. Once activated, the bomb instantaneously increases its proportions before being subsequently dropped, where it extends both its "arms" outwards until they are completely horizontal.

~ _C4/C4 Karura (Shī Fō/Shī Fō Karura):_ A technique created to counter the **Sharingan** and the genjutsu it produces. The user uses their own mouth instead of the ones on their hands to create a giant doll in their image. When the doll ruptures, it releases a cloud of microscopic bombs that enter the bloodstream of anyone who inhales them. On the user's command, the micro-bombs' detonation causes the victims' bodies to disintegrate at the cellular level; literally turning them into dust.

~ _Suicide Bombing Clone/Self-Destructing Clone (Jibaku Bunshin):_ After the user creates a shadow clone, it will then ingest some explosive clay and explode, creating a diversion that can be used to escape. With a "suicide bombing announcement", the enemy's wariness is heightened, and this opportunity is used to switch places with a shadow clone. The explosion is strong enough to destroy an entire forest. This technique requires an adept usage of verbal tricks; with this foundation of using many "arts" to trifle with the enemy, it certainly fulfills its purpose.

~ _Swarming Art/Beautiful Swarm^ (Mōretsuna Geijutsu^):_ The user creates many clay spiders which crawl all over the opponent and detonate on them.

* * *

 **Fire Release/Style (Katon)**

- _Caged Heat Arson Prison/Pressure Core Prison^ (Kējido-Netsu Hōka Keimusho^):_ The user molds fire-based chakra at one time and encases their target with it. By using certain hand gestures, they can simultaneously apply pressure and heat inside the sphere to generate an explosion. The target will be left burned and crushed.

- _Coming of the Lightning Fire Phoenix Technique/Thunder Fire Jutsu (Raika Hōrai no Jutsu):_ This ninjutsu requires the user to either create a clone or have a partner. They use **Lightning Release** to trap the opponent with an electrical current, shocking the opponent. Then, the user **Fire Release** to burn the opponent, causing an explosion.

- _Crimson Flame (Shinku no Honō^):_ The user accumulates fire in their hand and triggers a series of fiery flame projectiles. After colliding against the target, it will explode in red flame blasts. This technique is powerful enough to demolish an entire area.

- _Exploding Flame Shot (Honō no Bakuhatsu^):_ By creating a spark from their hands, this technique allows the user to throw multiple balls of flames, which can either cause fiery explosions on impact or set the target on fire.

- _Fanned Flame Great Fire/Great Fanned Fire (Sen'en Gōka):_ The user swings their gunbai to unleash three fiery tornadoes that blast the opponent.

- _Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning/Fire Style: Burning Ash (Katon: Haisekishō):_ The user spews a stream of chakra-infused gunpowder from their mouth, which surrounds the region. As the gunpowder is composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud, which can be used like a smokescreen. After surrounding the enemy with the ash, the user can ignite it with a flint placed on their teeth beforehand to create a spark, resulting in an explosion, burning the enemy.

- _Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance/Fire Style: Bomb Blast Dance (Katon: Bakufū Ranbu):_ The user kneads chakra inside their body and converts it into fire, which is then expelled from the mouth in a large stream. The blaze is drawn into a spiral when the user expands their stomach, which will engulf the opponent in a massive vortex, giving them no option to escape, leaving them to suffer and burn. If needed, **Kamui** can be used to draw out a whirlwind, aiding the formation of the fiery spiral.

- _Fire Release: Blazing Meteors/Fire Style: Meteor Shower (Katon: Homuranagase):_ The user creates a myriad of small fireballs that are then directed towards the target's destination.

- _Fire Release: Crimson Earth Spider/Fire Style: Red Spider (Katon: Benijigumo):_ The user spews out fire that both surrounds the enemy and then transforms into a spider that attacks the enemy. This technique effectively traps and attacks an opponent at the same time and can be used to force them into another attack.

- _Fire Release/Style: Demon Lantern (Katon: Onidōrō):_ This technique releases many floating fireballs around the user, which take the shape of ghosts at the final stage of the technique. After performing the required hand seal, they attack the opponent in swarms. Each fireball creates a huge flame upon impact.

- _Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique/Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu (Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu):_ The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. A line of enemies can be used as the conductor as well. The flames are meant to target and assault the enemy's upper body just like a projectile weapon.

- _Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique/Fire Style: Dragon Flame Caterwaul (Katon: Ryūen Hōka):_ As with its individual version, the user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body, before expelling it in the form of several dragon head-shaped fireballs. The user then skillfully manipulates the great fire and attacks their opponent.

~ _Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique/Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu (Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu):_ The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon head-shaped fireball. The user then skillfully manipulates that great fire and attacks their opponent. Even outside of the attack range, its power and reliability are stressed. The flames have a hot temperature, which can create an upward movement of air currents which in turn can give rise to thunder clouds. A master of this technique can fire off several flames in succession and anyone caught in the technique could potentially be reduced to ashes.

- _Fire Release/Style: Exploding Flame Formation (Katon: Kibaku Enjin):_ **Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation** is an advanced kayakujutsu (art of explosive tags) that combines **Fire Release** with explosive tags. After placing their hand on the ground, the user releases many explosive tags that stream towards the target, before wrapping themselves around the victim from the feet upwards. Once in place around the target's legs, the tags detonate simultaneously, engulfing them in an enormous explosion and burning them with flames. Another indicator to the devastation of the technique, is the large crater it leaves behind in solid rock after being used.

~ _Chained Prison Explosion/Exploding String Formation (Sarōbaku)_ : After the user restrains their opponent with their kusarigama, they trap them in a sphere of exploding tags before adding fire to it, causing it to explode.

- _Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field/Fire Style: Vanishing Attack (Katon: Keshimakuga Hara):_ The user stomps the ground with their foot, creating a crack that goes under the opponent. They then send fire into the crack, boiling the earth below the opponent and finish by clapping their hands together, creating a large and fiery explosion where the opponent is.

- _Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet/Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb (Katon: Karyūdan):_ A basic **Fire Release** technique, where the user exhales a flame stream from their mouth. This technique can be used in conjunction with **Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet** to ignite the projectiles fired by the latter technique, making it more devastating.

- _Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet/Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb (Katon: Karyū Endan):_ The user kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. Since the art of having the flames obey the user's will is outrageously difficult, its mastery is restricted to a limited number of skillful shinobi. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, turning the enemy into ash in a matter of seconds.

- _Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique/Fire Style: Biscuit Firing Jutsu (Katon: Suyaki no Jutsu):_ The user creates powerful flames inside the giant oven created by the **Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind** , cooking the opponent until they are burned. It's used together with **Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop** to harden the mud covering the enemy's body and subsequently immobilizing them.

- _Fire Release: Flame Bullet/Fire Style: Flame Bombs (Katon: Endan):_ This technique is executed by the user gathering oil in their mouth which is created by chakra, spitting it out, and igniting it. This technique simply shoots a flame bullet at the enemy. If the amount of oil that is prepared is kept down, the time it takes to invoke the technique is reduced. This allows the enemy to be stricken unaware, allowing the oil-containing flame bullet to burn them up completely. It is also possible to shoot out a series of flame bullets by partitioning the oil, or a continuous flamethrower. If this technique is fired after covering the enemy with oil using the **Toad Oil Bullet** , it has the power to wound or kill. This also keeps down the consumption of chakra.

- _Fire Release: Flame Murdering Boundary/Fire Style: Flame Killing Barrier (Katon: Ensakkai):_ After the chakra kneaded inside their body is converted into fire, the user jumps high into the air and spews a large orb of flames straight at the opponent.

- _Fire Release/Style: Flame Tiger Bombing (Katon: Enko Bakusatsu):_ The user summons a tiger made of flames from the scroll on their back, inflicting massive damage to the opponent, additionally having the ability to attach to the opponent and explode with much impact.

- _Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind/Fire Style: Flame Hurricane (Katon: Kaen Senpū):_ Fire erupts around the user's body in a spiraling manner which is then launched with their hands towards the target. Once the technique hits the target, the opponent is sent into the air in a spiraling manner and their body burns into ashes.

- _Fire Release/Style: Flint Yagura (Katon: Hiuchi Yagura):_ The user throws a lighter (or match) on the ground in front of their opponent and expand the flame into a wall of fire. This can be used in conjugation with **Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist** to create the **Fire Whirlwind Vortex Technique**.

- _Fire Release/Style: Fox Fire (Katon: Kitsunebi):_ The user manifests ten fire balls in a circle in front of them and launches them with their hand motions.

- _Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique/Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu):_ A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target and leave a crater in the ground's surface.

~ _Blazing Shuriken Dance (Odori no Moeru Shuriken^):_ A cooperation technique where one user throws a series of shuriken that has been set aflame by **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**.

~ _Fanned Calamity Flames/Ominous Fanned Flames (Senka no En):_ After shooting fire onto the opponent, the user uses their gunbai to strengthen the flames, which creates a vortex of fire that knocks them into the air.

~ _Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball/Fire Style: Blaze Ball (Katon: Gōenkyū):_ The user exhales a meteor-sized sphere of fire that carries the enemy away and causes a massive explosion on impact. The impact causes the ground around the user to break apart.

~ _Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation/Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame (Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku):_ A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth and shaped into a massive fireball, which covers a wide range as well. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain, with it requiring the combined efforts of several **Water Release** users to extinguish the flames.

~ _Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction/Fire Style: Majestic Demolisher Flame (Katon: Gōka Messhitsu):_ A technique where chakra kneaded inside the user's body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a massive stream of intense flames that can set a vast area ablaze, engulfing the target in a veritable sea of flames. If used upon dense, combustible terrain such as a forest, the confined area can greatly increase the possibility of the target's incineration. Unlike **Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation** , which focuses on a widespread area, this technique focuses on a single spot to focus and maximize its power.

~ _Fire Release: Great Fire Whirlwind/Fire Style: Majestic Hurricane (Katon: Gōka Senpū):_ The user swings their war fan and breathes fire into the swing, creating a wall of flaming whirlwinds.

~ _Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique — Revolving Flame/Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu Flame Wind (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu — Sen'en):_ The user fans a gust of wind at the opponent with their gunbai and sets the whirlwind ablaze with **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique** , creating a big fire storm attack to burn their opponent.

~ _Fire Release: Great Flame Flower/Flame Flower (Katon: Gōenka):_ Kneading their chakra and then converting it to fire, the user creates a multitude of fireballs at the same time which then rain down on the target causing severe, widespread damage around the field. These fireballs can easily destroy **Earth Release** shelters and even overpower **Water Release** attacks.

~ _Spiraling Great Fire Sphere/Fire Storm Rasengan (Rasen Gōkagan):_ The user creates a **Rasengan** and then breathes **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique** onto it. They then slam the flame-covered **Rasengan** into the opponent which erupts into a fiery blast.

- _Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan/Hell Fire: Rasengan (Katon: Gōen Rasengan):_ The user creates a normal **Rasengan** , then spews fire onto it, causing it to turn black and be surrounded by a ring of flames. They then hit the opponent, causing a blazing maelstrom of fire, reducing the opponent to ashes.

- _Fire Release: Great Flame Technique/Fire Style: Majestic Flame Jutsu (Katon: Gōen no Jutsu):_ This a secret **Fire Release** ninjutsu of the Sarutobi clan. The user kneads chakra in their stomach and expels a large stream of flames from their mouth that progressively widens with range. The flames are hot enough to quickly evaporate enormous quantities of water within a relatively short amount of time.

- _Fire Release: Heavenly Prison/Fire Style: Celestial Prison (Katon: Tenrō):_ The ones who are subjected to this technique have a formula applied to them, which will prevent them from molding chakra and from using techniques. It will also drain them of their chakra at a slow but steady rate. If the ones who have the seal on them leave a certain radius from the applier, then it would cause the victims to burst into flames, burning them to ashes. The user can also ignite the seal at their own free will. However, for people with considerable amounts of chakra, they can still mold chakra and use techniques to a certain extent. The techniques used, however, will be severely hampered, and the seal will cause the user in question intense pain, as though their bodies were on fire; if too much chakra is forced out, the formula will set the victim ablaze. Being a fire technique, it cannot work in water, and the victims simply must submerge themselves in a body of water to use chakra with ease; anyone set aflame by this technique can be saved if water is poured over them. Also, this technique only suppresses normal chakra from within one's body; when enhanced with natural energy gathered externally, one is still able to use chakra. If anyone with the seal applied can create a shadow clone, the clone will not bear the seal. The seal will disappear if the user dies.

~ _Fire Release: Great Fire Heavenly Prison/Fire Style: Great Celestial Prison (Katon: Gōka Tenrō):_ A stronger version of **Fire Release: Heavenly Prison** that can be used on larger targets. Unlike with the parent technique, when this is used, the person's entire body is engulfed in flames as the cursed seal is branded on them.

~ _Heavenly Prison Fire Sword/Celestial Prison Flame Sword (Tenrō Kaken):_ The user brings up a large flame in their right hand, which soon after takes the form of a sword. If someone is hit by the sword, they will be engulfed in flames. The sword can also easily pierce flesh.

- _Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique/First Style: Hiding in Ash Jutsu (Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu):_ The user expels chakra-infused ash that blanket a wide area, burning anyone who touches it. The technique can also be used as a powerful deterrent from attacks as well as a highly effective smokescreen. This technique is a far more effective substitute for smoke bombs since the user doesn't need their hands to be free nor does this technique require hand seals.

- _Fire Release: Hiding in Fire Technique/Fire Concealment Jutsu^ (Katon: Higakure no Jutsu^):_ Using this technique, a user can hide themselves inside a flame. Upon leaving concealment, the flames burn out, revealing the user.

- _Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work/Fire Style: Searing Migraine (Katon: Zukokku):_ The user fires a small fireball that erupts into a giant fire-storm after touching a surface, causing widespread destruction to the area. Since the flames travel along the ground, and cover such a wide area, this is a difficult technique to evade. When combined with **Wind Release: Pressure Damage** , this technique is amplified to the point of being able to evaporate a large amount of water in an instant.

- _Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique/Fire Style: Misty Flames Dance Jutsu (Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu):_ The user can create and blow a flammable gas from their lungs. Once it sparks, the gas ignites into a large fireball.

- _Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique/Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu (Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu):_ This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled individually with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Shuriken can also be concealed within the flames, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. Like the flames, the shuriken can be controlled with chakra. For the most part, however, this technique is used as a distraction.

~ _Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson/Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu — Scarlet Claw (Hōsenka Tsumabeni):_ The user unleashes a volley of shuriken with one hand, and at the same time, exhales fire-infused chakra onto them to increase the weapons' destructive potential by making them capable of inflicting severe burns upon direct contact with either the intended victim, or any other object caught within their trajectories. Due to the chakra-based nature of the flames that surround them, the shuriken will continue to burn after impact, regardless of the flammability of the object that they ultimately collide with.

- _Fire Release: Running Fire/Fire Style Ninja Art: Fire Run (Katon: Hibashiri):_ This technique creates a stream of fire that can be manipulated into several forms before striking the target. It can also be used in combination with **Wind Release: Divine Wind** to create a tornado of flames, or with **Wind Release: Divine Mountain Current** to release a massive inferno.

- _Fire Release: Smokescreen Gale/Fire Style: Flame Screen Gale (Katon: Enmaku Reppū):_ The user spits out a flaming tornado from their mouth, which is powerful enough to make its targets burn like paper. When in contact with large volumes of water, the technique creates a dense cloud of steam.

- _Fire Release Bullet: "Blaze"/Fire Style Bullet: Homura (Katon Dan: "Homura"):_ The user sends a mass of fire toward their opponent. When used through autonomous puppets, lack of hand seal weaving contributes to an impressive firing rate, though continuous firing can lead the puppets to overheat, disabling them until they have cooled down.

- _Fire Release Cooperation Technique: Garuda/Fire Style: Synergy Jutsu Karura (Katon Renkeijutsu: Karura):_ Three users each breathe a long stream of intense fire, which combine to form a flaming dragon.

- _Mouse Hairball/Rodent Hairball (Nezumi Kedama):_ The user transforms their spit into a flaming ball of hair that assumes the shape of a mouse engulfed in flames, which then continually splits into individual and similarly ablaze hairs. These flaming projectiles pursue the intended targets before exploding, once they touch an object.

- _Pheasant Hunter (Kijigari):_ The user creates a giant flamed pheasant from either a source of pre-existing fire, or from lava underneath the ground. Upon taking flight, the pheasant can swoop at a target to explode on impact.

- _True Fire of Samadhi/Trance of True Flames (Zanmai no Shinka):_ This **Fire Release** technique appears to be initiated remotely upon placing the target in contact with a physical object such as a kunai or even a small toad and can cause the target to spontaneously burst into flames. Regarded as the "Flames of Purgatory," they are said to be inextinguishable by wind or rain and burn so quickly that regenerative techniques cannot keep up with them, leaving the victim's body completely charred in mere moments. The flames can, however, be absorbed and sealed away.

* * *

 **Ice Release/Style (Hyōton)**

- _Blasting Ice Crystal (Bakusai Hyōshō):_ The user first traps the opponent's feet to the ground by freezing ice onto them. They then use a specific hand seal which causes the chunks of ice at the opponent's feet to grow into one large chunk, freezing the target completely. Quickly jumping back, they throw several senbon at the frozen opponent. It partially cracks the chunk of ice, and then shatters outward, damaging the opponent once more.

- _Certain-Kill Ice Spears/Shattering Ice Spear (Hissatsu Hyōsō):_ The user unleashes giant spikes made of ice, capable of piercing through a cottage.

~ _Ice Release: Ice Peak Crumbling/Ice Style: Iceberg Smasher (Hyōton: Hyōgakuhō):_ The user creates thin spikes of ice that protrude from the ground underneath the opponent, sending them flying high into the air.

- _Ice-Breaking Fist (Saihyōken):_ The user surrounds their fist with ice to block incoming taijutsu attacks. With this technique, the user can stop a **Leaf Whirlwind** attack.

- _Ice Prison Technique/Jutsu (Hyōrō no Jutsu):_ This technique allows the user to infuse their chakra with ice on the ground and bring it to the surface. The user can then trap their opponent within the ice by controlling its movements and surrounding them in the ice. It is strong enough to withstand basic **Fire Release** techniques, because the ice has already been infused with the user's chakra. The user can also surround themselves with the ice prison to act as a shield.

- _Ice Release/Style: Black Dragon Blizzard (Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu):_ An **Ice Release** technique formed from already existing ice. After forming the needed hand seal, the user thrusts his arm to send out a black ether-like dragon to strike his opponent. As it flies, it will begin to turn. When it hits the target, it will use its motion to launch the opponent high into the air.

~ _Ice Release/Style: Twin Dragon Blizzard (Hyōton: Sōryū Bōfūsetsu):_ An advanced version of **Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard** in which the user releases two dragons of black snow that merge into a massive tornado. This technique manipulates existing ice instead of creating ice.

- _Ice Release/Style: Crystal Wall (Hyōton: Suishōheki):_ The user creates walls out of ice crystals to detain their opponents.

- _Ice Release: Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice/Ice Style: Chains of Earthen Ice (Hyōton: Jisarenhyō):_ The user, either through physical contact or remotely, causes ice particles to form on a target. If used on a living creature, the target will freeze to death unless they are able to mold chakra. By coating themselves with chakra and dedicating all their energy to keeping themselves warm, they can avoid death; if they use their chakra to perform a technique, they will start to rapidly freeze again.

- _Ice Release: Frozen Capturing Field/Ice Style: Frozen Prison Field^ (Hyōton: Tōketsu Bun'ya no Hokaku^):_ Upon making a one-handed hand seal, the user freezes the ground underneath a target to immobilize and freeze their feet, rendering them temporarily motionless.

- _Ice Release: Ice-Breaking Sledgehammer/Ice Style: Ice Smashing Hammer (Hyōton: Saihyōzuchi):_ The user surrounds their fists with ice, increasing their striking power or, alternatively, allowing them to use their fists to block stronger attacks than they would be able to otherwise.

- _Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness/Ice Dome Prison (Hyōton: Hyōgan Dōmu):_ The user can quickly freeze the surrounding air and create an ice dome around himself and/or allies to act as a defense. It is strong enough to withstand the assault of many explosive tags at once, remaining almost undamaged.

- _Ice Release/Style: Icicle Swallow (Hyōton: Tsurara Tsubame):_ After back flipping in the air, the user quickly launches several ice needles at the opponent.

- _Ice Release: One Horned White Whale/Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu (Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei):_ This technique allows the user to create a humongous whale with a long narwhal horn out of preexisting ice to attack their opponent. The user needs a source of ice to use this technique. The large bulk of this technique can create great destruction upon landing. However, due to its size and lack of speed, this technique is used more as a distraction, or to block an opponent's movements rather than attack.

- _Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm/Ice Style: Tsubame Blizzard (Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki):_ This technique creates a cluster of ice needles in the shape of miniature swallows out of preexisting ice, which the user then launches at the opponent. These needles can change direction in midair and will maim the opponent with their sharp wings. This technique can be countered by **Fire Release** techniques, which in turn melts the ice.

- _Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger/Ice Style: Dragon vs. Tiger (Hyōton: Haryū Mōko):_ This technique allows the user to manipulate preexisting ice and form it into a giant tiger, thus requiring a nearby source of ice to use this technique. It is cold enough to freeze any **Water Release** techniques that it touches.

- _Ice Release: Ten Thousand Ice Petals/Ice Style: Mangehyo (Hyōton: Mangehyō):_ The user unleashes a barrage of ice darts. The intensity of the cold is so great, that should a person attempt to block them, it will cause severe damage to the afflicted limb. The user can also use this defensively by creating a wall of ice to create distance between the user and their combatant.

- _Ice Release/Style: Whirlwind (Hyōton: Tatsumaki^):_ Aiming their hand at a target, the user shoots shards of ice rapidly around the target which entraps them in a whirlwind, leading to the target becoming partially encased in ice.

- _Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique/Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche (Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu):_ This technique allows the user to cause an avalanche when near a mountain and transform the falling snow into a pack of wolves to attack the opponent. This technique has a weakness to lightning-based techniques.

- _Ice Sword Technique/Jutsu (Hyōken no Jutsu):_ The user condenses the moisture in the atmosphere into swords of ice that can then be used for close-range combat or shot at a target. The swords can be formed from great distances away.

* * *

 **Lava Release/Style (Yōton)**

- _Lava Release: Ash Stone Seal Technique/Ash Stone Sealing Jutsu (Yōton: Kaisekifū no Jutsu):_ From their mouth, the user spews out thick ash that wraps around their target, greatly disabling their movement. Seemingly by focusing on their target, the user can enhance the binding properties of the technique.

- _Lava Release: Dissolving Exploding Acid/Lava Style: Acid Explosion (Yōton: Yōkai Bakusan):_ The user surrounds their opponent with acid mist, immobilizing them, and then blows out a big lava sphere which creates a powerful explosion on contact.

- _Lava Release/Style: Expanding Flame Rings (Yōton: Hirogeru Kaen Wa^):_ The user expands a ring of melting flames, which can be sealed inside a projectile to melt it and change it into a spiraling-like shape. The sealed flames then cause a high-pressured shock wave that melts the projectile and explodes in a storm of flames.

- _Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique/Lava Style: Lava Monster Jutsu (Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu):_ A technique that manipulates a strong acidic mud flow, even capable of corroding flesh. The user changes chakra inside their body into a powerful acidic fluid that will melt anything and spits out the viscous fluid from their mouth. Both the shape and the amount are determined by them. By spitting it out at short-range, the technique's speed increases. By distributing the liquid across a vast range, they can create an acid wall. Anything that touches it will crumble and lose its shape. Should their initial attack miss, a great deal of smoke is created by the effects of the acid, so a follow-up attack can be conducted while the enemy's vision remains obscured.

~ _Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique: Flowing Crest/Lava Style: Lava Monster Crest (Yōton: Yōkai Ryūmon):_ Attacking the opponent with torrents of water initially, the user finishes them off using **Lava Release** , spitting a small high force shot of lava from their mouth at a high speed.

- _Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique/Lava Style: Quicklime Congealing Jutsu (Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu):_ This technique makes use of the **Lava Release** where the user expels a large quantity of quicklime from their mouth, capable of inflicting damage to an opponent. This ability can also be manipulated to restrict the intended target's movements, as after the initial blast the remnants of the substance can act like quick-drying cement. However, the technique requires the addition of water to set off the necessary reaction to make the substance harden. This can be easily achieved with a **Water Release** technique, which can also serve to increase the area covered by the substance, thus further increasing the potential range of the technique.

- _Lava Release: Rubber Ball/Lava Style: Rubber Sphere (Yōton: Gomudama):_ The user expels a large glob of lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into a hollow ball that can be used to protect an object by surrounding it with the durable rubber-like material. The properties of this substance mean that it can both absorb and dissipate the force behind a blow when struck, resulting in it either deforming or bouncing upon impact.

- _Lava Release: Rubber Defense/Lava Style: Rubber Tube^ (Yōton: Gomukan^):_ The user creates a short tube with lava converted into a rubber-like material which can be used to guard against enemy's attacks.

- _Lava Release/Style: Rubber Rope (Yōton: Gomunawa^):_ The user creates a rope with lava converted into a rubber-like material. It can be used to quickly withdraw an ally of the attack line, being more efficient when combined with a distraction.

- _Lava Release/Style: Rubber Wall (Yōton: Gomuheki):_ The user creates an enormous torrent of lava from the ground directly in front of them, which then forms into a wall possessing immense durability due to its rubbery consistency that allows the material to deform when attacked, meaning it can both absorb and dissipate the force behind a blow rather than just simply obstruct it. This technique can also be used to provide reinforcement to a pre-existing barrier.

- _Lava Release: Scorching Flow Peak Rock/Lava Style: Molten Peak (Yōton: Shakuryūhōgan):_ The user creates circles of lava that erupt molten rock towards the opponent, sending them into the air.

- _Lava Release: Scorching Flower Great Crumbling/Lava Style: Fireflower Destruction (Yōton: Shakuka Taihō):_ The user coats one arm in molten rock to stop the opponent in their tracks, then coats the other arm with molten rock and punches them, which bursts upon contact, and sends the opponent flying back.

- _Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique/Lava Style: Scorching Rocks Jutsu (Yōton: Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu): _The user expels a large amount of lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards the target with tremendous force. Due to their composition, the boulders can melt through most objects with ease, and because a considerable number are dispersed over a wide range in quick succession, they are also difficult to avoid.

- _Molten Earth Wild Eruption Technique/Melting Earth Eruption Jutsu (Yōdo Ranfunka no Jutsu):_ A jutsu where the user uses their hands to erupt chunks of earth from the ground, while they blow fire to burn the earth chunks, causing it to then explode on the opponent.

- _Monkey Rock/Rock Monkey (Saruiwa):_ This technique creates a giant stone monkey by accumulating surrounding ground and shaping it into the animal, which is then reinforced with fire.

* * *

 **Lightning Release/Style (Raiton)**

- _Black Lightning (Kuroi Kaminari):_ **Black Lightning** is a unique form of **Lightning Release** created by the Third Raikage, who passed it on to Darui alone. Not much is known about it, but as the name suggests, the lightning produced is black in color.

~ _Lightning Release/Style: Black Panther (Raiton: Kuropansa):_ After generating black lightning from their body which takes the form of a panther, the user can manipulate it to affect multiple victims at once by electrocuting them. Like various other **Lightning Release** techniques, the potency of this ability can be increased through the application of water.

 _Double Black Panther/Panthers (Daburu Kuropansa):_ After creating a clone of themselves, the user and the clone will simply use **Lightning Release: Black Panther** to attack the enemy.

- _Chidori:_ The **Chidori** is a high concentration of lightning chakra around the user's hand. To perform, the user first gathers lightning to their hand. Once the chakra is gathered, users charge at their target and thrust the **Chidori** into them, piercing them and typically causing fatal damage. Despite the sound it makes, the rapid speed at which it's used makes it useful for assassinations. The speed at which the **Chidori** is performed, despite being one of its greatest assets, also represents one of its biggest drawbacks: users move at their target so fast that its causes a tunnel vision-like effect for them. Because they charge in a straight line it is easy for opponents to attack them, and because of the tunnel vision it is difficult for the user to see these attacks, much less react to them. For this reason, most ninja cannot use the **Chidori** safely.

~ _Chidori Current/Stream (Chidori Nagashi):_ By releasing the **Chidori** in every direction, an electrical discharge flows from the user's entire body allowing him to affect multiple enemies. When using this attack on a vast number of enemies at once, it can effectively double as an instant defense. The body of the person touched by the **Chidori** will misinterpret the lightning nature as "electrical signals from the nerves," making its muscles contract. This causes the body to involuntarily go stiff, while at the same time receives damage. This attack can also be channeled through the ground to increase the range of the attack.

 _Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana/Chidori Blade (Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana):_ This technique allows the user to channel the **Chidori** through the **Sword of Kusanagi**. This makes it nearly unblockable as the radiating and chirping blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, if an opponent is stabbed, their body goes numb due to an electrical current which causes the muscles to contract, making it impossible for the opponent to move. However, it can be countered by other weapons that also utilize **Lightning Release** chakra flow.

* _Chidori Light Sword/Chidori Sword (Chidori Kōken):_ The user uses their chokutō sword to channel an extremely powerful **Chidori**. It appears to have an even greater range than **Chidori Current** , making it more effective in battle. It can be noted that this technique is more of a use on water, because the lightning current produced is carried on the entire surface making it more difficult for the enemy to avoid it.

~ _Chidori Senbon:_ This is one of many variations of the **Chidori** that uses shape transformation. In comparison to the standard **Chidori** , it further specializes in speed, by being transformed into countless sharp senbon, which are all aimed and fired at the enemy. By increasing the amount of chakra used, the number of senbon also increases proportionally.

~ _Chidori Sharp Spear/Chidori Laser Spear (Chidori Eisō):_ This technique uses shape transformation to form the original **Chidori** into a spear or blade-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks with a maximum range of about five meters. Its increased range means there is less of a risk to the user. It also has the advantage of being able to be used for surprise attacks and capturing. When the enemy's body is pierced, the user can alter the spear's shape into multiple additional blades, increasing the number of wounds. The blade can also be swung to cut things as well as cause fatal injuries.

 _Chidori True Spear (Chidori Shinsō)_ : The user starts off by dashing at their opponent with a **Chidori** in their hand. As they strike their opponent, they use shape transformation to extend the **Chidori** into a lightning spear that impales and hurtles the opponent into the air. The user then increases the potency of the lightning, generating a powerful electric explosion at the end of the spear and sending the opponent back to the ground.

~ _Chidori: Thunderclap (Chidori: Jinrai):_ The user performs a **Chidori** while their body is in mid-air and then releases all the lightning chakra to create a lightning bolt to attack their opponent.

~ _Kirin:_ The user draws natural lightning directly from thunder clouds to supplement the power of their strike and controls it with chakra. Unlike most techniques, which are based on the user's chakra, this one uses the natural lightning, which reaches the ground in 1/1000th of a second. However, the preparation time required also decreases the technique's efficiency. If there are no active thunder clouds, the user must create them by using powerful fire techniques to produce the necessary storm conditions. With techniques such as **Amaterasu** , even stronger storm conditions can be made by them. Also, with **Amaterasu's** inability to be extinguished by water, it can be used to continuously create new thunder clouds to use **Kirin** once again; however, the process seems to require a bit of time. Once a lightning source has been acquired, shaping and guiding the lightning to the target requires very little chakra. In addition, usage seems to disperse the thunder clouds as the sky cleared up of clouds after use.

~ _Lightning Cutter/Blade (Raikiri):_ The **Lightning Cutter** is an enhanced and concentrated form of the **Chidori** with the same effects and drawbacks. Because the **Chidori** is already powerful on its own, the **Lightning Cutter** requires better chakra control, which is exemplified in its appearance. The **Chidori** appears as simply a mass of white electrical chakra in the user's hand, while the **Lightning Cutter** is more focused.

 _Kamui Lightning Cutter/Blade (Kamui Raikiri):_ The user forms a **Lightning Cutter** imbued with the **Six Paths Power**. Then, they utilize the intangibility effect of **Kamui** on the **Lightning Cutter**. Together with the phasing effect, the user unleashes a god-speed thrust, warping the pierced part of the enemy into **Kamui's** dimension instantly.

L _ightning Cutter One Flash/Lightning Blade Single Slash (Raikiri Issen):_ The user uses **Lightning Cutter** and runs extremely fast towards their opponent, then they take them along, dragging their body on the ground for a long time and finally ejecting them.

 _Lightning Cutter/Blade Two Sequential Crashes (Raikiri Nirentotsu):_ This is a technique where the user first creates a slightly larger **Lightning Cutter** than usual with both hands, but then quickly grasps the lightning and pulls it apart into two hands. They then charge at the enemy with one **Lightning Cutter** , upper cutting the enemy into the air. Then the user appears above the enemy and releases all the lighting into the enemy, charging down with them in a giant cyclone of lightning.

 _Lightning Cutter: Double Lightning Quake/Lightning Blade: Twin Lightning Shiver (Raikiri: Sōraishin):_ The user submerges into the earth or water, comes up and punches the jaw of their opponent and jumps back away from the opponent to form a **Lightning Cutter** in-between their two hands. They split it in two, charge their opponent, leaving two streams of light, strike them with one **Lightning Cutter** , sending them into the air, repeatedly hitting them with that one **Lightning Cutter** in a zigzag formation into the air, back and forth, before coming above their opponent and finally slamming their second **Lightning Cutter** into their opponent, driving them into the ground.

 _Lightning Cutter: Twin Drilling Lights/Double Lightning Blade (Raikiri: Sōsenkō):_ The user forms two **Lightning Cutters** instead of just one. They run toward the opponent and plunge one **Lightning Cutter** and then the other into the opponent.

 _Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang/Lightning Hound (Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga):_ By manipulating lightning chakra into their hand, the user can make the lightning expand to create the form of a hound. The hound remains connected to the user's hand, allowing them to control it during its attack.

* _Lightning Blade: Speed (Raikiri: Jin):_ The user uses **Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang** to impale the opponent, then throws multiple chakra kunai. They activate **Kamui** to teleport some kunai to the hound, which turns into a shadow clone, where they throw the rest. The two waves of kunai clash while the user charges **Lightning Cutter** and attacks from the air.

* _Lightning Beast Running Technique/Jutsu: Twin (Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu: Sō):_ The user sends out two **Lightning Beasts** at their opponent, which run and attack the target from the sides.

 _Lightning Transmission/Lightning Cable (Raiden):_ Using the aid of a clone, the user and the clone each perform the **Lightning Cutter** technique on opposite hands. Connecting their techniques together, they form a chain of lightning between themselves that can slice through objects.

- _Coming of the Lightning Fire Phoenix Technique/Thunder Fire Jutsu (Raika Hōrai no Jutsu):_ This ninjutsu requires the user to either create a clone or have a partner. They use **Lightning Release** to trap the opponent with an electrical current, shocking the opponent. Then, the user **Fire Release** to burn the opponent, causing an explosion.

- _"Lightning": Triple/Lightning Triplet ("Ikazuchi": Sanren):_ The user throws three shuriken, infused with **Lightning Release** chakra, at the opponent. The addition of lightning-natured chakra increases the lethality and cutting power of the weapons.

- _Lightning Ball/Ninja Art: Lightning Ball (Raikyū):_ The user creates spheres of electrical energy and launches them at the enemy. When they hit the enemy, the spheres electrocute them and throw them back. This technique can also be used in rapid succession or fire multiple balls at once.

~ _Improvised Secret Technique: Lightning Ball Shuriken Technique/New Secret Art: Lightning Orb Shuriken^ (Sokuseki Ōgi: Raikyū Shuriken no Jutsu):_ A cooperation ninjutsu where one user creates a series of **Lightning Balls** that are then infused with **Lightning Release** -charged shuriken by the other user and are launched at the opponent.

- _Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning/Thunder Funeral: Feast of Lightning (Raisō: Ikazuchi no Utage):_ The user creates several thunderbolts that cut through the ground or air until they hit the enemy.

- _Lightning Fish/Snakehead (Raigyo):_ The user produces a large, shark-like structure of lightning that travels independently under water, striking at the target it is locked on to.

- _Lightning Flash/Flicker (Raisen):_ The user launches a lightning-infused fūma shuriken at their opponent, knocking them back. The lightning trail it leaves behind is also capable of temporarily stunning their opponents. This attack can also be used mid-air, albeit at a shorter range.

- _Lightning Rat Violent Quake/Lightning Rat Tremor (Raiso Gekishin):_ The user releases a discharge of electricity that fires several destructive disks of electricity which home in on the targets.

- _Lightning Release/Style: Depth Charge (Raiton: Bakurai):_ After enveloping themselves with lightning chakra, the user can inflict damage to the opponent by either touching or emanating a powerful bolt of electricity from any part of their body.

- _Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder/Lightning Style: Earth Flash (Raiton: Jibashi):_ A basic **Lightning Release** jutsu that allows the user to create a wave of electricity from their hands. The user can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock.

- _Lightning Release/Style: False Darkness (Raiton: Gian):_ The user emits lightning in the shape of a spear from its mouth, which then pierces the enemy. Its destructive power is great enough to even pierce through rock; meaning it has a high killing potential. The user can increase the number of spears to attack multiple enemies. This, coupled with the sheer speed of the lightning, makes it a difficult technique to evade. This technique is capable of being focused into a straight beam, like a laser.

- _Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind/Lightning Style: Four-Pillar Trap (Raiton: Shichū Shibari):_ Four giant rock pillars are summoned around the enemy, which then shoot bolts of lightning between them, immobilizing the target and possibly doing great damage to them.

~ _Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind/Lightning Style: Sixteen Pillar Trap (Raiton: Jūrokuchū Shibari):_ A more powerful version of **Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind** , the user creates sixteen giant pillars, which then form a giant oven-like structure to trap the target. It is used after **Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop** to cover them in mud and then followed by **Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique** , creating flames inside the oven to roast and harden the mud, immobilizing them.

- _Lightning Release/Style: Lariat (Raiton: Rariatto):_ The **Lightning Release: Lariat** is a powerful taijutsu technique whereby the user charges at their opponent, striking them with a Lariat move, which can be coated in chakra. A successful strike can blow away a target's entire chest with a direct hit. The attack is rather straightforward, but very quick, powerful and is easily capable of knocking down an opponent.

~ _Lightning Release/Style: Double Lariat (Daburu Rariatto):_ Two users both perform the **Lightning Release: Lariat** from both behind and in front of the opponent, creating a scissor effect. Both users must use the exact same amount of opposing strength or the target will merely bend. When successfully done, the force of the technique will decapitate the target and send their head flying several meters into the air.

- _Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar/Lightning Illusion: Flash Pillar (Raiton: Raigen Raikōchū):_ This technique blinds the target with an extremely bright light that appears to emanate from the user's body. Those caught in the light are then caught within a genjutsu.

- _Lightning Release: Lightning Quake Flash/Lightning Style: Thunderbolt Flash (Raiton: Raishinsen):_ The user releases a current of purplish lightning from their hands forward, damaging and knocking away opponents.

- _Lightning Release: Lightning Rod/Lightning Style: Electric Needle Spark (Raiton: Denki Hari Supāku):_ After coming into physical contact with the opponent, the user raises their arm into the air, generating a powerful bolt of electricity which travels through their body, transferring the electricity to the body of the opponent.

- _Lightning Release: Lightning Signal Fire/Lightning Style: Lightning Signal (Raiton: Denkō Noroshi):_ After forming the necessary hand seals, the user points their hands towards a certain direction and triggers an electrical discharge, which then explodes in a specific form. When the hands are raised to the sky, this technique can be used as a signal flare.

- _Lightning Release: Lightning Violent Soak/Lightning Style: Shocking Soak (Raiton: Raigekishin):_ The user channels lightning chakra through the **Cleaver Sword** and stabs the ground, which hits the nearby opponent, paralyzing them. The user then attacks with a side-sweep slash, knocking them away.

- _Lightning Release/Style: Overdrive (Raiton: Ōbādoraibu):_ By utilizing **Lightning Release** , the user can speed up the signals that are sent from the brain to the muscles to increase the user's striking speed. The technique also gives the user cutting capabilities from barehanded attacks.

- _Lightning Release: Purple Electricity/Lightning Style: Purple Lightning (Raiton: Shiden):_ The user unleashes a stream of purple electricity from their hand to attack targets from a distance. This technique is powerful enough to summon rain clouds when shot into the sky. Alcohol can also be used as a conductor. It can be used like **Chidori** and **Lightning Cutter** , concentrating lightning in his hand and attacking quickly with it, apparently without the tunnel vision drawback of the latter two techniques. The user can also send bolts of purple lightning all around their body in an omni-directional attack like **Chidori Current**.

- _Lightning Release/Style: Reverse Lift (Raiton: Gyakuage):_ The user lands a series of hits with the **Cleaver Sword** , followed by a lightning-infused stab, which pushes the opponent back, and finishes it by sending a burst of lightning chakra through the ground with their sword, throwing the opponent up in the air.

- _Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique/Lightning Style: Clone Jutsu (Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu):_ This technique allows the user to make a **Shadow Clone** infused with lightning. Because it is a shadow clone, it can perform techniques and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance; and, evenly distributes the user's chakra to each clone. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. Unlike a regular Shadow Clone, this clone does not send chakra back to the user upon reverting to lightning.

- _Lightning Release/Style: Snake Lightning (Raiton: Hebi Mikazuchi):_ **Lightning Release: Snake Lightning** allows the user to generate a discharge of yellow electricity from their hand, which can electrocute a target by either emitting it around the user's body while they're submerged in water, thrusting it into a target, or manifesting a snake from the concentrated chakra to attack from a distance.

- _Lightning Release/Style: Spider Web (Raiton: Amigumo):_ After kneading chakra in the body and converting it to lightning, the user places their hand on the ground which creates a surge of electricity which originates from them and spans out around the user creating a web of electricity around them. Anyone caught within this web is electrocuted by the lightning's effect.

- _Lightning Release/Style: Thunder (Raiton: Sandā):_ With the flick of their wrist, the user can fire countless small sparks of lightning towards a target.

- _Lightning Release: Thunder Binding/Lightning Style: Lightning Bind (Raiton: Kaminari Shibari):_ This technique lets the user create a three-sided wall of electricity to bind their opponent. The user must have three conductors to stick in the ground to create the points. Furthermore, once the enemy is inside, if they touch the wall they will be electrocuted. The only way the technique can be broken is if an outside party were to strike one of the walls with a strong enough attack, which will then deactivate the other walls.

- _Lightning Release/Style: Thunderbolt (Raiton: Sandāboruto):_ The user extends both arms, releasing a high discharge through both palms, targeting multiple opponents simultaneously. It is possible to increase the power using this technique in combination with a water source.

- _Lightning Release: Thunderclap Arrow/Lightning Style: Thunderstorm^ (Raiton: Jinraisen):_ The user molds, then shapes lightning-natured chakra. They can then throw the lightning as a projectile-based attack or combine it with a **Water Release** technique to electrocute a target.

- _Lightning Release: Thunderstorm/Ninja Art: Thunderstorm^ (Raiton: Raiu^):_ Several users gather around a scroll with the kanji for lightning in it and gather their chakra. The kanji begins glowing, and the chakra is sent to the sky, gathering storm clouds, which then unleash lightning.

- _Lightning Release/Style: Tiger Scissors (Raiton: Torabasami):_ Like a bear trap, this technique being much larger and brimming with lightning. The technique is capable of materializing from the ground and locking down onto the target with its blade surging with lightning.

- _Lightning Release Bullet: Powerful Breath/Lightning Style Bullet: Ibuki (Raiton Dan: Ibuki):_ The user creates a condensed surge of lightning in their fist. Upon doing so, the user thrusts it forward, unleashing a powerful lightning bolt. It can be conducted by a water source to hit multiple targets.

- _Lightning Release Chakra Mode/Cloak of Lightning (Raiton no Yoroi):_ The user wraps their body in a layer of lightning chakra which, instead of being used offensively, is used to electrically stimulate the user's nervous system. The technique speeds up neural synapses to react faster, and to push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for tremendous raw speed. The technique has various levels of activation. The level's activation is depicted by the user's hair which stands up when the technique is activated to the fullest. The higher the level, the higher the speed the user can achieve.

~ _Elbow/Elbow Bolt (Erubō):_ After covering themselves in **Lightning Release Chakra Mode** , the user thrusts their elbow at their opponent with extreme force. This technique is strong enough to send a Tetsujin clan member in full **Sage Transformation** crashing into a wall, disabling them from fighting any further.

~ _Guillotine Drop/Drive (Tatakikomu):_ After covering themselves in **Lightning Release Chakra Mode** , the user jumps into the air above their opponent and performs a downwards kick, using the momentum of the fall to increase the power behind the attack. This technique is preferably done right after knocking an opponent down to reduce their reaction time as the user cannot use the **Teleportation Jutsu** to increase their speed in mid-air.

~ _Hell Stab/Thrust of Hell (Jigokuzuki):_ The **Thrust of Hell** is one of the strongest known **Lightning Release** techniques. The user concentrates a considerable amount of lightning chakra into just the finger-tips of a single hand and then performs a thrusting motion, which together allows him to pierce a target in a manner somewhat like either the **Chidori** or **Lightning Blade**. The intensity, size and strength of the technique can be proportionally increased by reducing the number of fingers involved:

 _Four-Finger Nukite/Piercing Four-Fingered (Yonhon Nukite):_ Strong enough to break through robust defenses with relative ease.

 _One-Finger Nukite/One-Fingered Assault (Ippon Nukite):_ Known as the "invincible spear", where the concentration of chakra is so great that it extends well beyond the finger in a lone point. It can cut off all a tailed beast's tails in one shot.

* _Hell Stab One-Finger Nukite: Ultimate/Hell Stab One-Finger Hand: Ultimate (Jigokuzuki Ippon Nukite: Kyoku):_ The user uses **Hell Stab** and smashes their hand into the ground, creating several pillars of earth from the impact. Then, the user uses one finger to create a spear covered in lightning and enters the **Lightning Release Chakra Mode**. Using their finger, they strike the opponent, creating a gigantic shock of lightning and dealing great damage to the opponent.

 _Three-Finger Nukite/Three-Fingered Assault (Sanbon Nukite):_ Effective against even malleable materials (such as rubber) that can usually handle a blow by dissipating its force. By swinging their hand, the user can create a shock-wave which is powerful enough to send opponents in the immediate area around them flying backwards.

* _Hell Stab Three-Finger Spear Hand: Side Swipe (Jigokuzuki Sanbon Yari Te: Raigyaku Suihei):_ The user uses **Hell Stab** and swings with a horizontal chop at their opponent, unleashing a wave of electricity that sends them flying back.

~ _Liger Bomb (Raigā Bomu):_ After covering themselves in the **Lightning Release Chakra Mode** , the user grabs their opponent and lifts them high up into the air. Then, using extreme strength, they smash them head-first onto the ground in what resembles a power-bomb maneuver. This is devastating enough to shatter a large area of the ground itself on impact and the ribs of **Susanoo**.

~ _Lightning Oppression Horizontal/Lateral Bolt of Pain (Raigyaku Suihei):_ After covering themselves in the **Lightning Release Chakra Mode** , the user performs a simple backhanded horizontal chop against their opponent, which is powerful enough to snap even the bones of the **Susano'o's** ribcage.

 _Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop/Lateral Bolt of Pain: Chop (Raigyaku Suihei Choppu):_ Covered in the **Lightning Release Chakra Mode** , the user leaps from a high vantage point and performs a simple, yet powerful, horizontal chop on their opponent from above, using the momentum gained in the previous fall to increase the force behind their strike. In the event the attack isn't powerful enough to penetrate the opponent's defense, the attack can be used to push an opponent well into the ground to prevent them from escaping from another incoming attack.

~ _Lightning Straight (Raitoningu Sutorēto):_ While in the **Lightning Release Chakra Mode** , the user runs towards the opponent and punches them at maximum speed.

~ _Lightning Water Dragon Bullet/Lightning Water Dragon (Raisuiryūdan):_ This technique is a cooperation ninjutsu created by the Fifth Mizukage, Mei Terumī and the Fourth Raikage. After kneading chakra in their stomach and converting it to water, one of the users expels it in the shape of a dragon. Taking advantage of the highly conductive nature of water, the second user then imbues the water dragon with lightning-natured chakra. When this technique touches a target, it numbs their body, thereby dulling their movements and leaving them susceptible to other attacks.

- _Lightning Release Co-Operation: Thunder Bomb/Lightning Style: Team Thunder Bomb (Raiton Renkei: Sandābomu):_ This is a cooperation ninjutsu where the users unite the extremities of their weapons, discharging a strong voltage across the blades, targeting multiple opponents simultaneously.

- _Lightning Release/Style Wall (Raiton no Heki):_ This technique is deployed by creating a wall of lightning bolts that repels anyone who touches it and causes damage to them. The technique is used to block off advancement to the next area and the only way to dispel the technique is by defeating the users or by stepping on certain switches on the ground near the wall.

- _Lightning Strike/Attack (Raigeki):_ The user creates an electric current that can hit multiple individuals at the same time. Furthermore, it can extend incredible distances and can avoid obstacles.

- _Lightning Strike Armor/Ninja Art: Thunder Armor (Raigeki no Yoroi):_ By using **Lightning Release** , the user surrounds themselves with electricity in the form of armor. The intense electric field enhances the user's speed and protects them by electrocuting anyone who touches it. The armor appears very strong, as it's capable of withstanding Rock Lee's **Drunken Fist**.

- _Limelight/Limelight Jutsu (Raimu Raito):_ **Limelight** is a lightning-based technique that is used when all four users take place in the cardinal directions. They will then join their lightning-chakra in the form of four connecting streams that shoot high into the sky above the target area. It will then create a massive ball of lightning powerful enough to incinerate everything within the area of the four users. It is the most powerful and destructive **Lightning Release** technique.

- _Rock Avalanche/Ninja Art: Boulder Avalanche (Iwa Nadare):_ The user causes a rock slide by sending a wave of electric energy into a cliff. However, this technique is extremely location-based and needs to be done uphill of a mountain for it to be effective.

- _Telegram Flash/Denko Sekka (Denpō Sekka):_ The user slams their hand onto the ground and causes lightning to spread from their hand to underneath the opponent.

- _Thunder Splitting Heaven and Earth/Earth and Heaven Split^ (Chikyū To Tengoku Bunretsu^):_ The user accumulates lightning chakra in their hand and triggers a series of lightning projectiles. After colliding against the target, it will release powerful electric discharges in the form of blinding lightning rays.

* * *

 **Magnet Release/Style (Jiton)**

- _Gold Dust (Sakin):_ Due to the conductive properties of gold, an alternating magnetic field can induce a current in it, which generates its own magnetic field, therefore small particles of it could be manipulated the **Magnet Release**. When this ability is utilized, dark rings appeared around the user's eyes. In sufficient quantities, this sand gold could be fashioned into a diverse range of forms by constructing more complex structures, the user could use it to perform even more intricate tasks.

~ _Air Gold Dust Protective Wall/Sky Dust Protective Wall^ (Sakin no Tate^):_ Making use of **Gold Dust** , the user raises it above them to create a thick barricade to block incoming aerial attacks, whilst using hand gestures to dictate the shape that the barrier adopts.

~ _Gold Dust Drizzle/Gold Dust Particles (Sakin Shigure):_ The user gathers gold dust into the air that strikes downward on the opponent.

~ _Gold Dust Imperial Funeral/Gold Dust Great Burial (Sakin Taisō):_ The user uses **Gold Dust** to trap the opponent and then creates a shock wave, crushing the opponent beneath the dust.

~ _Gold Dust Press/Giant Gold Dust Press (Sakin Assakuki)_ : The user deals several blows with **Gold Dust** , with a couple slashes, rising spikes, a downward projectile, before finally crushing the target with a block of **Gold Dust**.

~ _Gold Dust Strong Spear/Gold Dust Spear (Sakin Gōsō):_ The user attacks with **Gold Dust** , delivering two slashes, followed by rising spikes, two waves, and finishes with a drill-like spear.

 _Gold Dust Twin Spear (Sakin Sōsō):_ The user deals several blows with **Gold Dust** , slashing the target twice, followed by a wave of rising spikes, and a blast that sends them up in the air. While in the air, two spears rising from the ground, piercing the target.

~ _Magnet Release: Gold Dust Imperial Funeral/Magnet Style: Giant Gold Dust Burial^ (Jiton: Sakin Taisō):_ The user causes a considerable quantity of **Gold Dust** to erupt from beneath the surface, by placing both of their palms onto the ground directly in front of them, before manipulating the resulting substance into a wave of tidal proportions.

 _Gold Dust World Method Ball/Gold Dust: Unleash Orb (Sakin Kaihōdama):_ The user sends a mass of gold dust toward their opponent, and causes spikes to emerge from it, hitting them within reach.

 _Magnet Release: Gold Dust Imperial Funeral Sending/Magnet Style: Giant Gold Dust Burial Sending (Jiton: Sakin Taisōsō):_ The user traps their opponent in a mountain of gold dust, and causes it to crash upon itself, crushing them inside.

- _Iron Sand (Satetsu):_ **Iron Sand** can be utilized as a weapon in combination with the user's ability to convert chakra into magnetic forces. When used in sufficient quantities, this iron powder can be equipped into a diverse number of ways to create useful techniques ranging from large structures to bullet-like particles and multiple striking branches. **Iron Sand** can also clot up the joints of puppets, making them unusable in battle.

~ _Black Iron Fist (Kurogane no Kobushi):_ The user creates two massive hands out of **Iron Sand** that they can manipulate using electromagnetic fields. They can have the hands clamp around themselves to protect against attacks, as well as can be used to attack a target from a distance.

~ _Iron Sand: Black Wings (Satetsu: Kurogane no Tsubasa):_ The user creates wings out of **Iron Sand** that can be used for flight. Using these wings, the user can also generate feathers in the form of homing missiles, as well as can combine the wings to form a giant spear.

~ _Iron Sand Chain World/Iron Sand Chain (Satetsu Sakai):_ The user uses **Iron Sand** to release a series of long spikes surrounding him to stab the opponent.

~ _Iron Sand Clone (Satetsu Bunshin^):_ The user creates a clone out of **Iron Sand** that can be used for diversionary tactics.

~ _Iron Sand Drizzle/Iron Sand: Scattered Showers (Satetsu Shigure):_ It is a gunshot-like attack which uses **Iron Sand** hardened into minuscule grains to attack simultaneously across a vast range. The bullets are so fast that they are difficult to see. The moment the user has finished preparing the attack, evading it becomes extremely difficult. Using the repellent force of magnetism, the speed of the bullets is rapidly increased after they are shot. Furthermore, the user can also use an attack pattern where the **Iron Sand** bullets are shaped into sharp needles, increasing their ability to wound or kill the opponent. Since the **Iron Sand** has a magnetic force and is also drenched in poison, defending against this technique is almost impossible. This technique is especially threatening to puppet users, since the puppets can be rendered immobile if the sand gets lodged into their joints.

~ _Iron Sand Funeral (Satetsu Sōsō)_ : The user grabs the opponent and lifts them into the air. Then they make small spikes of **Iron Sand** fly towards and stab the limp opponent before exploding, knocking the opponent backwards.

~ _Iron Sand Gathering Assault/Iron Sand Gathering (Satetsu Kesshū):_ This technique greatly increases the hardness of the **Iron Sand** , creating a gigantic steel-like weapon in an instant. The weight and size of these shapes are so great; they can easily shatter bedrock and break through most defenses with a single hit. Because the weapon is made from **Iron Sand** , the shape can be whatever the user wants, and can even be changed during the fight. This allows the user to create the best weapon for the fight, by considering the opponent's abilities and the surrounding environment. Since the **Iron Sand** generates a strong magnetic field, the opponent cannot use any metal weapons or tools.

 _Five Sun Nails (Gosunkugi):_ The **Five Sun Nails** are long spikes that are used to the pierce the target multiple times, all in quick succession.

 _Giant Hammer (Kyodai Tettsui):_ The **Giant Hammer** is a giant block that is used to crush the target.

 _Iron Sand Gathering Assault: Wedge/Iron Sand Gathering: Wedge (Satetsu Kesshū: Kusabi):_ The user manipulates a large quantity of **Iron Sand** into a pyramid-shaped figure that lengthens towards their opponent while spinning from left to right like a drill.

 _Iron Sand Spear (Satetsusō):_ The **Iron Sand Spear** is a large, triangular shape that is used to penetrate the target with devastating power. It can be extended to increase range and piercing power.

~ _Iron Sand Marking (Satetsu no Mākingu):_ The user tags their opponent with a special marking, ensuring that all **Iron Sand** -based attacks are magnetically drawn to their target.

~ _Iron Sand Mountain Range (Satetsu Renzan):_ The user creates a wall of **Iron Sand** in front of them, which they then cause to grow several variable sized spikes to protrude and strike the opponent.

~ _Iron Sand Prison Mass/Iron Sand Cluster (Satetsu Gokkai):_ The user releases a spike of **Iron Sand** at the opponent that then drills them into some rocks. They then make a huge cube of iron sand to fall on the opponent, crushing them.

~ _Iron Sand Scattered Showers/Iron Sand Senbon Shower^ (Satetsu Senbon Shigure^):_ The user creates a series of large **Iron Sand Senbon** in mid-air that fall upon the opponent, piercing them.

~ _Iron Sand Wall (Satetsu no Kabe):_ The user uses their **Iron Sand** to create a cloak around themselves as a means of protection from incoming attacks.

 _Successive Shots Iron Sand Drizzle/Rapid-fire Iron Sand Gun^ (Renzoku Shotto Satetsu Shigure):_ The user uses their **Iron Sand** to shoot a multitude of skewer-like projectiles in rapid succession. Being that it is a widespread attack, it is especially effective against multiple opponents.

~ _Iron Sand Wave (Satetsu Nami^):_ The user launches a wave of **Iron Sand** to descend upon their target. It is like **Quicksand Waterfall Flow** , but on a much smaller scale. The user can also use this technique to bind a target and crush them.

~ _Iron Sand Weaponry (Satetsu Heiki^):_ Using **Iron Sand** , the user can create weapons charged with magnetism, such as spikes and spears, that can be used offensively against the opponent. In addition, the user can place special markings on their opponents to ensure that the weapons hit their target.

~ _Iron Sand World Method/Iron Sand: World Order (Satetsu Kaihō):_ This technique uses **Iron Sand** to create a gigantic sphere of branching spikes. The user first creates two masses of **Iron Sand** of opposing magnetic fields and then merges them together. This causes the magnetic forces to instantly increase and the repellent force created by the two opposing magnetic fields scatters the **Iron Sand** across a vast area. The **Iron Sand** spreads in spikes that branch off irregularly, making it almost impossible to get a clear overview of what is happening. This also makes evading the spikes nearly impossible. Even if the opponent has managed to evade getting hit, the **Iron Sand** spikes will have filled the entire surroundings, cutting off any escape routes. With the opponent trapped, the user is free to attack in person.

~ _Magnet Release/Style: Lightning God Self (Jiton: Raijinga):_ The user absorbs the mass around themselves, expanding their body's scalar appearance and taking on the shape of a giant. In a nutshell, it's a technique that creates a huge human form out of **Iron Sand**.

- _Magnet Release: Conserving Bee Twin Blades/Magnet Style: Buzzing Twin Blades^ (Jiton: Jakuho no Sōjin):_ Through the **Magnet Release** , the user can magnetize anything they touch, and then subsequently anything that touches something they have already magnetized, and so on. However, the magnetic force weakens from object to object. Once a person has been magnetized, the user can manipulate the magnetic field in such a manner as to make any subsequent attack using a metallic weapon impossible to evade.

* * *

 **Scorch Release/Style (Shakuton)**

- _Dust Cloud Ignition Technique/Dust Ignition Jutsu (Fūjin Chakka no Jutsu):_ The user engulfs the opponent in flames and supplements it with wind, increasing the range and power of the flames.

- _Fire Whirlwind Vortex Technique/Fire Whirlwind Jutsu (Uzusenpūhi no Jutsu):_ First, the user uses **Fire Release: Flint Yagura** to create a wall of fire in front of the enemy and then uses **Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist** to blow the flames into the enemy, creating a blazing firestorm that leaves the surrounding area scorched.

- _Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder/Scorch Style: Super Steam Kill (Shakuton: Kajōsatsu):_ The user creates several flaming orbs that resemble small suns. These orbs rotate around the user and can be freely controlled to attack enemies. When an orb touches an opponent, it apparently evaporates all the water inside their body, leaving them in a mummified state. When this happens, steam can be seen emitting from the opponent's body. However, this technique is vulnerable to **Water Release** , which can be used to dissipate the heat, becoming steam.

~ _Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique/Scorch Style: Flaming Incineration Jutsu^ (Shakuton: Shōkyaku Kaen no Jutsu):_ The user combines several of their flaming orbs to create a single massive one, which then violently explodes with enough force and power to incinerate a large area around it. When this happens, steam can be seen emitting from the area.

* * *

 **Steel Release/Style (Kōton)**

- _Steel Release: Impervious Armor/Steel Style: Impenetrable Armor^ (Kōton: Mukankaku Yoroi^):_ This technique allows the user to turn their body into black steel, making that part invulnerable. Blades do not affect the user at all due to this ability.

- _Steel Release: Steel Projectile/Steel Style: Steel Bazooka^ (Kōton: Hagane Hassha-Tai^):_ The user creates a ball made from steel. The projectile can be launched a considerable distance at the target, inflicting heavy blunt damage. When in unison with **Lava Release** , which can melt the steel, it changes into a spiraling-like shape.

- _Steel Release: Steel Shield Technique/Steel Style: Steel Wall Jutsu^ (Kōton: Hagane Tate no Jutsu^):_ The user raises a steel shield from the ground, in the form of a defensive wall. The shield is strong enough to ward off enormous amounts of sand bullets.

* * *

 **Storm Release/Gale Style (Ranton)**

- _Discharge Lightning Calamity Technique/Thunder Discharge Disaster (Hōryū Raika no Jutsu):_ The user creates a large puddle of water underneath the opponent, then electrocutes it, causing an explosion.

- _Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration/Lightning Style: Emotion Wave (Raiton: Kangekiha):_ After releasing a large water wave from their mouth, the user then forms the **Lightning Release** seals, thereby mixing a lightning strike to the water. If this technique hits an enemy, they instantly receive an electric shock.

- _Mysterious Storm Technique/Jutsu (Fushigina Arashi no Jutsu):_ The user combines water and lighting chakra to create a thunderstorm that can disperse bolts of lightning to demolish areas. However, doing so quickly drains chakra reserves.

- _Storm Release/Gale Style: Laser Circus (Ranton: Reizā Sākasu):_ This technique creates several beams and shoots them at the enemy. First, a halo of bright energy spreads around the user's hands as this technique is activated, then it encircles the user's hand and from that, the beams are shot out towards the enemy. The user can alter the beam's direction after being shot, making it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held nearby. The user can also increase the number of beams to a great amount to pin down an enemy.

~ _Storm Release/Gale Style: Black Hunting (Ranton: Burakku Hantingu):_ Using the maneuverability of the **Storm Release: Laser Circus** technique but employing the use of black lightning instead of normal lightning, the user sends out several panthers which are guided towards the opponent, slashing them as they pass. The panthers then merge into a single, giant panther behind the opponent, which bites them and then explodes.

- _Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave/Gale Style: Thunder Cloud Void Wave (Ranton: Raiunkūha):_ The user generates a thick ring of thunderclouds and electricity around them, creating an offensive and defensive ward. They can then use these clouds to fire powerful blasts of lightning at their enemies, and as an electrified perimeter; effectively preventing their enemies from getting close.

- _Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm/Gale Style: Gale Dragon (Ranton Ōgi: Rankiryū):_ The user uses **Storm Release** to produce a massive thunder cloud capable of infinitely absorbing chakra to increase in size, strength and ferocity. The amount of chakra it receives will also increase. The user can also channel this absorbed energy into themselves, amplifying the technique to its highest limit. By using different seals while active, the user can summon multiple red pillars of chakra in the area and/or mass-absorb multiple techniques through a suction into their mouth.

* * *

 **Swift Release/Quick Style (Jinton)**

- _Swift Release: Shadowless Flight/Quick Style: Soaring Illusion^ (Jinton: Mueishō):_ The user can use this technique to move at instantaneous speeds, rapidly striking their opponents at various angles while avoiding any opposition regardless of the opponent's speed or strength. This technique is very effective against strength-based close-combat taijutsu users.

* * *

 **Water Release/Style (Suiton)**

- _Crimson Mist Barrier Technique/Crimson Mist Barrier Jutsu/Red Mist Barrier (Kōmu Kekkaijutsu):_ By summoning a thick wall of mist, the user can impair sight for all within it. It also masks any sound from being heard outside of the mist. The effectiveness of this technique varies between users as it depends on the user's skill.

- _Dustless Bewildering Cover/Vapor Cloak (Mujin Meisai):_ The **Dustless Bewildering Cover** technique utilizes water vapor to bend the light around the user making use of **Water Release** to do so. The user erases their presence, causing them to have neither a physical form nor detectable chakra while the technique is active. They cannot be detected through traditional means.

- _Grudge Rain/Ninja Art: Grudge Rain (Uramiame):_ This technique requires a considerable number of users (or high chakra levels). The user(s) create a large storm cloud to produce rain. The large amount of rain can turn into a large wave of water and sweeps the enemy off their feet. If the targets are trapped by the water, their chakra will be continuously drained.

- _Heavenly Weeping (Tenkyū):_ A technique in which chakra is kneaded in the user's body, transformed into water and then shaped into senbon in the mouth before finally being expelled at a high velocity. The needles are shot to catch the enemy off guard, while also aiming at their vitals.

- _Hiding in Frost Technique/Hidden Frost Jutsu (Shimogakure no Jutsu):_ The **Hiding in Frost Technique** produces cloudy frost by causing the temperature of air to fall below the freezing point, effectively freezing any ambient water vapor in the vicinity. The frost allows the user to become transparent within it. Upon being struck with an attack, the user becomes visible. The mist is visible to the naked eye, but since the user is transparent, it voids that sense. An effective way of finding the user is tracking them through sound.

- _Hiding in Mist Technique/Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu (Kirigakure no Jutsu):_ The **Hiding in Mist Technique** is a technique where the user causes a mist to spring forth by either lifting water from a pre-existing source or expelling water from their mouth. They can then go in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it.

- _Instant Water/Jet Stream^ (Shunsui):_ Using their mastery of **Water Release** , the user releases a wave of water below their feet to act as jets to increase their speed which allows them to dash towards the opponent and attack with a full-body blow.

- _Nose Water Tree/Ninja Art: Dripping Nose (Hanamizuki):_ Using nasal fluid, the user creates a water source. They can manipulate the liquid at will to expand into multiple tendrils, able to ensnare or piece a target. The water can also solidify to maintain its shape and integrity to act as a support structure.

- _Rain Tiger at Will Technique/Rainmaker Jutsu (Ukojizai no Jutsu):_ A perception ninjutsu, allowing one to freely manipulate rain infused with the user's own chakra. The rain falls from rain clouds, formed with the user's own chakra. During this technique, the falling raindrops are closely linked to their senses. When the rain is obstructed by a chakra belonging to someone not of the village, the existence of the intruder can be detected. The detection of the rain, however, is not specific, as the user can only know if someone has entered the vicinity of the rain, but not where specifically they are. Upon knowing an intruder has entered the rain's vicinity, the user will need someone who specializes in covering large areas to find the intruder's specific location. The rain will keep on falling until the user uses the seal to cancel it.

- _Secret Technique: Mist Rain/Hidden Jutsu: Kirisame (Hijutsu: Kirisame):_ A technique known by Kirigakure hunter-nin. The user makes rain that absorbs any chakra that it encounters, if it's not of the same signature as the original user.

- _Soap Bubble Ninjutsu (Shabondama no Ninjutsu):_ **Soap Bubble Ninjutsu** is a branch of **Water Release** ninjutsu. The user uses a bubble pipe to create highly versatile bubbles, which can be used to perform various techniques. This line of ninjutsu allows the user to create bubbles with an explosive composition that they can manipulate to attack the enemy. These bubbles can either burst on their own or on the user's command. The user can float inside their bubbles for transport, as well as use them offensively by trapping their enemies in them and filling the bubbles with water to drown them. These bubbles can also be filled with various materials, such as blinding powder, smoke, acid or sticky slime.

~ _Acid Permeation/Flower: (Santōka):_ The user blows acidic bubbles from their pipe that burn anything it touches. The sheer multitude and wide-range it can cover makes avoiding it very difficult.

~ _Blinding Bubbles Technique/Jutsu (Mōmokutekina Awa no Jutsu^):_ The user blows bubbles, surrounding the opponent's face with them. Once popped, the bubbles create a puff of red powder that momentarily blinds the opponent.

~ _Bubble Clone Technique/Jutsu (Awa Bunshin no Jutsu^):_ The user creates a clone of themselves blowing bubbles with a bubble pipe. When hit, the clone pops like a bubble.

~ _Bubble Dome (Awa Tengai^):_ The user uses bubbles to create a dome around themselves and their allies. This dome is shown to be strong enough to resist large explosions.

~ _Drowning Bubble Technique/Jutsu (Oboreru Awa no Jutsu^):_ The user blows enough water to produce a considerable amount of soap bubbles that vary in size. If the technique is used successfully, the targets' heads will be trapped in one of the bubbles and they will be subsequently drowned surprisingly fast

~ _Explosive Bubble/Ninja Art: Bubble Bomb (Kibakuhō):_ After the user blows dozens of bubbles, they make their way towards opponents. Upon popping, they create bright yellow and white flashes along with variously strong explosions that knock back the enemy and everything nearby. The explosions also produce a large amount of smoke, which can be used to obstruct the opponent's vision.

~ _Ink Bubble Explosion (Sumi Awa Bakuhatsu^):_ Using their bubble-blower, the user sends a rush of bubbles toward the enemies, who are subsequently encased in a large bubble, which then appears to fill itself up with a black liquid. The bubble then pops in a black inky splash, killing the enemy and leaving no sign of a corpse behind.

~ _Soap Bubble Slime (Shabondama Hedoro):_ The user blows bubbles, which release a sticky slime when popped, delaying or trapping an opponent.

~ _Water Release: Bubbles Technique/Water Style: Bubble Jutsu (Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu):_ After blowing dozens of bubbles, the user manipulates them to surround the enemy in all directions. Only the slightest amount of physical contact with an opponent is required to make these bubbles burst, resulting in a small but powerful explosion when they do. The user can then make the entirety detonate simultaneously with a snap of their fingers.

 _Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Combo/Water Style: Bubble Jutsu String (Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu — Ren):_ The user jumps up in the air and blows six bubbles, four miniature and two large ones. The first five merely stun their opponent, and the last one knocks them far back.

 _Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Drift/Water Style: Bubble Jutsu Drift (Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu—Hyō):_ The user creates a single, particularly large bubble and quickly jumps inside. Under their command, the bubble will take them wherever they wish. It's very capable of both travelling very long distances and floating rather high into the air with no apparent risk of popping. The user can also make the bubble camouflage to hide from anyone who's after them and take people with them via this technique. Sometimes, smaller bubbles float casually alongside it, while, at other times, there is only just the one bubble. Upon bursting the bubble to get out of it, the user can use it do damage nearby opponents.

 _Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Mountain Wind/Water Style: Bubbles Jutsu Autumn Wind (Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu — Oroshi):_ The user blows several bubbles at their opponent, stunning them, ending it with a single, great bubble. Upon the great bubble bursting, it turns into several smaller bubbles, which coalesce into an even great bubble on top of his opponent and floors them.

 _Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Rise/Water Style: Bubble Jutsu Rise (Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu — Shō):_ The user blows a series of bubbles at his opponent, each stunning them, ending it with a downwards cluster of bubbles, which multiply at their feet, throwing them up in the air.

 _Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Twist/Water Style: Bubble Jutsu Twist (Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu — Hine):_ The user blows a series of bubbles at their opponent, each one leaving their opponent stunned, ending it with a great cluster of rotating bubbles, which knocks their opponent back.

 _Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Wrap/Water Style: Bubble Jutsu Wrap (Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu — Tsutsumi):_ The user blows a great bubble near their opponent, trapping them inside it. He then snaps his fingers, bursting the bubble and damaging his opponent.

- _Starch Syrup Binding Rope/Binding Syrup (Mizuame Bakujō):_ After kneading chakra in the stomach and converting it to high-viscosity water, the user spits it out in the form of ropes that restrains the target's movement. Because of the viscosity of the water, it is even more difficult for them to escape its confines.

- _Tornado of Water/Water Tornado (Mizu Tatsumaki):_ This is a technique that utilizes water to create a spinning water vortex around the user. The water vortex acts both as a barrier and an attack mechanism. The power of the vortex is enough to knock an opponent unconscious.

- _Water Attacking/Gathering Gorgon (Suishū Gorugon):_ This technique will summon a large amount of water that will then be used to strike at the opponent in several versatile ways. The user can transform it into multiple things, such as a dragon with a gaping mouth, to attack. The water used will be stationary till it is sent offensively toward the opponent.

- _Water Balloon Technique/Jutsu (Mizu Fūsen no Jutsu):_ The user creates a puddle of water mixed with oil, which they use to produce bubbles that will float around them. On their command, the bubbles will be launched with such speed and force that they can cause great blunt-force trauma upon bursting.

- _Water Characters (Mizu Moji^):_ This technique allows one to send messages through water. By throwing water on a surface, even a vertical one, the water will rearrange itself into a readable message, which will fade after a while.

- _Water Prison Technique/Jutsu (Suirō no Jutsu):_ This technique is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm always inside the sphere for the victim to remain imprisoned. This technique requires a lot of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth. Once trapped the target is unable to move or breathe while within it due to the heaviness of the water. Because of the density of the water it can be used, to a limited extent, for defensive purposes if performed on oneself. It can also be stored in scrolls as traps.

- _Water Release: Angry Bitter Rain/Water Style: Sludge Rain (Suiton: Doku Ame):_ After water has been shot into the air, such as with the **Water Release: Water Bullet Technique** , this jutsu turns the water black. When the black water falls on a target it clings to their body and covers their eyes, blocking their vision. Because of the name, victims are intended to believe the water is poisonous. In truth, the water is harmless, and the name is only meant to distract victims long enough for the user to follow up with another attack and/or escape.

- _Water Release/Style: Archerfish (Suiton: Teppōuo):_ The user simply creates a jet of water that can be used to extinguish fire.

- _Water Release/Style: Azure Dragon Palm (Suiton: Seiryūshō):_ The user dashes towards their opponent and pushes their hands forward and when their hands touch the opponent, they unleash a spiraling torrent of water.

- _Water Release: Black Rain Technique/Water Style: Black Rain Jutsu (Suiton: Kokuu no Jutsu):_ This technique creates a flammable black mist that forms a small cloud. The user can then move the cloud above their target and disperse it, covering the target in flammable oil.

- _Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack/Water Style: Ice Darts Jutsu (Suiton: Rekkū Suigeki):_ The user shoots numerous amounts of extremely large jets of water from their mouth at high speeds which can easily shatter rock.

- _Water Release: Drizzle/Water Style: Showers (Suiton: Shigure):_ The user condenses water vapor in the air to generate multiple projectiles of water which shoot at their opponent with a great amount of force and speed. They can also shoot a barrage of small water projectiles directly from the swing of their hand.

- _Water Release/Style: Droplet Spear (Suiton: Shizuku Yari):_ The user attacks their opponents with several water orbs, which converge on top of them and come crashing down in the form of spears.

- _Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave/Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave (Suiton: Bakusui Shōha):_ The user spits out a great volume of water from their mouth, swallowing up and crushing the enemy with the advancing surge. The user can ride the wave, allowing them to move at high speed, and attack the enemy, now swept off their feet, without fear of counter-attacks. The amount of water created is proportional to the amount of chakra used.

~ _Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave/Water Style: Super Exploding Water Shock Wave (Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shōha):_ This technique is a larger version of the **Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave**. With it, the user spews out a massive amount of water, covering an entire area with crushing waves. The produced ocean of water can be used for further techniques, and even gathered into a gigantic water prison.

- _Water Release: Gunshot/Water Style: Liquid Bullets (Suiton: Teppōdama):_ The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed water ball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot. While this is a **Water Release** technique, it can still be employed someplace where no water is available, which is a great advantage. It is also possible to increase the power of destruction of the spheres themselves by building up the chakra inside of them. The number of bullets is determined while kneading chakra. By taking advantage of gravity, the bullets can brutally increase in power.

~ _Water Release: Great Gunshot/Water Style: Giant Bullet Ball (Suiton: Daiteppōdama):_ The user spits out a giant pressurized bullet of water from their mouth that goes through and damages the opponent as it hits them.

- _Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow Technique/Water Style: Furious Current Jutsu (Suiton: Daibakuryū no Jutsu):_ By mixing a source of water with chakra, the user can create a whirlpool of differentiating sizes to drown their opponent.

- _Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique/Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu (Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu):_ This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises to several dozens of meters high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground.

- _Water Release: Hail/Water Style: Rain Hail (Suiton: Amearare):_ The user gathers water into large clumps in the shape of massive orb-like formations and then drops them from the sky on to their opponents. The attack covers an extensive range, making it difficult to dodge.

- _Water Release/Style: Hail Barrage (Suiton: Unarigoe):_ This technique freezes water into twelve jagged chunks of hail.

- _Water Release: Hard Whirlpool Water Blade/Water Style: Hardened Water Drill (Suiton: Kōka Suijin):_ The user makes the water under the opponent explode, launching them into the air. Then the user jumps above them and creates a large whirlpool around their arm, striking the opponent with it and creating a large water explosion.

~ _Water Release: Water Lock Technique/Water Style: Water Lock Jutsu (Suiton: Suijō no Jutsu):_ The user lands a water punch to their opponent, causing a whirlpool to hold them in place. They then jump up in the air and come down at the opponent with a water drill.

- _Water Release: Hiding in Drizzle Technique/Water Style: Hidden Drizzle Jutsu (Suiton: Kirisamegakure no Jutsu):_ The user generates drizzle to hide themselves and/or their comrades in it. However, the technique is useless in areas with little moisture, as it prevents it from taking effect.

- _Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique/Water Style: Hidden Rain Jutsu^ (Suiton: Amegakure no Jutsu^):_ The user blends in with the rain to be near by the enemy. A master of this technique can summon rain around them at will.

- _Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique/Water Style: Hidden Water Jutsu^ (Suiton: Mizugakure no Jutsu^):_ Like **Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique** , the user molds with water to be undetected by the enemy. This technique is usable in water as shallow as a puddle or as large as a lake. When used by one who has mastery over **Water Release** , water simply appears on the floor and rises, taking on their form, when they leave concealment.

- _Water Release: Lotus Light Rupture/Water Style: Shining Lotus Rupture (Suiton: Renkō Danretsu):_ The user creates drops of water from an outside source, which are then shaped into razor-sharp lotus petals. As the petals expand in size and spin around, emitting explosive energy in every direction, they are launched at the opponent.

- _W ater Release: Mouth Shot/Water Style: Senbon Gun^ (Suiton: Jū no Kuchi^):_ A technique where the user spits out a single senbon-shaped droplet of water with high velocity which is hard to avoid. Once the droplet hits anything, it forcefully bursts and hurts the target. While the technique lacks the force to seriously endanger somebody, it can be used to weaken enemies while they are distracted.

- _Water Release: Rapid Thunder Whip Technique/Water Style: Rapid Thunder Whip Jutsu (Suiton: Raibenjin no Jutsu): _The user dips their first two fingers into a source of water making a long rope of water rise out from said source. The whip is as sharp as a sword being able to cleanly slice through trees. The whip can be wrapped around opponents and lightning can be sent through the whip to shock them.

- _Water Release: Rising Water Slicer/Water Style: Surface Slicer (Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri):_ This technique will create a fast jet of water running through the ground that is powerful enough to slice through solid rock. However, it can easily be avoided by jumping upwards. The water blades can also be sent above ground level to strike down jumping targets.

- _Water Release: Running Water Spear/Water Style: Flowing Spear (Suiton: Ryūsuisō):_ The user creates crescent-shaped blades of water, which then follow the arcs of their hand movements. They can twirl around while generating the crescent blades to attack all those around them.

- _Water Release: Running Water Whip/Water Style: Flowing Whip (Suiton: Ryūsuiben):_ The user first kneads chakra in their mouth, then places their hand on their mouth and expel water in the form of a whip which they use to lash their opponent, sending them flying backwards.

- _Water Release: Snake's Mouth/Water Style: Mouth of the Serpent (Suiton: Ja no Kuchi):_ The user generates a spinning column of water which takes the form of a snake with a gaping jaw. This snake can twist and follow its targets and swallow them. After it has swallowed them, it turns into a river that carries the targets away.

- _Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field/Water Style: Syrup Trap (Suiton: Mizuame Nabara):_ The user expels high-viscosity, chakra-infused water, aimed at a surface of wide scope. This is a stream of sticky liquid which can be used to form an adhesive trap that can inhibit a person's mobility. One can effectively reduce their enemy's area of activity with this technique and has the effect of being able to take complete control over the battlefield. The normal scope of this technique is normally just a few meters, but if prepared, it is also possible to make an entire pond of starch syrup. Being caught in the technique can be avoided by channeling chakra to one's feet allowing one to walk upon it uninhibited, beforehand. The syrup can be manipulated to move after it is created, being able to stick and travel up surfaces.

- _Water Release: Stormy Blockade/Water Style: Storm Upheaval (Suiton: Haran Banshō):_ This technique allows the user to summon a massive amount of water from the sky, crashing it onto the opponent. If needed, the user can cancel the technique in an instant.

- _Water Release: Surfing Strike/Water Style: Surf Strike (Suiton: Naminorigeki):_ The user creates water underneath their feet like a wave and then proceeds to ride it directly towards the opponent, sending crashing waves to attack them.

- _Water Release: Surging Sea/Water Style: Raging Dragon^ (Suiton: Hatō):_ After kneading chakra in their stomach and converting it, the user expels a large surge of water from their mouth.

- _Water Release: Tearing Torrent/Water Style: Ripping Torrent (Suiton: Hahonryū):_ This technique creates water that spirals in the user's hand which fires at a high speed towards the enemy. The overall amount of water formed is large enough to help extinguish even large-scale **Fire Release** techniques. It is also able to be conjured from the surrounding area in the form of a torrential wave.

~ _Typhoon Water Vortex Technique/Hurricane Vortex Jutsu (Gufū Suika no Jutsu):_ This cooperation ninjutsu uses the wild rotation of the thrown **Wind Release: Rasengan** to swallow up the water current created by the **Water Release: Tearing Torrent** , creating a large quantity of water vapor. Once invoked, a strong wind whirls around inside the highly concentrated mist, turning it into a solid barrier. The mist created by the violent rotation of the **Rasengan** also has the effect of taking away the enemy's field of vision. Of course, the mist can be used as a smokescreen when escaping, but the confusion it creates can also be used, for instance, to launch a surprise attack. If one can use multiple natures, it is possible to perform this technique alone.

- _Water Release: Torrent Bullet/Water Style: Raging Rapids (Suiton: Gekiryūdan):_ The user generates a powerful vortex of water around their opponent with a swing of their arm that sends them flying upwards. They then dispel the technique with another hand gesture.

- _Water Release: Transform-at-Will/Water Style: Flowing Jelly (Suiton: Nagareru Zerī):_ The user has a solid, liquid jelly-like substance flow up to their opponent(s) to bind and blind them with a liquid-like jelly cocoon, trapping them under water and suffocating them in the process.

- _Water Release/Style: Water Armor (Suiton: Mizu no Yoroi):_ The user covers their entire body with chakra-infused water, making it like a sturdy suit of armor. It can withstand any physical attack that is done by an enemy, and it also can be passed onto any other person.

- _Water Release: Water Army Water Demon Technique/Water Style: Marine Battle Formation Jutsu (Suiton: Suigun Suima no Jutsu):_ This technique gathers a large amount of water to form a large spiraling stream of water. It can be guided to strike a target at many angles.

- _Water Release/Style: Water Beast (Suiton: Mizu Kemono^):_ The user manipulates water and transforms it into a giant wolf-like beast. The beast can launch powerful streams of water from its mouth or sweep the area with its claws to let a powerful torrent of water to wash the enemies away.

- _Water Release: Water Bullet Technique/Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu (Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu):_ The **Water Release: Water Bullet Technique** is a highly versatile **Water Release** technique which has many variations. After kneading chakra in their stomach, the user expels a large quantity of water in the form of a powerful torrent towards their intended target.

~ _Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique/Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu (Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu):_ The **Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu** shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill.

 _Water Release: Water Dragon Biting Explosion/Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon (Suiton: Suiryū Kōbaku):_ The user creates a large pool of water that, after firing the enemy into the air, shoots numerous water bullets at them and then finishes by forming the water bullets into a water dragon which attacks the target, sending them crashing into the ground.

 _Water Release: Water Dragon Triple Step Technique/Water Style: Tri-Water Dragon Jutsu (Suiton: Suiryū Sanrendan no Jutsu):_ An advanced version of **Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique** , where the user launches three water dragons at the target instead of one.

~ _Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique/Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu (Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu):_ The user shapes water into the form of a large shark and thrusting their hand forward, sends it hurtling towards the opponent at high-speeds, resulting in a powerful impact. The user can also ride inside the water shark to dramatically increase their swimming speed.

 _Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks/Water Style: Five Hungry Sharks Jutsu (Suiton: Goshokuzame):_ The user puts their hand on the surface of a body of water and from the tips of five fingers, chakra is released into the water, changing it into the form of five ferocious sharks. The sharks circle the target with high speed, creating a raging stream that takes away their prey's freedom of movement and their sharp teeth tear into the enemy with each consecutive attack.

* _Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks/Water Style: Thousand Hungry Sharks Jutsu (Suiton: Senshokukō):_ A much more powerful version of the **Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks** where the user creates one thousand sharks out of water that enter a wall formation and rain down to attack the opponent.

* _Water Release/Style: Five Gluttonous Sharks (Suiton: Gobōshokusame):_ The user slashes a body of water, creating a pillar of water that launches the opponent into the air. They then release five water sharks that attack the opponent until one devours them before imploding, launching the opponent into the air. The remaining water sharks surround the opponent and force them under water where they implode in on them.

 _Water Release: Infinite Sharks/Water Style: Infinite Shark (Suiton: Mugensame):_ The user creates an orb of water that releases countless water sharks that rapidly assault the opponent. If the orb is released underwater, the strength of the sharks is greatly enhanced and all of them colliding with the target will result in an enormous implosion.

 _Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique/Water Style: Super Shark Bomb Jutsu (Suiton: Daikōdan no Jutsu):_ This is a stronger version of the **Water Release: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu**. The user creates a gigantic shark out of water and, by thrusting both hands forward, sends it to attack the opponent. This technique differs from the original, since this can absorb the chakra from an opponent's technique and in turn, use that chakra to grow larger and more powerful. Therefore, the stronger the opponent's technique is, the stronger this technique will get.

 _Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave/Water Style: Four Shark Shower (Suiton: Amesuikōha):_ The user slams his palm onto a nearby water surface, sending a large surge of water into the air. This water then forms into several water sharks, which then rush towards the target from above. Should these sharks be attacked, the water that composes them simply reforms into countless droplet-sized sharks, which continue to rain down upon the target and inflict damage whenever they encounter them.

 _Water Release: Water Shark Shot Technique/Water Style: Water Shark Shotgun Jutsu (Suiton: Suikōsandan no Jutsu):_ The user releases several fast-moving water sharks through the ground, one after the other. The sharks rush towards the opponent and fall on top of them.

- _Water Release: Water Bowl/Water Style: Hand of Waves (Suiton: Suihachi):_ The user emits a continuous jet of water from their hand to strike the enemy and disrupt their attack. Due to the nature of water, this technique works especially well against smoke-based attacks.

- _Water Release: Water Colliding Wave/Water Style: Water Shockwave (Suiton: Suishōha)_ : This technique allows the user to make a spiraling vortex of water. The vortex then proceeds to explode from the top in the form of a wave. The user can also control the direction the wave goes with hand movements.

- _Water Release: Water Dragon Whip/Water Style: Dragon Water Whip (Suiton: Suiryūben):_ This technique creates an orb of water from which many sharp whips of water emerge that can be directed towards and impale a target or multiple targets. The whips can also change direction in mid-trajectory, bending to seek out the targets.

- _Water Release/Style: Water Fang Bullet (Suiton: Suigadan):_ A technique that deals physical damage to the enemy with a liquid mass brought forth from underwater. Its power to kill and maim is augmented by adding a spinning motion to the compactly pressured water. During fights on water, taking advantage of its characteristic ability to attack from anywhere in a 360-degree radius, in conjunction with other techniques for distraction, confusion and so forth, this technique has an extensive array of applications.

- _Water Release: Water Formation Pillar/Water Style: Water Pillar (Suiton: Suijinchū):_ A defensive technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into water and then expelled from the mouth in a dense, curved torrent, near-instantaneously creating a circular barricade that can be used to intercept incoming attacks.

~ _Water Pillar Thrust (Suichūtotsu):_ The user materializes a small body of water to rise beneath the opponent and thrust them into the air.

~ _Water Release: Pillar Encirclement/Water Style: Water Pillar Encirclement (Suiton: Suichūhōi):_ The user creates four water pillars which then circle around the user as a protective barrier.

~ _Water Release: Water Blade Technique/Water Style: Water Pillar Sword^ (Suiton: Suichūken^):_ The user forms a hand seal and raises a column of underground water from beneath their feet, which takes the shape of a high-pressured water blade. If one were to take a direct hit from the blade, it would cut clean through flesh and bone. This technique is perfect for digging through bedrock without creating igniting sparks. Using hydrated calcium and volcanic rock from the underground water, the shape of this technique can also take the form of a javelin, which is capable of piercing though **Sand Shield**.

~ _Water Release: Water Pillar Method Attack/Water Pillar Barrage (Suiton: Suichū Hōgeki):_ The user grabs their opponent, throws them up in the air, and hits them with four water pillars.

- _Water Release: Water Formation Wall/Water Style: Water Wall (Suiton: Suijinheki):_ This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user, and it makes for a defense without openings. It is also possible for the user to control the amount of water and duration at will. The wall's strength and resistance change following the quantity of chakra poured down into the water, so a skillful shinobi will be able to build a sturdy one. Furthermore, because the field of vision is maintained even while defending one can easily go on to the next move, which is a great advantage. The wall can also be formed from a pre-existing water source.

- _Water Release: Water Gun/Water Style: Water Pistol (Suiton: Mizudeppō):_ This technique is both a solo jutsu and a two-way cooperation ninjutsu between a toad and the user. Using this technique, the user can blast off a wave of high speed water from their mouth with extreme precision and force. When combined with a toad's chakra, this technique becomes a two-way collaboration water technique that can slice the target into multiple fine-carved pieces.

- _Water Release: Water Mass Crumbling Bullet/Water Style: Water Mortar (Suiton: Kaisui Hōdan):_ The user creates a giant ball of water above their opponent before crashing it down on them.

- _Water Release: Water Mirror Technique/Water Style: Aqua Mirror Jutsu (Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu):_ The user creates a large, flat, circular pool of water in front of their opponent. Its surface acts like a mirror, perfectly reflecting the attacking targets. By then rotating the "mirror" 90°, the reflections emerge and materialize from the mirror, where they collide with the mirrored targets. As these reflections use the exact same technique as their counterpart—regardless of its type—they counter the attack completely, while repelling them in the process. However, upon impact, the reflections disperse into water.

~ _Water Release/Style: Water Shield (Suiton: Suijun):_ The user launches a ball of water that turns into a water shield that repels any attacks that are launched against the water shield.

- _Water Release: Water Severing Slash/Water Style: Water Slash (Suiton: Suizetsusan):_ After jumping in the air, the user kneads chakra in their stomach and converts it into water before expelling it from their mouth as a high-pressured stream to strike the opponent down into the ground.

- _Water Release: Water Severing Wave/Water Style: Severing Wave (Suiton: Suidanha):_ After kneading chakra in the stomach and converting it into water, the user spews it out as a high-pressure stream that is powerful enough to cut cleanly through several thick trees with ease, even the roots of the God Tree.

- _Water Release/Style: Water Shuriken (Suiton: Mizu Shuriken):_ The user creates many shuriken, made from water, and throws them at the opponent in quick succession.

- _Water Release/Style: Water Spikes (Suiton: Mizu Gosunkugi^):_ The user produces a barrage of large spikes able to impale clean through a target. This technique can be performed from afar through any existing water source, even mist, to rain down on its foe or erupt from the ground. The user can also produce a single spike to act as a makeshift sword for the wielder to strike with at hand.

- _Water Release: Water Spirit Wave/Water Style: Suireiha (Suiton: Suireiha):_ The user points their hand at a target, mimicking a gun with their fingers. They then generate a ball of water at their fingertip, shooting it at the opponent. Cupping both hands together and making the gesture, it can generate a larger ball of water than can be used to unleash the bullets in quick succession.

- _Water Release/Style: Water Suicide Bomb (Suiton: Mizu Jisatsu Bakudan^):_ The user performs a suicide bomb on themselves, emitting steam from their body and then they self-destruct. This technique is primarily used to keep intel secret from the enemies.

- _Water Release/Style: Water Trumpet (Suiton: Mizurappa):_ The user launches a large jet of water from their mouth through their hand. This gives the appearance of playing a trumpet, hence the name.

- _Water Release: Water Weapons/Water Style: Water Arsenal^ (Suiton: Mizu Heiki^):_ By cupping their hands, the user can gather up water and shape it into various weapons. These weapons can be used both in short or long-range combat.

- _Water Release: Water Whip/Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu (Suiton: Suiben no Jutsu):_ The user creates a whip made of water that can wrap around the opponent. The user can also channel lightning chakra to shock anyone wrapped in it.

- _Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique/Water Style: Waterfall Basin Jutsu (Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu):_ This is a technique which creates a waterfall by developing spring water in a place without water veins and manipulating the resulting water current to form a wave. This is a very convenient technique as it can be used for training or relaxation. On the other hand, because it changes the environment on a large scale, it also has the effect of hiding one's location from the enemy by confusing them. The width of the water source, waterfall, and basin can be expanded if the user continues to send chakra in.

- _Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence/Water Style: Liquid Memory (Suiton: Suiten Hōfutsu):_ This technique enables the user to control water and moisture around. It can be used to block most incoming attacks, bind or drown opponents, and shape the water into various attacks, allowing the user in conjunction with the **Summoning Technique** to allow water-based summons to fight in areas that it normally need water to move around by either trapping the target in the same water or maneuvering the water to allow the summon to chase the target. It can extract and utilize groundwater, and as is very effective most areas, but useless in rocky areas.

- _Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave/Water Style: Foam Scattered Waves (Suiton: Hōmatsu Rappa):_ The user spits out a large volume of foam-like bubbles which covers the ground and reduces its friction, considerably limiting the opponents' movements. The bubbles are spit out with violent force that can wash away most attacks, such as oil and fire. This technique can also be used as an effective smokescreen.

- _Water Release: Wild Water Wave/Water Style: Raging Waves (Suiton: Mizurappa):_ **Water Release: Wild Water Wave** is a basic **Water Release** technique which has many variations. Water gushes from the user's mouth like a waterfall and washes away the enemy. One can freely control the power of this technique with the amount chakra one releases.

- _Water Release/Style Bullet: Orca (Suiton Dan: Oruka):_ The user sends a huge surge of water crashing down onto the enemy, which with the intensity of the waves produced, restricts their movements.

- _Water Replacement/Ninja Art: Water Substitution Jutsu (Ninpō: Mizu Kawarimi):_ When the user is hit by an attack, this technique will transform the user into water to avoid taking direct damage from any physical attacks.

* * *

 **Wind Release/Style (Fūton)**

- _Amenomihashira:_ After cupping both hands, the user creates a barrier with a large spiraling sphere of chakra inside. The sphere will then split into five smaller versions. After which the user can launch the attack. If the attack collides with another attack, the barrier will take the damage, releasing the five spheres so the attack can continue its path. Upon contact, the spheres will disperse in a large explosion.

- _Beast Tearing/Wave Palm (Jūha Shō):_ A powerful technique of wind nature chakra that can cut and slash through any material. The user activates it by summoning chakra in their right hand, and then swipes a slicing chakra wave which appears to be controlled by their will and thoughts. It is also possible to use the technique in a rapid-fire, successive motion.

~ _Beast Tearing/Wave Gale Palm (Jūha Reppū Shō):_ This technique is somewhat of an enhanced version of the **Beast Tearing Palm**. It uses chakra to infuse with and condense a mass amount of wind-chakra to form a massive demonic-like claw extending from the user's hand to strike and grab a target, as well as deflect any weapon or attack. Depending on its use, the user can manipulate the size and length of the claw to attack and defend at any range. In addition to making it a deadly weapon, the extending claw also carries tremendous force that can devastate anything in its path without affecting the user, making it useful for dislodging solid and heavy objects.

- _Blade of Wind/Wind Sword (Kaze no Yaiba):_ This technique is a pinpoint slashing strike, where the user emits chakra from their fingertips and materializes it into a near invisible weapon that assaults the enemy in a gust of wind. This technique is akin to an unavoidable long sword which can leave the target's body mutilated. Just being near the technique can cause minor cuts. The wind blades can be created and thrown, like projectiles, in rapid succession.

~ _Blade of Wind Barrage/Wind Blade Barrage (Kaze no Yaiba Rendan^):_ The user covers their hands with the **Blade of Wind** technique, delivers a barrage of punches to the opponent, and then finishes them off with an uppercut which creates a large gust of wind throwing the opponent into the air.

~ _Blade of Wind Hurricane/Wind Style: Rising Dragon (Kaze no Yaiba Tatsumaki^ ):_ The user creates a large hurricane using the **Blade of Wind** technique that draws enemies inside, violently slashing them.

- _Swift Wind Wall/Hurricane Wall (Fūjinheki):_ The user summons a swirling stream of wind, encasing the user and repelling incoming attacks. It can also be expanded to protect others near the user.

- _Typhoon Release/Style (Taiton):_ A stronger form of **Wind Release** that is used to summon storms that mow down the surroundings and are strong enough to move entities like the Uchiha clan's **Susanoo**.

~ _Typhoon Release: Consecutive Bursting Strong Winds/Typhoon Style: High Wind Destruction (Taiton: Kyōfū Reppa):_ After forming the necessary hand seals, the user releases a storming vortex that can cover a whole island.

 _Typhoon Release: Great Consecutive Bursting Extreme Winds/Severe Wind Destruction (Taiton: Mōfū Daireppa):_ After forming the necessary hand seals, the user summons a violent storm strong enough to move even the Uchiha clan's **Susanoo**.

- _Violent Whirlwind/Gale Fan (Ressenpū):_ The user produces a powerful stream of wind from their mouth. This technique is powerful enough to dispel several shadow clones in an instant.

- _Whirlwind/Tornado Drop (Tsumuji Otoshi):_ The user sends out a gust of wind towards an enemy, trapping them within a powerful tornado. Controlling the tornado's movement, they lift the opponent up into the air and then send them crashing down into the ground.

- _Wind Release/Style: Air Bullets (Fūton: Kūdan^):_ This technique shoots multiple bullets of air at the victim with intense speed. The bullets also have great power, enough to subdue a whole group of shinobi.

- _Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance/Wind Style: Air Current Dance (Fūton: Kiryū Ranbu):_ The user creates and controls air currents from the palms of their hands. The technique can easily whip up loose dust in the area. It is also performed to create a controllable dust storm.

- _Wind Release: Breakthrough/Wind Style: Immense Breakthrough (Fūton: Toppa):_ After gathering chakra in their stomach, the user expels it it as a gust of wind. This technique is powerful enough to blow away everything within the user's immediate vicinity. This technique can also be used for supplementary purposes, such as creating a vortex of wind to save a falling ally.

~ _Wind Release/Style: Great Breakthrough (Fūton: Daitoppa):_ **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough** is a technique that creates a gust of wind, whose scale and usage varies depending on the user. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. The technique can also be used in the form of a devastation stream of wind expelled from the user's mouth. There is also a variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame.

- _Wind Release: Divine Mountain Wind/Wind Style: Divine Down Current (Fūton: Kami Oroshi):_ This technique creates a vortex of wind to blast at a target. It can be used in a combo with **Fire Release: Running Fire** and **Earth Release: Earth Corridor** to release a massive inferno at the opponents while they are trapped within the confined space of the earth.

- _Wind Release: Divine Wind/Wind Style Ninja Art: Divine Wind (Fūton: Kamikaze):_ The user releases a gust of wind that forms several small tornadoes. Combined with **Fire Release: Fire Run** that forms a circle on ground level, this creates a massive flaming hurricane.

- _Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique/Wind Style: Dust Storm Jutsu (Fūton: Fūjin no Jutsu):_ This technique creates a stream of high-velocity wind containing dust particles, capable of decimating anything caught in it in only a matter of moments. The completed technique is directed through vertically overlapped hands that are placed in front of the user's mouth after forming the necessary hand seals.

- _Wind Release/Style: Flag Current (Fūton: Hata Nagare^):_ By swinging their flag, the user can change the flow and shape of the surrounding air currents and use them for various offensive purposes against the opposing threat, like breaking through various defenses or cutting through clothing.

- _Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance/Wind Style: Scattering Flower Dance (Fūton: Hanachiri Mai):_ This technique allows the user to summon a cyclone of petals to attack their opponent. The user can remain in one spot for the use of the technique, because he or she can direct it anywhere they desire. Therefore, the user can increase the direction and power of the technique to the maximum as a last resort.

- _Wind Release/Style: Gale Palm (Fūton: Reppūshō):_ A **Wind Release** technique where the user either increases their velocity, or by the user clasping their hands together, wind is compressed and transformed into a powerful gale, which has enough force to knock over a person. When used in conjunction with shuriken or kunai, the tools become more lethal as their speed is increased.

~ _Boruto Stream (Boruto Sutorīmu):_ By utilizing **Wind Release** chakra, the user can accelerate their movements, creating an effect like tunnel vision. To reach higher speeds, the user can have shadow clones perform the technique on them by propelling them from their feet. This technique can also be used on an ally to increase their speed.

- _Wind Release: Multi-Layered Gale/Wind Style: Layered Vacuum Wall^ (Fūton: Yae Hayate):_ The user creates a wall of multiple layers of vacuum that are stacked on top of each other like a mille-feuille. This technique can be used to provide additional support to other defensive techniques.

- _Wind Release: Passing Typhoon/Wind Style: Supreme Typhoon (Fūton: Taifūikka):_ The user creates a gust of wind that blows away all weather conditions. It is powerful enough to dispel even the **Hiding in Mist Technique**.

- _Wind Release/Style: Pressure Damage (Fūton: Atsugai):_ This tornado-like mass is compressed until it has a very high density and is then released. The wind pressure is raised to its highest limit, and once the technique hits the target, the resulting blast sweeps everyone off their feet. If the technique is used by someone who has mastered wind nature transformation, the blast can hit a vast range, inflicting massive damage on both the target and their close surroundings.

- _Wind Release/Style: Rasengan (Fūton: Rasengan):_ The **Wind Release: Rasengan** appears largely identical to the standard **Rasengan** , though it's shown to be stronger. When used in combination with other jutsu, as in the case of the **Typhoon Water Vortex Technique** , its wind nature can expand the other jutsu's coverage area.

~ _Rasengan: Flash (Rasengan: Shunki):_ After infusing Kurama's chakra into **Wind Release: Rasengan** , the user fires it as a beam, which has enough power to clear an explosion, or uses it to propel themselves into the air.

~ _Rasengan Rain (Ame no Rasengan):_ After forming a **Giant Rasengan** , the user applies **Wind Release** chakra to it, throws it, and causes it to explode, covering the surrounding area in multiple orbs.

~ _Typhoon Water Vortex Technique/Hurricane Vortex Jutsu (Gufū Suika no Jutsu):_ This cooperation ninjutsu uses the wild rotation of the thrown **Wind Release: Rasengan** to swallow up the water current created by the **Water Release: Tearing Torrent** , creating a large quantity of water vapor. Once invoked, a strong wind whirls around inside the highly concentrated mist, turning it into a solid barrier. The mist created by the violent rotation of the **Rasengan** also has the effect of taking away the enemy's field of vision. Of course, the mist can be used as a smokescreen when escaping, but the confusion it creates can also be used, for instance, to launch a surprise attack. If one can use multiple natures, it is possible to perform this technique alone.

~ _Wind Release: Rasenshuriken/Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken (Rasenshuriken):_ The **Wind Release: Rasenshuriken** is a shuriken-shaped variant of the **Wind Release: Rasengan**. Like that technique, the user typically has the help of two shadow clones in the **Rasenshuriken's** formation: they provide the chakra, one clone helps keep the chakra contained, and the second clone adds the wind-nature. Unlike the **Wind Release: Rasengan** , additional shape transformation is applied to the **Rasenshuriken** , creating four large points around the central **Rasengan** -core, giving the appearance of an fūma shuriken. After travelling a certain distance or colliding with a target that it can't slice through, the central sphere of the **Rasenshuriken** detonates, producing a vortex of wind in the immediate area. Within this vortex are created countless microscopic wind-blades, so many that even the **Sharingan** can't count them all. The wind blades damage anything within the vortex on a cellular level, attacking the chakra circulatory system to such a degree that no amount of medical ninjutsu can heal it.

~ _Vanishing Rasengan (Kieru Rasengan):_ The user creates a miniature **Rasengan** , to the size of a big grape, which is capable of being thrown due to the **Wind Release** nature transformation that is applied. While gliding in the air, the sphere disappears and hits the target.

- _Wind Release/Style: Rotating Shuriken (Fūton: Kaiten Shuriken):_ This technique infuses wind-natured chakra into bladed weapons. The user can then manipulate the blades in a spinning manner to attack the target.

- _Wind Release: Sand Cloud Whirlwind/Wind Style: Sandstorm Hurricane (Fūton: Sajin Senpū):_ The user creates a dome-shaped sandstorm which surrounds the opponent and hinders it from escaping. During the technique's execution, the used sand particles collide against each other, thus creating electro-magnetic waves which place the trapped person under never-ending genjutsu in the form of characterless beings attacking with kunai. While the target is busy fending these illusions off, it is vulnerable for attacks from the outside.

- _Wind Release/Style: Shakujō Twister (Fūton: Shakujō Tatsumaki):_ By spinning their shakujō above their head, the user can produce a very large twister around himself before launching it out. It is powerful enough to easily repel jutsu such as **Beast Tearing Gale Palm**.

- _Wind Release: Shield of the Wind Count/Wind Style: Zephyr Shield (Fūton: Fūhakujun):_ A supposedly invincible barrier; using hand gestures, the user can create a protective barrier of wind capable of repelling any incoming attack they perceive, back on the original user with equal or greater force. Using this technique, the user can not only repel projectiles, but chakra-based attacks such as the **Rasengan** as well.

- _Wind Release/Style: Spiraling Wind Ball (Fūton: Rasen Kaze Mari^):_ This technique allows the user to breathe wind-infused chakra into the palm of their hand, shaping it into a small, whirlwind-like ball. Then the user will shoot it at their opponent. This technique seems to be very fast and powerful, as it is capable of smashing through thick rock. They can be launched in rapid succession.

- _Wind Release: Sword of the Wind Count/Wind Style: Zephyr Blade (Fūton: Fūhakujin):_ Through a mere hand motion, the user releases a sharp wave of compressed wind from their hands. This technique is powerful enough to effortlessly slash through a shadow clone.

- _Wind Release/Style: Vacuum Blade (Fūton: Shinkūjin):_ The user exhales wind-infused chakra onto a weapon to increase its sharpness, range and lethality. For example, the user can infuse a kunai to resemble a makeshift scimitar or infuse shuriken to increase their range and cutting power. In the case of the kunai, wind-natured chakra, which envelopes the weapon, has a distinctive light green coloring.

~ _Wind Release: Bursting Compressed Air/Wind Style: Compressed Burst (Gutai Kūchū Bakuhatsu):_ A reversed version of **Wind Release: Vacuum Blade** , where the user compresses air inside their weapon, which, in the case of it getting destroyed, would cause its fragments to burst apart and take down the opponent.

- _Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere/Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets (Fūton: Shinkūgyoku):_ The user takes a deep breath and then exhales several small blasts of wind chakra in such a manner that they are dispersed over an expansive range, enough to make it difficult to avoid them entirely without taking any damage. Due to the properties of this technique, the expelled blasts are capable of piercing into and potentially through an opponent's flesh when they collide with it.

~Wind Release/Style: Vacuum Gale: Single (Fūton: Shinkū Gareki: Tan'itsu^): The user jumps back, firing a **Vacuum Sphere** , and while their opponent is stunned, they follow with a **Vacuum Wave**.

~Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere/Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullets (Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku): A stronger version of the **Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere** technique, where the user instead chooses to compress the entirety of the previously inhaled breath into a single large, crushing sphere of wind chakra that they then proceed to expel from their mouth.

- _Wind Release: Vacuum Wave/Wind Style: Vacuum Blast (Fūton: Shinkūha):_ The user takes a deep breath and spins while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covers a substantial area around the user, due to their circular motion. The resulting sharpened blast is large enough to slice through multiple targets located a significant distance from the user, causing grievous injuries to those hit.

~ _Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves/Wind Style: Vacuum Blast Barrage (Fūton: Shinkū Renpa):_ The user takes a deep breath and exhales several blades of wind at different angles, by rapidly moving their head in various directions. The power of this technique can be dramatically enhanced when utilized in conjunction with the effects of extreme suction.

- _Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale/Wind Style: Jade Hurricane (Fūton: Suiran Reppū):_ By using wind-based chakra, the user can infuse their bladed weapons with it from a distance and manipulate them.

- _Wind Release/Style: Whirlwind Fist (Fūton: Senpūken):_ The user delivers a punch that releases a giant, adaptable whirlwind. This technique can be used in conjunction with **Fire Release: Flint Yagura** to create **Scorch Release: Fire Whirlwind Vortex Technique**.

- _Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique/Wind Style: Art of the Gust Blade (Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu):_ Using their chakra or a ninja tool such as a war fan to manipulate or else create an external source of wind, the user can create a single, or several blades of wind which are capable of slicing through their target with ease.

- _Wind Release/Style Trap (Fūton Torappu):_ The user throws a special tag down at their opponent's feet, which unleashes a tornado of wind, launching them up into the air.

- _Wind Waves (Kazanami):_ The user waves their hand and creates multiple blades of wind, which combine to form a single, large blade of air that can be thrown at the opponent. This technique is powerful enough to stop **Susanoo's** movements but cannot break through its defense.

* * *

 **Wood Style (Mokuton)**

- _Exploding Tree Spear (Bakuhatsu Kiyari^):_ The user unleashes roots that sprout from their arm to attack the opponent.

- _Genes of the First/First Hokage (Shodai no Idenshi):_ The user makes wood emerge from the ground, spiral around the opponent and with the clench of their hand, the wood crushes the opponent.

- _Great Tree World Method/Great Tree Unleash (Taiju Kaihō):_ After placing their palm on the ground, the user creates a giant tree that knocks back anyone caught in its vicinity.

- _Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands/Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict on Enlightenment (Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu—Kakuan Nitten Suishu):_ This technique utilizes the power of the **Wood Release** to forcibly suppress a tailed beast's chakra. The user produces the "sit" kanji in their palm, and by touching the tailed beast, or its Jinchūriki, with their hand, the user suppresses the chakra inside an area lined with ten pillars. When this technique is used on a tailed beast directly, rather than a jinchūriki, the user can circumvent the use of the pillars and channel the tailed beast control through **Wood Release: Wood Human Technique** , which can even overwrite a **Sharingan's** control over a tailed beast.

- _Inukai Takeru no Mikoto:_ A technique similar in principle to **Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique** , where the user creates several gigantic wooden dragons using the bark of the God Tree as a medium. These can then be used for a multitude of purposes including restraining a target, or for offensive purposes. Additionally, because these creations are connected directly to the God Tree, once the target touches the dragons, their chakra begins to drain away.

 _Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands/Sage Art: Wood Style: True Thousand Hands (Senpō Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju):_ **Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands** is a technique which creates a titanic, many-handed wooden statue that can be freely controlled by the user. After entering **Sage Mode** , the user creates a wooden statue of titanic proportions; easily able to dwarf a full-sized Nine-Tails, as well as a **Complete Body — Susanoo**. Thousands of hands originate from the statue's back in countless concentric rows, while its two main hands are clasped, as if in prayer. The statue can serve a variety of purposes in battle, from fighting on the user's behalf to defending and even using other techniques. The sheer size of this technique makes it almost impossible to attack the user. It can also detach its main self from its main arsenal to increase its mobility to adapt to a situation that requires more speed. With its immense strength, it can grab hold of a tailed beast with ease and hold it in place, leaving it unable to move.

~ _Top Transformed Buddha/Summit Enlightenment (Chōjō Kebutsu):_ After creating a gigantic wooden statue that possesses hundreds or thousands of hands, the user utilizes these hands simultaneously to deliver powerful blows to the target. Due to the sheer volume of the punches involved, defending against the entirety of them is nearly impossible. This can be used as a one-shot technique, increasing its destructive power but also resulting in the hands behind the statue's back being destroyed. Afterwards, the user can discard the back to increase the mobility of the **True Several Thousand Hands** statue. It can also be used more conservatively with the **True Several Hundred Hands** statue, preventing the hands from being destroyed and enabling another usage of the technique, but results in less destructive power.

~ _Wood Release: Several Hundred Hands/Wood Style: True Hundred Hands (Mokuton: Shin Hyakute):_ The user creates a massive statue, like **Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands**. Unlike the much larger variant however, this creation does not utilize senjutsu chakra. The wielder of this avatar can use a multitude of hands to assault their opponents. Unlike its counterpart, this avatar does not have the wood human or dragon atop its heads. However, the user can utilize the ability to manipulate all five basic nature transformations from the miniature faces that encircle its head.

 _Wood Release: Five Element Combination Technique/Elemental Barrage Jutsu (Mokuton: Goyōso Rendan no Jutsu^):_ Using the giant statue as a medium, each of the five smaller heads encircling the statue's main head simultaneously release a stream of a different elemental nature attack.

- _Spontaneous Tree Summoning (Jihatsu-Tekina Ki no Shōkan^):_ A last resort technique which doesn't require hand seals. Using their own cells as a medium, the user creates an entire tree from their body at the cost of a large amount of chakra. In doing so, it can alter the trajectory of incoming attacks.

- _Strong Spear Tree/Spear Forest (Gōsōju):_ The user forms the required hand seal and creates two tendrils that emerge from the ground and shoot towards the opponent, intertwining with one another before piercing through the opponent.

- _Threaded Tree/Lined Forest (Hōrenju):_ The user creates two rising wood pillars that intertwine with each other from the ground and lift the opponent into the air. The user then creates two more pillars of intertwining wood, striking the opponent further into the air.

- _Wood Clone Technique/Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu (Moku Bunshin no Jutsu):_ A clone that is created by using chakra to alter the user's own cells into vegetation. The clones can be as simple in function as a wooden dummy for use in the **Body Replacement Technique** or completely mobile and able to perform jutsu. They can travel far from the user and are able to communicate with the original. Moreover, since the wood clone can merge with plants and trees, it is also great for reconnaissance missions. By directly touching the wood clone with his hand, the user can change the shape of the clone. Unlike other clone techniques, the wood clone doesn't disappear when hit and takes the damage to a certain degree.

~ _Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique/Wood Style: Multi Wood Clone Jutsu (Tajū Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu):_ This technique is essentially a mass version of the **Wood Clone Technique** wherein the user forms the clone-oriented hand seal and then, using the pre-existing vegetation in the immediate vicinity as a medium, creates many wood clones.

~ _Wood Release: Great Wooden Mallet/Wood Style: Giant Wooden Mallet (Mokuton: Ōkizuchi):_ The user creates a wood clone with a giant wooden hammer as a hand, which jumps at the opponent and clobbers them with it.

~ _Wood Transmission/Signal Seeds (Sōshinki):_ After turning a wood clone into a seed, the seed can be used to track a target by either planting it on them or having them ingest it. Only the user of this technique can detect the seed's transmissions.

- _Wood Pillar Climb (Moku Hashira Noboru^):_ The user makes a pillar of wood come out of the ground and hit the opponent, knocking them backwards.

- _Wood Pillar Spin Kick (Moku Hashira Jiten Ashige^):_ The user makes a pillar of wood come out of the ground and then takes hold of the pillar and begins spinning around with their leg hanging out to kick the opponent multiple times.

- _Wood Release: Adamantine Beckoning Tree/Wood Style: Adamantine Forest Call (Mokuton: Kongō Shōboku):_ The user creates some thick tendrils of wood surround them. This can be used to defend against close range attacks or to strike an opponent when they are near.

- _Wood Release: All Creation/Wood Style: Universe (Mokuton: Shinra Banshō):_ The user causes multiple wood tendrils to rise from the ground, weaving into a wooden wall around the opponent's limbs binding them in place. They then concentrate chakra into their fist and then strike the opponent, breaking them free of the woven wooden wall.

- _Wood Release: Beams/Wood Style: Tree Columns (Mokuton: Yanagi):_ The user causes several wood beams to erupt from the ground and reach high into the sky. They spread out and turn back down, crashing down at the opponent. They end up looking like a willow.

- _Wood Release: Cutting Technique/Wood Style: Cutting Sprigs Jutsu (Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu):_ A versatile technique where the user can produce sharp wooden spikes from their body to either fashion short-range weapons akin to a makeshift sword, or else use them as long-range projectiles, where the branches' growth can be triggered remotely, skewering the enemy as a result.

- _Wood Release: Foo Dog Heads/Wood Style: Guardian Dog Heads^ (Mokuton: Komainu Zunō^):_ A technique designed to be used to absorb a tailed beast's chakra. The user produces the "sit" (座, suwaru) kanji on their palm and creates a series of wooden pillars, which are engraved with what resemble foo dog faces and have lit wicks on top of them. When the user slams their palm on the ground, the wooden statues rush towards the target and absorb its chakra.

- _Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique/Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu (Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu):_ By sending chakra into the ground, the roots of the plants are converted into raw materials. This technique allows for a building to be constructed, by forcing accelerated growth. Just like with the **Four-Pillar Prison Technique** , the size and shape of the building are taken from the user's imagination or memories. By placing tags around the house, the user creates a barrier, making it impossible for the enemy to detect it and allowing the user to "camp" in peace.

~ _Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique/Wood Style: Row Houses Jutsu (Mokuton: Renchūka no Jutsu):_ A larger-scale version of the **Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique** where instead of creating a single house, the user creates multiple houses at once. Because of the sheer volume of structures created with this technique, it can exhaust the user rather quickly.

- _Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique/Wood Style: Four-Pillar Prison Jutsu (Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu):_ The user converts chakra into timber under the ground and lets it grow rapidly while forming it into a wooden prison. The size of the prison is based on the user's imagination. From an insect cage to a great prison, one can make it into whatever they want by regulating the amount of chakra used. The timber itself is treated with a chakra coating, making its destruction extremely difficult. During war, it has the great ability to detain prisoners, but it can also be used as a disciplinary measure for quarrelling subordinates.

~ _Wood Release: Circular Pillar Prison Technique/Wood Style: Circular Pillar Prison Jutsu (Mokuton: Shūchūrō no Jutsu):_ The user creates wooden pillars in a circular formation to trap and crush the opponent.

- _Wood Release: Great Forest Crumbling/Wood Style: Forest Destruction (Mokuton: Jurin Taihō):_ The user makes trees grow rapidly under the opponent, stabbing them and throwing them quite distantly.

- _Wood Release: Great Forest Technique/Wood Style: Giant Forest Jutsu (Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu):_ A technique that changes one's own arm into sturdy trees. Using chakra, the tissues are transformed into trees at the cellular level. Then, by activating the trees, stimulating them to grow rapidly, they lengthen at high speed and fork into many branches. It is possible to capture the enemy with these branches and at the same time, if one changes the ends into sharp stakes, turn them into countless, sharp, spear-like piercing weapons.

~Wood Release/Style: Cypress Nail (Mokuton: Sawara Kugi): The user impales the opponent with **Wood Release: Great Forest Technique** and hammers the wood with a giant wooden mallet that crushes the opponent to bits.

- _Wood Release: Great Tree Roaring Nativity/Wood Style: Great Tree (Mokuton: Taiju Gōtan):_ The user summons tree branches to lift themselves up in the air toward the opponent and then punches the ground beneath them, causing trees to grow underneath and strike them away.

~ _Wood Release: Great Tree Crumbling Attack/Wood Style: Great Tree Breaker (Taiju Hōgeki):_ The user attacks the opponent with thick tree branches growing out towards the opponent.

- _Wood Release/Style: Hand Tool Manipulation (Mokuton: Tekōgu Sōsa^):_ The user uses their **Wood Release** to transform their hand into a tool, like a key or shield.

- _Wood Release: Hōbi Technique/Wood Style: Wood Expulsion Jutsu (Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu):_ Using **Wood Release** , the user creates a dome-like defensive structure, in the form of a dragon's face, that surrounds them. This defense is split down the middle and can be opened on the user's command.

- _Wood Release: Hotei Technique/Wood Style: Laughing Buddha Jutsu (Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu):_ After performing the required hand seals, the user creates several gigantic wooden hands that erupt upward from beneath the ground, which encircle and then attempt to restrain a chosen enemy. The size of each of these hands is around the size of a tailed beast.

- _Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique/Wood Style: Silent Strangle Jutsu (Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu):_ By transforming their arm into a tree, the user can then create multiple branches which will rapidly grow around the target, immobilizing them.

- _Wood Release/Style: Stocks (Mokuton: Kase):_ The user uses wooden stocks to suppress the targets' chakra with their **Wood Release**.

- _Wood Release/Style: Transformation (Mokuton: Henge):_ The user performs the necessary hand seals, then wood emerges and covers their entire body with a puff of smoke or chakra, covering up the transformation. Once the technique is done, the transformation is complete. It acts more like a costume than a transformation, as they can leave it behind if necessary. It also demonstrates the ability to adjust the user's voice while using this technique.

- _Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial/Wood Style: Tree Bind Eternal Burial (Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō):_ This technique lets the user summon a tree around their opponent to bind them. This technique is relatively powerful and holds opponents much more gracefully, with less of a strain on the user, because the user sinks them into the ground. Afterwards, the user can enclose the opponent so that their body is crushed.

- _Wood Release: Tree of Flight/Wood Style: Flying Tree (Mokuton: Hinoki):_ The user kicks the opponent into the air before summoning a bridge of wood that carries the opponent away. The user then jumps behind them and uses a beam of wood to run them through the wood bridge and force them to the ground.

- _Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique/Wood Style: Spear Roots Jutsu^ (Mokuton: Yarine no Jutsu^):_ Using the **Wood Release** , a user can manipulate the terrain, bringing out underground roots of varying sizes to fit various offensive situations, such as using the roots for trickery, misdirection and restriction. One can also use a large-scale version, bringing out massive roots over a larger area that tangle around each other with such force that anyone caught in-between is violently crushed to death.

~ _Wood Release: Great Spear Tree/Wood Style: Great Tree Spear (Mokuton: Daisōju):_ The user brings up several thick roots from the ground and uses them to crush their opponents.

- _Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique/Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu (Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu):_ The user creates a gigantic wooden dragon, which they can use for a multitude of purposes including restraining a target, or for offensive purposes. The dragon that the user creates can vary in terms of appearance. It also can absorb chakra from its target, slowly rendering them unable to use techniques by biting into the target and draining them almost in a vampire-like fashion.

- _Wood Release: Wood Fetters Technique/Wood Style: Wood Fetters Jutsu (Mokuton: Moku Ashikase no Jutsu):_ The user creates a spiraling pillar of wood that rises from the ground beneath the intended target, causing them damage whist throwing them several feet.

- _Wood Release: Wood Human Technique/Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu (Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu):_ After forming the required hand seals, the user creates an enormous statue-like creature out of wood. This humanoid creature with a full body and an oni-like face is usually created with a wooden dragon wrapped around its torso and is generally used in battle as an avatar. The wooden dragon can be multiplied and be used to attack its enemies directly as well. If the user doesn't have enough time to manifest the entire body, they can manifest a limb or two first to buy enough time for the full body to form.

- _Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall/Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu (Mokuton: Mokujōheki no Jutsu):_ An extremely versatile move, this technique uses chakra to activate the roots in the ground and, using the user of the technique as a reference point, makes wooden pillars appear from left and right. The wooden pillars join in a dome-shape with the user at the center. This process can be used to catch the enemy in a double-sided attack. Also, in case one confronts the enemy at a short distance, the enemy can be locked up inside the dome, setting the situation for a one-on-one fight. This dome can also be collapsed or burnt with the enemy inside to inflict damage. Furthermore, it functions as an easy shelter against the enemy's long-distance attacks, like shuriken and kunai.

~ _Wood Release: Complete Capture/Wood Style: Total Capture (Mokuton: Kanna):_ The user traps their opponent in a wooden dome, and sends several wood beams crashing into it, destroying the dome and hitting their opponent.

- _Wood Release/Style: Wood Spikes Ring (Mokuton: Moku Kasui Enjin^):_ The user creates a semi-circle of wood around a captured target, and then form spikes within the ring, pointing at the target, preventing them from making any sudden movements.

- _Wood Release/Style: Wooden Mallet (Mokuton: Koduchi):_ The user creates several pieces of wood from the ground that shoot out and pierce the opponent.

- _Wood Release: World of Trees Wall/Wood Style: Tree Wall Barrier (Mokuton: Jukai Heki):_ The user creates countless wooden branches that grow at high speed from the ground. The branches interlace to form a wide, net-like wall with an impressive defensive power.

- _Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees/Secret Earth Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation (Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan):_ A technique developed by Hashirama Senju, where the user forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. By generating chakra, the user maneuvers it as they see fit for attack and defense. Furthermore, this immensely powerful technique even allows them to capture the enemy at the same time. With their tremendous life force, the trees can pierce through earthen walls, and extend their branches at their prey in an instant. Even stating that Konohagakure wouldn't have been established without this technique wouldn't be an exaggeration.

~ _Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees/Wood Style: Deep Forest Blossom (Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin):_ Taking advantage of the innate properties of **Wood Release** which allows the user to force trees to grow on any surface in an instant, the user creates a dense forest of flowering trees. During the forest's formation, the user can have the branch restrain any target(s) that tries to attack the user before the formation of the forest is complete. The pollen produced by these flowers is then released into the atmosphere and when inhaled, renders any afflicted target unconscious. The user can also control where the pollen spreads, so it does not affect them nor their comrades. The pollen is also capable of penetrating **Susanoo's** defenses. With enough willpower, it is possible to regain consciousness, however, to counter the technique fully, either the trees themselves must be destroyed completely or the target must continue to remain elevated above the dispersed pollen.

~ _Wood Release: Firmament Splinter/Wood Style: Splinter All (Mokuton: Itten Koba):_ The user slams the ground with their fist, releasing large trees which rise from underground and capture the opponent, allowing them to finish off by punching the opponent down through the trees, and into the ground.

~ _Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees/Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergence (Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan):_ After forming the necessary seals, the user can turn an area into a vast forest in a matter of mere moments complete with trees and even grass growing out of any terrain he is on. This technique is very similar to Hashirama's signature technique, albeit on a somewhat smaller scale.

* * *

 **Yang Release/Light Style (Yoton)**

- _Six Paths Yang Power/Six Paths Power of Light (Rikudō no Yō no Chikara):_ The **Six Paths Yang Power** is a power originally wielded by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. It is represented by a light-colored, sun-like marking on the user's right palm. Besides being comprised of the **Yang Release** nature transformation, the actual applications of this power aren't clearly understood. It is possible that it augments the user's other abilities. There is a special resonance between the Six Paths Shadow and Light powers, allowing the wielders to sense each other's presence. When the Shadow and Light powers are used together, they can seal and transform their target into the core of the **Six Paths Planetary Devastation** technique. When the user does so in conjunction with the wielder of the **Six Paths Yin Power** , the mark on their right hand vanishes, returning to Hagoromo's own right hand.

* * *

 **Yin Release/Shadow Style (Inton)**

- _Six Paths Yin Power/Six Paths Power of Shadow (Rikudō no In no Chikara):_ The **Six Paths Yin Power** is a power originally wielded by Hamura and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. It is represented by a dark-colored, crescent moon-like marking on the user's left palm. Besides being comprised of the **Yin Release** nature transformation, the actual applications of this power aren't clearly understood. It can be presumed that it augments the user's abilities. There is a special resonance between the Six Paths Shadow and Light powers, allowing the wielders to sense each other's presence. When the Shadow and Light powers are used together, they can seal and transform their target into the core of the **Six Paths Planetary Devastation** technique. When the user does so in conjunction with the wielder of the **Six Paths Yang Power** , the mark on their left hand vanishes, returning to Hagoromo's own left hand.

* * *

 **Yin–Yang Release/Shadow and Light Style (In'yōton)**

- _Creation of All Things Technique/Jutsu (Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu):_ The **Creation of All Things Technique** was a technique created by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, who used it to create the nine tailed beasts. The process he used is explained to have initially involved the administration of imagination, and the spiritual energy which forms the basis of Light chakra to create physical forms from nothingness. Then, through the application of vitality, and the physical energy which forms the basis of Shadow chakra, he would breathe life into the resulting creations.

- _Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball/Expansive Truth-Seeking Orb (Bōchō Gudōdama):_ The **Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball** is a kekkei mōra ninjutsu used by that is composed of all five elemental nature transformations as well as Shadow and Light Style. The user uses the Divine Tree to absorb chakra from all the people trapped inside the **Divine Genesis: World of Trees** technique to create a maximized **Truth-Seeking Ball**. A vast expanding mass of chaos with power to reshape the world by obliterating it to nothing first. Unlike the standard **Truth-Seeking Ball** , where a user starts with a set number of spheres that cannot be regenerated if lost or destroyed, this technique does not have such limitations and can be generated from nothing.

- _Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei/Six Paths Planetary Devastation (Rikudō—Chibaku Tensei):_ The **Six Paths Planetary Devastation** is a powerful fūinjutsu which can only be used by those who have awakened the **Six Paths Senjutsu**. It combines the Six Paths Yin and Yang powers. This technique is activated when users of the Six Paths Yin and Yang Powers simultaneously place their palms upon the target's body. The target is then made into a center of gravity, causing the surrounding earth to be forcefully pulled onto their body and formed into a sealing stone far larger than what is created by the standard **Planetary Devastation**. The technique can also seal away the target's **Rinne Sharingan** , as images of the Six Paths Yin and Yang seals appear within their eye and overlap, as well as forcibly extract their chakra from their body. The only known method of breaking this seal is for a wielder of the **Rinnegan** to summon the core out of the resulting satellite.

* * *

 **Jutsu Info ( Name – Rank | Hand Signs | Range)**

 **Boil Release**

-Boil Release: Flower Repentance Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique – Unranked | Uma* | Short to mid-range

-Thick Steam Flow Technique – No available info

~\/~

 **Crystal Release** **(T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal[s])**

-Crystal Armor – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Crystal: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken – Unranked | Seal of Confrontation | All-range

-Crystal Release: Crimson Fruit – Unranked | Hitsuji | Short-range

-Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall – Unranked | Mi, T.S.H.S., Dog, T.S.H.S., T.S.H.S.

-Crystal Release: Crystal Lance – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Crystal Release: Crystal Needles – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison – No available info

~Crystal Release: Crystal Imprisonment Wave – Unranked | T.S.H.S | No specified range

~Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison Technique – Unranked | Hitsuji | Short-range

-Crystal Release: Crystal Wheel – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade – Unranked | Uma, Ushi, I, Mi | Short-range

-Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Hexagonal Pillars – Unranked | Ne, Mi, Hitsuji, Inu, Tora, Hands clapped together | Unspecified range

-Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth – Unranked | I, Saru, Uma, Inu, Hitsuji | All-range

-Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Mirror – Unranked | Hitsuji, Inu, Saru, Open hands | Unspecified range

~Jade Crystal Clone Technique – Unranked | Uma, Hitsuji | Unspecified range

-Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation – Unranked | Ne, Inu, Uma, Hitsuji, I, Tatsu, Ne, Hitsuji, I | All-range

-Crystal Release: Shuriken Wild Dance – Unranked | Hitsuji | All-range

~Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken – Wild Dance: Unranked | Mi, Inu, Hitsuji, Uma, Ne, Saru, Tori, I, Hitsuji | All-range

-Crystal Release: String of Glory – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon – Unranked | I, Hitsuji | All-range

-Crystal Release: The God's Crossings Technique – Unranked | Uma, Saru, Hitsuji, I | Mid to long-range

~\/~

 **Dark Release**

-Dark Release: Inhaling Maw – Unranked | Uma/Ne, U, Tori | All-range

-Dark Release: Judgment – No available info

~\/~

 **Dust Release**

-Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique – Unranked | Ne, I, Mi | All-range

~Dust Release: Split Detachment of the Primitive World Technique – Unranked | Mi, Tatsu, Inu | Shirt to mid-range

~\/~

 **Earth Release**

-Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique – B-Rank | Mi | Short-range

~Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique – Unranked | Mi | Short-range

-Earth Release: Antlion Technique – Unranked | Hitsuji | Mid to long-range

-Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin – Unranked | Ne | Mid to long-range

-Earth Release: Bullet Rock Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Earth Release: Devouring Earth – Unranked | Hitsuji, Uma, Tora, U, Mi | All-range

-Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique – D-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Earth Release: Dropping Lid – Unranked | Mi | All-range

-Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon – Unranked | Uma, Inu, Tori, Ushi, Mi | Long-range

-Earth Release: Earth Corridor – Unranked | Mi | Short to mid-range

-Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide – B-Rank | U, I, Ne, Uma, Tora, Mi | All-range

-Earth Release: Earth Flow River – Unranked | Tora | Short-range

~Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet – Unranked | Hitsuji, Uma, Tatsu

-Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears – Unranked | Tori | Short to mid-range

-Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave – Unranked | Ne, Mi, Tora | Mid to long-range

~Violent Heavenly Earth Needle – Unranked | Mi | Short-range

-Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling – B-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Earth Release: Erupting Rock Mountain Cannon – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Earth Release: Earth Shore Return – C-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Earth Release: Earth Spear – B-Rank | Mi | Short-range

-Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall – B-Rank | Tora, U, I, Inu | Short-range

~Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart – B-Rank | Tora | Short to mid-range

~Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall of Ten Thousand Ri – Unranked | Inu, Mi | Short to mid-range

~Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall – Unranked | No hand-seals | Short to mid-range

-Earth Release: Earth Wave Technique – Unranked | Mi, Slam hand on the ground | Short-range

-Earth Release: Fissure – Unranked | Inu, Mi, Uma, Tora, Mi, Inu, Tora | Short to mid-range

-Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique – Unranked | Mi, Seal of Confrontation/Hitsuji, Inu, Ne, Mi, Tora | Short-range

-Earth Release: Floating Ring Rock Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones – Unranked | Inu, Tora, Mi, Inu, Ne, Mi, Slam hands on the ground | All-range

-Earth Release: Golem Technique – Unranked | Seal of Confrontation | All-range

~Earth Release: Golem Technique Stone Prayer – Unranked | Slam hand on the ground | Short to mid-range

-Earth Release: Ground Bedrock – Unranked | Mi | Mid-range

-Earth Release: Hardening Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Earth Release: Demonic Rock Spider Armor – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

Earth Release: Stamping Rock Explosion Technique – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

-Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Earth Release: Hiding like a Mole Technique – C-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

~Earth Release: Rending Drill Fang – No available info

~Whack-A-Mole Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Earth Release: Iron Fist Prison – Unranked | Hitsuji, Inu, U, Ne | Unspecified range

-Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique - B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique - Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Earth Release: Lithic Press – Unranked | Mi | Mid-range

-Earth Release: Moving Earth Core – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core – Unranked | U, Hitsuji, Mi, U, Hitsuji, Mi | All-range

-Earth Release: Mud Body Technique – No available info

-Earth Release: Mud Spore – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Earth Release: Mud Wolves – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Earth Release: Mudslide – Unranked | Inu, Hitsuji, I | Short to mid-range

-Earth Release: Mutability – Unranked | I, Saru, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji | All-range

~Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation – B-Rank | No seals | All-range

-Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique – Unranked | Hitsuji, Tora, Mi, Inu, Ne, Ushi, Uma, U, Tora, I, Mi | All-range

-Earth Release: Rock Brick Cane – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Earth Release: Rock Collapse – Unranked | Slam hands on the ground | Short to mid-range

-Earth Release: Rock Droop Ice Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Earth Release: Rock Gun Technique – Unranked | Saru | All-range

-Earth Release: Rock Hammer Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction – B-Rank | Tora, Ne, Mi | All-range

-Earth Release: Rock Pillar Prison Technique – Unranked | Ne, Uma, Inu, Mi | Short to mid-range

-Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Earth Release: Rock Section Cane – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Earth Release: Rock Shelter – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Earth Release: Rock Shuriken – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Earth Release: Rock Trail – Unranked | Hitsuji, Tori, Mi, Slam hand on ground | Short to mid-range

-Earth Release: Rock-Tatami Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Earth Release: Sand Dance – Unranked | Hitsuji | Short-range

-Earth Release: Sandwich Technique – B-Rank | Tora, Hitsuji, Ne, Slam hands on the ground | Long-range

-Earth Release: Shadow Clone – Unranked | Clone seal/Tora/Uma | Unspecified range

~Clone Trap – Unranked | Clone seal/Tora/Uma | Short-range

-Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop – Unranked | Unknown seals | Short to mid-range

-Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage – C-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld – A-Rank | I, Tora | All-range

-Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm – C-Rank | I, Ushi, Technique specific seal | All-range

-Earth Release: Tracking Projectiles Technique – Unranked | Slam hand on the ground | Mid to long-range

-Earth Release: Tunneling Technique – Unranked | Hitsuji, Inu, Ne, Tori | Unspecific range

-Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique – C-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

-Earth Release: Underground Split – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

-Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness – B-Rank | Slam hands on ground | Short to mid-range

-Forbidden Technique: Mud Golem – Unranked | Tori | All-range

-Ground Splitting Technique – | Unranked | U, I, Ne, Uma, Tora | Short to mid-range

-Mud Release techniques – No available info

-Rock Armor – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Self-Seal Technique – No available info

~\/~

 **Explosion Release**

-Explosion Release: Exploding Palm – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Explosion Release: Landmine Fist – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Explosive Clay – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~C0 – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~C1 – Unranked | Mi, Tora | All-range

Creative Destruction – Unranked | Mi, Tora | All-range

Destructive Beauty – Unranked | Mi, Tora | Short to mid-range

*Superb Turn – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

Explosive Clay: Snake – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

Explosive Clay: Twin Birds – No available info

Explosive Clay Dolls – Unranked | Mi, Tora | Short to mid-range

~C2 – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Explosive Landmines – No available info

~C3 – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~C4 – Unranked | Tora, Mi, Tori, Mi | All-range

~Suicide Bombing Clone – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Swarming Art – No available info

~\/~

 **Fire Release**

-Caged Heat Arson Prison – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

-Coming of the Lightning Fire Phoenix Technique – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

-Crimson Flame – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Exploding Flame Shot – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Fanned Flame Great Fire – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning – B-Rank | Mi, Ne, Mi, Tora | Mid-range

-Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance – B-Rank | Tora | Short to mid-range

-Fire Release: Blazing Meteors – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Fire Release: Crimson Earth Spider – Unranked | Tora, Uma, Ne, Inu, Tora | Short to mid-range

-Fire Release/Style: Demon Lantern – Unranked | Inu, Uma, Tora | Unspecified range

-Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique – C-Rank | Mi, Tatsu, U, Tora | Mid-range

-Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique – Unranked | Tora | All-range

~Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique – B-Rank | Tora | All-range

-Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation – Unranked | Tora, Ne, Tori, Mi | Short to mid-range

~Chained Prison Explosion – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

-Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet –Unranked | Tora | Short-range

-Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet – B-Rank | Hitsuji, Uma, Mi, Tatsu, Ne, Ushi, Tora | Short to mid-range

-Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique – Unranked | Ne, Tatsu, I | Unspecified range

-Fire Release: Flame Bullet – C-Rank | Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora | Short to mid-range

-Fire Release: Flame Murdering Boundary – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Fire Release: Flame Tiger Bombing – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

-Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind – Unranked | Saru, Tori, Inu, Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

-Fire Release: Flint Yagura – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

-Fire Release: Fox Fire – Unranked | Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Tori, Tora | Short to mid-range

-Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique – C-Rank | Tora/Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora | Short-range

~Blazing Shuriken Dance – Unranked | Tora/Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora | Short-range

~Fanned Calamity Flames – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball – Unranked | Uma, Tora | All-range

~Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation – B-Rank | Uma | Short to mid-range

~Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction – Unranked | Ne, Ushi, Inu, Uma, Saru, I, Tora | All-range

~Fire Release: Great Fire Whirlwind – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique — Revolving Flame – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Fire Release: Great Flame Flower – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Fire Release: Great Flame Technique – Unranked | No known seals | All-range

-Fire Release: Heavenly Prison – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Fire Release: Great Fire Heavenly Prison – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Heavenly Prison Fire Sword – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Fire Release: Hiding in Fire Technique – No available info

-Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work – B-Rank | Ne, Inu, Tora | All-range

-Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique – Unranked | Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, Tora | Short-range

-Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique – C-Rank | Ne, Tora, Inu, Ushi, U, Tora | Short-range

~Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson – B-Rank | Ne, Tora, Inu, Ushi, U, Tora, Saru | Short to mid-range

-Fire Release: Running Fire – Unranked | Tora | Mid-range

-Fire Release Bullet: "Blaze" – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Fire Release Cooperation Technique: Garuda – Unranked | Inu, Ne, Tora | Short to mid-range

-Mouse Hairball – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Pheasant Hunter – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-True Fire of Samadhi – Unranked | Ne | Short to mid-range

~\/~

 **Ice Release** **(T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal)**

-Blasting Ice Crystal –Unranked | Technique specific hands seals | Mid-range

-Certain-Kill Ice Spears – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Ice Release: Ice Peak Crumbling – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Ice Prison Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard – Unranked | Tori, Mi, Saru, Uma, Inu | Long-range

~Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard – Unranked | Mi, Ne, Tatsu, Saru, Tora, Inu | Long-range

-Ice Release: Crystal Wall – Unranked | Tora | Short to mid-range

-Ice Release: Earthen Consecutive Chains of Ice – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Ice Release: Frozen Capturing Field – Unranked | Seal of Confrontation | Short to mid-range

-Ice Release: Ice Rock Dome of Magnificent Nothingness – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Ice Release: Ice-Breaking Sledgehammer – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Ice Release: Icicle Swallow – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

-Ice Release: One Horned White Whale – Unranked | Hitsuji, Tori, Saru, Uma, Mi, Inu | All-range

-Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm – Unranked | Tora | Short to mid-range

-Ice Release: Tearing Dragon Fierce Tiger – Unranked | Tora, T.S.H.S., I, Inu | Long-range

-Ice Release: Ten Thousand Ice Petals – Unranked | Tora | Short to mid-range

~\/~

 **Lava Release**

-Lava Release: Ash Stone Seal Technique – Unranked | Tora, Ne | Short to mid-range

-Lava Release: Dissolving Exploding Acid – Unranked | Uma | Short to mid-range

-Lava Release: Expanding Flame Rings – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique – Unranked | Inu, I, Tora, Ushi, Ne, Tori | Short to mid-range

~Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique: Flowing Crest – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique – Unranked | U, Ushi, Inu, Mi | Mid-range

-Lava Release: Rubber Ball – Unranked | Tori | Short-range

-Lava Release: Rubber Defense – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Lava Release: Rubber Rope – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Lava Release: Rubber Wall – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Lava Release: Scorching Flow Peak Rock – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Lava Release: Scorching Flower Great Crumbling – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique – Unranked | Inu, Ushi, U, Mi | Mid-range

-Molten Earth Wild Eruption Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Monkey Rock – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~\/~

 **Lightning Release**

-Black Lightning – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

~Lightning Release: Black Panther – B-Rank | Hitsuji | Long-range

Double Black Panther – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Chidori – A-Rank | Ushi, U, Saru or Saru, Tatsu, Ne, Tori, Ushi, Mi, Inu, Tora, Saru | Short-range

~Chidori Current – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

*Chidori Light Sword – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Chidori Senbon – A-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Chidori Sharp Spear – A-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Chidori True Spear – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Chidori Thunderclap – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Kirin –S-Rank | No seals | Long-range

~Lightning Cutter – S-Rank | Ushi, U, Saru | Short-range

Kamui Lightning Cutter – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Lightning Cutter One Flash – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Lightning Cutter Two Sequential Crashes – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Lightning Cutter: Double Lightning Quake – No available info

Lightning Cutter: Twin Drilling Lights – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang – C-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

*Lightning Beast Running Technique: Twin – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Lightning Transmission – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Coming of the Lightning Fire Phoenix Technique – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

-"Lightning": Triple – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Lightning Ball – Unranked | Tori, Mi, Saru, Hitsuji | All-range

~Improvised Secret Technique: Lightning Ball Shuriken Technique – Unranked | Tori, Mi, Saru, Hitsuji | Mid-range

-Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning – Unranked | I, U, Hits uji | Mid to long-range

-Lightning Fish – Unranked | Hitsuji | All-range

-Lightning Flash – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Lightning Rat Violent Quake – Unranked | Saru, Ushi, I, Tora | All-range

-Lightning Release: Depth Charge – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder – Unranked | I, Hitsuji, Mi, Uma, Tatsu | Short-range

-Lightning Release: False Darkness – B-Rank | Mi | All-range

-Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind – Unranked | Hitsuji, I, Inu, Tori, U | All-range

~Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind – Unranked | Ne, Saru, Saru, Uma, Tora | Short to mid-range

-Lightning Release: Lariat – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Lightning Release: Double Lariat – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar – Unranked | Hitsuji, Uma, Mi, Tora | All-range

-Lightning Release: Lightning Quake Flash – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Lightning Release: Lightning Rod – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Lightning Release: Lightning Signal Fire – Unranked | Tatsu | Long-range

-Lightning Release: Overdrive – No available info

-Lightning Release: Purple Electricity – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Lightning Release: Reverse Lift – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique – A-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

-Lightning Release: Snake Lightning – Unranked | Clap hands, Saru | Unspecified range

-Lightning Release: Spider Web – Unranked | Inu, Tatsu, Ne, Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

-Lightning Release: Thunder – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Lightning Release: Thunder Binding – Unranked | Ushi, Uma, Tatsu | Short-range

-Lightning Release: Thunderbolt – Unranked | Tora, Mi, Tora, Tori, Tora, Hitsuji | All-range

-Lightning Release: Thunderclap Arrow – Unranked | Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

-Lightning Release: Thunderstorm – Unranked | Tora (guessed from photo) | Long-range

-Lightning Release: Tiger Scissors – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Lightning Release Bullet: Powerful Breath – Unranked | Hitsuji | Long-range

-Lightning Release Chakra Mode – B-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

~Elbow – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Guillotine Drop – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Hell Stab & variants – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Liger Bomb – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Lightning Oppression Horizontal – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop – C-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Lightning Straight – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Lightning Water Dragon Bullet – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Lightning Release Co-Operation: Thunder Bomb – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Lightning Release Wall – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Lightning Strike – Unranked | Tora, Mi, Inu | Short to mid-range

-Lightning Strike Armor – Unranked | Hitsuji | Short-range

-Limelight – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Rock Avalanche –Unranked | Mi, Upside-down Tora, Clap hands together | Mid to long-range

-Telegram Flash – Unranked | U, Ne, Uma, Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

-Thunder Splitting Heaven and Earth – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~\/~

 **Magnet Release**

-Gold Dust – No available info

~Air Gold Dust Protective Wall –Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

~Gold Dust Drizzle – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Gold Dust Imperial Funeral – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Gold Dust Press – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Gold Dust Strong Spear – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

Gold Dust Twin Spear – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Magnet Release: Gold Dust Imperial Funeral – Unranked | Hitsuji | All-range

Gold Dust World Method Ball – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Magnet Release: Gold Dust Imperial Funeral Sending – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Iron Sand – No available info

~Black Iron Fist – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Iron Sand Chain World – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Iron Sand Clone – No available info

~Iron Sand Drizzle – Unranked | Hitsuji | All-range

~Iron Sand Funeral – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Iron Sand Gathering Assault & variants – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Iron Sand Marking –No available info

~Iron Sand Mountain Range – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Iron Sand Prison Mass – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Iron Sand Scattered Showers – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Iron Sand Wall – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Successive Shots Iron Sand Drizzle – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Iron Sand Wave – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Iron Sand Weaponry – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Iron Sand World Method – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Magnet Release: Lightning God Self – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Magnet Release: Conserving Bee Twin Blades – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

~\/~

 **Scorch Release**

-Dust Cloud Ignition Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Fire Whirlwind Vortex Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique – Unranked | Tora | All-range

~\/~

 **Steel Release**

-Steel Release: Impervious Armor – No available info

-Steel Release: Steel Projectile – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Steel Release: Steel Shield Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~\/~

 **Storm Release** **(T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal)**

-Discharge Lightning Calamity Technique – No available info

-Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration – Unranked | U, Inu, I, Hitsuji, Ne | Mid-range

-Mysterious Storm Technique –No available info

-Storm Release: Laser Circus – Unranked | Ne, Tora, Inu, Mi, Tatsu | All-range

~Storm Release/Gale Style: Black Hunting – Unranked | Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

-Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave – Unranked | T.S.H.S., I, Uma | Short-range

-Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm – Unranked | Ne, Tatsu, U, Tora | Unspecified range

~\/~

 **Swift Release**

-Swift Release: Shadowless Flight – Unranked | I | All-range

~\/~

 **Water Release** **(T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal)**

-Crimson Mist Barrier Technique – Unranked | Inu, Mi, Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

-Dustless Bewildering Cover – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Grudge Rain – Unranked | Inu | Mid to long-range

-Heavenly Weeping – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Hiding in Frost Technique – Unranked | Ne | All-range

-Hiding in Mist Technique – D-Rank | Seal of Confrontation/Ushi, Mi, Hitsuji | Unspecified range

-Instant Water – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Nose Water Tree – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Rain Tiger at Will Technique – Unranked | Tori, Ne, Ushi, Saru, Ne | All-range

-Secret Technique: Mist Rain – Unranked | Hitsuji, Inu, Ne | All-range

-Soap Bubble Ninjutsu – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Acid Permeation – No available info

~Blinding Bubbles Technique – No available info

~Bubble Clone Technique – No available info

~Bubble Dome – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Drowning Bubble Technique – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

~Explosive Bubble – No available info

~Ink Bubble Explosion – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

~Soap Bubble Slime – No available info

~Water Release: Bubbles Technique – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

Water Release: Bubbles Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Drift – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Mountain Wind – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Rise – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Twist – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Wrap – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Starch Syrup Binding Syrup – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Tornado of Water –Unranked | Hitsuji, Uma, Tori | Short to mid-range

-Water Attacking Gorgon – Unranked | Tatsu, Tora | Short to mid-range

-Water Balloon Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Water Characters – No available info

-Water Prison Technique – C-Rank | Mi, Hitsuji, Uma, U, Hitsuji, Uma, hands spread in front palms out/Mi, Ushi, clap hands | Short-range

-Water Release: Angry Bitter Rain – No available info

-Water Release: Archerfish – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Water Release: Azure Dragon Palm – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Water Release: Black Rain Technique – Unranked | Hitsuji, Mi, Tora | Short-range

-Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack – Unranked | Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

-Water Release: Drizzle – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave – B-Rank | Mi | All-range

~Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave – Unranked | Hitsuji | Long-range

-Water Release: Gunshot – C-Rank | Tora | All-ranges

~Water Release: Great Gunshot – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow Technique – Unranked | I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji | Mid to long-range

-Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique – A-Rank | Tora, Ushi, Saru, U, Hitsuji, I, Ushi, Uma, Saru, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Tora, Ushi, Saru, U, Tori | Mid to long-range

-Water Release: Hail – Unranked | Hitsuji | Long-range

-Water Release: Hail Barrage – Unranked | Tatsu, Inu, Saru, Ushi | Long-range

-Water Release: Hard Whirlpool Water Blade – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Water Release: Water Lock Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Water Release: Hiding in Drizzle Technique –Unranked | Seal of Confrontation | Unspecified range

-Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique – No available info

-Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique – No available info

-Water Release: Lotus Light Rupture – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Water Release: Mouth Shot – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Water Release: Rapid Thunder Whip Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Water Release: Rising Water Slicer – Unranked | Tora | Mid to long-range

-Water Release: Running Water Spear – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Water Release: Running Water Whip – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Water Release: Snake's Mouth –Unranked | Saru, Ne, Tora, Tatsu, Uma, Tatsu | Long-range

-Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field – C-Rank | Hitsuji, Tora | All-range

-Water Release: Stormy Blockade – Unranked | Place hands on ground | All-range

-Water Release: Surfing Strike – Unranked | Tora | Short to mid-range

-Water Release: Surging Sea – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Water Release: Tearing Torrent – Unranked | I, Inu, Hitsuji | Mid-range

~Typhoon Water Vortex Technique – B-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Water Release: Torrent Bullet – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Water Release: Transform-at-Will – Unranked | I, Hitsuji, Inu, Tatsu, Tora | All-range

-Water Release: Water Armor – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Water Release: Water Army Water Demon Technique – Unranked | I, Inu, Uma, Tora | Short to mid-range

-Water Release: Water Beast – Unranked | Inu, Uma, Saru, Hitsuji | All-range

-Water Release: Water Bullet Technique – Unranked | Tora, Ushi, Tora, Ne | All-range

~Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique – B-Rank | Ushi, Saru, U, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Ne, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi, I, Hitsuji, Ne, Yang Water, Saru, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mi, Ne, Saru, U, I, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Ne, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Yang Water, Ne, I, Tori | All-range

Water Release: Water Dragon Biting Explosion – Unranked | Tori, Inu, T.S.H.S., T.S.H.S. | Unspecified range

Water Release: Water Dragon Triple Step Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique – B-rank | Tora, Ushi, Tatsu, U, Inu, Tori, Ne, Clone seal, Tatsu, Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks – Unranked | Put both hand palms together then slam one hand on the water's surface | All-range

*Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks – B-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

*Water Release: Five Gluttonous Sharks – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique – A-Rank | Clap hands, Inu, Mi, T.S.H.S. | Mid to long-range

Water Release: Infinite Sharks – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

Water Release: Rain Water Shark Wave – Unranked | Hitsuji, Clone seal, Inu, T.S.H.S., Ne, Hitsuji, Clone seal, Inu, T.S.H.S., Ne, Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

Water Release: Water Shark Shot Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Water Release: Water Bowl – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Water Release: Water Colliding Wave – Unranked | Clap hands | Short to mid-range

-Water Release: Water Dragon Whip – Unranked | Tora | All-range

-Water Release: Water Fang Bullet – B-Rank | Tora | Short-range

-Water Release: Water Formation Pillar – Unranked | Tora | Short to mid-range

~Water Pillar Thrust – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Water Release: Pillar Encirclement – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Water Release: Water Blade Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Water Release: Water Pillar Method Attack – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Water Release: Water Formation Wall – B-Rank | Tora, Mi, Ne, Tora | Short-range

-Water Release: Water Gun – Unranked | Hitsuji, Tori, I, Saru, Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

-Water Release: Water Mass Crumbling Bullet – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Water Release: Water Mirror Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Water Release: Water Shield – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Water Release: Water Severing Slash – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

-Water Release: Water Severing Wave – Unranked | Tora, Ne, Uma, Mi, Tatsu, Clap hands | All-range

-Water Release: Water Shuriken – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Water Release: Water Spikes – Unranked | Tora, Inu, Mi | Short to mid-range

-Water Release: Water Spirit Wave – No available info

-Water Release: Water Suicide Bomb – Unranked | Tora, Inu, Tatsu, Mi | Short to mid-range

-Water Release: Water Trumpet – Unranked | Tatsu, Tora, U | Mid-range

-Water Release: Water Weapons – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Water Release: Water Whip – Unranked | Ne, Inu, Ushi | Short to mid-range

-Water Release: Waterfall Basin Technique – C-Rank | I, Inu, Hitsuji | All-range

-Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence – Unranked | Tora, Inu, Saru, Mi, I, Tora | Short to mid-range

-Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave – C-Rank | No seals | All-range

-Water Release: Wild Water Wave – C-Rank | Tatsu, Tora, U | Short to mid-range

-Water Release Bullet: Orca – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~\/~

 **Wind Release**

-Amenomihashira – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Beast Tearing Palm – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

~Beast Tearing Gale Palm – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Blade of Wind – A-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Blade of Wind Barrage – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Blade of Wind Hurricane – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Swift Wind Wall – Unranked | Ushi, Inu, Ne | Short to mid-range

-Typhoon Release – No available info

~Typhoon Release: Consecutive Bursting Strong Winds – Unranked | Tori | All-range

Typhoon Release: Great Consecutive Bursting Strong Winds – Unranked | Tori | All-range

-Violent Whirlwind – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Whirlwind Drop – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Wind Release: Air Bullets – Unranked | Tori | All-range

-Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance – Unranked | Ne | All-range

-Wind Release: Breakthrough – Unranked | Inu, Uma, Tori | Short to mid-range

~Wind Release: Great Breakthrough – C-Rank | Tora, Ushi, Inu, U, Mi | Short to mid-range

-Wind Release: Divine Mountain Wind – Unranked | Tora, Mi, Hitsuji | Mid-range

-Wind Release: Divine Wind – Unranked | Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

-Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique –Unranked | Uma, Saru, Tori | All-range

-Wind Release: Flag Current – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance – Unranked | Tora, U, Tatsu | Long-range

-Wind Release: Gale Palm – C-Rank | Mi, Hitsuji, I, Uma, Tori, Clap hands together | Short to mid-range

~Boruto Stream – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Wind Release: Multi-Layered Gale – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Wind Release: Passing Typhoon – No available info

-Wind Release: Pressure Damage – B-Rank | Hitsuji | All-range

-Wind Release: Rasengan – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Rasengan: Flash – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Typhoon Water Vortex Technique – B-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Vanishing Rasengan – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Wind Release: Rasenshuriken – S-Rank | No seals | All-range

Big Ball Rasenshuriken – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Wind Release: Sand Cloud Whirlwind – Unranked | Tori, Saru, I, Tatsu | Short-range

-Wind Release: Shakujō Twister – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Wind Release: Shield of the Wind Count – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Wind Release: Spiraling Wind Ball – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Wind Release: Sword of the Wind Count – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Wind Release: Vacuum Blade – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Wind Release: Bursting Compressed Air – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere – B-Rank | Ne, U, Inu | All-range

~Wind Release: Vacuum Gale: Single – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Wind Release: Vacuum Great Sphere – B-Rank | Tora, Inu | All-range

-Wind Release: Vacuum Wave –B-Rank | Ne, Mi, Uma, Inu | All-range

~Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves – B-Rank | Ne, Mi, Uma, Mi, Inu | All-range

-Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale – Unranked | Mi | Mid-range

-Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique – Unranked | Tora, U, Inu, Hitsuji, Tatsu | Mid-range

-Wind Release Trap – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Wind Waves – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~\/~

 **Wood Release (** **T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal)**

-Exploding Tree Spear – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Genes of the First – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Great Tree World Method – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands – Unranked | I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji, Saru, Tora | Short-range

-Inukai Takeru no Mikoto – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Top Transformed Buddha – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Wood Release: Several Hundred Hands – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

Wood Release: Five Element Combination Technique –No available info

-Spontaneous Tree Summoning – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Strong Spear Tree – Unranked | Hitsuji | Short-range

-Threaded Tree – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Wood Clone Technique – Unranked | Tora, Inu, Mi | Unspecified range

~Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique – Unranked | Clone seal | Unspecified range

~Wood Release: Great Wooden Mallet – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Wood Transmission – No available info

-Wood Pillar Climb – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Wood Pillar Spin Kick – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Wood Release: Adamantine Beckoning Tree – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Wood Release: All Creation – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Wood Release: Beams – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Wood Release: Cutting Technique – Unranked | Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

-Wood Release: Foo Dog Heads – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique – Unranked | Mi, Ne, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi | Short-range

~Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique – Unranked | Innu, Hitsuji, Mi | Unspecified range

-Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique – Unranked | Hitsuji, Ushi, I, Mi | Short-range

~Wood Release: Circular Pillar Prison Technique – No available info

-Wood Release: Great Forest Crumbling – Unranked | Mi | Short-range

-Wood Release: Great Forest Technique – Unranked | Tora, Uma, Tora, Mi | All-range

~Wood Release: Cypress Nail – No available info

-Wood Release: Great Tree Roaring Nativity – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Wood Release: Great Tree Crumbling Attack – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Wood Release: Hand Tool Manipulation – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Wood Release: Hōbi Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Wood Release: Hotei Technique – Unranked | Clap hands together, T.S.H.S | Short to mid-range

-Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique –Unranked | Mi | Short to mid-range

-Wood Release: Stocks – Unranked | Mi | Short-range

-Wood Release: Transformation – Unranked | Tori, Inu, Mi | Short-range

-Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial – Unranked | Mi, Ne, Tatsu, Inu, Tora | Short to mid-range

-Wood Release: Tree of Flight – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Wood Release: Great Spear Tree –Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique – Unranked | Mi, Hitsuji, U, Inu, T.S.H.S./Mi | Short to mid-range

-Wood Release: Wood Fetters Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Wood Release: Wood Human Technique – Unranked | Mi | Unspecified range

-Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall – Unranked | Ne, Inu, Tora | Short-range

~Wood Release: Complete Capture – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Wood Release: Wood Spikes Ring – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Wood Release: Wooden Mallet – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Wood Release: World of Trees Wall – Unranked | Tori, U, Mi | Short-range

-Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees – Unranked | Tora, Mi or Hitsuji, Mi | All-range

~Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees – Unranked | Mi | Mid to long-range

~Wood Release: Firmament Splinter – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees – Unranked | Mi | Short to mid-range

~\/~

 **Yang Release, Yin Release, and Yin-Yang Release**

-Creation of All Things Technique – No available info

-Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Six Paths Yang Power –Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Six Paths Yin Power – Unranked | No seals | Short-range


	2. Misc Jutsu 1 - Barrier Jutsu

**A/N: Hey, guys! Same old song as before, except much smaller. I decided to divvy up the miscellaneous jutsu into each of the separate categories. You don't have to search for anything here. The "Jutsu Info" is at the bottom.**

 **T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal**

 **Bullet List Hierarchy:** **\- (1st), ~ (2nd), (3rd), * (4th)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Barrier Jutsu (Kekkaijutsu)**

- _Barrier: Canopy Method Formation/Probe Barrier (Kekkai: Tengai Hōjin):_ This technique creates a spherical detection barrier with the user at the center. At the user's command, the detection barrier can expand, grasping everything in the room. The user can detect anything that moves inside the barrier space with their "sense." The user may also move; the barrier will follow them as they move.

- _Barrier: Reclose Technique/Barrier Closure^ (Kekkai Heisa^):_ After performing the required hand seals, a barrier is erected to re-close an opening of a pre-existing barrier.

- _Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique: Castle Closing Eight Gates/ Barrier Defense Seal Jutsu: Eight Gate Lock-Up (Kekkaimon Gofūjutsu: Hachimon Heijō):_ This technique requires a scroll on which a blueprint of an area will be mapped. When activated, it causes four giant gates to emerge north, east, south, and west of the targeted area. Afterwards, the gates form a barrier around the area. This barrier has a very high durability, and anything that contacts it is immediately engulfed in flames. The only way to pass through the barrier unharmed is with a special seal.

- _Barrier Method Formation/Perimeter Barrier (Kekkai Hōjin):_ An array of four paper bombs is jointly placed around the boundary of an area. If anyone or anything happens to walk through the boundary, the seals will detonate when the intruder reaches the center, killing the imprisoned target.

- _Barrier Talisman: Armored Eye (Kekkaifu: Gansōkō):_ This technique was created by the hunter-nin of Kirigakure and they are the only ones who know how to cancel the technique. When a specific part of the user's body is targeted, this technique is automatically activated. The talismans move to cover the specific body part and form a barrier to protect it.

- _Blinding Wide Sand Formation: Noise/Blinding Sand Formation: Noise (Mōbaku Sajin: Noizu):_ The user spreads sand particles throughout the area, creating a sensing barrier that disrupts the enemies' ability to sense targets. However, the technique is only able to work on targets focused on.

- _Bubble Dome (Awa Tengai^):_ The user uses bubbles to create a dome around themselves and their allies. This dome is strong enough to resist large explosions.

- _Crystal Barrier Technique/Jutsu (Kesshō Kekkai no Jutsu^):_ The user creates a crystal barrier. Anything within the confines of the barrier is kept in suspended animation and constant chakra is necessary to keep the victim in the crystal barrier. If the user is somehow weakened and the targets who were sealed still have enough chakra, they can manage to escape.

- _Confinement Barrier (Tojikome Kekkai^):_ A type of barrier ninjutsu utilized by the Konoha Barrier Team. After using themselves as the perimeter for the barrier, a barrier is erected and then takes on a dome shape capable of even trapping Nue.

- _Devouring Barrier Sphere Trap (Taberu Kyū Kekkai Wana^):_ At some point, the user of this technique will set up an array of barrier tags, which camouflaged by surroundings. If the target is not aware from the camouflaged tags, the presence of the target will ignite the trap automatically. Once activated, a dark red chakra sphere formed, caged the target inside. Anyone caught in the trap as it trapped will be compressed in its container, devoured, and crushed.

- _Dharma Power Barrier: Auspicious Sign/Dharma Barrier: Celestial Pillars (Hōriki Kekkai: Chabashira):_ Six green poles emerge from the ground, erecting a barrier from all sides and above to repel all incoming attacks. As an extra protection, it can also unleash a barrage of senbon, from the hexagram-like seal on the crown of the barrier at the opponent.

- _Five-Seal Barrier/Five Seal Barrier (Gofū Kekkai):_ This technique creates a barrier around a place by placing four "forbidden" (禁, kin) tags in separate locations surrounding the place to be protected, a fifth tag on the location to be protected. The tags are placed on flat surfaces and relate to the user's chakra. This technique turns the entire range surrounded by the tags into a barrier space, and inside the space, the material's destruction is "forbidden." Using any kind of physical attack to try and destroy something in the barrier is folly, as it will only lead to injury. To cancel this, it is necessary to search for the four tags and tear them off simultaneously. Meaning there must be at least five people on a team to cancel it. Even if the tags are removed, there is a final obstacle. The user can add a trap that will create perfect copies of those who have removed the seal, preventing them from returning immediately.

~ _Five-Seal Barrier Pass Technique/Five Seal Barrier Passage^ (Gofū Kekkai Tsūro^):_ To enter the boundary created by the **Five-Seal Barrier** without dispelling the technique, the user channels chakra through the ground into the barrier while holding a hand sign, allowing them passage through the barrier.

~ _Mirrored Sudden Attacker Technique/Mirror Reflection Jutsu (Kyōmen Shūja no Jutsu):_ A secondary trap is laid under the **Five-Seal Barrier**. This technique is automatically started when the "forbidden" tags are removed. An exact copy of the person who removed the tag appears with their appearance, weapons, battle skills, and so on. Because the double has a fixed amount of stamina and doesn't feel exhaustion, it has an advantage in a drawn-out battle. To cancel this technique and defeat their copy, the one who removed the tag has no choice but to somehow push past the previous limits that they had at the time they removed the tag.

~ _Three-Seal Barrier/Three Seal Barrier (Sanfū Kekkai^):_ Like the **Five-Seal Barrier** technique, instead the user places three sealing tags around their location. If anyone manages to enter through a secret entrance of the protected hideout, a deep mist is created and the only way to get rid of it is remove the tags around the protected area.

- _Four Black Fogs/Mists Formation (Shikokumujin):_ A barrier ninjutsu used during the temporary "death" of those that have been marked with a cursed seal, forcing the advancement it to the second level. The technique seals them in a coffin while the process takes place and does not even allow the **Byakugan** to see inside.

- _Four Red Yang Formation/Ninja Art: Four Crimson Ray Formation (Shisekiyōjin): _A powerful barrier formation noted to only be usable by those of Kage caliber, whereby four shinobi, standing in a square formation, erect a large barrier that is red in color. Its users can create openings within the barrier to allow passage. This barrier is apparently very chakra-taxing since at least two of its users are limited in the usage of other techniques, such as clone techniques, while maintaining the barrier at the same time.

- _Four Violet Flames Formation/Ninja Art: Four Flames Formation (Shishienjin):_ This is a solid, strong barrier formation, performed by four shinobi. Standing in a square formation, the performers are covered from all sides. The faces of the barrier are made from pure purple flames. The barrier does not allow anyone to enter or exit so long as the ninja are unharmed. The body of anyone touching it will immediately be engulfed in flames. In addition, there is no way to destroy the formation from inside the barrier, since the four people also have a barrier on the inside protecting them. Breaking out is extremely difficult as well.

- _Hurricane Thunderclap/Shifū Jinrai (Shippū Jinrai):_ The user traps the opponent in a pyramid-shaped barrier, and then they cause the barrier to explode, damaging or killing the person within it.

- _Infinite Embrace/Mugenhōyō (Mugen Hōyō):_ A special barrier of bright purple chakra that subdues the enemy by pushing down on them and rapidly draining their chakra.

~ _Multiple Infinite Embraces/Multi Mugenhōyō (Tajū Mugen Hōyō):_ This technique has the same effect as **Infinite Embrace** , but this version is much larger and stronger.

- _Labyrinth Barrier/Maze Shield (Meikyū Kekkai):_ The user can create a maze by blowing up a mountain and hammering couple of stakes into the ground with each carrying a special technique.

- _Naka Shrine Pass Technique/Naka Shrine Passage^ (Naka Jinja Tsūro no Jutsu^):_ To enter the Uchiha's secret meeting place under the Naka Shrine, one must perform a specific technique, akin to a password. Performing the technique moves a slab of rock which has the **Sharingan** wrapped in sealing formulae in the center, revealing stairs to the meeting place. Despite the destruction of the Naka Shrine, the rock still guards the secret entrance.

- _Protective Sphere of Light (Hogo Kōkyū^):_ This is a technique in which a bell held by the user illuminates and negates any negative occurrence.

- _Sandstorm Barrier (Kekkai Sunaarashi^):_ With the help of pre-existing sand, the user creates a sandstorm barrier that is capable of overwriting other active barriers, like the **Sensing Barrier**. The technique also disturbs sensing abilities of the opponents. The barrier can be used offensively to surround opponents and limit their sense of vision.

- _Sealed Binding Formation/Capture and Arrest Jutsu (Fūbaku Hōjin):_ An array of sealing tags is placed around an area that can be activated with a hand seal and binds their target. Since the target is unable to move, another individual will then be able to attack them with no problem. These tags can be deactivated by the user.

- _Sealing Tag Barrier (Fūin Fuda Kekkai^): _A barrier ninjutsu that involves the usage of several sealing tags hidden beneath the surface. Once anybody steps into the area, they get constrained by many thin formula threads.

- _Self-Repairing Barrier/36-Layer Self-Regenerating Barrier (Saisei Kekkai):_ The **Self-Repairing Barrier** is a jutsu that, by linking chakra from a team of ninja, will create a barrier which, if damaged, will constantly repair itself with said chakra that emanates from their bodies. The barrier also prevents those on the outside of it from sensing anything inside it through traditional methods. The users can erect as much as 36 barriers, with the highest number being able to stop and contain any individual Jinchūriki.

- _Sensing Barrier/Sensory Barrier^ (Kanchi Kekkai):_ The **Sensing Barrier** is a giant, dome-shaped barrier placed over a designated area. The barrier is not visible to the standard eye. When linked with a **Sensory Water Sphere** , all unauthorized passage in and out of the barrier can be detected and pinpointed.

0000000000000

 **Jutsu Info (Name – Rank | Hand Signs | Range)**

-Barrier: Canopy Method Formation – B-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Barrier: Reclose Technique – Unranked | U, Tora, Inu, Mi | All-range

-Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique: Castle Closing Eight Gates – Unranked | Hitsuji, U, Mi, Tatsu, Ne, Ushi, Tora, U, Mi, Tatsu, Ne, Ushi, Tora, Mi, Tora, Ushi, Mi, Tora, U, Uma, Tatsu, Ne, Mi, Tora, Mi, Ne, Ushi, Tora, U, Mi | Long-range

-Barrier Method Formation – B-rank | No seals | Unspecified range

-Barrier Talisman: Armored Eye – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Blinding Wide Sand Formation: Noise – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Bubble Dome – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Crystal Barrier Technique – No available info

-Confinement Barrier – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

-Devouring Barrier Sphere Trap – No available info

-Dharma Power Barrier: Auspicious Sign – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Five-Seal Barrier – C-Rank | No seals | All-range

~Five-Seal Barrier Pass – No available info

~Mirrored Sudden Attacker Technique – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Three-Seal Barrier – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Four Black Fogs Formation – B-Rank | Mi, Tora, Clap hands together | Unspecified range

-Four Red Yang Formation – A-Rank | Hitsuji | Long-range

-Four Violet Flames Formation – B-Rank | Mi, Clap hands together | Mid-range

-Hurricane Thunderclap – Unranked | Saru, Tori, Inu, I | Unspecified range

-Infinite Embrace – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Multiple Infinite Embraces – Unranked | Tora, Inu, Uma, Tatsu, I | Short to mid-range

-Labyrinth Barrier – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Naka Shrine Pass Technique –Unranked | Mi | Short-range

-Protective Sphere of Light – No available info

-Sandstorm Barrier – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Sealed Binding Formation – Unranked | Saru, Uma, Inu, Hitsuji | Short-range

-Sealing Tag Barrier – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Self-Repairing Barrier – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Sensing Barrier – Unranked | No seals | Long-range


	3. Misc Jutsu 2 - Clone Jutsu

**A/N: Two posts in two days?! Yes, I have begun to work on this now that it is in bite-sized pieces. However, I will not be updating my story this week because of it. Same old, same old, so let's get on with the show!**

 **T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal**

 **Bullet List Hierarchy:** **\- (1st), ~ (2nd), (3rd), * (4th)**

* * *

 **Clone Techniques (Bunshinjutsu)**

- _Afterimage Clone (Zanzō Bunshin):_ The user uses the **Body Flicker Technique** and moves around creating several afterimages. With their speed, they can move between their afterimages, and deliver attacks from each of them, each of them having mass behind them. If attacked, the user moves out of the way, letting their opponent's attack go through one of their afterimages.

- _Bubble Clone Technique/Jutsu (Awa Bunshin no Jutsu^):_ The user creates a clone of themselves blowing bubbles with a bubble pipe. When hit, the clone pops like a bubble.

- _Clay Clone/Clay Clone Jutsu (Nendo Bunshin):_ Above most other "clone techniques," this clone has the double role. It acts as a substitute and a trap for capturing the enemy. Made from clay, this clone can take attacks and capture the enemy by taking them into its own body. The clone shows its natural shape the instant a body goes through. While the clay changes in hardness, the enemy is skillfully immobilized. If explosive clay is added to the clone, it can then make itself explode, taking the enemy with it.

- _Clone Technique/Jutsu (Bunshin no Jutsu):_ A ninjutsu that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself can't attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu.

~ _Haze Clone Technique/Ninja Art: Fog Clone Jutsu (Oboro Bunshin no Jutsu):_ At first glance it seems like the regular **Clone Technique** , but the haze clone uses a cunning trap to lure out the enemy. Using this technique together with **Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique** , the enemy is led to believe that the real body is among the clones. As the haze clones are not physically real, the attack will just pass through them. While attention is drawn to the clones, the real body attacks from the blind spot. During the illusion and resulting chaos, the enemy, who is caught up in the technique, can be easily defeated.

- _Corpse Clone Technique/Jutsu (Shikabane Bunshin no Jutsu):_ The **Corpse Clone Technique** is a kinjutsu that allows the user to assume the identity of their victims. By consuming the brain of a live victim, the user can assimilate their memories, abilities and assume their identity perfectly. This technique is perfect for infiltration and spying leaving targets none the wiser as the user becomes a perfect replica.

- _Crow Clone Technique/Jutsu (Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu):_ A technique that produces a clone by projecting one's own chakra towards dozens of "crows." Because it uses crows as a medium, it requires less chakra than the normal **Shadow Clone Technique** , while still being able to perform techniques. The dozens of crows come together to form the body of a clone. When the chakra projected by the user is severed, the crows disperse, though the user is still able to continue to speak through it. When the crow clone is defeated, the crows can be used to blind the opponent, leaving them open to a counterattack.

- _Cursed Doll (Bachiatari Ningyō^):_ The user instills their chakra into a doll which absorbs chakra of a nearby individual and takes human form.

- _Ink Clone Technique/Jutsu (Sumi Bunshin no Jutsu):_ This clone, made from a small amount of ink, carrying chakra, is different from the ordinary **Clone Jutsu** in that it has actual substance and mass, making it difficult to see through.

- _Rock Clone Technique/Stone Clone Jutsu (Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu):_ Using this technique, the user creates a clone, or several clones, made of rock, which they expel from their mouth. Unlike other clones, ones generated by this method do not disappear when struck with sufficient force, but rather break apart.

- _Scattering Thousand Crows Technique/Scattering Crow Swarm Jutsu (Sanzengarasu no Jutsu):_ This technique summons a flock of countless crows, dazzling the enemy. The user can freely manipulate the crows by emitting chakra from his fingertips and altering it into high frequency waves. Since the crows continuously clone themselves, the target becomes surrounded, obscuring their field of vision. When no longer needed, the crows will simply disappear in a puff of smoke.

- _Shadow Clone Technique/Jutsu (Kage Bunshin no Jutsu):_ Like the basic **Clone Technique** , this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones can perform techniques, including the **Shadow Clone Technique** itself, on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique.

~ _Clone Body Blow/Slam (Bunshin Taiatari):_ Using the **Shadow Clone Technique** , the user creates four identical clones. The five bodies then confuse the enemy using a variety of moves and combinations, and while the enemy is preoccupied with the clones, it leaves them open for the user to strike the enemy's weak point. By using clones, this technique's offensive power is much higher than a normal body blow.

~ _Clone Flying Arrow/Clone Arrow (Bunshin Hiya):_ The user creates two clones who grab each other, while the original grabs them both. The user then starts spinning around to gather sufficient speed before releasing the clones, throwing them at the opponent, spinning in a shuriken-like fashion, which quickly strikes them.

~ _Clone Great Explosion/Shadow Clone Explosion (Bunshin Daibakuha):_ The clone looks like a normal **Shadow Clone** , allowing the user to get it close to the target without them expecting anything besides a normal attack, or the target might even close in willingly to try to attack the clone. When the opponent gets close, it explodes.

~ _Clone Spinning Heel Drop/Clone Spinning Axe Kick (Bunshin Kaiten Kakato Otoshi)_ : After creating several shadow clones, the user and his clones launch themselves into the air and begin to somersault. They then come spinning down, slamming their heels onto the target's shoulders and head.

~ _Earth Release: Shadow Clone/Earth Style Shadow Clone (Doton: Kage Bunshin):_ This technique creates a shadow clones made of mud of the user. Since it's made of mud, it can continue to reform and mold itself back to its original shape. Once reverted to mud, the clone can serve as a powerful restraint that is capable of completely halting the opponent's movements.

 _Clone Trap (Bunshin Torappu):_ When an opponent is prepared to land a physical blow, the user quickly creates a mud clone to take the hit instead. The mud clone will then revert to earth, which uniquely hardens to restrain the opponent's limb as the rest of their body is spread with cursed seals. However, it can be overcome with enough willpower.

~ _Five Release Great Combo Technique/Five Style Massive Combo Jutsu (Goton Dairendan no Jutsu):_ The user creates four shadow clones and, alongside them, launch a different base-elemental attack at the target simultaneously.

~ _Harem Technique/Jutsu (Hāremu no Jutsu):_ This technique is an advanced variation of the **Sexy Technique** , which is combined with the **Shadow Clone Technique**. After creating a dozen or so clones, the user uses this technique to transform them all into the same beautiful, nude woman (or in a bathing suit). The user uses this technique when they either wants a better chance of their target falling victim, or when the **Sexy Technique** fails to fulfill its purpose.

 _Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique/Sexy Jutsu: Otokonoko-Tachi Jutsu (Oiroke: Otokonoko Dōshi no Jutsu):_ A technique that implements the **Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique**. A technique that excites women sexually by changing into two naked men. Unlike when changing into girls, other things are vital besides proportions, like the selection and combination of the men one transforms into and how they pose. By being well acquainted with the person the technique is targeted to and adjusting the transformation accordingly, one can deliver an even greater impact.

 _Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique/Sexy Jutsu: Onnanoko-Tachi Jutsu (Oiroke: Onnanoko Dōshi no Jutsu):_ A variation of the **Harem Technique** that consecutively uses the **Shadow Clone Technique** and **Transformation Technique** , but by having the user themselves and the shadow clone change into different people on the moment of transformation. Because several different seducing girls appear, the chances of meeting the preferences of the target are upped significantly.

 _Sexy Reverse Harem Technique/Sexy Jutsu: Reverse Harem Jutsu (Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu):_ A variation of the **Harem Technique** , but for those with an androphilic attraction. This technique uses several shadow clones who the user transforms into attractive naked men to create an opening in the enemy's defense. This technique has proven strong enough to temporarily distract Kaguya Ōtsutsuki long enough for Naruto Uzumaki, the technique's creator, to land a surprise attack on her.

~ _Lightning Release/Style: Shadow Clone Technique/Jutsu (Raiton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu):_ This technique allows the user to make a shadow clones infused with lightning. Because it is a shadow clone, it can perform techniques and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance; and, evenly distributes the user's chakra to each clone. If the clone is injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. Unlike a regular shadow clone, this clone does not send chakra back to the user upon reverting to lightning.

~ _Multiple Shadow Clone Technique/Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu (Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu):_ This technique is essentially a massive version of the **Shadow Clone Technique**. Instead of a few clones, it creates at least a hundred clones. This is considered a kinjutsu, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. Few people can use this technique effectively; due to the large amount of chakra it consumes.

 _All Directions Shuriken/Everywhere Shuriken (Shihōhappō Shuriken):_ A technique that perfectly besieges the enemy from all directions with one's own "shadow." The user and their shadow clones throw shuriken all at once. Avoiding all the assailing rain of shuriken would prove difficult, even for the most agile of people. The enemy cannot help but focus their senses on the soaring shuriken. The next move is to attack the blind spot that is inevitably created.

 _Big Ball Spiraling Serial Zone Spheres/Giant Rasengan Barrage Line (Ōdama Rasen Tairengan):_ After performing the **Multiple Shadow Clone Technique** , the user creates several **Big Ball Rasengan**. The clones then charge towards the target in horizontal line formation and slam their **Rasengan** into the target, causing a massive amount of damage.

 _Ultra-Many Spiraling Serial Spheres/Rasengan Super Barrage (Rasen Chō Tarengan)_ : After creating a barrage of shadow clones, the user and their clones each create a **Rasengan** with which they bombard their target to devastating effects.

~ _Naruto Uzumaki Combo/Barrage (Uzumaki Naruto Rendan):_ The **Naruto Uzumaki Combo** is a technique created by Naruto Uzumaki, which was based off Sasuke Uchiha's **Lion Combo**. The user starts by creating four shadow clones. While one of the clones punches the target in the face, the user jumps into the air. Then the other three clones kick the target up towards the user who comes down at them with a somersaulting heel drop.

 _Naruto Region Combo/Naruto Uzumaki Region Barrage (Uzumaki Naruto Ittai Rendan):_ The **Naruto Uzumaki Region Barrage** is a taijutsu attack created by Naruto Uzumaki in his **Six Paths Sage Mode** and is the strongest taijutsu in his arsenal. After using the **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu** , the user creates an army of clones to assault their opponent, overwhelming them by attacking on all sides while yelling "U-ZU-MA-KI". The rest of the clones then follow up with a direct attack to finish the combo.

 _Naruto Uzumaki Two Thousand Combo/Naruto 2K Uzumaki Barrage (Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan):_ The **Naruto Uzumaki Two Thousand Combo** is a technique created by Naruto Uzumaki that is based off its predecessor, the **Naruto Uzumaki Combo**. Using the **Multiple Shadow Clone Technique** , Naruto creates nine hundred and ninety-nine clones. To start with, the opponent is kicked high into the air, while yelling "U-ZU-MA-KI" or "NA-RU-TO." The thousand bodies then pummel the opponent with both their left and right fists equaling two thousand punches. Finally, it is finished with a final simultaneous blow from both left and right-hand uppercuts.

~ _Parachute (Rakkasan):_ The user punches their opponent into the air, creates two to four shadow clones that jump in the air as well, before jumping themselves. The clones hold their opponent down as they fall, with the user landing on them knee-first.

 _Rasengan: Parachute (Rasengan: Rakkasan):_ The user punches their opponent into the air, creates two shadow clones that jump in the air as well, and forms a **Rasengan**. The two clones hold the opponent down as they fall, with the user jumping towards the opponent and landing the **Rasengan**.

~ _Uzumaki Formation/Uzumaki Whirlpool Formation (Uzumaki no Jin):_ A technique created by Naruto Uzumaki where the user creates twelve shadow clones, each armed with a kunai, forming a defensive circle, with the original in the middle, all prepared for the enemy to strike. The clones will throw the kunai at the enemy.

- _Smoke Clone (Kemuri Bunshin):_ This technique creates a clone made from smoke. When it is hit, it turns into smoke like the smokescreen the user creates. The smoke clone is mostly used as a diversion tactic like other clone techniques.

~ _Multiple Smoke Clone/Multi-Smoke Clone (Tajū Kemuri Bunshin):_ After creating a single smoke clone, should it be sufficiently struck, the user can cause the smoke to spread and create many more smoke clones.

 _Binding Smoke Prison (Enmaku Rō):_ After the user disperses their smoke clones, they manipulate the smoke they were created from to wrap around the target and restrain them.

- _Snake Clone Technique/Jutsu (Hebi Bunshin no Jutsu):_ Using a snake to enter areas that they might find difficult to access otherwise, the user can manipulate its actions and have the snake morph into themselves, or into a clone, when given the command.

- _Water Clone Technique/Jutsu (Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu):_ The **Water Clone Technique** is like the **Shadow Clone Technique** except it creates clones that are made from water. Also, unlike shadow clones, water clones hold only one-tenth of the original person's power. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it cannot travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert to normal water.

~ _Steaming Danger Tyranny/Steam Imp (Jōki Bōi):_ First, the user creates a clone—which resembles a chibi version of themselves—made from the oil and water in the body. The water in the clone is surrounded by a thin layer of oil and due to this structure, the clone's temperature can easily be altered from cold to hot and vice-versa. When it exerts itself, the outer layer of oil heats up and evaporates the water inside. As the internal pressure builds, the clone expands until it violently explodes, and the water vapor is released. This vapor then cools down as it rises and as a result, turns into hail that cools the clone, causing it to shrink to its original size and start the entire process again. Despite its constantly increasing size, the clone itself remains very fast throughout the technique. This high-speed movement also allows it to heat up very quickly and to more easily inflict damage using an axe-like liquid blade that it can form on its arm. However, using this powerful technique leaves the the user in a severely weakened and vulnerable state.

- _Wood Clone Technique/Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu (Moku Bunshin no Jutsu):_ A clone that is created by using chakra to alter the user's own cells into vegetation. The clones can be as simple in function as a wooden dummy for use in the **Body Replacement Technique** or completely mobile and able to perform jutsu. They can travel far from the user and can communicate with the original. Moreover, since the wood clone can merge with plants and trees, it is also great for reconnaissance missions. By directly touching the wood clone with his hand, the user can change the shape of the clone. Unlike other clone techniques, the wood clone doesn't disappear when hit and takes the damage to a certain degree.

~ _Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique/Wood Style: Multi Wood Clone Jutsu (Tajū Mokuton Bunshin no Jutsu):_ This technique is essentially a mass version of the **Wood Clone Technique** wherein the user forms the clone-oriented hand seal and then, using the pre-existing vegetation in the immediate vicinity as a medium, creates many wood clones.

* * *

 **Jutsu Info (Name – Rank | Hand Seals | Range)**

-Afterimage Clone – Unranked | Tora, Inu, Ne | Unspecified range

-Bubble Clone Technique – No available info

-Clay Clone – No available info

-Clone Technique – E-Rank | Hitsuji, Mi, Tora | Unspecified range

~Haze Clone Technique – D-Rank | Inu, Tora | Unspecified range

-Corpse Clone Technique – No available info

-Crow Clone Technique – C-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

-Cursed Doll – No available info

-Ink Clone Technique – C-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

-Shadow Clone Technique – B-Rank | Clone seal or Tora or Uma | Unspecified range

~Clone Body Blow – A-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Clone Flying Arrow – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

~Clone Great Explosion – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Clone Spinning Heel Drop –Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Earth Release: Shadow Clone –No available info

Clone Trap – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Five Release Great Combo Technique – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

~Harem Technique – A-Rank | Hitsuji, Mi, Tora, Hitsuji | Unspecified range

Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique – D-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique – D-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

Sexy Reverse Harem Technique – D-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

~Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique – A-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

~Multiple Shadow Clone Technique – A-Rank | Clone seal | Unspecified range

All Directions Shuriken – A-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

Big Ball Spiraling Serial Zone Spheres – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

Ultra-Many Spiraling Serial Spheres – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Naruto Uzumaki Combo – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

Naruto Region Combo – A-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

Naruto Uzumaki Two Thousand Combo – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Parachute – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Rasengan: Parachute – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Uzumaki Formation – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

-Rock Clone Technique – Unranked | Hitsuji, Saru, Uma, Hitsuji | Unspecified range

-Scattering Thousand Crows Technique – C-Rank | Ne, I, Tora | All-range

-Smoke Clone – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Multiple Smoke Clone – No available info

Binding Smoke Prison – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Snake Clone Technique – No available info

-Water Clone Technique – C-Rank | Tora | Unspecified range

~Steaming Danger Tyranny – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Wood Clone Technique – Unranked | Tora, Inu, Mi | Unspecified range

~Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique – Unranked | Clone seal | Unspecified range


	4. Misc Jutsu 3 - Dōjutsu

**A/N: Same old, same old. I will also be putting out the Fūinjutsu list tonight, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal**

 **Bullet List Hierarchy:** **\- (1st), ~ (2nd), (3rd), * (4th)**

* * *

 **Dōjutsu**

- _Byakugan_ : The **Byakugan** gives the user a near 360º diameter field of vision, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. The range of this vision varies between users and can be improved with training. Its vision can penetrate through most solid objects and obstructions, though certain barriers may distort the **Byakugan's** perception somewhat. The **Byakugan** can follow high-speed movements, which allows the user to better react to them. The **Byakugan** can magnify small targets and use infrared to detect a target through their body heat. A skilled user can use their **Byakugan** to see through one's thoughts and feelings. Arguably, its greatest ability is to see chakra, which it can do to a greater degree than the **Sharingan** : it can identify chakra by the specific individuals it originates from, determine when genjutsu is being used, and discern certain types of clones from the real person. Its ability to see chakra is acute enough to see the chakra pathway system and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. The Hyūga have devised a style of combat known as the **Gentle Fist** to take advantage of this ability, wherein they strike an opponent's tenketsu to either seal or forcibly open them, thus giving the user complete control over their opponent's chakra. The **Byakugan** can also be used to extend the range of genjutsu. Prolonged use of the **Byakugan** causes severe but temporary eye-strain, leaving wielders unable to properly perceive targets. When the **Byakugan** is combined with the chakra of an Ōtsutsuki clan member, over a certain period it evolves into the **Tenseigan**. The **Tenseigan** also provides the ability to control gravitational forces and other telekinetic-like abilities. The **Tenseigan** can lose its power and revert to the **Byakugan** if weakened enough in battle.

~ _Puppet Reincarnation/Rebirth (Kugutsu Tensei):_ This technique was used as a last resort by Toneri Ōtsutsuki. The user summons countless **Byakugan** from the disintegrated Energy Vessel and infuses them into themselves. The **Byakugan** seemingly grants them immense power, which is claimed to be capable of bringing about the end of the world. However, the true power of this technique has never been seen because Toneri was exposed to sunlight, affecting the chakra in the **Byakugan** and surpassing his chakra capacity limit, making the technique highly unstable and impossible to control. The sunlight also caused the technique to go berserk and mutate him into an unstable white mass with a large mouth protruding from the back, which led to Toneri either melting or exploding.

~ _Tenseigan: _The **Tenseigan** allows the user to control attractive and repulsive forces, like the **Rinnegan's** **Deva** **Path**. With the complete **Tenseigan** , the user can enter **Tenseigan** **Chakra** **Mode** , which grants the user enhanced physical capabilities as well as several **Truth-Seeking** **Orbs** , comprised of all five nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release. By infusing the balls with **Tenseigan** chakra, it is possible to utilize additional powerful techniques. The **Tenseigan** is also capable of moving the moon towards the Earth, as well as powering a gigantic golem.

 _Tenseigan Chakra Mode (Tenseigan Chakura Mōdo):_ The **Tenseigan** **Chakra** **Mode** is a heightened transformation unique to those who possess the **Tenseigan**. When the user activates this mode, they gain a cyan-colored chakra shroud with six magatama markings on their collar, dark markings over their eyebrows and lower eyelids, and a single horn extending from their forehead. The shroud constantly radiates flickering flames of chakra, and their clothing and hair continuously billow upwards as if caught in a strong breeze. Upon activating this form, the user gains access to nine **Truth-Seeking Orbs** and the ability to amplify their power by infusing them with chakra, turning them into glowing cyan orbs. In addition, the user is given the ability to shape them into shields and divide them into smaller orbs to launch high-speed barrage attacks. The **Truth-Seeking Balls** were also utilized in his **Silver Wheel Rebirth Explosion** and **Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion** techniques.

* _Golden Wheel Reincarnation/Rebirth Explosion (Kinrin Tensei Baku):_ While using the **Tenseigan** **Chakra** **Mode** , the user focuses a tremendous amount of chakra into one of his **Truth-Seeking Balls** and grasps it in their hand to create a giant golden sword of pure chakra, capable of easily slicing the entire moon in half with a single swipe. It can also be focused into a single blast, capable of obliterating the moon.

* _Localized Reincarnation Explosion/Rebirth Explosion^ (Kinbō Tensei Baku): _The user focuses their chakra cloak into one hand and create a green orb that passes through the target's body, absorbing their chakra and leaving them unconscious.

* _Silver Wheel Reincarnation/Rebirth Explosion (Ginrin Tensei Baku):_ While using the **Tenseigan Chakra Mode** , the user focuses their chakra into one of their **Truth-Seeking Balls** and grasps it in their hand to create a powerful silvery typhoon.

- _Future Telling (Shōrai no Hanashi^):_ This dōjutsu is more of an involuntary ability. It allows the user to predict when someone is going to die. While the predicting is in process, their eyes take on a sacred geometric pattern, shifting somewhat like a kaleidoscope. The actual effect is allowing their soul to return to the past when they die. When they do this, they inform their past self of the event and the people around them when this happens. They then tell one of these accompanying people that they will die. This prompts them to give their lives to protect them, effectively changing the future by trading their lives for the user's. This therefore allows them to "predict the future" by partially controlling its outcome.

- _Jibakugan:_ This genjutsu brings out the victim's subconscious negative or hateful emotions. The caster can take advantage of these feelings and control the victim's actions. This technique can be cancelled by using the **Sharingan** or killing the caster. Those who are being controlled by the **Jibakugan** gain several strange markings under their eyes and on their foreheads. For this technique to be effective, direct eye contact is needed, unless the user's power is enough to use it without the need of direct eye contact.

- _Ketsuryūgan:_ The **Ketsuryūgan** is a dōjutsu kekkei genkai, which appears in certain individuals of the Chinoike Clan. The **Ketsuryūgan** is recognized by its reddish color, giving a special appearance for the users of this dōjutsu, characterized as holders of "eyes as red as blood." The **Ketsuryūgan** confers genjutsu casting abilities. Its power earned it comparison to the Three Great Dōjutsu ( **Sharingan** , **Rinnegan** , and **Byakugan** ). The **Ketsuryūgan** also gave the users the ability to manipulate the user's blood, or more accurately the iron in the blood. This allows the user to not only manipulate their blood, but any liquid with high iron concentration.

~ _Blood Dragon Ascension (Ketsuryū Shōten):_ **Blood Dragon Ascension** is a technique that involves the ability of manipulating blood, exclusive of the members of the Chinoike Clan. Through this ability, the user forms a dragon of blood with eight heads, which all can regenerate. In addition to the regeneration, the heads of the dragon also have the capacity to release the steam after biting their target. The dragon formed is strong enough to restrict the movements of the Uchiha Clan's **Susanoo**.

~ _Blood Transformation Technique/Jutsu (Ketsueki Henge no Jutsu^): _Using the **Ketsuryūgan's** abilities to manipulate a target's blood, the user can expand the blood in the target's body. Doing so, it will cause the body to morph into a much larger version, effectively disguising the target to be indistinguishable from their true form. By cutting their wrists to expel the extra blood, the target will return to their original state.

~ _Exploding Human Technique/Jutsu (Ningen Daibakuha no Jutsu^):_ When a **Ketsuryūgan** -wielder makes direct skin contact with a target, they can infuse some of their chakra into the target. The said chakra becomes poisonous to the target, making their bodies unstable. Should the target then begin to bleed, the chakra will be set off, causing the victim's body to become consumed in a pitch-black substance before inflating in a grotesque manner and finally exploding on a large and on a very destructive scale. Only by rendering the target unconscious (such as with genjutsu) will nullify the explosion. With proper medical aid, the poisonous chakra can be extracted, saving the victim completely.

~ _Genjutsu: Ketsuryūgan:_ By establishing direct skin or eye contact with a target, the user can lock them within a genjutsu for one of various purposes. They can brainwash them into mindless drones with a set order to follow or trap them into a dream-like state. For more defensive means, this technique can create a powerful barrier against mind reading, protecting information from being acquired. Only another equally powerful dōjutsu-user can break through and repel this mental trap.

- _Rinnegan:_ The **Rinnegan** grants the wielder a wide range of abilities without any known chakra requirement to keep the eyes active. Certain abilities are only available to the original owner of the dōjutsu, but possession of even a single transplanted **Rinnegan** can grant overwhelming power. **Rinnegan** can see chakra, as well as its flow within the body and the activated tenketsu of the **Eight Gates** but cannot see through obstructions such as smoke bombs. One who possesses the **Rinnegan** can easily master any jutsu as well as all five nature transformations, create black receivers into which they can transmit their chakra, and counter the effects of the **Infinite Tsukuyomi**. Possessing the **Rinnegan** grants the user a family of abilities collectively known as the **Six Paths Technique** : control over attractive and repulsive forces with the **Deva Path** ; the ability to mechanize one's body with the **Asura Path** ; soul extraction through the **Human Path** ; the menagerie of summons available to the **Animal Path** ; chakra absorption through the **Preta Path** ; and access to the King of Hell through the **Naraka** **Path**. A seventh ability, the **Outer Path** , is said to allow the user to preside over life and death, granting the ability to revive the dead. The user is also able to summon and control the **Demonic Statue of the Outer Path** , as well as manifest chakra chains to bind the tailed beasts.

~ _Amenotejikara:_ **Amenotejikara** is a space-time ninjutsu used by a **Rinnegan** user. With their eyes, the user instantly shifts the location of themselves, others, and objects, within a certain range. This range can be increased if they swap themselves with an object. Due to its speed, this technique has proven to be especially useful for launching surprise attacks against enemies. At certain times, the technique must be recharged and cannot be used. This technique not only switches the position, but the momentum and direction of the switched targets as well.

~ _Black/Chakra Receivers (Kuroi Jushinki):_ Black receivers, created and used by those who possess the **Rinnegan** , act as high-frequency chakra demodulators, allowing users to transmit their chakra into these receivers, and by extension, into those whom the receivers have been embedded in. Chakra can be transmitted across vast distances, though for best results the user should be nearby and at a high elevation. The rods disintegrate if their creator is killed or incapacitated.

~ _Chakra Edible Creation (Chakura Shokuyō Sōzō^): _By using their **Rinnegan** , the user can fully absorb the bodies of his target by turning them into chakra-filled edibles, which are shaped like chakra fruit. When eaten, the user will transform into a demonic-like being and will have access to all the target's abilities. The user can also use this technique to absorb chakra and transform it into chakra pills to grant them immense power and temporary immortality, although they must keep taking the pills to retain their enhanced abilities and immortality.

~ _Limbo: Border Jail/Limbo: Hengoku (Rinbo: Hengoku):_ **Limbo: Border Jail** is a technique which is accessible through the power of the **Rinnegan**. Using their **Rinnegan** , the user can project shadows of themselves into the invisible world known as Limbo, which is generally impossible to detect or visually perceive. The shadows can operate independently of the user, attacking and restraining target(s) or defending the original body from harm. With both of their **Rinnegan** , the user can produce up to four shadows. To the naked eye, it appeared to be the act of an invisible force.

~ _Sasuke Uchiha's Space–Time Dōjutsu (no name given):_ With his **Rinnegan** , Sasuke can use an unspecified Space–Time Ninjutsu to travel to different dimensions. The technique creates a dark spiraling portal that people can enter with ease. With it, Sasuke can travel to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's six dimensions, and Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki's dimension. This technique requires a large amount of chakra, and extended usage leaves Sasuke incapable of using this technique, his **Mangekyō Sharingan** , and his **Rinnegan's** full power, for some time. Sasuke also stated that the number of people who could enter the portal was limited. The largest group ever to go through at once is eight, with two entering unknown to Sasuke.

~ _Six Paths Technique/Jutsu (Rikudō no Jutsu):_ The **Six Paths Jutsu** is the origin of the unique techniques bestowed by the **Rinnegan**. Despite its name, there is in total seven of these paths that grant the user powerful and near god-like abilities: **Deva** , **Asura** , **Human** , **Animal** , **Preta** , **Naraka** , and **Outer**.

 _Animal Path/Chikushodo (Chikushōdō): _The **Animal Path** grants a **Rinnegan** user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. These creatures appear to be immortal, as they were killed and later summoned again. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the **Animal Path** require no blood sacrifice or hand seals. The **Animal Path** can also summon people using hand signs,

* _Summoning Rinnegan (Kuchiyose Rinnegan):_ Through the power of the **Animal Path** , the user can summon animals which possess copies of the **Rinnegan**. Animals summoned through this technique are visually linked to the user's own **Rinnegan** , offering them a greater field of view. The summons' bodies are also adorned with several black piercings, allowing the user to control them remotely by using their chakra.

 _Asura Path/Shurado (Shuradō):_ The **Asura Path** grants the user the ability to augment their own body to summon mechanized armor and various ballistic and mechanical weaponry. Through the **Asura Path** , the user can form up to four additional arms and two additional faces, as well as a folded, serrated blade-like sash around their waist. These additional appendages, as well as the user's whole body, are augmented with a variety of mechanical weaponry, which they can access at will. The user can fire their forearms as long-range projectiles or pull them off to reveal and fire a cluster of segmented missiles at targets. They are also able to protrude a set of flexible blades and drills or a series of mechanical tendrils from their arms, as well as quickly propel themselves forward by emitting a burst of chakra from holes in their feet. The user can also release a powerful chakra blast, which can destroy numerous buildings at once, either by transforming one of their hands into a cannon or by opening the crown of their head.

* _Asura Attack/Chakra Propulsion Cannon (Shura no Kō):_ With the body modifications of the **Asura Path** , the user can open parts of their body to reveal a cannon that fires a massive blast of chakra with explosive power strong enough to devastate an entire area.

* _Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability/Bazooka Arm (Kaiwan no Hiya):_ After the body modification done by the **Asura Path** , this technique launches a detached part of an arm, using it as a projectile weapon. With a small-scale explosion, caused by chakra collected in the cut end of the wrist, the hand portion gains propulsive power and flies off in a straight line with tremendous force. Its destructive power is great enough to easily break through even thick bedrock. The hand portion is protected with chakra, which allows it to remain unscathed. The chakra in the wrist draws the hand back like a magnet, reattaching it again.

 _Deva Path/Tendo (Tendō):_ The **Deva Path** grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. These gravity-manipulating techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used, five seconds being the basic minimum. **The Deva Path** also grants another ability: **Chibaku Tensei** , which allows the user to create a huge makeshift terrestrial body from all the surrounding matter that is attracted to a black sphere released by this technique.

* _Banshō Ten'in/Universal Pull (Banshō Ten'in):_ **Banshō Ten'in** is a technique that manipulates attractive force to pull matter towards the user at will. It has the same five second limit as **Shinra Tensei**. It is possible to attract multiple targets at once, causing them to collide with each other.

* _Chibaku Tensei/Planetary Devastation (Chibaku Tensei):_ The user releases a black sphere from their hands which acts as a center of gravity, drawing in everything in its surroundings to create an enormous satellite. Multiple spheres can be shot out to create more than one satellite.

* _Shinra Tensei/Almighty Push (Shinra Tensei):_ **Shinra Tensei** is the **Deva Path's** ability to manipulate repulsive force at the user's will to push matter or techniques away. Said to be the pinnacle of the **Rinnegan** , it can only be used by those who can manipulate all chakra natures. Depending on the amount of chakra the user puts into this technique, its strength and area of effect can be greatly increased. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed at the user will be deflected, spiritual or physical, no matter the size, nature, power or mass, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. It was also seen capable of repelling flames caught on the user's body. **Shinra Tensei** can be used on a larger scale for massive destruction. A massive amount of repulsive force is placed above the target, crushing everything beneath in an enormous explosion. After it is used, there is a five second period in which the user is unable to use any more attacks.

 _Human Path/Ningendo (Ningendō):_ The **Human Path** grants a **Rinnegan** user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well-guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target.

 _Naraka Path/Jigokudo (Jigokudō):_ The **Naraka Path** grants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell. The **Naraka Path** ability makes heavy use of the King of Hell. The King of Hell is a large head which sprouts out of the ground surrounded by purple flames. It also possesses the **Rinnegan** as well as the shared field of vision along with the other summons. The King of Hell could fulfil two purposes: interrogation and restoration. To interrogate, the **Naraka Path** need only catch hold of a person, causing the King of Hell to appear before them. With the victim seemingly paralyzed, the **Naraka Path** begins questioning them. After answers are given, the King of Hell will unzip its mouth to release tendril-like arms and would draw out an apparition of the victim's life force energy in the form of an enlarged tongue. The King of Hell would then proceed to pass its judgement. If the person was lying or refused to answer the questions, the King of Hell would remove their tongue and consume it, apparently killing them. However, if they told the truth, they would be spared, although left extremely exhausted. The second ability the **Naraka Path** possessed is the ability to repair any damage. To do so, the **Naraka Path** has the King of Hell ingest the damaged body with its tendril-like arms into its mouth, then, after some time, the destroyed body will emerge from its mouth, completely rejuvenated.

 _Outer Path (Gedō):_ The **Outer Path** is the seventh Path— n ability granted to the wielder of the **Rinnegan**. With the **Outer Path** , the user can revive the dead, transmit chakra to receivers, as well as manifest chakra chains. A user of the **Outer Path** can revive the dead with the **Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique**. However, this technique may only be available to users who are truly alive themselves. Also, only an authentic **Rinnegan** may summon the **Demonic Statue of the Outer Path**. The **Outer Path** allows the user to bind and potentially control the movements of those who touch the user's black receivers. By implanting the receivers into corpses or reincarnated individuals, the user can control up to six bodies. These bodies, as well as the King of Hell and the creatures summoned through the **Animal Path** , all have the **Rinnegan** reflected in their eyes and share visual information with the user through the **Outer Path**. The user can also manifest the chakra chains of the **Demonic Statue of the Outer Path** to restrict anyone who touches the receivers with an even greater binding power.

* _Demonic Statue Chains/Outer Path Chains (Mazō no Kusari): _Through the **Outer Path** , the user can manifest chakra chains which bind and restrict the power of anyone they touch. The chains possess a cursed seal which suppresses the power of tailed beasts and cause a great deal of pain to their victims.

* _Demonic Statue of the Outer Path/Gedo Statue (Gedō Mazō):_ The **Demonic Statue of the Outer Path** is the empty vessel of the Ten-Tails. The **Demonic Statue of the Outer Path** can only be summoned by **Rinnegan** wielders, or those used by the **Six Paths of Pain**. Non-wielders, if they possess powers of both Uchiha and Senju, can still control it. Instead of requiring a blood offering like other summons, the statue drains the summoner's life force. The **Demonic Statue of the Outer Path** emanates a tremendous life force, enabling a Jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails to survive the extraction of all nine tailed beasts if the statue remains inside them, though they will still be greatly weakened and rendered paralyzed for several months. Extraction of the statue as well will result in the Jinchūriki's death. As evident from its enormous size, the statue possesses great physical strength. colossal forms. It also displayed an elevated level of agility despite its massive size, as it could leap tremendous distances. From its mouth, the **Demonic Statue of the Outer Path** can emit phantom dragons formed out of absorption chakra which can extract the chakra of anyone they touch. The **Demonic Statue of the Outer Path** is also capable of emitting chakra chains from its mouth. The chains have a cursed seal which binds the power of tailed beasts and can be used to both extract them from their Jinchūriki and quickly seal them inside the statue. The statue can also create shockwaves capable of devastating an entire battlefield and launch blasts of chakra from the protrusions on its back.

 _Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals/Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons (Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin)_ : **Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals** is a technique that is used to forcibly seal a tailed beast or to extract a still-living Jinchūriki's tailed beast chakra into the **Demonic Statue of the Outer Path**. The technique takes three full days to complete if nine users are present. If there are fewer people to perform the technique, it will take a while longer. To prepare for the technique, one user summons the **Demonic Statue of the Outer Path** , after which each member would then stand on one of its fingertips. When performed, this technique causes the bit to fall out of the mouth of the statue. Each of the users then concentrates, causing a kanji to appear on the nail of the finger they are standing on. Nine dragon-like effigies then poured from the statue's mouth, surrounded the captured host, and painfully removed the tailed beast from them. In the case of an unsealed tailed beast, the same thing happened to the beast itself, and still took as much time as if it were sealed. After the process was complete, the beast was sealed within the statue, and one of the statue's nine eyes opened. The host would die due to the removal of their tailed beast. There is a numerical order, with the Nine-Tails needed be sealed last, or the statue would shatter.

 _Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path/Summoning Jutsu: Gedo Statue (Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō):_ **Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path** is a technique used through the power of the **Rinnegan**. One who possesses the **Rinnegan** can summon and control the **Demonic Statue of the Outer Path**. Rather than requiring a blood offering as other summons do, the statue instead drains the user's life force. The first time the user summons it, the statue inserts black receivers into the user's back from its abdomen. The statue's mouth can then emit chakra in the form of a dragon capable of extracting the chakra of anything it touches, killing humans immediately. After serving its purpose, the statue disappears while the receivers break off and remain embedded in the user's back.

* _Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique/Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth (Gedō—Rinne Tensei no Jutsu):_ The **Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique** is a reincarnation ninjutsu used through the **Outer Path** , which can infuse new life into the bodies of those who have died in exchange for the user's own life. To perform this technique, the user summons the King of Hell, which then releases the souls of the deceased from its mouth. The deceased individuals' souls may be recalled from even the crossroad between life and the afterlife, returning to their rejuvenated bodies. While using this technique, the user is severely weakened, and their hair becomes white, a result of overexerting their power. Ultimately, once the technique is finished, the user inevitably dies. This technique can also be used to transform the corpse vessel of an individual revived by **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation** into a real body of living flesh and blood. The exact range and power of this technique are unknown, but on separate occasions it has targeted many recently deceased individuals and a single individual who has been dead for more than a decade.

* _Six Paths of Pain (Pein Rikudō):_ The **Six Paths of Pain** is an **Outer Path** technique that allows a **Rinnegan** user to manipulate up to six bodies as though they are their own. The user embeds one or more black receivers into a body, allowing them to channel their chakra into it from great distances. To make full use of the body, the user ideally transmits their chakra from the highest and closest point possible so that they can have the best possible range. Once their chakra enters the body, they are given complete control of it, allowing them to decide all its actions, its use of jutsu, and even speak through it. As a representation of this control the controlled bodies' eyes take on the same appearance as the user's. This technique has been compared to the Yamanaka Clan's **Mind Body Switch Technique** , albeit on a greater scale. When multiple bodies are controlled together the user can see through all their eyes, thus registering six separate fields of vision at the same time. With this shared vision, the user can coordinate their attacks and provide defenses for their blind spots. For this reason, the **Six Paths of Pain** are strongest when used together, employing combination tactics, the element of surprise, and/or sheer overwhelming power to defeat their enemies. The technique has a drawback. If the caster of the technique is interrupted in any way while transmitting chakra to the bodies being used as part of the technique, then all the bodies will stop moving and become very vulnerable to attack.

 _Preta Path/Gakido (Gakidō):_ The **Preta Path** grants the user the ability to absorb chakra in any form using the **Blocking Technique Absorption Seal**. This ability was primarily defensive in nature as it is capable of absorbing ninjutsu-based techniques, thereby nullifying its effect. This technique can also take the form of a barrier around the user's entire body, allowing them to absorb attacks from all directions. In addition to this, the **Preta Path** can absorb chakra from an individual through physical contact. Although, the user is still vulnerable to the effects of turning into a stone statue from absorbing too much senjutsu chakra.

* _Blocking Technique Absorption Seal/Jutsu Absorption (Fūjutsu Kyūin):_ A highly advanced sealing technique granted by the **Preta Path** , that can absorb any chakra, regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. Thus, this technique can absorb any ninjutsu based technique, rendering it ineffective on the user. Should the user get close enough to grab the opponent, the barrier can absorb chakra right out of an individual's body, effectively draining them.

~ _Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal (Rikudō Jūbi Kyūin):_ The **Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal** is a sealing technique used to seal the Ten-Tails into the user, thus becoming the beast's Jinchūriki. After a **Rinnegan** user performs the required hand seals while near the Ten-Tails, the beast is quickly absorbed into the user's body. It is noted to be difficult to control the tailed beasts in this form, and if the user does not have strong willpower—either inherent or acquired—the user can have a psychological collapse. If they can find that strength of will, they'll obtain the power of a "god that shapes the land," essentially acquiring the power of the Sage of Six Paths. Upon using the seal to become the Ten-Tails Jinchūriki, the user achieves two forms; in their initial form, the user's skin tone turns grey and their right half becomes scaly. They also gain ten protrusions, the markings of the Sage of Six Paths on their back, and two **Truth-Seeking Balls** , which float behind their hands. After gaining control over the Ten-Tails, the protrusions on their back change to resemble clothing. They also gain a pair of horns on his head—the right being larger than the left—and their **Truth-Seeking Balls** increase to ten. An alternate form is possible as well. When the user uses this seal, but has both a **Sharingan** and a **Rinnegan** , their skin becomes grey and their hair turns white. Instead of possessing clothing-like flesh, the user is instead cloaked with a complete outfit composed of chakra, with a pattern of six black magatama below their neck and the markings of the **Six Paths Senjutsu** on their back. A forehead protector-like appendage also emerges from the left side of their forehead, with an upward curve on its right side and a single horn on its left side. They also obtain ten **Truth-Seeking Balls**. As the Jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, the user gains immense increases in their physical capabilities and can completely overwhelm their powerful adversaries. With this power, it is possible to fight on par against a user of the **Eight Gates** and survive the latter's final attack. Their speed also greatly increases, able to counter a combination of individually fast techniques. The user's regenerative powers and durability are also greatly enhanced, allowing them to survive being bisected or losing a whole half of their body. With their immense regenerative powers, it makes it seem like the user has achieved complete immortality.

~ _Takamimusubinokami/Takami Musubinokami:_ After absorbing enemy techniques, the user can amplify their power several times and use them in a powered form as a means of counterattack.

~ _Truth-Seeking Balls/Truthseeker Orb (Gudōdama):_ **Truth-Seeking Balls** are hand-sized orbs of black chakra that users can use to alter its shape to serve for a variety of purposes. When not being used, orbs generally float behind the user's back in a circular formation. The orbs are always on standby once created and users cannot create additional orbs after the initial acquisition number; thus, orbs that are lost for whatever reason cannot be replaced. Clones are not created with orbs of their own, though they can use the original's orbs and the original maintains mental control over them and can transfer them back to themselves or to another clone. **Truth-Seeking Balls** are composed of all five basic natures, in a way like, yet surpassing, kekkei genkai and kekkei tōta. If imbued with **Yin-Yang Release** , they can be used to neutralize ninjutsu and by extension become impervious to it. Only senjutsu has been shown to consistently counter **Truth-Seeking Balls.** If users are killed or their chakra otherwise disappears, the orbs will disintegrate in a manner like black receivers. **Truth-Seeking Balls** are extremely destructive, capable of turning targets to dust like **Dust Release**. When kept in their default sphere form, they can be used as high-speed projectiles, explosives by making them rapidly expand, or to heal the user's injuries through physical contact. Whatever their shape, users can only control them within 70 meters of their location, allowing opponents to combat them by transporting the orbs elsewhere.

 _Horizon/Skyline Meteor (Tengai Ryūsei):_ The user launches a series of **Truth-Seeking Balls** at the opponent, forcing them straight into the ground. Then, several platforms, alongside the opponent, are lifted into the air, with the user creating an invisible clone to strike the opponent hard enough to blow them onto another floating platform. After that, four more invisible clones are created, which punch the opponent with force enough to send them straight into the ground. Finally, the user uses **Chibaku Tensei** to create multiple satellites and drop them on the opponent.

 _Six Paths: Cross Lantern (Rikudō: Jūji Hōka):_ The user, while using **Six Paths Senjutsu** , launches **Truth-Seeking Balls** around them into the ground, creating a dark-colored shockwave, which induces **Tenpenchii** around them in the process, with the calamities including flames and purple-colored electricity.

 _Six Red Yang Formation/Six Crimson Ray Formation (Musekiyōjin):_ The highest-level barrier technique that can only be used by those who possess the Six Paths Power. It is superior to the **Four Red Yang Formation** in both scale and hardness. Those who have awakened the **Rinnegan** distribute the trademark black receivers to various places in the vicinity and manifest this huge barrier by themselves. It is impossible for anyone to step past this barrier. Like its smaller counterpart, the barrier is highly malleable, and powerful enough to contain the blast of four **Tailed Beast Balls** without being destroyed in the process.

 _Sword of Nunoboko/Sword of the Soul (Nunoboko no Ken):_ The **Sword of Nunoboko** is a large, double-helix shaped sword, formed from a **Truth-Seeking Ball** and was originally wielded by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. This sword is a holy relic which Hagoromo had used to shape the world, and the blade was powerful enough to just as easily destroy it by his own hands.

* _Divine Sword: Sword of Nunoboko/Divine Sword: Sword of the Soul^ (Shinken: Nunoboko no Ken):_ The user hits the opponent with several of their **Truth-Seeking Balls**. Then, using the flight ability obtained through **Six Paths Senjutsu** , the user flies above the opponent and creates the **Sword of Nunoboko** , using their shakujō as a medium. The weapon is then launched into the ground through the target, creating a black-colored shockwave in the process and dealing considerable damage to the opponent.

 _Truth-Seeking Scorched Earth/Truth-Seeking Scorch (Gudō Shōdo):_ The user merges their **Truth-Seeking Balls** into a single sphere in front of themselves and unleashes a beam at their opponent.

- _Sharingan:_ The **Sharingan** grants the wielder two broad abilities: the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism." Although the abilities are not literally restricted to certain eyes, the **Sharingan** can only be used to its full potential when both eyes are together. Even within these two categories, there may exist several distinct though similar abilities: "Eye of Insight"-The user can see chakra, giving it color to distinguish it by its composition and source. Though not as capable in this regard as the **Byakugan** , it can see chakra through some (but not all) obstructions and detect irregularities in a person's chakra flow, such as those caused by genjutsu influence. The user is also granted incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. The **Sharingan** is even able to see on a cellular level. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. Although a **Sharingan** user can see these things, they also need the physical ability to act on the visual information. The user can copy almost any jutsu they see, memorizing ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. They can then either perform that jutsu or modify it to suit their needs. Again, **Sharingan** users need the prerequisite abilities before they can mimic a jutsu they have seen, and for that reason they cannot, for example, reproduce kekkei genkai abilities they do not have or nature transformations they haven't learned to perform. The user can perform what is generically called **Genjutsu: Sharingan**. While there are various manifestations and purposes of the ability, the better-known one is to, through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a way, potentially without the target's awareness. In extreme cases, the **Sharingan** user can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as the controller wishes; this control is visually indicated by the **Sharingan's** design appearing in the target's eye. The Uchiha are particularly infamous for using this ability on the Nine-Tails, and in fact can enter its or another tailed beasts' Jinchūriki's subconscious to more precisely control the beast's chakra. Multiple targets can be taken control of in this way, though the more divided the user's attention is, the easier it is for targets to escape this control. While not an ability per se, the **Sharingan** user can appear as if they can "see the future." First, the user must perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes and possibly their thoughts and words through careful observation. Then, they suggest an action to the opponent such as hand seals for a technique that the opponent and **Sharingan** user already know and copy that. With these things done, the user can complete the action even before the opponent does, possibly using the **Sharingan's** genjutsu to confuse or delay them. In addition to these abilities, there are two actual jutsu that a **Sharingan** user can perform: **Izanagi** allows the user to warp reality for a brief time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality, thus escaping death and rewriting destiny; **Izanami** traps the victim in an infinite loop disregarding the target's five senses, specifically designed as a reprimand for those who would abuse **Izanagi**. Use of either ability causes the **Sharingan** with which it is performed to be blinded afterwards, and for that reason the Uchiha classified them as kinjutsu.

~ _Genjutsu: Sharingan:_ **Genjutsu: Sharingan** broadly refers to any genjutsu performed with the Sharingan. It has also been shown performed through the **Sharingan's** higher evolutions, the **Mangekyō Sharingan** and the **Rinnegan**. By establishing eye contact with a target, the **Sharingan** user locks them within a genjutsu for one of various purposes: instantaneous, but temporary, unconsciousness in the target; forceful extraction of any information the target possesses; relay memories to the target; remove genjutsu placed on the target by others; controlling a target's actions. The illusions created by **Genjutsu: Sharingan** do not appear to have any trademark form, appearing wildly different between the same functions and even the same users.

 _Coercion Sharingan (Iatsu Sharingan):_ With a single glance of the **Sharingan** , this technique forces a nightmarish genjutsu on the victim, overpowering them and bringing them to their knees.

 _Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow (Magen: Shinkarasu):_ This genjutsu traps a victim in a powerful illusion, with no necessary eye contact; like **Ephemeral** , however, direct eye contact can still be applied when using this technique. When used, the genjutsu projects a torrent of crows, leaving the opponent at the user's mercy.

 _Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change/Genjutsu Reflection (Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten):_ The user decrypts a genjutsu that has been applied onto them, and casts back a technique with identical effects onto the opponent. It's a form of illusion reversal, but to instantly read through a technique and cast it in return, the **Sharingan's** power is necessary. As a genjutsu is initially used to confuse the enemy, this technique, which sends it right back to its caster, deals a high amount of mental damage, more than anything else.

 _Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique/Demonic Illusion: Shackle Stakes (Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu):_ Firstly, this technique requires the use of the **Genjutsu: Sharingan**. The opponent is caught in the illusionary world created by the user, and the victim is tormented with the sensation of having spikes driven through their limbs, taking away their body's freedom. At the same time, the physical pain accompanying the illusion reveals that the greatest use this technique has is torture.

~ _Izanagi:_ The **Izanagi** is a genjutsu that is cast on the user instead of others and is the most powerful amongst this type of genjutsu. When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of moments. At the same time, in the anime, a skilled enough user of this technique can expand **Izanagi's** range beyond one's personal reality, able to affect a whole swath of people during the technique's activation. While the target remains physically real while fighting, this technique can turn any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon them, while the technique is active, into mere "illusions." Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, he or she automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns to reality; physically real and unscathed. **Izanagi** can be used only by those with the genetic traits of the Sage of Six Paths. The Uchiha, descended from the Sage, can perform **Izanagi** with their **Sharingan**. Even with such an eye acting as a medium, gaining the power to briefly control reality's flow as the user sees fit comes at a price; one has very limited reserves of time within a single eye for invoking this technique. This technique would normally be used for only the direst of situations as after the **Sharingan** with which Izanagi was casted exceeds its limit, the said eye becomes powerless and is rendered blind permanently, with the rare exception that its sight and power can be restored to the said eye by further evolving it into a **Rinnegan**. For this reason, the Uchiha labeled it a kinjutsu.

 _Transcription Seal: Izanagi (Tensha Fūin: Izanagi^):_ This is a **Mangekyō Sharingan** technique that seals the technique **Izanagi** within the **Sharingan** of the target. After being sealed within the person, it is involuntarily activated when certain requirements, which are predetermined by the user, are met.

 _~Izanami:_ The **Izanami** is one of the Uchiha clan's ultimate dōjutsu. It is a genjutsu which affects the target through physical sensations shared between them and the user to perform the illusion. Like its counterpart, in exchange for the temporary ability that it grants the user, the **Sharingan** with which **Izanami** is cast is rendered blind and loses its light forever. This technique and **Izanagi** form a pair, but unlike the latter, which is a technique capable of altering destiny, **Izanami** is instead one that "decides" it.

 _~Mangekyō Sharingan:_ The **Mangekyō Sharingan** is an advanced form of the **Sharingan** that has only been activated by a handful of Uchiha. They are the "heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction." A **Mangekyō Sharingan** is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. The exact design differs for each user, though all resemble pinwheels. It is initially awakened by the trauma suffered from witnessing the death of someone close to the user. Uchiha have historically misunderstood this criterion as the user needing to be responsible for the person's death, and for that reason they developed the practice of killing their closest friends to gain the **Mangekyō Sharingan**. The **Mangekyō Sharingan** retains all the **Sharingan's** generic abilities, such as casting genjutsu and the ability to distinguish chakra. In addition to these, the **Mangekyō** grants powerful abilities that differ from user to user, though abilities may be similar in nature. The abilities of a **Mangekyō Sharingan** may not even be the same for both of a single user's eyes, as a user may have **Amaterasu** in one eye and **Tsukuyomi** in the other. Once a user awakens the **Mangekyō** in both eyes, or the ability of both of their eyes, they can perform **Susanoo**. In addition to the unique techniques, the straight tomoe od certain **Mangekyō Sharingan** grant the user fluidity in their movements when fighting. The **Mangekyō Sharingan's** abilities drain a considerable amount of chakra when performed. Its usage and activity also place a great strain on the user themselves, wearing at the user's body and causing deterioration to their vision until eventually over-usage leaves them blind. Their vision can be restored by receiving the transplanted **Mangekyō** of an Uchiha with strong blood tie —ideally a sibling—thus awakening the so-called **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan**. The **Eternal Mangekyō** merges the designs of the transplanter and the transplantee's original **Mangekyō**. Their **Mangekyō** -based abilities are made stronger and they no longer suffer any negative side-effects from the usage. Should the eyes evolve to this state, the user will retain all their previous techniques from their original eyes. As with any dōjutsu, the **Mangekyō Sharingan** can be transplanted into non-Uchiha, granting them all its abilities albeit with steeper chakra demands. Abilities of a **Mangekyō Sharingan** can also be programmed to activate under certain circumstances, either within the user's own eyes or in a target of the user's choosing; this programming remains even after death. The **Mangekyō Sharingan** also grants its user the ability to read and decode the Uchiha Clan's Stone Tablet. The **Mangekyō Sharingan** can decode it more than the **Sharingan** , but less than the **Rinnegan**.

 _Amaterasu:_ **Amaterasu** is a **Mangekyō Sharingan** dōjutsu, and the highest level of **Fire Release**. Said to represent the "Material World and Light," **Amaterasu** is the antipode to **Tsukuyomi**. **Amaterasu** produces black flames at the focal point of the user's vision. In most situations, this makes **Amaterasu** impossible to avoid. However, if the target can move fast enough to prevent being focused on, **Amaterasu** will miss them when it's cast. Once created, it can continue burning for seven days and seven nights. The flames cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods; only the user can put the flames out. Said to be "the fires from hell" and to burn as hot as the sun itself, **Amaterasu** burns any material—other flames included—until nothing but ash remains. **Amaterasu** does not ordinarily require hand seals to be performed. This technique can also be sealed within the **Sharingan** of another person. Beyond mere offense, **Amaterasu's** flames can be used as a deterrent, with users surrounding themselves in its flames to discourage physical attacks. Use of this technique puts a great deal of strain on the user, usually causing their eyes to bleed. For all its lethal potential, **Amaterasu** burns slowly, allowing targets to remove burning clothes before their body is caught ablaze or, if it's too late for that, remove the burning body part(s) before it spreads. Other defensive options are pushing the flames away, absorbing them, certain space–time ninjutsu, or being the Jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails. While impractical as a defense, **Amaterasu** can also be sealed.

* _Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi/Inferno Style: Flame Control (Enton: Kagutsuchi) **:**_ **Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi** is a technique which applies shape transformation to the black flames of Amaterasu, allowing the user to manipulate them at will.

 _Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire/Amaterasu: Flame Gathering (Amaterasu: Entenka):_ The manipulated flames of Amaterasu are used to cover the ribs of **Susanoo** with the flames, surrounding the user with a shield of black fire. In addition to the damage it can inflict, this technique has the psychological effect of causing melee enemies to hesitate in attacking the user of this technique.

 _Blaze Release: Great Fireball Technique/Inferno Style: Fireball Jutsu (Enton: Gōkakyū no Jutsu):_ The user launches a fireball at the opponent, with the black flames enveloping the orange-colored fire for increased substantial damage.

 _Blaze Release/Inferno Style: Honoikazuchi (Enton: Honoikazuchi):_ The user surrounds themselves with **Amaterasu** , shaping them into spikes, impaling anyone in their immediate vicinity.

 _Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi — Flying Flame/Inferno Style: Flame Control Jumping Flame (Enton: Kagutsuchi—Hien):_ The user creates a sword of black flames and swings it, unleashing a wave of controlled flames towards the opponent.

 _Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi/Inferno Style: Susano'o Flame Control (Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi): _An application of **Kagutsuchi** through **Susanoo** , whereby the user produces weapons made from the orb of black flames held in their **Susanoo's** secondary right hand. The black flames can form a sword to be wielded by **Susanoo** , which is able to stab and slice through individuals or defenses, incinerating whatever remains. Magatama-shaped projectiles can be unleashed from the orb in volleys, knocking back and subsequently incinerating their targets. This technique can produce arrows to be utilized with Susanoo's bow.

- _Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama/Inferno Style: Yasaka Beads (Enton: Yasaka no Magatama):_ Utilizing the orb of black flames in **Susanoo's** third hand, the user can rapidly produce several magatama projectiles, which are composed entirely of the flames. Upon impact, victims are forcefully thrown off their feet and quickly incinerated.

- _Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero/Scorch Style: Nimbus Tempest (Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki): _This technique combines **Wind Release: Rasenshuriken** with **Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi** , along with their variants. Because the wind to flame ratio is perfectly balanced, the flames are greatly enhanced, causing whatever is struck by this technique to be enveloped in a swirling mass of black flames. The large-scale version of this technique combines **Wind Release: Rasenshuriken** and the **Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi** arrow when they collide in mid-air, creating something reminiscent of a pin-wheel. A smaller-scale version of this technique combines a normal **Rasenshuriken** and black flames manipulated with **Kagutsuchi** to form a flaming pinwheel. When the technique touches the target, they were launched backwards and likewise engulfed in the black flames.

* _Calamity Flame/Visual Jutsu: Flame of Misfortune (Kaen):_ As the opponent is running towards the user, they focus the flames of **Amaterasu** on the opponent, causing them to burn and fall to the ground.

* _Transcription Seal: Amaterasu (Tensha Fūin: Amaterasu): _This is a technique that seals the technique **Amaterasu** within the **Sharingan** of another person. After being sealed within the person, it is involuntarily activated (indicated by the person's **Sharingan** taking the form of the sealer's **Mangekyō Sharingan** ) when the eye sees its target, which is predetermined by the user.

 _Kamui: _**Kamui** is a powerful **Mangekyō Sharingan** dōjutsu that creates a unique and specialized form of space–time ninjutsu. It allows the user to achieve two very distinct, yet closely associated feats—teleportation and intangibility. Kamui allows the user to transfer targets to and from another dimension, from which they are unable to escape. The characteristics of this technique have been likened to those of the **Flying Thunder God Technique** , but it seems to be more advanced, as it requires neither seals nor a summoning tattoo to be performed. This technique forms a spiraling void centered on the eye used to activate it, which draws the target inwards and distorts their form until they are transported to another dimension. By absorbing their own body into this distortion, the user can teleport to virtually any location they desire. When using **Kamui** to teleport, anything the user is touching will be warped along with them, and their chakra becomes untraceable. With a single eye, this technique is fast enough to avoid an attack from a Jinchūriki in their **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode** , though slower than the speed at which the **Truth-Seeking Balls** travel. After storing a target within **Kamui's** dimension, the user can then eject it from their eye at any time. This can be done with varying degrees of force, allowing the user to eject weapons at a moment's notice, giving opponents little opportunity to react accordingly. Despite not always being present, the user can keep targets under genjutsu while they were confined inside **Kamui's** dimension, thus keeping them incapacitated for extended durations. **Kamui** can synchronize with another space–time ninjutsu, granting the user access to the synchronized technique's dimension, as well as any other connected dimensions. Once the dimension has been marked, the user can freely travel between it and **Kamui's** own dimension. The user's left eye can utilize a long-range version of **Kamui** , which can transport targets anywhere in the user's line of sight. The target is surrounded with a barrier space, the location and size of which can be specified at will, and when the user concentrates on the target within, the space at the barrier's center distorts and draws everything within into another dimension. The size of the barrier can be expanded. The user's right eye uses a short-range version of **Kamui** , which can only transport targets near the user; physical contact with the target is seemingly required. However, this eye can utilize a unique variation of teleportation akin to intangibility. When activated, any part of the user's body that overlaps with another object is seamlessly warped to **Kamui's** dimension, making it appear that the user can phase through solid objects. By overlapping their entire body, the user can completely conceal their presence and erase all traces of their chakra. This also allows the user to freely travel through the ground, enabling them to ambush opponents from below. This intangibility can be extended to anything the user is touching at the moment of activation, so long as they are able to maintain physical contact with at least a portion of the desired object. This ability also allows the user to bypass even the strongest barrier ninjutsu. When both eyes are used together on the same target, the teleportation process works twice as fast, even becoming faster than a **Truth-Seeking Ball** used as a projectile. Through both eyes, the user can create two distortions at the same time and connect them. The user is also able to create portals in their line of sight to connect two dimensions. Using both eyes in conjunction with the Six Paths Chakra allows the user to augment their other techniques, transporting targets struck by said techniques to **Kamui's** dimension. As this technique is shared by two eyes, a user of one eye can counter a user of the other, making it useless to use **Kamui** against one another directly. The right eye can extend this negation to targets outside of the user's own body. Even if they are successfully transported to **Kamui's** dimension, a user of this technique can simply teleport back out, provided they have enough chakra to do so. The **Mangekyō Sharingan** is a dōjutsu that, with continuous usage, burdens the user with the loss of their eyesight. Since this is the source of **Kamui** , using it in rapid succession will put strain on the eye and eventually cause blindness. The right eye's primary weakness is that the user must solidify to utilize **Kamui's** teleportation, resulting in a brief period in which they are vulnerable. This deficiency means that the user must also materialize when ejecting stored items, presenting the same vulnerability. Additionally, the sections of the user's body residing in **Kamui's** dimension can still interact normally with anything inside said dimension, meaning the user can be damaged by such items. Using **Kamui** to synchronize with another space–time ninjutsu requires an immense amount of chakra. Additionally, creating portals between separate dimensions, particularly those that are far apart, places a significant amount of strain on the user's eyes, causing them to bleed.

 _Kotoamatsukami:_ **Kotoamatsukami** is a dōjutsu that casts a powerful, yet subtle, mind-controlling genjutsu on the target. The technique allows the user to enter the mind of any individual within their field of view, and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest caliber, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated. As a testament to its power, it is strong enough to negate a person's control over a reincarnated corpse, despite the former's binding being considered near-absolute. However, after having cast the technique, the dōjutsu requires at least a decade before it could be used again by a single user. This period can be drastically reduced through the possession of Hashirama Senju's cells, even for a non-Uchiha transplantee. However, despite the additional stamina granted by Hashirama's cells, this technique still can't be used multiple times in a single day.

* _Kotoamatsukami: Beam of Light/Kotoamatsukami: Kobo (Kotoamatsukami: Kōbō):_ The user places the opponent under a genjutsu using **Kotoamatsukami** , which shows a large **Mangekyō Sharingan** that shines down rays of light to blast the opponent.

 _Object Manipulation Technique/Jutsu (Mono Sōsa no Jutsu^):_ A technique that allows the user to telekinetically control weapons with their **Mangekyō Sharingan**. After placing a special marking on a weapon through direct contact with their hand, they are then able to freely manipulate the weapon for various purposes. A proficient user can even create a makeshift arm with this ability.

 _Susanoo/Susano'o:_ **Susanoo** is a gigantic, humanoid being made of the user's chakra that surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have the **Mangekyō Sharingan** in both eyes. When activated, **Susanoo** forms around the user and becomes an extension of their will, acting and attacking on their behalf. By default, **Susanoo** is anchored to its user and they to it: in its less developed forms it will move around with the user; in its more completed forms the user will be suspended within **Susanoo** , being brought with it as it moves around. This connection allows **Susanoo** to shield against physical attacks, one that becomes more difficult to penetrate as it is manifested more fully. If it is damaged, **Susanoo** does not regenerate, and it can only be repaired either by advancing it to the next developmental stage or by dispersing it and then forming it anew. Although **Susanoo** is quite effective as a defense, it can distinguish in what it blocks. For example, the user can still perform jutsu while within **Susanoo** and the attacks will pass through it without complications. Others can be brought within **Susanoo** with the user's permission, and users can likewise choose to leave **Susanoo's** protective envelope. The latter property can be used against the user, as if an opponent can bypass **Susanoo** , however slightly and latch onto them, they can be pulled out of **Susanoo**. With continued mastery, **Susanoo** can have increased defensive capabilities even at its ribcage stage. **Susanoo** is also only able to defend against physical attacks, so they are still vulnerable to visual or auditory attacks. So long as it is active, **Susanoo** draws on the user's chakra in substantial amounts. The sensation of using Susanoo has been described as feeling pain in every cell in the user's body, which only increases over time and at higher developmental stages. Being a **Mangekyō Sharingan** -based ability, it also places a strain on the user's eyes the more it is used. However, it is not actually necessary for one's **Mangekyō Sharingan** to be active while using **Susanoo** ; in fact, a master can use it without any eyes at all. **Susanoo** has several developmental stages. Practiced users go through all the stages every time they manifest it, layering more advanced stages over earlier ones or stripping them away as is needed; they can choose to stop at any developmental stage. At its simplest level, users only manifest aspects of **Susanoo's** skeletal structure, such as a ribcage for basic defense or an arm for interacting with the surroundings. Once a full skeleton is made, musculature and, later, skin forms until finally a complete humanoid is shaped. In these preliminary stages, typically only the upper half of **Susanoo** is materialized, with legs becoming common once it reaches its full humanoid form; however, not all **Susanoo** users can accomplish the latter feat. In its next stage, armor forms around the humanoid for further protection, causing it to resemble a yamabushi (a Japanese mountain hermit). In its final stage, users stabilize the chakra that comprises **Susanoo** to create a colossal form known as the **Complete Body—Susanoo** , the ultimate ability of the **Mangekyō Sharingan**. In this state, **Susanoo** gains a tengu-like nose, wings for flight, and is clad with robes and ornate armor. This form possesses power comparable to that of a tailed beast, capable of levelling giant mountains and, when enhanced by Six Paths Chakra, small planetoids with ease. Users can also channel their own techniques into the **Complete Body—Susanoo** , as well as shape it around the Nine-Tails to improve its offensive and defensive capabilities. Users can mingle the chakra that makes **Susanoo** with chakra from other sources. **Susanoo** differs between users, in terms of color, design, and weaponry. Some features are consistent, however. All **Susanoo** constructs are deviations of the Japanese tengu (a humanoid bird of prey), they also have two sets of arms—one of which can form wings as part of its **Complete Body** form—and six fingers on each of its hands. All **Susanoo** wield at least one sword.

* _Amaterasu: Embers (Amaterasu: Zanka):_ The user has their **Susanoo** extend its hand holding a giant **Amaterasu** orb, and causes it to release smaller **Amaterasu** orbs, which explode on when it meets the opponent. The orbs remain as traps on the battlefield for a short while.

* _Indra's Arrow (Indora no Ya):_ **Indra's Arrow** is **Susanoo's** strongest offensive technique. After absorbing chakra from all nine tailed beasts and using their **Complete Body—Susanoo** as a vessel, the user creates a longbow and arrow which are infused with lightning-natured chakra. It is powerful enough to match a **Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken** , producing a massive explosion on impact, despite **Lightning Release's** inferiority to **Wind Release**.

* _Kamui Shuriken:_ After manifesting their **Complete Body—Susanoo** , the user can create several, large projectiles shaped like their **Mangekyō Sharingan** , which they imbue with **Kamui**. The shuriken are then launched by **Susanoo** —rapidly spinning towards the intended target before cutting and instantly warping them into **Kamui's** dimension on contact.

* _Majestic Attire: Susanoo/Susano'o (Isō: Susanoo):_ The user shapes their **Susanoo** into an armor for Kurama, enhancing its defense and preventing its chakra from being suppressed. Kurama can wield **Susanoo's** bladed weaponry as well as combine it with its own **Tailed Beast Balls** to give them cutting power, making them impossible to catch. The user can utilize this on themselves since their **Complete Body—Susanoo** absorbs the Tailed Beast chakra.

 _Evil Disturbance Waltz/Chaos Dance (Kyōsō Enbu): _Clad in **Susanoo** , the user flings their chakra sword at the opponent, swirling like a shuriken.

 _Hurricane Thunderclap — Majestic Attire Sword Stroke/Majestic Hurricane Swordsman^ (Shippū Jinrai—Isō no Hitotachi): _The Nine-Tails Jinchūriki and an Uchiha deliver a series of physical attacks on their opponent. The Jinchūriki fully manifests Kurama, and the Uchiha armors it with **Susanoo** , also manifesting its sword, cutting the opponent down.

* _Susanoo/Susano'o: Captive Slash (Susanoo: Hozan): _The user grabs their opponent using **Susanoo's** hand, and slashes them with their sword.

* _Susanoo/Susano'o: Chidori (Susanoo Chidori):_ An application of **Chidori** through a **Complete Body—Susanoo** , whereby the user produces a massive **Chidori** with their **Susanoo's** primary left hand.

* _Susanoo/Susano'o: Crush (Susanoo: Kai):_ The user grabs their opponent with **Susanoo** and crushes them.

* _Susanoo/Susano'o: Fist (Susanoo: Kobushi):_ The user manifests a partially transformed **Susanoo** arm, which when used, can destroy a wall or repel a large individual.

* _Susanoo: Great Fireball Technique/Susano'o: Fireball Jutsu^ (Susanoo: Gōkakyū no Jutsu^):_ Using **Complete Body—Susanoo** as a medium, the user can fire a multitude of fireballs from the construct's mouth. The fireballs vary in size, capable of becoming as large as a Tailed Beast. As the technique doesn't explode on impact, the fireballs can be repelled with enough force. By launching the technique into the sky, it creates thunderclouds, making it possible to use **Kirin**.

* _Susanoo/Susano'o: Tsukumo (Susanoo: Tsukumo):_ After the user manifests their **Susanoo's** upper-body, it opens its ribcage to exposes its chest before launching a barrage of large green-colored chakra needles.

* _Tengai Shinsei/Shattered Heaven (Tengai Shinsei):_ The user weaves three hand seals simultaneously between themselves and their **Susanoo** , to draw massive meteorites from the upper atmosphere down towards a specific location on the ground. As they descend in succession along the same trajectory, if one of these meteorites is stopped, they can summon another one which will then collide with the first, ensuring that they crash into their intended destination.

 _Tsukuyomi: _**Tsukuyomi** is noted to be one of the most powerful genjutsu in existence. It is said to represent the "Spiritual World and Darkness," the antipode to **Amaterasu** —a ninjutsu of similar power. **Tsukuyomi** requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control. Those who have prowess with the technique can alter the perception of time with ease within the genjutsu to make a few seconds seem like many days to torture the target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period. Such a powerful technique is not without its disadvantages, however. Due to the complexity of the illusion and the quickness with which it is executed, an enormous amount of chakra is necessary, and an added amount of stress is placed on the left eye, leaving the user's vision more blurred. The **Tsukuyomi** can only be broken by a **Sharingan** user that shares the same blood as the user. If a victim is forced to experience a drastic passage of time in the fraction of a second **Tsukuyomi** is active, the stress on their mind would kill them, even if the genjutsu was a happy and peaceful one.

* _Black Dream/Tsukuyomi: Black Nightmare (Kuroyume):_ The user traps the opponent in a **Tsukuyomi** , causing them to see the ground beneath their feet to break open, plummeting them into a huge chasm. It is described as a bottomless pit of pain.

* _Dōjutsu: Powerful Calm/Visual Jutsu: Powerful Calm (Dōjutsu: Isanagi): _The user activates **Tsukuyomi** to bind their opponent in an illusion where the user disappears, and a black hole appears in the sky. As it devours all surrounding environment, it becomes larger and larger, slowly gaining the form of the user's **Mangekyō Sharingan** as it devours the opponent, leaving them unconscious.

* _Tsukuyomi Mode (Tsukuyomi Mōdo):_ This technique is a variation of **Tsukuyomi** , a high-level genjutsu. The user transforms the **Tsukuyomi** into a barrier that slows the opponent down. This does not happen physically but rather mentally. It makes the opponent think they are being held back by a barrier.

 _Demonic/Demon Illusion: Nail Paralysis (Magen: Kugibaku):_ The user, while in **Tsukuyomi Mode** , summons large white spikes to impale any opponent within the barrier from above.

- _Water Droplet Reflection Sight (Mizu no Hansha Shiryoku^): _By dilating their pupils, the user can track down enemies via the reflection on tiny water droplets. Once the user has fixated their sight, their visual range reaches several dozen kilometers. They can also use this ability to augment their evasion-skills during combat. Downsides of this technique are the evaporation of water droplets caused by the sun, which complicates the usage of the technique and shortens its period and her sensitivity towards blinding light, for example caused by a flash bomb.

~ _Evasion Technique/Jutsu (Kaihi no Jutsu):_ Using their dōjutsu, the user is easily able to see attacks coming, allowing them a better chance to dodge or to launch a counterattack.

* * *

 **Jutsu Info (Name – Rank | Hand Seals | Range)**

-Byakugan – No available info

~Puppet Reincarnation – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Tenseigan – No available info

Tenseigan Chakra Mode – Unranked | Hitsuji, Tora, I, Tora | Unspecified range

*Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion – Unranked | No seals | All-range

*Localized Reincarnation Explosion – Unranked | No seals | All-range

*Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Future Telling – No available info

-Jibakugan – No available info

-Ketsuryūgan – No available info

~Blood Dragon Ascension – No available info

~Blood Transformation Technique – No available info

~Exploding Human Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Genjutsu: Ketsuryūgan – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Rinnegan – No available info

~Amenotejikara – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Black Receiver – Unranked | Hitsuji | Short-range

~Chakra Edible Creation – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Limbo: Border Jail – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Sasuke Uchiha's Space–Time Dōjutsu – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Six Paths Technique – No available info

Animal Path – No available info

*Summoning Rinnegan – No available info

Asura Path – No available info

*Asura Attack – Unranked | No seals | All-range

*Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Deva Path – No available info

*Banshō Ten'in – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

*Chibaku Tensei – Unranked | Clap hands together | All-range

*Shinra Tensei – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Human Path – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Naraka Path – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Outer Path – No available info

*Demonic Statue Chains – Unranked | Mi | All-range

*Demonic Statue of the Outer Path – No available info

Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals – S-Rank | Tora, Mi, Ne, Ushi, Inu, Hitsuji | Unspecified range

Summoning: Demonic Statue of the Outer Path – Unranked | Mirrored Hitsuji | Unspecified range

*Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique | Unranked | Hitsuji, Mi | Unspecified range

*Six Paths of Pain – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Preta Path – No available info

*Blocking Technique Absorption Seal – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal – Unranked | Mirrored Hitsuji | Unspecified range

~Takamimusubinokami – Unranked | No seals | All-ran

~Truth-Seeking Balls – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Horizon Meteor – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Six Paths: Cross Lantern – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Six Red Yang Formation – Unranked | Mi, Hitsuji, T.S.H.S, mirrored Hitsuji | Long-range

Sword of Nunoboko – No available info

*Divine Sword: Sword of Nunoboko – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Truth-Seeking Scorched Earth – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Sharingan – No available info

~Genjutsu: Sharingan – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Coercion Sharingan – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Demonic Illusion: Mirage Crow – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Izanagi – Unranked | U, I, Hitsuji | Short-range

Transcription Seal: Izanagi – No available info

~Izanami – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Mangekyō Sharingan – No available info

Amaterasu – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

*Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

Amaterasu: Flame Wrapping Fire – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Blaze Release: Great Fireball Technique – Unranked | Tora/Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora (assumed) | Short-range

Blaze Release: Honoikazuchi – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi — Flying Flame – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Calamity Flame – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Transcription Seal: Amaterasu – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Kamui – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Kotoamatsukami – Unranked | No seals | All-range

*Kotoamatsukami: Beam of Light – No available info

Object Manipulation Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Susanoo – Unranked | No seals | All-range

*Indra's Arrow – Unranked | No seals | All-range

*Kamui Shuriken – Unranked | Hitsuji | All-range

*Majestic Attire: Susanoo – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Evil Disturbance Waltz – No available info

Hurricane Thunderclap — Majestic Attire Sword Stroke – Unranked | No seals | All-range

*Susanoo: Captive Slash – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

*Susanoo: Chidori – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

*Susanoo: Crush – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

*Susanoo: Fist – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

*Susanoo: Great Fireball Technique – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

*Susanoo: Tsukumo – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

*Tengai Shinsei – Unranked | Hitsuji, Mi, Tori (simultaneously) | Long-range

Tsukuyomi – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

*Black Dream – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

*Dōjutsu: Powerful Calm – No available info

*Tsukuyomi Mode – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Demonic Illusion: Nail Paralysis – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Water Droplet Reflection Sight – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Evasion Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range


	5. Misc Jutsu 4 - Fūinjutsu

**A/N: Double update! Once again, I am not going to be writing a chapter for "The Tale of a Delinquent Ninja," so... yeah. I am working on another story, though. It is a Naruto/Gamer crossover. However, this one is special. It has an SI OC enter Naruto's mindscape at birth. The stat system and original idea are based on "Yami: The Gamer Kage," which I recommend reading. The idea itself is from "Naruto - The Gamer," where someone enters Naruto's body on his 7th birthday. With that, onto the jutsu!**

 **T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal**

 **Bullet List Hierarchy:** **\- (1st), ~ (2nd), (3rd), * (4th)**

* * *

 **Fūinjutsu**

- _Beast Sealing Technique/Jutsu (Kemono Fūin no Jutsu^):_ After creating the necessary seals, the seal formula rises in the form of multiple chakra chains and binds the target.

- _Cat Covering/Ninja Art: Cat Cloak (Nekokaburi):_ The user puts on their hoodie and unrolls a scroll. After weaving the required hand signs, they are enveloped in chakra that gives them cat-like features, such as a tail and ears, as well as extended nails. The technique can select one of numerous species of cats (i.e. Persian, Siamese, Tortoiseshell), granting them the selected cat's attributes. This technique is very chakra-taxing, meaning that an inexperienced user cannot keep it up for too long.

- _Chakra Draining Seal (Chakura Kankyo Fūin):_ An fūinjutsu designed to drain chakra. By placing the seal on the target, the chakra drained is transferred to the user.

- _Cloth Binding Technique/Cloth Paralysis Jutsu (Nunoshibari no Jutsu):_ The user uses a giant roll of cloth to tightly wrap up the intended opponent, completely immobilizing them, thus preventing them from moving or using any techniques. The ability itself is versatile as once completed, the addition of further seals can be placed on top of the bound victims, preventing them from even being summoned while in effect.

- _Contract Seal (Keiyaku Fūin):_ When the user implements this fūinjutsu on a summoner, it removes any direct control the summoner has over a summoned creature. Close contact appears to be required for the implementation of the seal. Though the **Contract Seal** removes the summoner's ability to control its summon, it does not give the user of the fūinjutsu the ability to control the summon in turn. However, the seal does seem to negate the time limit that a controlled summoning creature is in the present place.

- _Cursed Tongue Eradication Seal/Cursed Tongue Seal (Zekka Konzetsu no In):_ When the wearer of this cursed seal speaks about anything incriminating related to the caster, their entire body will be paralyzed, taking away their ability to speak or move. It is applied to the tongue and takes the shape of three solid lines and two broken lines from the back of the tongue to the tip.

- _Dark Sealing Method/Black Seal (Fūkoku Hōin):_ This seal is used in conjunction with the **Four Black Fogs Formation**. After the user seals the individual in the container, this seal is added as another layer of protection. To create the seal, the user writes the incantation in blood on the sealing paper and then attaches it to the container before activating it with a hand seal.

- _Destruction of Evil Seal (Kaibi Hōin Fūin^):_ This is a collaboration technique whereby eight people simultaneously perform the Tiger hand seal, forming a large sealing formula with a Jinchūriki at its center. The formula then begins to glow and suppress the tailed beast's chakra.

- _Dharma Power Seal/Dharma Seal (Hōriki Fūin):_ An fūinjutsu that can be used in collaboration with **Dharma Power Sealing Technique: Sen no Rikyū** to seal a tailed beast inside a person, making them a Jinchūriki.

~ _Dharma Power Sealing Technique: Sen no Rikyū/Dharma Sealing Jutsu: Sen no Rikyu (Hōriki Fūinjutsu: Sen no Rikyū):_ With the help of a musical instrument and an fūinjutsu formula on their chest, the user produces a stream of chakra that forms into many purple-colored chains that are launched from the formula into the target. Once latched on to the target's body and chakra network, the chains will use the tenketsu located at the navel to reach their way to the tailed beast and constrict their neck, pulling the beast from the inside of the Jinchūriki. The continued forceful use of the tenketsu for the extraction damages the Jinchūriki's chakra network contributing to the targeted Jinchūriki's immobilization and causing them pain. Others who attempt to touch the chains will be struck with a powerful electrical shock. However, if another Jinchūriki touches the chains, then their chakra will be drained for the duration of the physical contact. The technique can be countered. Techniques that suppress chakra absorption such as a cocoon made up of a network of highly refined chakra threads can slow down the rate at which the chakra is drained. The chakra absorption can be stopped completely by closing the tenketsu the chains are using to extract the tailed beast. There is a dangerous drawback to this technique, however. If the chains are removed before properly absorbing all the tailed beast chakra, they will turn on the nearest target with that chakra, with it being the caster, ultimately sealing them. Despite that, the seal can be broken if all tenketsu of the target are blocked, after which they will still be in need for immediate treatment.

- _Enclosing Technique/Sealing Jutsu (Fūnyū no Jutsu):_ Using this technique, a wide variety of objects and even living things can be stored within scrolls, to be released when the scroll is opened or under a specific condition. It is also possible to seal other techniques within scrolls.

~ _Fire Sealing Method/Sealing Jutsu: Fire Seal (Fūka Hōin):_ A kind of fūinjutsu that involves sealing a technique's effects within a specific location. As it is tailored for **Fire Release** ninjutsu, it requires a caster well-versed in the exacting art of "Sealing Formulas," as well as in ninjutsu. The jutsu-sealing space in the scroll is left blank, for the formula to be inscribed in with a brush. After performing the needed hand seals, chakra-like vapor appears from the scroll, and envelops the flames. They are sucked in towards the scroll, and the appearance of the kanji for seal certifies the technique's completion. Once the sealing is performed, the technique's effects cannot be released anew if an unsealing technique is not applied. It is an effective technique to circumvent any secondary damage a dangerous enemy technique might cause. It is even capable of sealing the black flames of **Amaterasu**.

~ _Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet/Sealing Jutsu: Crouched Tiger Bullet (Fūinjutsu: Koshi Tandan):_ After the user draws a gigantic tiger, the illustration extends from the scroll and while still connected, captures its prey with its teeth and claws, before dragging the victim back into the scroll and pinning them down within the confines of the drawing. Due to the enormity of the illustration, the user requires an extended period to complete the image, during which they need protection as their attention is devoted to drawing. To make this technique stronger, the user must make use of their emotions. If the user is consumed by negative emotions, their eyes turn black, their pupils will turn red, and they will secrete a dark substance from their eyes and mouth. If the user is consumed by positive emotions, their eyes turn white and their pupils will turn light blue.

- _Evil Releasing Method/Curse Unsealing (Kaija Hōin):_ **Evil Releasing Method** is a direct counterpart to **Evil Sealing Method**. It is used to release technique-induced seals on a person rather than sealing it. Compared to the **Evil Sealing Method** , **Evil Releasing Method** requires far less preparation.

- _Evil Sealing Method/Curse Sealing (Fūja Hōin):_ This technique is used to suppress technique-induced marks on a person. Marks of weaker power can be completely suppressed by this technique alone, but for marks of higher power, like **Cursed Seal of Heaven** , it will cause the seal's power to become dependent on the recipient's own willpower to some extent, especially if the sealer is not experienced enough to strengthen the seal with his own power. It is also capable of holding back certain kekkei genkai. This seal requires a high number of hand seals to be performed and consumes large amount of chakra from the user. Preparation for this technique requires two concentric circles with kunai placed in intervals along the circumference, in addition to several characters written in blood that radiate out from the center of the cursed seal. This technique is quick, but painful. The seal can be removed at any time by the caster or whoever the seal is on. Since this seal relies on the will of the individual on whom it is placed, the affected may be able to will it away without an unsealing technique.

- _Finger Carving Seal/Sealing Spell: Finger-Carved Seal (Shikoku Fūin):_ The user concentrates chakra into their finger and using the heat from that, can apply writing of whatever they want to a surface. This technique however requires them to be very delicate with their chakra control. This technique causes slight discomfort for a living target and if it is on flesh, it will scar.

- _Five Elements Seal/Five-Pronged Seal (Gogyō Fūin):_ The **Five Elements Seal** is a powerful technique that is used to block or disturb the target's chakra flow. Once the seal is completed, the target will become unconscious and unable to fight for a brief time.

~ _Five Elements Unseal/Five-Pronged Seal Release (Gogyō Kaiin):_ **Five Elements Unseal** is a direct counterpart technique of the **Five Elements Seal**. This technique can be used to remove fūinjutsu of up to equal power, like its counterpart.

- _Forbidden Individual Curse Tag/Cursed Seal Tag (Kinkoju no Fuda):_ This is a cursed seal that is placed directly on the target's heart. The cursed seal is designed to restrict the target, in which it prevents them from taking their own lives and removing the cursed seal themselves. Directly striking the heart appears able to remove the seal, albeit risking one's life in the process.

- _Four Corner Seal Teleportation/Amphibious Teleportation^ (Gama Terepōtēshon^):_ The user places a sealing tag on the designated area. If anyone crosses it, whether it be an ally or an enemy, toads are summoned to stop them in their tracks. This technique is useful to protect an object from falling into enemy hands.

~ _Four Corner Seal Teleportation Release/Amphibious Return^ (Gama Kaeri^):_ The user performs the required hand seals and then points at the seal, releasing it. This technique is stated to be strong, making it so only powerful shinobi can perform it.

- _Four Symbols Seal/Double Tetragram Seal (Shishō Fūin):_ The sealing formula is used to seal any target into a human body or an object and is mainly used when a giant enemy or evil spirit needs to be sealed away. To use it, it is necessary for the user to have great ability.

~ _Eight Trigrams Sealing Style/Eight Sign Seal (Hakke no Fūin Shiki):_ To perform the technique, the user must first summon a ceremonial throne and place the target on it. This sealing technique is specifically done to force a tailed beast to aid its Jinchūriki; by providing its chakra to the Jinchūriki, the seal will gradually weaken, thus giving the beast a chance for its freedom. This is a potential risk to a Jinchūriki as they only have so much time to become strong enough to subdue the tailed beast and obtain a stronger seal. To buy the Jinchūriki more time, the seal can be locked completely, preventing the seal from weakening further, but also preventing the Jinchūriki from accessing more of the tailed beast's chakra.

 _Torii Seal (Tori Fūin):_ By using the **Eight Trigrams Sealing Style's** key, the user can create several massive interlocking torii that can immobilize and imprison the Tailed Beast with ease. They then isolate its chakra in another part of themselves, away from the fox itself in between four torii, so that they can access it freely. The Tailed Beast isn't always bound by the torii and has freedom of movement behind its cage, but the user can enter the cage without breaking the seal and still manipulate the torii to immobilize them if they want.

- _Fūinjutsu Trap/Seal Formula Trap^ (Fūinjutsu Wana^):_ Once the technique is activated, the target is sealed into a different dimensional space, within the location of the seal.

- _Genjutsu Cursed Seal/Cursed Illusion Seal^ (Genjutsu Juinjutsu^):_ A technique that manifest a spiral cursed seal on a person, after which the genjutsu that is cast allows the victim to be manipulated into believing information told by the user. The technique requires regular reapplications as gradually, the mark fades away, causing the victim's true memories to resurface in a migraine-inducing headache.

- _Gozu Tennō:_ The **Gozu Tennō** is a technique developed by Root's Tanuki Shigaraki. Upon the mark being placed onto someone, the person will enter a contract with the Nue. This technique was an attempt at replicating Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's techniques, which ultimately came very close. The mark acts as a medium for absorbed chakra to be transferred into the Nue, as well as a gate through which it is summoned from a separate dimension. It also allows the user to create snake-like creatures out of dark chakra and use them for combat. The true source of power for this technique is negative emotions. If the carrier of the contract loses these emotions, the contract will be destroyed.

- _Iron Armor Seal/Steel Shell Seal (Tekkō Fūin):_ The **Iron Armor Seal** is the fūinjutsu used by Kumogakure to seal the Eight-Tails into its respective hosts. The seal itself takes the form of the kanji for "iron" (鉄) and is usually printed somewhere on the Jinchūriki's body. Not much else is known about the seal, besides the fact that it is lower-quality and weaker than the **Four Symbols Seal**.

- _Memory Erasing Seal (Kioku Kesu Fūin^):_ This technique erases certain memories of all those who are in the range of the seal, including the caster, with the command "wipe out" (metsu [滅]). However, it is possible that the target may once again remember what was erased as a vague dream.

- _Mystic Safety Bell Seal: Release/Magical Bell of Protection: Release^ (Mahō no Kane Anzen Fūin: Kai^):_ This technique is used by Shion. She releases power through her bell, and completely transforms. This allows her to send a huge ray of light which can penetrate Mōryō's darkness. In this form, she can, and attempted to, destroy Mōryō along with herself.

- _Puppet Curse (Kugutsu no Noroi):_ This technique is used to take control of people. It can be activated long after the technique is first applied. The appearance is a red eye with another circle in it resembling the pupil, with four lines stemming from the upper line of the eye and two big thick lines stemming from the side of the eye. This power seems to control the minds of others. Once activated, it appears on the target's forehead, vanishes and then takes control over their body. The eyes of the person who get caught by this technique turn red while they are being controlled. The technique works in a manner like controlling a puppet, using hand motions to guide the target to its destination.

- _Reverse Four Symbols Sealing/Reverse Tetragram Sealing Jutsu (Ura Shishō Fūin):_ The **Reverse Four Symbols Sealing** is an fūinjutsu and a stronger version of the **Four Symbols Seal**. The user places the seal across their chest and sets it to activate upon their death. It releases four symbols from the user's body that then forms a large, black sphere around them. Anything caught inside the sphere's area is then drawn in and sealed within the user's corpse.

- _Sealing Release Technique/Seal Destruction Jutsu^ (Fūin Kai no Jutsu^):_ After throwing rosary beads on the sealed victim, the user begins to mumble words while performing ritual hand movements, leading the seal formula to slowly disappear. This technique takes intense concentration and strength to perform.

- _Sealing Technique/Jutsu: Four Limbs Weighting Seal (Fūinjutsu: Shishi Jūfūin):_ This technique is performed by placing prayer beads around the wrists and ankles of the target and then pressing the palm against the target's chest. This increases the weight of the beads exponentially, weighing down the target's limbs. Given how it would be difficult to perform this technique in actual combat, its primary use is for training in a style. As the target of this technique continues to train, the prayer beads change color from white to blue, green, yellow and finally to red. Once they're red, this signifies that the training is complete. The prayer beads are not an absolute requirement for this technique. It can be performed with any significantly weighed article of clothing, which greatly improves this technique's battle efficiency.

- _Sealing Technique: Frog Suppression/Sealing Jutsu: Frog Gulp (Fūinjutsu: Kawazunomi):_ The user erects four pillars from the ground around their target. The pillars create a field that paralyses anyone caught inside. The paralyzing effect can be countered by another seal.

- _Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar/Sealing Jutsu: Lion Roar (Fūinjutsu: Shishi Heikō):_ This sealing technique completely blocks the target's chakra with a sealing formula drawn on the ground or a wall. This is done by closing all the tenketsu of the person caught in the middle. When the target is sealed, a stylized kanji for "close" or "shut" appears in the middle of the sealing formula.

- _Sealing Technique/Jutsu: Release (Fūinjutsu: Kai):_ This technique is a counter-measure that can be used to undo fūinjutsu that may be binding the user. By placing their hand atop the seal, it activates, immediately nullifying the effects of the fūinjutsu that may have be cast on the user.

- _Sealing Technique: Spirit Sealing/Sealing Jutsu: Spirit Seal (Fūinjutsu: Seishin Fūin^):_ This requires a scroll to perform the technique. It allows the user to seal a soul from a human inside the scroll.

- _Sealing Technique: Three Directions Seal/Sealing Jutsu: Triangle Seal (Fūinjutsu: Sankaku Fūin):_ The user, along with two shadow clones, creates a triangle seal around the opponent. Then a tetrahedral form of light traps and sends them up in the sky, leaving a large hole on the ground.

- _Sealing Technique: Vitality Seal Formation/Sealing Jutsu: Living Barrier (Fūinjutsu: Seidō Fūjin):_ The user uses two tantō to perform this fūinjutsu. When using this technique, the user can temporarily suppress the chakra of multiple individuals in the area around them.

- _Secret Technique: Sealing Release/Hidden Jutsu: Sealing Destruction (Hijutsu: Fūin Hakai):_ The user uses two tantō to perform this technique. When using this technique, they can dispel seals.

- _Self-Cursing Seal (Jigō Jubaku no In):_ Like the **Cursed Tongue Eradication Seal** , this seal can also be applied during combat, and can secretly be placed on the opponent's body. When the user activates it, the curse seal's marks spread around the opponent's body, paralyzing them. However, one can break free from the seal with a strong enough release of chakra.

- _Shrine Seal (Yashiro no Fūin):_ This seal is in the Land of Swamps, and contains the body of the evil spirit, Mōryō. The technique is composed of several stages. The first three seals will light the seal up, allow the user to levitate, and create a barrier. The barrier will repel things from the outside, although Mōryō managed to enter at the cost of the life of his host. Also, the spheres inside the circle will begin to revolve around the circle. The next nine seals will cause the gate-like seal leading to Mōryō's body to rise above the ground. This gate seems to be laid on its back. The final six seals will release the seal on Mōryō's body, and it becomes accessible (to Mōryō). After reclaiming his body, Mōryō managed to break the barrier around the seal. The true effect of the sealing is that the user and the target being sealed will merge into one being. So that neither parties can utilize their chakra, the two minds are combined into one. Then, one must absorb the other (which is decided by their chakra), and neither the user nor target can leave the shrine until this happens. Mōryō cannot do the same with someone who has the bell which contains the stone where the original priestess sealed all her powers into. Sacrifice is not necessary, allowing the user to seal Mōryō multiple times without consequence. Once completed, the tomb will store the victim for eternity.

~ _Shrine Seal: Release (Yashiro no Fūin: Kai):_ After performing the hand seals (or rather, chant them out loud like an incantation), the user releases a dark shock wave that destroys the talismans on the **Shrine Seal** , and shatters the stone door, releasing Mōryō's entrapped soul. This may be a variation of the **Shrine Seal** , or even the counterpart, as it contains a portion of the hand seals that the sealing technique does.

- _Soul–Body Separation Technique/Soul Detachment Jutsu (Konshin Betsuri no Jutsu):_ With the aid of a tag, the user creates a seal which affects a certain area around it removing the soul of the target from its body. The soul is sealed within the tag. If someone touches the tag or removes it from its place, the soul will be released. The soul is visible and audible to the person who touched the tag but has no initial memory of their past life.

- _String/Coordinated Light Formation (Isshi Tōjin):_ This barrier is designed to prevent anyone from leaving its confines. Once within a certain range of the person, the user erects the barrier underfoot rendering anyone within the seals, incapable of escaping.

~ _Multiple String Light Formation/Multi-Coordinated Light Formation (Tajū Isshi Tōjin):_ By having more than one person using the **String Light Formation** , the effects of the jutsu are amplified, making it so even weaker users can successfully entrap a stronger opponent if they have enough users.

- _Tail Releasing Method (Kaibi Hōin)_ : This fūinjutsu employs the use of formulae to bind a Jinchūriki before extracting the tailed beast from within them. When extracted, the beast initially takes the form of pure chakra, also causing the host to go into a near **Beast Cloak** state. After being extracted, the beast takes a corporeal form.

- _Tailed Beast Removal Technique/Jutsu (Bijū Jokyo no Jutsu^):_ After setting up an area, the user can extract a tailed beast from its Jinchūriki. The Jinchūriki is bound to a rock table surrounded by a large circular sealing formula with several ceremonial rocks surrounding it. During the extraction process, the Jinchūriki experiences extreme pain as the beast is ripped from their body.

- _Tailed Beast Transfer Technique/Jutsu (Bijū Furikae no Jutsu^):_ This technique allows one person to transfer the complete chakra of a sealed tailed beast within a Jinchūriki into a different person.

- _Unsealing Technique/Jutsu (Kaifū no Jutsu):_ This technique is a standard ninjutsu which allows a shinobi to summon an assortment of items that have been stored in special seals, using fūinjutsu. Scrolls are the most commonly chosen for item storage. When needed, the owner activates the seals releasing their stored items or weapons of choice. Scrolls can also be used as ammunition for other weapons or have other seals inside of them, which expands the number of potential tricks a shinobi can use.

~ _Exploding Dragon Strike/Dragon Bomb (Bakuryūgeki):_ Bringing out one of their scrolls, the user summons a large flame dragon that will explode whenever it will come into physical contact.

~ _Four-Corner Sealing Barrier (Kekkai Shihō Fūjin):_ The technique is performed with four separate scrolls and a sample of blood like the **Summoning Technique**. Good chakra control and concentration are needed to perform the sealing technique. To use this technique, a scroll is needed to seal the numerous amounts of chakra. While sealing, the users are vulnerable to enemy attacks. This technique has three stages: "Search"-the barrier is erected to locate the target; "Bind"-the barrier is then stretched out above the target; "Lock"-the barrier is lowered and the sealing begins.

~ _Manipulated Tools: Binding Meteor/Ninja Tool: Meteor (Sōgu: Baku Ryūsei):_ The user summons a manriki-gusari from one of their scrolls and uses it to restrain their opponent. When their opponent is restrained, they use the scroll to launch a barrage of weapons at them. The user finishes by slamming them into the ground with the manriki-gusari.

~ _Manipulated Tools: Blade Kick/Ninja Tool: Blade Kick (Sōgu: Sōninshū):_ The user summons several weapons connected by strings and jumps into the air, reeling them together to stack on top of each other. The user then stands on the top weapon on one foot, and twirls backwards, rapidly shooting the ninja tools at the opponent like a machine gun.

~ _Manipulated Tools: Deadly Spheres Strike/Ninja Tool: Death Sphere Strike (Sōgu: Shikyū Geki):_ The user pulls out a scroll and rotates it around themselves. Many spiked metal balls burst forth from the scroll to strike any nearby opponents or discourage them from using close-ranged attacks.

~ _Manipulated Tools: Exploding Sphere/Ninja Tool: Blasting Sphere (Sōgu: Bakusaidama):_ The user sends out multiple exploding spheres from a scroll, which explode upon contact.

 _Manipulated Tools: Steel Needles Wild Flower/Ninja Tool: Needle Flower Blast (Sōgu: Kōshin Ranka):_ Using a smaller scroll, the user summons several exploding spheres, which are scattered over the battlefield and then explode after a time, firing out projectiles at the same time.

~ _Manipulated Tools: Floating Blade Wall/Ninja Tool: Floating Blade Wall (Sōgu: Fujin Heki):_ The user unrolls two scrolls under their opponent and summons a barrage of different weapons from them, launching the opponent into the air. The user then wraps their legs with a chain and pulls them down, sending them crashing into the ground.

~ _Manipulated Tools: Gigantic Iron Ball/Weapon Control: Gigantic Iron Ball (Sōgu: Kyokudai Tekkyū):_ The user throws five spiked iron balls at their opponent. The user then unrolls a giant scroll and summons a giant spiked iron ball connected by wire strings to their hand, which they then slam on their opponent.

~ _Manipulated Tools: Giant Iron Lump/Ninja Tool: Giant Iron Lump (Sōgu: Dai Tekkai):_ The user takes out a big scroll and waves it in a circle. It turns into a giant chain hammer with a huge metal ball at the end that they then crush the opponent with. After crushing the opponent, the metal ball turns back into a scroll.

~ _Manipulated Tools: Ten Thousand Wild Heavenly Blades/Ninja Tool: Multi-Blade Chaos (Sōgu: Tenjin Ranman):_ The user summons multiple weapons connected with wire strings to their fingertips from one of their scrolls, directing them towards the opponent in a stream formation. After the final weapon hits the opponent, the user uses the strings to make the weapons fly above the opponent. Moving their fingers to make the weapons spin, they then direct the weapons downwards to hit the opponent down into the ground again.

~ _Sealing Technique: Black Aura/Sealing Jutsu: Ominous Aura^ (Fūinjutsu: Fukitsu Reiki^)_ : The user unleashes a dark and ominous aura capable of serving multiple purposes. The aura can subdue and restrain the opponent. The aura can also serve as an attack and defense, deflecting another attack or forcing the opponent into the defensive by blowing them away.

~ _Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation/Summoning: Lightning Sword Transformation^ (Kuchiyose: Raikō Kenka):_ This is a special "ninja tool summons" that allows the user to seal ninja tools like swords or kunai into a scroll or their clothes beforehand, allowing them to be called upon when needed. The ninja tools can be summoned in an instant just by touching the sealing "marks" which can be drawn anywhere. The greatest advantage of this technique is that the time between taking out a ninja tool, taking the right stance and throwing it is greatly reduced. Also, when a weapon such as an fūma shuriken is summoned, the time needed to throw it can be further shortened by having prepared the weapon in its fully extended form beforehand.

~ _Twin Rising Dragons/Rising Twin Dragons (Sōshōryū):_ A technique takes advantage of the user's superior skills with weapons. First, they place two small scrolls in an upright position on the floor. When activated, the two scrolls release smoke while also flying and spinning into the air in the shape of two dragons made of smoke. The user then jumps between the two scrolls and starts to rapidly summon and throw all sorts of weaponry as a powerful projectile barrage. If the initial attack were to fail, they can control the discarded weapons with wires attached to their fingertips for a surprise attack. However, because the weapons are thrown, they are easily countered by wind techniques. As an improvement, they also can add paper bombs to their kunai to make the attacks more lethal.

 _Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain Disaster/Weapon Control: Tensasai (Sōgu: Tensasai):_ A stronger version of **Twin Rising Dragons** where the user tosses a large scroll into the air above their opponent and summons dozens of different weapons from it, which then rain down, impaling the opponent and anything in their path. The weapons move so fast that they appear as white streaks, which, combined with how large an area this technique can cover, makes this technique quite difficult to evade.

~ _Unsealing Technique: Paper Snowstorm/Unsealing Jutsu: Confetti Storm (Kaifūjutsu: Kamifubuki):_ Using a piece of paper with a sealing formula on it, the user generates thousands of tiny pieces of paper to engulf the target, robbing them of their sight and enabling the user to hide in their presence.

~ _Unsealing Technique: Segmented Iron Dome/Unsealing Jutsu: Armadillo Dome^ (Kaifūjutsu: Arumajiro En Yane^):_ The user summons a large segmented iron dome from one of their scrolls to use for defense against incoming attacks. It can fit at least three people inside. The dome resembles the shell of an armadillo.

~ _Unsealing Technique/Jutsu: Shuriken (Kaifūjutsu: Shuriken):_ Using a piece of paper or a scroll with a sealing formula on it, the user unseals a fixed number of stored shuriken and sends them flying at a target.

~ _Winding Smoke Technique/Swirling Smoke Jutsu (Maki Kemuri no Jutsu):_ After revealing a special tag, the user executes a hand seal, releasing a green sort of smoke to disable the sight of all enemies involved in it. This gives the user the opportunity to escape or attack their opponents, depending on their will.

- _Yin Seal/Reverse Seal (Infūin):_ A seal which is reputed to be the pinnacle of chakra control. By storing a vast amount of chakra over an extended period into a specific point on their body—usually the forehead—the user creates this seal, which manifests in the form of a rhombus-like marking. Once the seal is formed, the user's already impressive chakra control allows them to perform techniques without any wasted energy. When released, the seal will either spread across the user's face or wrap around their entire body. The stored chakra is then released into their body, greatly amplifying the power of their techniques.

~ _Yin Seal: Release/Reverse Seal: Release (Infūin: Kai):_ After focusing and storing an amount of chakra over a period in the **Yin Seal** on the user's forehead, the user can release any amount of chakra with this technique by dispersing the seal and pumping the stored chakra back into the user's body. After the stored chakra from the **Yin Seal** is used, if there is any leftover chakra, the user may use it to re-form the seal.

 _Creation Rebirth/Mitotic Regeneration (Sōzō Saisei):_ By releasing the great volume of chakra stored in their forehead at once, the user's body's cell division is forcibly stimulated by proteins, reconstructing all organs and all tissues making up the human body. The technique itself does not regenerate the old cells, rather it hastens the creation of new ones through division. If this technique is used, a body whose vital organs are so gravely injured that it cannot bear it any longer will be instantly restored to its uninjured state. However, a body's cells can only split a certain number of times in a lifetime, and by speeding up this process, users of this technique are basically shortening their natural lifespan.

* _Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique/Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration: One Hundred Healings (Ninpō: Sōzō Saisei: Byakugō no Jutsu):_ **Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique** is a forbidden technique that is accessible only to those who have mastered the **Creation Rebirth** technique. While very similar in nature to its parent technique, which also regenerates the user's wounds via accelerated cell division, **Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique** has a continuous, automatic effect that will heal any damage that the user sustains instantly without the need to make hand seals or even a conscious effort to activate the healing process if they have chakra left. Use of the technique also requires the release of the **Yin Seal** , but rather than just covering the face, the markings extend over the user's entire body. This technique's power can be transferred temporarily to another person upon physical contact.

- _Zero-Tails Sealing Technique/Zero-Tails Submission^ (Reibi Fūin no Jutsu^):_ This technique is a unique form of sealing which was passed down in the Land of the Sky and used to restrain the Zero-Tails. This technique is designed to use dark chakra generated by the Zero-Tails rather than to seal it. It would appear to be a complex sealing technique, given the many sealing formulas in surrounding sealing room, as well as a rather large tablet, which is used to restrain the beast. The exact mechanics of this technique are unknown, however, after the Zero-Tails is sealed, the beast became encased in a tan-colored, cocoon-like structure, with the addition of several tubular attachments, which allow the beast to channel its dark chakra through them. The technique also acts to protect the Zero-Tails by absorbing any chakra from external sources which pose a threat. Even restrained, the Zero-Tails is still capable of manifesting itself and using its abilities.

* * *

 **Jutsu Info (Name – Rank | Hand Seals | Range)**

-Beast Sealing Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Cat Covering – No available info

-Chakra Draining Seal – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Cloth Binding Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Contract Seal – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Cursed Tongue Eradication Seal – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Dark Sealing Method – B-Rank | Clap hands together | Short-range

-Destruction of Evil Seal – Unranked | Tora | Short-range

-Dharma Power Seal – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Dharma Power Sealing Technique: Sen no Rikyū – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Enclosing Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Fire Sealing Method – B-Rank | Ne, Tori, T.S.H.S, Tora | Short-range

~Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet – B-Rank | Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

-Evil Releasing Method – A-Rank (based off Evil Sealing Method's rank) | Tora, Mi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, U, Ne | Short-range

-Evil Sealing Method – A-Rank | U, Mi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tori, Tora, U, Mi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tori, Tora, U, Mi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tori, Inu, Ne | Short-range

-Finger Carving Seal – C-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Five Elements Seal – A-Rank | T.S.H.S | Short-range

~Five Elements Unseal – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Forbidden Individual Curse Tag – No available info

-Four Corner Seal Teleportation – No available info

~Four Corner Seal Teleportation Release – No available info

-Four Symbols Seal – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Eight Trigrams Sealing Style – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Torii Seal – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Fūinjutsu Trap – No available info

-Genjutsu Cursed Seal – No available info

-Gozu Tennō – No available info

-Iron Armor Seal – No available info

-Memory Erasing Seal – Unranked | Tora | Short-range

-Mystic Safety Bell Seal: Release – No available info

-Puppet Curse – No available info

-Reverse Four Symbols Sealing – S-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Sealing Release Technique – Unranked | Seal of Confrontation with each hand | Short-range

-Sealing Technique: Four Limbs Weighting Seal – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Sealing Technique: Frog Suppression – Unranked | Mirrored Hitsuji, Mi | Short-range

-Sealing Technique: Release – No available info

-Sealing Technique: Spirit Sealing – No available info

-Sealing Technique: Three Directions Seal – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Sealing Technique: Vitality Seal Formation – No available info

-Secret Technique: Sealing Release – No available info

-Self-Cursing Seal – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Shrine Seal – Unranked | Hatsu, Jin, Kai, Min, Shin, Gan, Reppyo, Shōzen, Mika, Dan, Raku, Shō, Fu, Sai, Dan, Gik, Ragu, Bagi (seals unique to this technique) | Unspecified range

~Shrine Seal: Release – Unranked | Min, Shin, Gan, Reppyo, Shōzen, Mika, Dan, Raku, Shō | Unspecified range

-Soul–Body Separation Technique – No available info

-String Light Formation – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Multiple String Light Formation – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Tail Releasing Method – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Tailed Beast Removal Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Tailed Beast Transfer Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Unsealing Technique – No available info

~Exploding Dragon Strike – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

~Four-Corner Sealing Barrier – Unranked | Inu, Mi, I, Tora | Unspecified range

~Manipulated Tools: Binding Meteor – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Manipulated Tools: Blade Kick – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

~Manipulated Tools: Deadly Spheres Strike – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Manipulated Tools: Exploding Sphere – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

Manipulated Tools: Steel Needles Wild Flower – No available info

~Manipulated Tools: Gigantic Iron Ball – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Manipulated Tools: Great Iron Lump – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Manipulated Tools: Ten Thousand Wild Heavenly Blades – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Sealing Technique: Black Aura – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Twin Rising Dragons – Unranked | Tora, Tatsu, Saru, U, Mi, Cross arms | Mid-range

Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain Disaster – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Unsealing Technique: Paper Snowstorm – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Unsealing Technique: Segmented Iron Dome – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Unsealing Technique: Shuriken – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Winding Smoke Technique – Unranked | Seal of Confrontation | All-range

-Yin Seal – S-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

~Yin Seal: Release – S-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

Creation Rebirth – S-Rank | Tora | Unspecified range

*Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique – S-Rank | Tora | Unspecified range

~Zero-Tails Sealing Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range


	6. Misc Jutsu 5 - General Skills

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I will be finishing up the "Misc Jutsu" of this resource this week. I finished all the jutsu, so I just need to upload and edit them. If you guys would like the original Word .docx file, let me know through reviews or by PM so I can do so. Also, you guys should check out my current story, but I will probably be changing the other one, so its hiatus will be significantly longer. Anyway, on to the jutsu!**

 **T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal**

 **Bullet List Hierarchy:** **\- (1st), ~ (2nd), (3rd), * (4th)**

* * *

 **General Skills**

- _Body Flicker Technique/Teleportation Jutsu (Shunshin [no Jutsu]):_ By using the **Body Flicker Technique** , a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination.

~ _Body Replacement Technique/Substitution Jutsu (Kawarimi [no Jutsu]):_ With this technique, users replace their own body with some other object, generally with a block of wood, the moment an attack hits the opponent. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise.

- _Cliff Climbing Practice (Gake Nobori no Gyō):_ This is a training method which involves climbing a high or steep cliff using one or two arms. It is meant to improve one's strength and discipline.

- _Cloak of Invisibility Technique/Disguise Jutsu (Kakuremino no Jutsu):_ This technique allows a ninja to take a cloak or a piece of cloth to blend into an object, making them invisible.

- _Leaf Concentration Practice (Konoha Nōdo Renshū^):_ This training method is done by placing a leaf over an individual's forehead and having them direct all their chakra onto the leaf, using it as a focal point.

- _Manji Formation (Manji no Jin):_ The **Manji Formation** is a very basic formation that is used to protect a central point, to defend against multiple attacks coming from multiple locations, or to defend a group against an attack that could come from any unknown angle.

- _Rope Escape Technique/Escape Jutsu (Nawanuke no Jutsu):_ It allows a ninja to free themselves if they have been tied up.

- _Silent Killing (Sairento Kiringu):_ As the name suggests, this technique is simply a soundless method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Additionally, because the user moves silently, the attack cannot be anticipated and defended against. The user will often slit their opponent's throat, preventing any cry that might give them away. Some shinobi also opt to use a cover such as mist or even frost to rob their opponents of their field of vision and then attack them.

- _Transformation Technique/Jutsu (Henge no Jutsu):_ Given all the missions ninja are assigned to, such as battle, intelligence gathering, and diversions, this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also can change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. It will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. This is one of the most basic ninjutsu, as such most shinobi know how to perform it. The transformation technique is among the more difficult E-ranked techniques, since it requires constant emission of chakra while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts mental strain on an inexperienced ninja. Thus, the best way to determine if it is indeed a transformation is to cause this strain upon the user; though this is not always successful.

~ _Combination/Combined Transformation (Konbi Henge):_ An advanced form of the **Transformation Technique** , the **Combination Transformation** transforms two users into one being and gains the physical abilities of the transformed entity. In some cases, when one user is pre-occupied or cannot use hand seals, one may perform the necessary hand seals, while the other may provide the chakra.

~ _Face Copying Technique/Jutsu (Kao Utsushi no Jutsu):_ The user looks at a target to copy their appearance. It is a flawless **Transformation Technique** , making it so the copied person's allies cannot tell the difference and ninken also are unable to smell a different scent. Though the user copies the person's face and body, they can't use their techniques or unique abilities and they are also very weak to attack. To copy an appearance, the user needs to wear a special mask and stay close to the target for a long time. When the technique starts, the user's eyes start to glow. The transformation lasts for only a few days.

~ _Sexy Jutsu/Technique (Oiroke no Jutsu):_ A variant of the **Transformation Technique** , the **Sexy Technique** transforms the user into a naked woman usually surrounded by clouds of mist to cover private areas, or in a bikini, typically with a seductive posture. The user uses this technique to distract or win over men with sex appeal, with all successful attempts causing an exaggerated nosebleed by the victim. Typically, the more perverted the victim, the greater their reaction will be. According to the technique's creator, Naruto Uzumaki, the stronger an opponent is, the more effective this technique would be in creating an opening because they would be expecting an actual technique and will be momentarily confused, leaving an opening. Obviously, this would only work once.

 _Bouncy Bouncy Technique/Cheesecake Jutsu (Purin Purin no Jutsu):_ The **Bouncy Bouncy Technique** is a variation of the **Sexy Technique**. Using the skills Naruto Uzumaki had taught them, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi Kazamatsuri, and Udon Ise transform into three beautiful women: Konohamaru will transform into the night on the town "Custard Pudding," Moegi into the beach-going "Fire-roasted Pudding," and Udon into the nurse "Milk Pudding." All three will then bounce their breasts to titillate their opponents, and by doing so, the three were able to make their victims fall into unconsciousness.

 _New Sexy Technique/Super Sexy Jutsu^ (Sūpā Oiroke no Jutsu^):_ An improved version of the **Sexy Technique** where the user transforms into a beautiful woman wearing a revealing devil's outfit while posing seductively. The technique's creator, Naruto Uzumaki, found that presenting the woman wearing this outfit is more effective than a fully-nude woman. That is because the outfit is cut and shaped to make the victim obsess over wanting to see more of the woman's body, combined with the "bad girl" look.

 _Sexy Technique: Pole Dance and Nice Body/Hot Body Pole Dance (Pōrudansu ando Naisu Bodī):_ Another variation of the **Sexy Technique** where the user and a staff are transformed into a woman with an especially attractive body (hence the "Nice/Hot Body" title) wearing a red bikini on a pole. The woman winks, blows kisses, and speaks seductively to the victim to add to the effectiveness of this technique.

~ _Shadow Mirror Body Changing Method/Shadow Body Transfer Art (Kage Kagami Shinten no Hō):_ A technique passed down in the Land of Demons, used to alter one's appearance into that of someone else. Before initiating the technique, the user must set up the area with patterned circle symbol. After performing special hand seals while standing within the prepared area, the technique will activate: ribbons of light extend out from various places on the user's body, covering them completely as they transform the user into what they desire, including any necessary items such as the suitable attire. However, the user's voice does not change. Unlike a regular transformation, this variant is permanent, with no way for the user to return to their original form.

- _Tree Climbing Practice/Jutsu (Ki Nobori no Shugyō):_ This technique involves focusing a fixed amount of chakra to the bottom of one's feet and using that to climb a tree without using one's hands. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact and the user will fall.

- _Water Surface Walking Practice/Walk on Water Technique (Suimen Hokō no Gyō):_ To do this, the user must be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of their feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface. This technique is more difficult to master than the **Tree Climbing Practice** , because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly. It has also been shown that one can use their chakra to "skate" across the water surface, like an ice skater, instead of just walking or running. A user under water can focus chakra on their hands or any other body part that touches the surface of the water and climb atop the water as if they were climbing out of a pool.

* * *

 **Jutsu Info (Name – Rank | Hand Seals | Range)**

-Body Flicker Technique – D-Rank | Tora | Unspecified range

~Body Replacement Technique – E-Rank | Tora | Unspecified range

-Cliff Climbing Practice – No available info

-Cloak of Invisibility Technique – E-Rank | No seals | Short-range (assumed)

-Leaf Concentration Practice – No available info

-Manji Formation – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Rope Escape Technique – E-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

-Silent Killing – No available info

-Transformation Technique – E-Rank | Inu, I, Hitsuji | Short-range (assumed)

~Combination Transformation – B-Rank | Reverse Hitsuji | Short-range (assumed)

~Face Copying Technique – No available info

~Sexy Jutsu – E-Rank | Hitsuji | Short-range (assumed)

Bouncy Bouncy Technique – No available info

New Sexy Technique – Unranked | Hitsuji | Short-range (assumed)

Sexy Technique: Pole Dance and Nice Body – No available info

~Shadow Mirror Body Changing Method – Unranked | T.S.H.S. | Short-range

-Tree Climbing Practice – No available info

-Water Surface Walking Practice – No available info


	7. Misc Jutsu 6 - Genjutsu

**A/N: Alright! This is the second of three updates for today. I will be uploading three tomorrow, three on Thursday, and the final one on Friday along with a new chapter of my story. I also should have a new poll up either today or tomorrow for my second story to work on in my spare time (between primary story, YouTube videos, and online college).**

 **T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal**

 **Bullet List Hierarchy:** **\- (1st), ~ (2nd), (3rd), * (4th)**

* * *

 **Genjutsu**

-Bell Ringing Genjutsu (Kane Naru Genjutsu^): The user uses this technique with the bells that they attach to their senbon. The bells' ringing produces a sound wave, which travels from the inner ear directly to affect the brain. This causes their target to hallucinate, seeing multiple images of them, and making very hard to tell the real one from the illusions. Additionally, the target loses their motor skills with continued exposure to the ringing.

-Bringer-of-Darkness Technique/Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu (Kokuangyo no Jutsu): This technique exerts a hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the opponent. No matter how skilled an opponent may be, they are forced to wait helpless in this world of darkness, as this technique allows the user to attack unseen. Although it negates sight, it does not stop the other senses.

-Butterfly Needle Fire/Flame (Chōshinka): The user creates an illusion in which countless butterflies surround the opponent. The opponent sinks into the ground, giving the user the chance to place an explosive tag on their face before cutting off the illusion, revealing that all the butterflies were exploding tags that all detonate alongside the original.

-Cactus Genjutsu (Saboten no Genjutsu): Using a nearby cactus' pollen, the user places anyone who touches it under a strong genjutsu that is hardly noticeable due to the technique's inconspicuous execution. In this genjutsu, the victim has the impression to cross an area repeatedly while it does not move at all. The technique can be countered by marking an area within the genjutsu, so that the never-ending circle can be noticed. Once noticed, the technique can be easily dispelled.

-Cat Genjutsu/Attacking Cat Jutsu (Neko Genjutsu^): The user uses a genjutsu where the whole place changes inside the target's mind. A new scenery and hostile ninneko are created to fight the victim inside their head.

-Crushing Snake Constriction/Constrictor Genjutsu^ (Funsai Hebi Kyōsaku): The user puts the opponent into a genjutsu which has snakes appear beneath the opponent to constrict them. Upon the user's command, they crush the opponent.

-Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains/Demon Flute: Chains of Fantasia (Mateki: Mugen Onsa): An illusion that relies on the sound of the flute. Whoever hears it will be assailed by the vivid sensation that their limbs have been fastened with sturdy ropes, thus becoming unable to move about freely. Even with physical intervention from an outside force, the body is robbed of all mobility, and consciousness itself progressively fades away. At the same time, they are fed morbid hallucinations, making it possible to run them down mentally. Given that the means of transmission is sound-based, it has a broad range of effectiveness, on top of which it can be applied even without knowledge of the enemy's position, which makes for an exceedingly convenient technique. The genjutsu is ineffective if the opponent can't hear the technique.

-Demonic Illusion: Cajolery of Glamour/Evil Illusion: Enhancing Flattery (Magen: Kowaku no Kangen): A very strong genjutsu that allows the user to put an opponent under an illusion using only words and speech. While under the effects of the genjutsu, the target can be easily swayed of their will and self-assurance. The illusion cannot be easily broken, even when the person is under realization that the genjutsu is in effect, but strong emotional connections, like love, can help in dispelling it.

-Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique/Demon Illusion: Fire Jutsu (Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu): This technique causes the illusion of a tremendous ball of fire falling from the sky into a designated area. The targets involved in the illusion literally feel the ball's hot temperature getting closer.

-Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique/Genjutsu: Optic Delusory (Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu): A genjutsu that allows one to trick others into mistaking the place they're in for another. This technique's main feature is that it can be cast over an extensive surface, therefore all who step into the illusion's area of effect will fall under the spell. That said, it might not work so well on people who are well-versed or otherwise skilled in genjutsu.

~Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique/Genjutsu: Double Optic Delusory (Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu): This technique places another illusion within another illusion created by the user. When the target dispels the first illusion, they will not realize that a second is in place.

-Demonic Illusion: Flower Mist/Demon Illusion: Flower Haze (Magen: Hanagasumi): The user traps the opponent in a flower bud and detonates it in a flowery explosion.

-Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique/Demonic Illusion: Death Mirage Jutsu (Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu): This is a genjutsu that reveals the fears that dwell inside people's hearts. Everyone has an image of the one thing they wouldn't want to ever see. This genjutsu is a technique that draws forth such an image from within the heart and has one mistake it for reality. First, an imaginary circle of leaves will spin around and envelop the target, falling away shortly after. After a brief period, the illusion will begin. This is to make the illusion more convincing, since the user will likely have moved before the illusion sets in. If the mental image is a gruesome one, the shock will be accordingly great.

-Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant/Paralyzing Frog Duet (Mahi Suru Gama Nijūsō): **Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant** is a sound-based genjutsu passed down on Mount Myōboku. It is said to be the most powerful genjutsu in their arsenal. It is immensely powerful and only must reach the target's sense of hearing to be a success. Even if there are several hundred targets, they are completely disconnected from each other. Inside the genjutsu world, the targets are surrounded from all sides by four toad samurai, with their mind and body completely sealed between their hands in an illusionary cube of water. The four unmoving toads won't lift the complete binding until the user gives the order. After the enemies have been caught in the genjutsu, all that is left to do is to strike the finishing blow in the real world, with Mount Myōboku's secret **Stone Swords** , which are driven into the targets' hearts like a wedge. Despite this technique's great power, it takes some time for the users to synchronize melodies, and since it uses sound, it gives away their location, allowing opponents to attack them while it is being prepared. It also makes the users' throats dry, meaning it cannot be used repeatedly.

-Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death/Genjutsu: Sylvan Fetters (Magen: Jubaku Satsu): The user first disappears from plain sight in a mist-like fashion to approach the target without being detected. Once close enough, the target will then be completely robbed of their mobility as they see the mirage of a fast-growing tree coiling itself around them. Given that the subject remains conscious, this technique proves extremely efficient for information-gathering. Once the target is immobile, the user can then attack the enemy, usually after emerging from the trunk of the tree.

~Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death Explosion (Magen: Jubaku Satsu Bakuhatsu): After **Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death** is used, the tree that trapped the opponent explodes.

~Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Destruction (Magen: Jubaku Messatsu): After using **Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death** to trap the opponent with an illusionary tree, the target is pierced by multiple kunai.

~String Bean Binding Illusion/Beanstalk Binding Death^ (Ingenmame Kōsoku Genjutsu^): A typical technique amongst the members of the Kurama clan, the user makes themselves disappear while the target sees several bean vines growing from the ground. These vines bind the victim's body, lifting them into the air. Then, a bean pod raises and opens to reveal the user, ready to strike. However, a skilled genjutsu user can revert the effects to the user.

-Ephemeral/Genjutsu: Crow Ephemeral (Utakata): This technique allows the user to put their opponent within a genjutsu by using their finger as a medium. This induces the genjutsu. When the technique is used, crows flock from the user and turned into shuriken (after they perform the ram seal) which bombard the target. The user then attempts to put the target to sleep. If they resist the sleep command, they will then experience the sensation of their body parts turning into their closest friends, who then torture the target psychologically.

-Genjutsu Ball Trap (Genjutsu Tama Wana^): A series of traps placed in the dimension that bridged the Moon and Earth. It was created from a dangerous bubble-like substance that traps victims in a genjutsu dream, where they live out their memories. It also has two known forms. Its immature form is simply enormous bubble-like substance, and its mature form appears like a ball made from quartz-like substance on the outside, however if anyone is plunged into the ball, they will be trapped in a space that reflects and is fulfilled by their memories for a near indefinite amount of time, trapping them in their own memories.

-Genjutsu Binding/Paralysis Genjutsu (Genjutsu Shibari): As the name suggests, the user binds the opponent in a genjutsu, rendering them incapable of movement.

-Genjutsu Communication/Transmission (Genjutsu Tsūshin): This technique is a projection-type genjutsu which allows the user to host meetings with others to compensate for the fact that the members of the group may not always be nearby. All the images projected by this technique appear corporeal and even the immediate surroundings can be altered by the user.

-Genjutsu/Mirage Kiss (Shinkirō Seppun): The user kisses the opponent, placing them in an illusionary world. While the target is trapped in their genjutsu, everyone that the person sees in this illusory world will also have the user's face. While trapped in the genjutsu, the target sees floating hearts and a purple mist.

-Genjutsu Protect/Block (Genjutsu Purotekuto): The user can use this technique to place a genjutsu protection in form of mental blocks in the target's mind that contains valuable information in case the one with the information is captured and interrogated.

-Genjutsu: Flower Hill (Genjutsu: Hana Oka): The user summons up illusionary purple flowers from the ground in front of them, which damages enemies with a chance to paralyze them.

-Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape (Genjutsu: Hanabira Tōhi): When trapped inside of a genjutsu or wishing to appear trapped, the user uses this technique to dissolve their body into lots of flower petals which then consume their enemy's body.

-Genjutsu: Mist/Haze (Genjutsu: Kasumi): The user creates an illusionary clone that charges towards the opponent, jumps, and then explodes in a cloud of cherry blossom petals.

-Genjutsu: Unknown Fire/Genjutsu Shiranui (Genjutsu: Shiranui): This genjutsu is cast by pointing at the opponent and a faded purple wave is released from the finger that when it reaches the target, causes them to see a ring of blue fire around them and then see themselves ignite with blue flames.

-Hazy Genjutsu (Mōrō Genjutsu^): This technique casts an illusion on the enemy that blurs the target's vision of the entire area. In addition, it causes the victim to react as though they're sinking in quicksand, effectively immobilizing the target.

-Hundred Blooming Flowers Technique/Jutsu (Hyaku Saku Hana no Jutsu^): While the target is under the effects of the **Odorless Poison Mist** , the user releases many flower petals from their body. These petals flow through the air and circle around their target. The user then moves through the flowers, making it seem like they dissolve into petals, using them as a wall so that their target cannot see incoming attacks. The weakness of this illusion is that it only hides the user visually; as such things like a widespread shock wave can knock them back to release the illusion. Also, the user's footsteps and other noises can still be heard, allowing for a very good listener to detect them.

-Interrogation Genjutsu (Jinmon Genjutsu^): The user uses this genjutsu to break the will of their captured target to make them give as much information as possible. However, if the target has a strong will, the technique will be useless.

-Kamira's Illusion/Land of the Dead^ (no name given): The user casts an illusion onto their opponent, causing the area around the target to be enveloped by darkness. Once inside the black space, the target will see grotesque figures, which are the previous victims of the technique: these are people who betrayed the user and became tortured criminals of the "Land of Death," being punished with the "power of time." These figures then grab the target and pull them into the void where they are at the mercy of a spectral dragon. The horrifying oni can even extend from the target's own body to attack them. These creatures can transfix the victim with fear and shock while the user appears from above and personally chokes and kills the opponent.

-Mist Servant Technique/Misty Follower Jutsu (Kasumi Jūsha no Jutsu): This genjutsu creates eerie black ninja illusions, which appear one by one from trees and rocks, and then corners the enemy. Their movements are somehow slow, but when attacked they multiply, and in this way, they appear like ghosts inhabiting the mist. Kunai knives are added to this technique, by throwing them to match illusions movement, making them seem real. As the clones continue to multiply rapidly, the victim will eventually be worn down.

-Ninja Art: Profusion of Flowers/Ninja Art: Covered with Flowers (Ninpō: Hyakka Ryōran): The user casts an illusion that tricks the enemy, causing them to see a storm of flowers. This technique has different variations ranging from a field of flowing petals to an overflow of petals surrounding the enemy. Once the user has a clear shot, they throw the poisonous wolfsbane flower at the enemy, hitting them in the head.

-Offsetting/Cancelling Sound (Sōsai no Ne): A genjutsu that relies on the sound of an instrument. While playing the melody, the user can release their allies from powerful genjutsu.

-Paralyzing Flute Tune (Mahi Suru Fue Chōshi): An illusion that relies on the sound of the flute. After the user plays a melody though the flute, whoever hears it will become paralyzed as if their bodies became heavier.

-Poison Moth Genjutsu (Dokuga Genjutsu^): The user first uses poison that is thin and tiny enough to be taken in the air. Their target will inhale the poison and start to see the things that they choose, like caves, moths, or allies of the target trying to kill the target. When their target is imprisoned in the genjutsu, they charge and kill their target.

-Rockslide Genjutsu (Ganseki Iwa Genjutsu^): This technique casts an illusion on multiple targets, making them perceive multiple large explosions going off. From this, the victims will see the ground around them collapsing, disorienting them and leave them confused and panicked. This technique is not very powerful, as an individual can negate it themselves and all others around them without direct contact on the fellow victims.

-Sly Mind Affect Technique/Sly Mind Jutsu (Kori Shinchū no Jutsu): This technique allows the user to change the enemies' sense of direction as they see fit. When this technique was evoked, the enemy was forced to walk around continuously in circles by making it seem as if they're walking straight to their desired destination.

-Soulbane (Seihigai): **Soulbane** is a powerful genjutsu known to be forbidden among the Konoha ninja. It targets the mind and causes the target to believe that anyone is a foe. While under the effects of the genjutsu, anyone affected will attack those who they believe to be enemies, even their closest friends. They will act completely coherent, however, almost as if it is of their own volition, but they will not listen to reason. Once defeated, they return to normal with no memory of the events. A more powerful version can be cast on ninja using barriers set up and maintained at four points, two of which are protected by ninja who are under the effects of the genjutsu themselves. This more potent version cannot be dispelled by normal means; only by killing the original caster can it be stopped.

-Temple of Nirvana Technique/Feather Illusion Jutsu (Nehan Shōja no Jutsu): It is a powerful genjutsu that generates a fluttering rain of sleep-inducing, illusory white feathers. Whoever sees them as they fall, piling up and covering the whole target area, will experience Eden-like bliss and fall into a state of tranquil slumber. No matter how much one resists the hypnotic spell, the desire to sleep is instinctive, and there's no fighting it. However, an experienced shinobi will be able to dispel the genjutsu before it takes effect.

-Time Reversal Technique/Back to the Past Jutsu (Jigyaku no Jutsu): This technique is used to pull out forgotten memories. After forming the appropriate hand seals, the user will put the target into a state of reverse hypnosis, allowing them to remember details that they otherwise would not. The target will comply with interrogation but seems to retain his or her personality while under hypnosis.

* * *

 **Jutsu Info (Name – Rank | Hand Seals | Range)**

-Bell Ringing Genjutsu – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

-Bringer-of-Darkness Technique – A-Rank | Tora | Mid to long-range

-Butterfly Needle Fire – Unranked | Tora | All-range

-Cactus Genjutsu – No available info

-Cat Genjutsu – Unranked | Ushi, I, Uma, Clap hands together | Unspecified range

-Crushing Snake Constriction – No available info

-Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains – B-Rank | No seals | All-range

-Demonic Illusion: Cajolery of Glamour – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique – Unranked | I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji | Mid-range

-Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique – C-Rank | No seals | All-range

~Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique – No available info

-Demonic Illusion: Flower Mist – Unranked | Mi, T.S.H.S | Short-range

-Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique – D-Rank | Mi, Ne | Short-range

-Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death – B-Rank | Inu, Mi, Saru, Ushi, Tora | Short-range

~Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death Explosion – Unranked | Tora | Long-range

~Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Destruction – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~String Bean Binding Illusion – Unranked | Inu, U, Mi, Hitsuji | Short-range

-Ephemeral – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Genjutsu Ball Trap – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Genjutsu Binding – No available info

-Genjutsu Communication – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Genjutsu Kiss – No available info

-Genjutsu Protect – No available info

-Genjutsu: Flower Hill – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape – Unranked | Tora, I, Tora, Uma, Ushi | Short-range

-Genjutsu: Mist – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Genjutsu: Unknown Fire – No available info

-Hazy Genjutsu – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Hundred Blooming Flowers Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Interrogation Genjutsu – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Kamira's Illusion – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Mist Servant Technique – D-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

-Ninja Art: Profusion of Flowers – Unranked | Inu, T.S.H.S., Tora | Short to mid-range

-Offsetting Sound – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Paralyzing Flute Tune – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Poison Moth Genjutsu – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Rockslide Genjutsu – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Sly Mind Affect Technique – C-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Temple of Nirvana Technique – A-Rank | Tora | All-range

-Time Reversal Technique – Unranked | Inu, Mi, Ushi, Tori, Tora | Short-range


	8. Misc Jutsu 7 - Kenjutsu

**A/N: Done for today. Be ready for more tomorrow. Still want to know if you guys want my original jutsu. However, most of them are just reworked from other techniques (e.g. Pokémon), so I will only upload jutsu I came up with if you guys want it.**

 **T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal**

 **Bullet List Hierarchy:** **\- (1st), ~ (2nd), (3rd), * (4th)**

* * *

 **Kenjutsu**

- _Afterglow (Zankō):_ The user dashes towards their opponent and quickly slashes them with their sword.

- _Assassination Technique/Jutsu (Ansatsu Jutsu):_ A sword technique used by Root members. Using their signature double-edged, tip-less tantō, the user attacks their opponent with a series of swift slashes.

~ _Circle Wild Dance (Enjin Ranbu):_ The user spins with their tantō, hitting the opponent several times.

- _Beigoma/Spinning Top (Beigoma):_ The user jumps into the air, delivers a few slashes, and finishes off with a powerful spinning slash that sends their opponent crashing into the ground.

- _Chakra Shockwave Slash (Chakura Shōgekiha^):_ The user rapidly slashes the opponent with a sword, creating a powerful force of chakra, which sends powerful shockwaves at all directions that can cut through multiple opponents in quick succession.

- _Cleaver Sword (Karitoriki^):_ This is a giant, cleaver-like blade. It is broad with a long hilt and has three hinges running along the blade itself that allows the user to fold it when not in use and unfold it in battle. The user can also imbue it with lightning-natured chakra to increase its lethality, and the blade can also maintain the charge, even if they are no longer holding the blade.

~ _Oblique Shadow Slash/Oblique Slice (Shaeigiri):_ The user repeatedly slashes their opponent with the **Cleaver Sword** , finishing it with a powerful spinning attack that knocks them far back.

~ _Rotating Destruction Slash/Rotational Ruin Slice (Kaimetsugiri):_ The user jumps in the air, deliver a series of attacks with the **Cleaver Sword** , and finishes the string with a powerful, downwards spin, sending their opponent crashing into the ground.

- _Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading/Cloud Style: Crescent Moon Slice (Kumo-Ryū Mikazukigiri): _The user swings their sword in a single, large, crescent moon-shaped arc, which occurs with such ferocious velocity that the technique can be employed in situations where only a very limited time to react is available. The swing can be used to counter attacks from multiple opponents simultaneously.

- _Cloud-Style Deception Beheading/Cloud Style: Deception Slice (Kumo-Ryū Damashigiri):_ Using the **Body Replacement Technique** to feign being attacked, the user takes advantage of their opponent's momentary shock, and charges forward with a lateral sword slash.

~ _Reverse Mist Beheading/Hidden Mist Slice (Ura Kasumigiri): _After creating several shadow clones which surround the enemy and attack them simultaneously forcing them to jump into the air, the real user will then attack them from above.

- _Cloud-Style Flame Beheading/Cloud Style: Flame Slice (Kumo-Ryū Kaengiri):_ The user first imbues their blade with fire, before slashing in the direction of the desired enemy, resulting in the creation of large arcs of intense flame that follow the trajectory of the previous swing. A skilled user of this technique can surround their immediate area with a circular wall of flames, incinerating multiple targets even if they approach from numerous angles simultaneously.

- _Cloud-Style Front Beheading/Cloud Style: Front Slice (Kumo-Ryū Omotegiri):_ The user swings their sword in a single quick and powerful cutting motion to attack an enemy in front of them.

- _Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading/Cloud Style: Back Slice (Kumo-Ryū Uragiri):_ The user does a powerful spin, generating the momentum needed to slash at any opponents behind them. The user can also utilize this spinning motion to trick an enemy that's in front of them. The enemy is fooled into thinking the user will attack them, but instead the user attacks the targets behind the user.

- _Dance of the Crescent Moon/Leaf Style: Crescent Moon Dance (Mikazuki no Mai):_ The user creates two shadow clones before proceeding to assault the enemy, with the clones attacking from the left and right and the user attacking from above. The assault occurs on three fronts simultaneously; it is almost impossible to catch the opponent flat-footed. Furthermore, the mighty sword strikes are so severe that receiving a blow from just even one among the three will inevitably result in a fatal wound. When performed with kunai, it is shown that getting hit by all three attackers of the technique results in a blow powerful enough to send the opponent flying through several buildings. The style and magnificence of how the user and their shadow clones leap and swing their swords at the opponent's upper body creates an orbital pattern, the elegance of which is reminiscent to the shape of a crescent moon, hence the technique's name.

- _Dragon Blade (Ryūjin):_ The **Dragon Blade** allows its wielder to perform any technique and allows them to use any of the basic nature transformations. The **Dragon Blade** also enables the user to cut and absorb their opponents' chakra, like **Shark Skin**. Finally, a very useful ability the sword has is to stay forcefully partial to its owner, so it is always trying to stay connected. Using this blade is not without its drawbacks, though; to have complete control over the blade, the wielder must have exceptionally large chakra reserves. What gives the **Dragon Blade** the ability to use all the basic elements are five orbs which are inserted into the center. The orbs are colored for their elements, similarly to Kage hats; red for fire, green for wind, yellow for lightning, orange for earth, and blue for water.

- _Fire Sword (Hiken^):_ A sword that can emit and freely manipulating vast amounts of fire, can incinerate whatever is in its path. It can also be used to send light beams as signals through the green sphere at the end of the blade. It can also be used to summon the **Infinite Armor** , the **Garian Sword** , and the **Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords**.

- _Garian Sword/Dragon Eye Fang Dark Sword (Gariantō):_ The **Garian Sword** is a three-pronged sword with a metal wire passing through the blade. Its wire controls its movements as the blade can expand and be shot after the targeted enemy, like an urumi. Also, each of the sword's blades can react to the carrier's chakra, amplifying it, changing its form to that of a dragon, and manipulating it freely, which is like the use of the **Puppet Technique**. The sword is also used as part of the **Ninja Tools Barrier: Reverse Fish Scales Formation** cooperation ninjutsu.

- _Iaidō: The term **Iaidō**_ refers to a specific style of kenjutsu that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from the scabbard results in slashes that are faster and stronger than ones executed with the sword already drawn. The speed at which these techniques can be executed — the initial strike in particular — is such, that when performed by a skilled user, it can prevent enemy shinobi from forming hand seals (and thus ninjutsu), by exploiting the small opening that these movements create. This makes them highly effective against most shinobi and potentially, those of even Sannin caliber, if performed by one who has mastered the style.

~ _Dancing Blade Hazard/Risk (Yōjinbō):_ The user performs a quick dash towards their opponent, slashing them.

~ _Existence Beheading/Resident Decapitation (Ikiru): _The user performs a powerful strike, quickly drawing their sword and cutting through their opponent. Their opponent only feels the attack as the user sheathes their sword.

~ _Iai Beheading/Draw and Slice (Iaigiri):_ The user performs a quick and powerful slash with their sword to cut the intended target, before immediately re-sheathing the blade afterwards.

~ _Instant/Instantaneous Blade (Setsuna):_ The user appears in front of their opponent and unsheathes their sword. They then slash the opponent many times and reappear behind them. The opponent collapses after the user sheathes their sword.

~ _Severed/Absolute Inscription (Zetsumei):_ The user quickly draws their sword, slashing everything around themselves.

- _Hazy Moon Night/Moonlit Night (Oborozukiyo):_ The user rushes forth towards their opponent with a sword strike, leaving a trace of afterimage.

- _Hiramekarei/Twinsword (Hiramekarei):_ **Hiramekarei** is one of the famous swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and the last remaining sword in Kirigakure's possession out of the original seven blades. **Hiramekarei** features a wide, flat blade with two curved indentations near its base, creating a sort of cross-guard. Two handles are connected to one another by a short length of cord, earning it the title of "Twinsword." The overall sword looks like a flounder fish in shape. When not in use, it's wrapped with bandages, causing it to resemble **Samehada**. **Hiramekarei** is very heavy, tiring a feeble user easily when carrying it for extended periods of time. **Hiramekarei** can store chakra. With the command "Hiramekarei Release," the stored chakra is emitted from the holes at the tip of the blade. The chakra rapidly coats the sword and can be shaped into various weapons, such as a hammer or a long-sword. The more chakra that is stored in **Hiramekarei** , the larger the size of the manifested weapon. This discharge of chakra causes the bandages it is typically wrapped with to unravel. It can also create a large amount of light blue, fish bone-like crystals that can inflict great damage and restrain the target's movements. **Hiramekarei** can also split into two swords, each with a single handle.

~ _Bloody Mist Sword Art: Bone Mutilation/Honenuki (Chigiri Tōhō: Honenuki):_ With a swing of **Hiramekarei** , the user creates a large amount of light blue, fish bone-like crystals, which are then sent at the opponent. The crystals can both inflict a great deal of damage and restrain the target's movement.

~ _Twinsword Technique/Style: Crushing Hammer (Sōtō Jutsu: Hasaizuchi):_ The user unleashes **Hiramekarei** , forming a hammer to attack their opponent.

~ _Twinsword Technique: Cut to Pieces/Twinsword Style: Fragmentation (Sōtō Jutsu: Sundan):_ The user unleashes **Hiramekarei** , forming a long-sword to slice their opponent.

- _Kabutowari/Blunt Blade (Kabutowari):_ **Kabutowari** is one of the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. The sword itself consists of a giant ax and hammer, linked end-to-end by a flat thin leather-like rope, which together are referred to as a bluntsword that is said to be able to break through any defense. Although the length of cord means each weapon can be utilized individually, to cut and crush obstructions respectively, their true strength lies in their capability to be employed in conjunction with one another. When facing a particularly difficult or seemingly impenetrable defense; the wielder can first attack by striking with the ax, before slamming the hammer downwards onto its blunt backside, thus using the blade like a wedge to drive straight through the offending obstacle and into the desired target located behind. The user can use the hammer part of **Kabutowari** to create a powerful shock-wave by slamming it into the ground. The ax part of it can cut straight through an **Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall** and create a shockwave as well.

~ _Hammer of the Hidden Mist/Hidden Mist Hammer^ (Kirigakure no Tettsui):_ The user smashes the hammer portion of **Kabutowari** into the ground, creating a shock-wave, strong enough to shatter concrete. They then deliver a swift strike to the opponent with the ax portion of the **Kabutowari** , finishing it off with the weapon's signature defense-breaking assault.

- _Kiba/Lightning Blades (Kiba):_ **Kiba** is one of the famous swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. It is a pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades also have an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of the blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side. They each have been imbued with lightning, displaying enhanced cutting power in a manner like the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based chakra flow. It is this capability that has resulted in these being claimed as the sharpest swords in existence. They allow the user to transform and manipulate lightning freely. They also boost the user's attack power to the highest limit, which allows them to perform high-level **Lightning Release** techniques with a minimal cost of chakra. These blades can channel the user's own respective lightning techniques or conduct natural lightning. If there is natural lighting to access, the user can battle continuously without tiring and launch lightning from the sky to strike anywhere within a large area. They can also be connected at the hilts to form a larger double-bladed sword. They can perform various long-distance, powerful, and defensive techniques, either lightning-based or imbued with it. Even without lightning, they are very dangerous in battle, able to be used in combination with agile spinning movements, sweeping through the targets while the user also rotates.

~ _Fangs of Lightning/Ninja Art: Lightning Fangs (Ninpō: Ikazuchi no Kiba):_ By drawing together **Kiba** , the user can send an electrical essence into the clouds, allowing them to create lightning strikes in any desired location.

~ _Lightning Dragon Tornado/Ninja Art: Thunder Dragon Tornado (Ninpō: Rairyū no Tatsumaki):_ Drawing **Kiba** together, the user raises them into the air and draws lightning down upon their body. The current will be contained within and around their form. They will then begin to spin in place forming a whirling vortex of wind and electricity. The vortex will take on the form of a dragon's head and will cover the area in front of the user. It will then strike out against the opponent and painfully trap them in the vortex. Even if the attack doesn't directly connect with his foe, the lightning can jump from the vortex to hit a nearby target.

~ _Lightning Release/Style: Lightning Fang (Raiton: Raiga):_ Using **Kiba** , the user sends bolts of lightning to electrocute their enemies.

~ _Lightning Release/Style: Thunder Gate (Raiton: Sandāgēto):_ Using **Kiba** , the user first buries the blades into the ground and then sends out an electrical charge towards the sky which in turns causes lightning to fall from the sky, decimating the immediate area around the user and burning everything to a crisp.

~ _Thunderswords Technique: Remote Control/Lightning Blade Jutsu: Remote Control^ (Raitō Jutsu: Rimokon^):_ This technique allows the user to manipulate **Kiba** independently from afar. This allows the user to keep their hands free for combat and attack from multiple angles at once. The user can also manipulate the blades to strike in a variety of manners.

~ _Thunderswords Technique: Thunderbolt/Lightning Blade Jutsu: Thunderbolt (Raitō Jutsu: Rakurai):_ Holding **Kiba** over their head like birch rods, the user summons a bolt of lightning from the sky to shock anyone in their immediate vicinity.

- _Knight Sword (Naitosōdo): _The **Knight Sword** is a European-style short sword that is typically depicted being used by knights. However, the sword's blade can extend, thus becoming a full-length broadsword. Other than using the sword as-is, the user can channel the Gelel energy inherent in the sword, drastically increasing their attack range and allowing them to perform various techniques with it, such as **Raging Thunder**. The user can also convert the Gelel energy into a beam of light that acts as a signal.

~ _Raging/Rising Thunder (Reijingu Sandā):_ By focusing Gelel energy onto their sword and after dealing a blow with it, the user can create a powerful Gelel barrier before them. This technique is powerful enough to negate the **Rasengan** and create an ensuing explosion that can destroy a mountain top.

- _Kokutō/Ebony Blade (Kokutō):_ **Kokutō** is a unique katana that has a darkened, non-reflective surface and is heavily coated in poison which is usually used to carry out assassination missions. It can be used in conjunction with the **Scattering Thousand Crows Technique** to conceal themselves and the blade.

- _Kubikiribōchō/Executioner's Blade (Kubikiribōchō):_ **Kubikiribōchō** is a massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife, earning it the title of "Seversword." Like the other weapons belonging to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, the sword is passed down from generation to generation amongst the group's members. The blade itself has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle, aptly fitting the sword's purpose of decapitation. The latter notch allows a strap to be wrapped around the weapon, making it easier for the user to carry. The blade's extremely long handle is also detachable to further aid transportation and then reattached when required for combat. Like the other weapons employed by the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, the sword possesses a unique power, this being its ability to reform itself using the iron harvested from the blood of its victims. This regenerative process takes place almost instantaneously and can bring the weapon back to its original condition no matter how severe the damage is, from a simple chip or nick to a complete separation of over half the blade. The sword also possesses high durability and is quite strong, able to cut through almost anything.

~ _Flying Revolving Sword/Flying Turn Slash_ (Hisenken): The wielder throws **Kubikiribōchō** at the opponent, dealing damage as it spins towards them. If **Kubikiribōchō** gets stuck on something in its path, a person can stand on it.

-Kurosawa/The Famed Blade (Kurosawa): **Kurosawa** is the name of Mifune's sword. The sword is long and thin and has a rectangular hand-guard and a long hilt wrapped in bandages. This blade is ideal to perform **Iaidō** with, due to the dexterity and speed with which an experienced user can utilize the blade.

~ _Early Summer Rain/Rain of Early Summer (Samidare):_ The user slashes their opponent repeatedly, and stabs them several times, and finishes it with a single stab, during which they flow chakra through **Kurosawa** , extending it. The final stab knocks the opponent far back.

-Leaf-Style Willow/Leaf Ninja Art: Yanagi (Konoha-Ryū Yanagi): The user waves their sword back and forth, which when seen by the target locks them in a genjutsu which causes them to hallucinate multiple waving arms out to slash them. The movement resembles that of a willow tree blowing in the wind. With the enemy off guard, the user is free to cut them down.

- _Nuibari/Long Blade (Nuibari):_ **Nuibari** is one of the swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The blade itself assumes the form of a narrow longsword that greatly resembles a large needle, with a long length of thin wire-mirroring thread, tied through the eye located at the base of its hilt. This sword is said to possess the ability to pierce all and stitch them together, demonstrated through its ability to effortlessly penetrate multiple targets in a single thrust and then quite literally stitched them together in substantial bundles, by simply pulling the attached wire taut. A capable user can even throw the sword with the intent of piercing a line of multiple enemies, before catching the needle at the other side and repeating the process at different angles, to create knots of corpses with the wire passing through the entirety, effectively creating bundles of bodies at various points along the length of the thread.

~ _Longsword Ninja Art — Earth Spider Sewing/Ninja Art Long Blade: Stitching Spider (Chōtō Ninpō: Jigumo Nui):_ Using **Nuibari** , the user buries the sword's attached razor-sharp wire string underground. Once a person stumbles into the area, they pull the string to trap their feet in a formation of wire, cutting them off. The power and force behind the wires can be controlled by the user by applying additional strength.

~ _Longsword Ninja Art: Wire Crucifixion/Ninja Art Long Blade: Wire Crucifixion^ (Chōtō Ninpō: Harigane Jūjika^):_ Using **Nuibari** and wire strings, the user strings their opponents in a way that leaves their bodies looking as though they were crucified. The final blow is given by piercing them with **Nuibari** , leaving their opponents to die a slow, painful death.

- _Retreating Tear Sever/Retreating Sever (Tairetsudan):_ The user jumps back and draws their sword. Their unsheathing is so fast it creates a shockwave that damages their opponent.

- _Samehada/Shark Skin (Samehada):_ **Samehada** is a large sentient sword, comparable in size to the **Executioner's Blade**. It is described as the most terrifying of all the Seven Swordsmen's blades and even earned the title of "Greatsword," further adding to its fearsome reputation. Though mostly wrapped in bandages, **Samehada's** construction is atypical in that its actual blade is comprised from a series of downward-facing scales running along the entirety of its length until its hilt, at the base of which is a small skull. **Samehada** grows larger in proportion to the amount of chakra it absorbs, causing its scales to become so long that they ultimately resemble shark fins and its mouth, located at the tip of the blade, to become even more pronounced. Keeping **Samehada** wrapped in bandages apparently helps to inhibit this growth to a certain extent. **Samehada** is unique for being a sentient weapon that gains nourishment from the chakra of others and as such, the blade is at its happiest when engorged with chakra that possesses both a distinctive and pleasant flavor. It apparently greatly enjoys Gyūki's chakra since it apparently tastes like octopus. However, it has shown displeasure towards fire-natured chakra, stating that it's far too hot. Being capable of conscious thought, **Samehada** chooses its own user, an exclusive process that has often resulted in it being thought of as notoriously picky. If someone it disapproves of attempts to wield it, spikes protrude from the handle to force them to release their grasp, at which point **Samehada** will make efforts to return to its chosen owner. To further exemplify it being a sentient being, it mourned Kisame Hoshigaki's death. As the blade is made up of scales, it inflicts injuries through shredding or shaving what it touches, rather than just cutting the object in question. This flaying effect is like a shark's skin, hence the sword's name. While it ordinarily remains rigid, **Samehada's** hilt can stretch and bend to great extent, allowing the weapon to be used like a flail. To supplement the blade's offensive capabilities, it can extend its scales to spikes. It is also able to protrude spikes from its handle. **Samehada** shares a symbiotic relationship with its wielder, like that of the kikaichū. Although it continually consumes the chakra of its owner, its largest meals come from fights, wherein it absorbs the chakra of the opposition instead. Such an ability allows **Samehada** to literally slice through an opponent's techniques, despite whether the chakra has been transformed or not, and even prevent them from being performed by absorbing all of the necessary chakra, before preparations can be completed. This is particularly useful when fighting jinchūriki, as **Samehada** can quickly deplete their large chakra supplies as well as remove their chakra cloaks. It can near instantly absorb up to six tails' worth of Bijū chakra at once. It can even "eat" a **Tailed Beast Ball** (from a cloaked jinchūriki). However, it seems to be unable to automatically absorb ambient chakra, as in all instances where it has absorbed chakra are when either the opponent had a visible aura around them or when direct physical contact had already been established. The more chakra it absorbs, the larger it can become. Due to its voracious appetite, **Samehada** is drawn to those with large chakra supplies, allowing it to be used as a quasi-sensor. While the ability to absorb chakra is useful in defeating opponents, it is also beneficial to the user as well. **Samehada** can transfer the chakra it has absorbed to the wielder by partially fusing with them, so it can be used to either revitalize the wielder's chakra and stamina or instantly heal even fatal injuries. This makes the user of this sword extremely difficult to defeat conventionally. A wielder such as a Hoshigaki can take this fusion one step further, by completely merging with **Samehada**. Doing so causes the user to become much more shark-like in appearance, growing fins and webbed hands that allow them to move through water with considerable ease. The user also receives some of **Samehada's** abilities while in this form, such as being able to extend spikes from their body for offense, and absorbing chakra when others come into direct contact with them, as well as the ability to track chakra and avoid sensors.

~ _Bloody Mist Absorption Technique/Jutsu (Chi Kiri Kyūshū no Jutsu^):_ The user swipes their blood across **Samehada** , creating a contract. The blade unleashes a thick red mist on the battlefield, absorbing chakra from all opponents' open wounds.

~ _Great/Giant Dance Slash (Ōmaigiri):_ The user jumps high up into the air and spins around, cutting the opponent with **Samehada**.

~ _Samehada Colliding Explosion/Shark Skin Shock Blast (Samehada Shōbaku):_ The user delivers several slashes to their opponent with **Samehada** whilst releasing water blasting his opponent and finishing with a downward slash that results in a pillar of water rising from the ground.

~ _Samehada Wild Dance/Shark Skin Wild Dance (Samehada Ranbu): _The user slashes downward in a reap, then drags Samehada along the enemy's shoulder. They then hit them with a turning-slash, draining their chakra. The user finishes by stabbing the enemy and slamming them into the ground behind them.

~ _Water Prison Shark Dance Technique/Jutsu (Suirō Sameodori no Jutsu):_ **Water Prison Shark Dance Technique** is a technique used when the user fuses with **Samehada**. After using the **Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave** and fusing with **Samehada** , the user acts as the center of the resultant giant dome of water. Once this technique has been activated, the dome alters its position to reflect the direction of their movements, making it difficult for the target to escape if the user continues their pursuit. This technique provides the user a tremendous field advantage, as their fused form grants them the ability to breathe and freely move underwater, while their target continues to drown as they attempt to futilely escape the large body of water. This technique is extremely effective in one on one fights, but the user would probably not be able to contain two enemies fleeing in opposite directions.

~ _Water Release/Style: Waterfall Prison (Suiton: Bakusuirō):_ While infused with **Samehada** , the user creates a large vortex of water around themselves, which defends them from enemy attacks, as well as harms anyone near him.

- _Samurai Sabre Technique (Samurai Guntō no Jutsu):_ Unique to samurai, this technique employs the concept of chakra flow in a similar manner to **Flying Swallow** and **Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana**. Using chakra flow, the user channels their chakra through their swords, extending both the reach and cutting ability of the blade, while allowing the user to fire crescents of chakra whenever the blade is swung. This released chakra is capable of great destruction, as shown from how these projectiles completely penetrated a considerable stone pillar, before continuing to damage the immediate surroundings. The samurai have also shown the ability to use shape transformation during the implementation of this technique, sculpting their respective chakra blades into various rudimentary weapons that extend beyond the natural dimensions of their original swords; such as broadswords, spiked shafts and even axes. This capability allows them to rely on smaller swords reminiscent of wakizashi, while attaining greater reach, damage and the possibility of conducting surprise attacks as necessary. This transformational quality also appears to extend to even the crescents of chakra launched from the blade, forming a diverse range of projectiles that includes giant buzz saws and shafts of chakra, the shape of which are seemingly dependent on the structure of the previously formed weapon.

~ _Flash/Beam of Light (Issen):_ A swift ranged attack where the user swings their sword at a target after coating it in chakra, releasing a sharp crescent of chakra in the arc that the blade was swung.

~ _Rupture/Fracture Strike (Hadan):_ The user violently swings their chakra-enhanced sword with the intention of striking an approaching opponent, releasing a wave of chakra to cut a target.

- _Secret Sword: Moonlight/Tsukikage (Hiken: Tsukikage): _The user rushes to their opponent with great speed before leaping towards and attacking them with a vertical sword strike, leaving a trace of afterimage in the process.

- _Shibuki/Explosive Blade (Shibuki):_ **Shibuki** is one of the swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The blade utilizes various paper bombs, contained within a substantial scroll, to incorporate explosions into the user's own swordsmanship, earning it the title of "Blastsword." The sword itself features two distinct sides, with a narrow cutting edge located down the entirety of one length and a wide platform section on the other. The scroll unrolls along this latter side, sliding downwards and resting atop its surface to form an individual segment comprised from numerous paper bombs, which separates from the remainder upon detonation. Only once the desired opponent touches the platform, do the paper bombs finally ignite and then detach, providing a small opportunity for the user to escape the devastating blast radius, while simultaneously compensating for any resultant recoil. The sword is seemingly able to reload another segment of tags onto the platform, automatically after each strike.

~ _Blastsword Technique: Blasting Bridle Repeating Death/Explosive Blade Jutsu: Multiple Explosions of Death (Bakutō Jutsu: Happa Rokujūshi):_ Unraveling a large length of the explosive tag roll from **Shibuki** , the user sends it towards their enemy in a circular motion, cutting off any escape route and engulfing them in a wide-spread explosion.

- _Stone Swords (Ishiken):_ The **Stone Swords** are secret swords from Mount Myōboku. Slate grey in color, the swords have a circular, hollow, pommel with a long grip. A chain connects the pommel to the hilt of the sword which is joined to the blade. The wide blade itself has several markings resembling veins running down its length. These can be used after the **Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant** is cast to drive into the target's body.

- _Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords/Super Vibrato Lightning Blades (Chō Biburāto Raitontō): _**Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords** is the term used to refer to the distinctive swords utilized by some Kumogakure shinobi. These swords are part of the somewhat unorthodox fighting style, **Acrobat**. The characteristic shape of each sword not only makes them ideal for cutting, using either edge of the blade, but also means they can be thrown with great accuracy. The swords seemingly get their name from the fact that they can channel lightning-natured chakra, increasing its vibrating frequency and hence its piercing and cutting power, to an extent that exceeds those of standard Wind Style techniques.

~ _Acrobat/Seven Swords Dance (Akurobatto):_ When in battle, the user holds their swords in a peculiar and unique manner. More often than employing their hands, the user would wield their blades in and between various parts of their body. The first two are held in the hinge joint of their right and left arm, another between their shoulder blade and neck, one in their mouth, under their left armpit, another between the hip joint of their right, raised leg and the back leg of the same raised leg. The most dangerous aspect of this style is the unpredictability of the user's movements, easily catching their opponents by surprise. They can spin in a manner like a buzz-saw, or else employ a series of unrelenting attacks, switching the locations as well as the blades with which they attack, leaving no openings for even a skilled **Sharingan** user or a highly-trained swordsman. The user is also able to throw these swords from their normally awkward positions, either to hit their opponents from range or to impale their opponent at close range and cause damage that would normally be lethal. The swords can be charged with lightning chakra to greatly increase their cutting power through high-frequency vibrations. Because of the streamline shape of these swords, they serve as good projectiles as well.

 _Lightning Bolt (Raitoningu Boruto):_ The user jumps in the air with their seven swords and tackles the opponent whilst coated in lightning chakra.

- _Sword of Kusanagi/Snake Sword (Kusanagi no Tsurugi): _The **Sword of Kusanagi** is an ancient, legendary blade. The sword can quickly extend and retract its blade to attack from long distances, be controlled telekinetically according to the user's command, and cut through almost anything. Even Enma, the Monkey King, who can transform into a diamond-hard staff, noted that the **Sword of Kusanagi** would leave him considerably sore. It should be noted that the **Sword of Kusanagi** cannot pierce the Nine-Tailed Fox's four-tailed form. The personal chokutō of Sasuke Uchiha that he referred to as a **Sword of Kusanagi** was another form of this blade. It had a black scabbard and matching hilt and was a larger size than a normal chokutō. It had none of the natural specialties as the one Orochimaru wields, such as the extension of the blade and the ability to cut through almost anything, both of which are natural attributes of the **Sword of Kusanagi** , but it was repeatedly shown to be very durable and able to cut through various materials. Sasuke could expand on his sword's might by channeling his lightning chakra into the blade with chakra flow, which would increase its sharpness greatly through high-frequency vibrations, as well as increasing its cutting range. This would allow Sasuke to cut through almost anything, as well as numb the target who has been pierced by this lightning blade.

~ _Sword of Kusanagi: Blades from All Directions/Grass Halberd: All-Directional Blade (Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Happōha):_ After restraining the target, the user summons several replicas of the **Sword of Kusanagi** , which attacks the enemy from every direction.

~ _Sword of Kusanagi: Longsword of the Sky/Snake Sword: Sky Blade (Kusanagi: Kū no Tachi): _This is a technique that allows the user to levitate the **Sword of Kusanagi** and attack foes at mid-range. The blade will move per the user's finger movements. The blade will emit a bright blue light when it's levitating.

~ _Tearing Blade (Retsujin):_ The user jumps up high and then comes falling onto the opponent, stabbing them and then slashing them with the **Sword of Kusanagi** in the process.

- _Sword of the Thunder God/Blade of the Thunder Spirit (Raijin no Ken):_ The blade glowed bright yellow and was apparently infused with pure electrical energy, hence its name. The blade was unusual in that, though it appeared to retract into or emanated from the hilt or cross guard like a lightsaber (and producing the same sound), it was apparently solid and subject to stressing and being shattered when enough force was applied. The force needed to destroy the blade is extraordinary, needing a **Chidori** and a **Rasengan** to hit the exact weak point that was created, two attacks the sword could easily cut through previously without harm. It is, however, extremely valuable from a combat point of view, as some claimed that the wielder of the blade was essentially invincible. However, if one relies on the sword too much, a jōnin wielding the sword can still be defeated by a pair of genin utilizing teamwork, albeit they were using A-rank techniques. On the other hand, it is also possible that not being the proper owner of the blade and having had no formal training on its use blocks the user from utilizing the weapon to its full potential. The sword itself had many uses that involved its ability to manipulate lightning. Being made of concentrated lightning, once it hit the enemy, it would give them a strong electrical shock capable of incapacitating them afterwards. The sword could produce electrical rings of energy that can suspend the enemy in mid-air while continuously shocking them. The wielder of the blade can use this to throw the enemy a good distance away. Defensively, the blade could channel its electrical properties in mid-air, to block incoming attacks. The could not only cut through any solid object, but also through chakra-based substances as well.

- _Sword of Totsuka/Totsuka Blade (Totsuka [no Tsurugi]):_ The **Sword of Totsuka** , also known as the "Sakegari Longsword" ("Sakegari no Tachi"), is a variant of the **Sword of Kusanagi**. It is sheathed in a sake jar; the blade is unlike any other — rather than a conventional form, the blade is the liquid inside the gourd that is released and shaped into a blade. It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing the target it pierces. Those who are stabbed by the sword are drawn into the jar and trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. Itachi Uchiha was able to use the sword to completely remove the **Cursed Seal of Heaven** from Sasuke Uchiha when he removed Orochimaru from Sasuke's body and sealed him in the sword. It can also cut through objects like a normal blade, thereby giving the wielder great versatility in his attacks. Being a variant of the **Sword of Kusanagi** , this sword can cut through almost anything.

- _Takigakure Style: Watercutting Sword/Hidden Waterfall Style: Water Slicing Blade (Takigakure-Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba):_ The user manipulates water into the form of a sword. While usually used for close quarters, this technique can be used for ranged assaults as well. It is also able to withstand and cut through most **Fire Release** techniques.

- _Vacuum Sword/Shock Blade (Shinkūken):_ The user swings their sword and a gust of wind is released in the arc that it was swung in. The technique is strong enough to stop projectiles that are thrown at the user.

- _Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords/Double-Edged Swords (Fujaku Hishō Shōken):_ The **Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords** are a pair of swords created by the Takumi Village. They are designed to respond to attacks and allow the user to transform wind freely. They will also boost the user's attack power to the highest limit. These swords' greatest advantages are harnessing the user's chakra and performing high-level wind techniques with a minimal cost of chakra, effectively, letting a **Wind Release** specialist fight for extended periods of time unhindered. The user can also create whirlwinds to carry them in midair, achieving a form of flight.

~ _Great Vacuum Cannon/Solid Blanks (Gōkūhō):_ The user shoots small, powerful and near-invisible blasts of wind from the blades.

~ _Ninja Tools Barrier: Reverse Fish Scales Formation/Ninja Tool Barrier: Reverse Scale Formation (Ningu Kekkai: Gyakuuroku no Jin):_ This formation draws upon the **Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords** , **Garian Sword** , and **Fire Sword** , arranged in a triangle with the opponent at the center. The three members will use three underground waterways to connect their formation, which will converge under their target. With their weapons charged with their chakra, they will then activate the technique, sending a surge of power through the waterways to the central target. This will cause a water dragon to rise from the ground and envelop the opponent.

~ _Peacock Whirlwind/Kujaku Hurricane (Kujaku Senpū):_ The user swings one of the blades to create a powerful, whirling gust of wind.

~ _Peacock Whirlwind Formation/Kujaku Hurricane Formation (Kujaku Senpūjin):_ This is a technique utilizing the **Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords** to create a vortex to push away materials covering the user's body.

~ _Rotating Ferocious Wind/Tempest Wind (Senmōfū): _This is a technique used with the **Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords** , which creates a large gust of wind. When all four weapons from Takumi Village are united, the gust of wind transforms into a very strong whirlwind.

~ _Wind Cutter Technique/Wind Slash (Kazekiri no Jutsu):_ This technique requires the **Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords** and allows the user to divide and neutralize a **Wind Release** technique, making it harmless. The user can even redirect the opponent's attacks to them.

~ _Wind Return/Reversal (Kaze Gaeshi):_ The user of this technique can easily cancel another **Wind Release** technique and redirect it to its user in the form of a hurricane.

- _White Light Chakra Sabre/White Light Blade (Hakkō Chakura Tō):_ The **White Light Chakra Sabre** was a tantō that originally belonged to Sakumo Hatake, who passed it on to his son, Kakashi. It was a straight-bladed tantō with a small, circular hand-guard. It gave off a white streak of chakra when it was swung, thus earning Sakumo his title of the "White Fang of the Leaf."

~ _White Light Blade (Hakkōjin):_ Using the **White Light Chakra Sabre** , the user delivers a series of slashes, finishing with a downward cut.

* * *

 **Jutsu Info (Name – Rank | Hand seals | Range)**

-Afterglow – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Assassination Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Circle Wild Dance – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Beigoma – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Chakra Shockwave Slash – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Cleaver Sword – No available info

~Oblique Shadow Slash – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Rotating Destruction Slash – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Cloud-Style Deception Beheading – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Reverse Mist Beheading – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Cloud-Style Flame Beheading – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Cloud-Style Front Beheading – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Dance of the Crescent Moon – A-Rank | Seal of Confrontation | Short-range

-Dragon Blade – No available info

-Fire Sword – No available info

-Iaidō – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Dancing Blade Risk – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Existence Beheading – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Iai Beheading – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Instant – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Severed Inscription – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Hazy Moon Night – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Hiramekarei – No available info

~Bloody Mist Sword Art: Bone Mutilation – Unranked | Ne | Short to mid-range

~Twinsword Technique: Crushing Hammer – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Twinsword Technique: Cut to Pieces – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Kabutowari – No available info

~Hammer of the Hidden Mist – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Kiba – No available info

~Fangs of Lightning – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Lightning Dragon Tornado – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Lightning Release: Thunder Gate – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Lightning Release: Lightning Fang – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Thunderswords Technique: Remote Control – Unranked | Ushi, Tatsu, Saru, Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

~Thunderswords Technique: Thunderbolt – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Knight Sword – No available info

~Raging Thunder – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Kokutō – No available info

-Kubikiribōchō – No available info

~Flying Revolving Sword – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Kurosawa – No available info

~Early Summer Rain – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Leaf-Style Willow – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Nuibari – No available info

~Longsword Ninja Art — Earth Spider Sewing – Unranked | Mi | All-range

~Longsword Ninja Art: Wire Crucifixion – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Retreating Tear Sever – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Samehada – No available info

~Bloody Mist Absorption Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Great Dance Slash – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Samehada Colliding Explosion – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Samehada Wild Dance – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Water Prison Shark Dance Technique – S-Rank | No seals | All-range

~Water Release: Waterfall Prison – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Samurai Sabre Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Flash – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Rupture – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Secret Sword: Moonlight – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Shibuki – No available info

~Blastsword Technique: Blasting Bridle Repeating Death – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Stone Swords – No available info

-Supervibrato Lightning Release Swords –No available info

~Acrobat – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

Lightning Bolt – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Sword of Kusanagi – No available info

~Sword of Kusanagi: Longsword of the Sky – B-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Sword of Kusanagi: Blades from All Directions – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Tearing Blade – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Sword of the Thunder God – No available info

-Sword of Totsuka – No available info

-Takigakure Style: Watercutting Sword – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Vacuum Sword – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords – No available info

~Great Vacuum Cannon – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Ninja Tools Barrier: Reverse Fish Scales Formation – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

~Peacock Whirlwind – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Peacock Whirlwind Formation – No available info

~Rotating Ferocious Wind – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Wind Cutter Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Wind Return – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-White Light Chakra Sabre – No available info

~White Light Blade – Unranked | No seals | Short-range


	9. Misc Jutsu 8 - Kinjutsu

**A/N: ...Whoops! Forgot to upload yesterday. Had a bunch of stuff going on. Therefore, I will be doing four today and the rest tomorrow... I hope. Either way, this will be finished by next Monday.**

 **T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal**

 **Bullet List Hierarchy:** **\- (1st), ~ (2nd), (3rd), * (4th)**

* * *

 **Kinjutsu**

- _Antlion Ninja Arts: Ephemeral/Kagerō's Ninja Art: Ephemeral (Ninpō: Utakata):_ The user creates four firefly-like chakra wings and fires out a powerful energy blast from them. This technique consumes so much chakra that the user is left in a near-death state after performing it. During the duration of this technique, the user can also transport themselves instantaneously using a technique that is like teleportation.

- _Casualty Puppet/Ninja Art: Cadaver of Puppets (Shisha Kugutsu):_ This technique allows the user to partially absorb a freshly killed corpse, transforming it into an extension of the user's body. Though absorbing allows one to gain access to the target's techniques, the use of this technique can warp the user's mind and body, making the user highly unstable with only a great shock snapping them back to their senses.

- _Chimera Technique/Jutsu (Kimera no Jutsu):_ This technique was originally meant to combine separate living bodies of organisms into one combined organism bearing the original characteristics of the organisms, and therefore create a synthetic body. The user uses the technique to integrate the bodies of others with their own, allowing them to obtain any kekkei genkai they possess, as well as other special physical traits and absorb their chakra. The technique is also used to create formidable creatures which bear the traits of multiple animals. The maximum number of kekkei genkai that the **Chimera Jutsu** can absorb alone is four, which even so is an incomplete absorption, and requires certain conditions to acquire the fifth, as well as fully absorb the previous four. These are the three conditions: "Heaven," "Earth," and "Human." These correspond with the solar eclipse, Mount Shumisen and the five kekkei genkai-bearing human sacrifices, respectively. More kekkei genkai can be absorbed after achieving the conditions listed. When assimilating victims, the user's body exudes a large mass of deep blue, viscous fluid that covers a large area. While assimilating victims, they can use the fluid to attack enemies with gelatinous, reforming (and rebounding) extensions. Once the five bodies have been completely absorbed, the person will have immortality and mastery over the five elements. It should be noted that the technique can be stopped (with seemingly relative ease) from the inside out by using a dimension-manipulating technique such as **Kamui**. Additionally, the technique requires body modification, due to the body requiring space for the user to assimilate targets. While the main usage of this technique is to merge others into the user to gain kekkei genkai, it can also be used it to merge several creatures into chimeric creatures modified with powerful abilities, such as a pair of dogs with launchers and a bird that can rain explosive feathers. The user can also use the technique to merge with the creatures to increase their own combat efficiency.

~ _Spinning Snake Thorn/Snake Rapid Thorn (Jasenshi):_ After using **Summoning: Dual-Headed Snakes** and merging with them by using the **Chimera Technique** , the user can fire spinning projectiles from the snake's mouths that have explosive impact.

~ _Ultra-Viscous Slime Battering Ram/Slime Barrier Control^ (Hedoro Kekkai Sōjū^):_ The user utilizes a strange, viscous liquid to trap their opponents. They can manipulate the viscosity of the liquid, so they can control it. The movement of the liquid is like a metal spring. These chunks of liquid can hit an enemy with enough force to temporarily knock them out.

- _Curse Technique: Body Controlling Manipulated Blood/Curse Jutsu: Death Manipulated Blood^ (Jujutsu: Kuji Sōketsu):_ A jujutsu technique which requires both the user and their opponent be standing within a Jashin symbol, as well as obtaining the victim's blood and using it on their puppet. Afterwards, the puppet and victim become connected, allowing any damage done to the puppet to be shared with the connected individual. Even if the victim dies, the connection isn't severed, leaving their corpse to eternally be a puppet.

- _Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood/Curse Jutsu (Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu):_ This jujutsu technique requires two special conditions: One being that the user must have drawn an insignia of Jashin on the ground in their own blood, to which they must remain in the center for the technique to function properly. The other being for the user to acquire and ingest the blood of their intended victim. Once ingested, their skin turns black with white markings which make them look like a skeleton, a symbol of absolute death. This serves as the link between the user and their victim. Once their sacrificial ritual takes place, the victim is linked with the user until they either step or are forced out of the circle. Any kind of injury that the user inflicts upon themselves (or the injury inflicted on them) is reciprocated on their target, be it a mere scratch to a pierce in the heart. If the user is forced to step out of the circle, the link is temporarily broken, and the victim is set free, but only if the user has stepped out of the circle's reach. Basically, this technique makes the user a living voodoo doll.

- _Dead Demon Consuming Seal/Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal (Shiki Fūjin):_ After the hand seals are performed, the user's soul is partly separated from their body and suspended behind them. Behind their soul appears the Shinigami, which restrains their soul with its hair. Only the summoner can see the Shinigami at this point. Eventually, the Shinigami wraps its left arm with prayer beads and chants unintelligibly until a cursed seal appears on its arm. It then drives its arm into the summoner's soul, thus allowing the summoner to call upon the Shinigami to seal a target. The Shinigami's arm emerges from the summoner's body and grasps the soul of the target, enabling the target to see the Shinigami as well. Once the target's soul is grasped, the summoner can remove the target's soul and seal it into their body. After the sealing is performed, a mark appears on the summoner's stomach that is similar in appearance to the **Eight Trigrams Sealing Style**. For a few moments afterwards, the summoner can continue moving and speaking, allowing them to finish any lingering business they may have. Shortly afterwards the Shinigami will consume their soul and the soul of their target(s), ending their life. The only method of releasing a soul from the Shinigami's stomach is to wear the Shinigami Mask, allowing the wearer to be possessed by the Shinigami. By then slicing open their own stomach, the Shinigami will do the same, releasing the souls trapped there. Under normal circumstances, the medium will die from the injury.

~ _Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release/Reaper Death Seal: Release (Shiki Fūjin: Kai):_ The user needs to obtain the Shinigami Mask. From there, the summoner is possessed by the Shinigami allowing them control over it, they can then force it to cut its own stomach resulting in the release of the souls sealed inside. Due to the possession, however, the same damage will reflect on the invoker's own body. After the souls are released, the person is free to do as they please with the souls.

- _Earth Grudge Fear/Earth Grudge (Jiongu):_ **Earth Grudge** is a secret kinjutsu of Takigakure which transforms the user's body into something like that of a rag-doll, held together by hundreds of thick black threads. They can sew up any injuries that the user or others might suffer, commonly by reattaching body parts; this ability seems to instantly reattach even nerves and muscles, as the patients could instantly move their limbs without any other complex procedures right away. However, it appears that this ability is somewhat limited in the fact that the reattached body parts can fall off. The user can detach parts of their limbs and then manipulate them to the point that they can even send them underground and then reattach them when they are done with them. The most significant aspect of these threads is that they grant the user a form of immortality. In addition to sewing up their injuries, the user can use the threads to tear into a victim's body, steal their still functioning organs, and integrate them into their own body, thus extending their life. This method is usually used to steal hearts from powerful shinobi. Most users can store up to four spare hearts in their body at any given time, meaning that all hearts must stop functioning for Kakuzu to die. The user can also put one of those hearts into their limbs and have them move individually. The extra hearts in the user's body are normally stored in various animal masks that were sewn onto their back, granting them vast amounts of chakra and numerous elemental affinities. They can detach these masks and have them take on a body of their own, composed entirely of threads. These masks can attack separately, unleashing devastating blasts of elemental chakra. These threads can also compact together to form a spider-like body around the user, allowing them to fuse the attacks of their masks together to increase their attacking power. The user's animal masks contain their spare hearts. If they take use of the heart for themselves, the corresponding mask would shatter upon the creature's reentry into the user's body.

~ _Biguro:_ This technique allows the user to manipulate their tendrils and then sends them underground. They then appear underneath their target piercing them multiple times.

~ _Earth Grudge Fear: Final Shot/Earth Grudge: Final Shot (Jiongu: Saishū Shageki):_ The user throws the opponent in the air and merges their Fire, Lightning, and Wind masks to create a huge blast in which the target is caught.

~ _Fire Release: Prison Flame Mask/Fire Style: Flame Prison Mask (Katon: Gokuen no Men):_ While in their long-range form, the user unleashes a torrent of fireballs at their opponent which explode on impact.

~ _Fire Release: Wind Release: Blazing Wind Wild Wave/Fire Style Wind Style: Inferno Rough Waves (Katon: Fūton: Enpū no Rappa):_ While in their long-range form and in mid-air, the user sends a powerful torrent of wind and fire hurtling at their opponent.

~ _Hellfire Gale/Fire Wind Style: Hellfire Whirlwind (Reppū no Gōka):_ After using **Wind Release: Pressure Damage** to create a whirlwind in the center of the battlefield, the user releases a large fireball through their fire mask into the whirlwind, causing the fireball to split into several smaller ones that are sent in all directions in a fixed pattern.

~ _Kongukan/Trinity Attack (Kongukan):_ Three of the user's masks use **Fire Style: Searing Migraine** , **Lightning Style: False Darkness** , and **Wind Style: Pressure Damage** all at the same time to create a massive explosion reminiscent that results an atomic blast.

~ _Strange Mask Exploding Flame/Weird Mask Blast Flames (Kimen no Bakuen):_ By having their fire and wind masks merge, with or without them, the user has them combine their fire and wind attacks to create a powerful blast of intense fire. Water alone is not enough to put it out, needing wind chakra to fully counter it.

~ _Watchful Eye's Torrent/Torrent of Watchful Eyes (Suiryū Ganshu):_ The user uses **Earth Grudge Fear** to lift their opponent into the air with their threads. They then use their masks to attack the opponent with a triple elemental blast of lightning, fire and wind.

~ _Wind Release: Great Wind Mask/Wind Style: Gale Mask (Fūton: Gōfū no Men):_ While in their long-range form, the user releases a wind bullet that can repel a multitude of things and damage multiple enemies all at once.

~ _Wind Cyclone of Lightning/Gale Bolt Whirlwind (Kaze Saikuron no Denkō^): _The user's masks use **Wind Release: Pressure Damage** and **Lightning Release: False Darkness** and shoot them at the opponent which trap them in a lightning cyclone that explodes after some hits.

- _Forbidden Technique: Gedō Seal/Forbidden Jutsu: Gedō Mark (Kinjutsu: Gedō no In):_ A kinjutsu developed by Orochimaru during the Second Shinobi World War. It combines the two powers of seal and confusion into one technique, giving them the names "Gedō Seal/Mark: Seal" and "Gedō Seal/Mark: Confusion" when using them separately. Both techniques possess insidious effects on the target. The Gedō Seal: Seal is a juinjutsu that can seal a target's abilities, including the kekkei genkai, causing pain to the target, even when not using their ability. The Gedō Seal: Confusion causes blinding pain in the victim's head, which turns their body into a tool of the technique's caster. When used to fight another, they will feel no pain the victim's opponent has given them and won't listen to what anyone says. This part of the technique can be cured without the use of a release command, if they defeat their inner self that is in their head.

- _Iwagakure Kinjutsu/Chakra Kneading^ (Neru no Chakura^):_ This kinjutsu, which was passed down through generations in Iwagakure, allows the user to knead chakra into materials. It also grows mouths on the user's palms and chest.

- _Living Corpse Reincarnation/Immortality Jutsu (Fushi Tensei):_ The **Living Corpse Reincarnation** is a technique that was developed by Orochimaru that allows him to transfer his soul to someone else's body. It is also referred to as the "Eternal Youth and Immortality Technique". It was developed to fuel his dream of acquiring all the knowledge in existence, a feat that cannot be achieved in a single lifetime. The **Living Corpse Reincarnation** immortalizes one's mind, transferring it to a stronger body before the current host rots. By repeating this process periodically, this effectively allows the user to remain in the realm of living, so long as they can keep the host body alive while residing within. Orochimaru can only perform this technique once every three years. It also seems that when the three years are almost over, he is forced to move into another host, as the previous one begins to weaken and reject him. Presumably, if he had a proper container, he could stay in the host for a full lifetime. The fact that he wanted to prepare Sasuke Uchiha and Kimimaro for the transfer before performing it reinforces this. To perform this technique, Orochimaru reveals his true form: a gigantic white snake composed of smaller white snakes, by abandoning his current host's body. Orochimaru then swallows the new host and takes him or her to a separate, mental plane where he envelopes the mind of his victim. The snake body then dies and falls apart, and Orochimaru's soul dominates the body (though the **Sharingan** seems to be able to negate and reverse the process against Orochimaru). The souls of the hosts are kept alive within Orochimaru, leaving them "still alive," in a sense (albeit suppressed), and when Orochimaru switches hosts, the souls leave with him. Apparently if the host of these souls' chakra level falls enough it is possible for them to resurface in material form as seen with Orochimaru surfacing with his own body after Sasuke used up most of his chakra. After taking over another body, Orochimaru modifies it to suit his theme of snakes to increase his survival capabilities, such as stretching and bending his body, reconnecting any severed parts, and shedding his skin to heal injuries. This ensures that if Orochimaru cannot transfer body within the three years' time, he can allow it to greatly heal and evade attacks, rendering him virtually immortal; Sasuke refers this as the "Power of the White Snake." Orochimaru also alters the face of his host body to look like his original form. After being revived through the **Evil Releasing Method** , Orochimaru seemingly circumvented this process, emerged in a slightly different snake form and simply slithered into a White Zetsu clone's mouth.

- _Mysterious Peacock Method/Ninja Art: Kujaku (Kujaku Myōhō):_ The **Mysterious Peacock Method** is a trademark technique of Hoshigakure and utilizes chakra-enhancing radiation produced by a meteorite that fell 200 years prior to the start of the series. The technique itself manifests in the form of a feather-shaped array behind the user and spreads out from behind them like a peacock's tail feathers, hence the name. This chakra is easily manipulated into various shapes to create techniques, making it one of the most versatile jutsu around. These techniques are honed through Star Training, which requires the ninja to spend substantial amounts of time focusing on their chakra and meditating in the presence of the meteorite. The meteorite's radiation greatly improves the user's chakra but is incredibly damaging to their physical body. Even for those who master the technique, there is still a high chance that their body will slowly weaken and eventually perish. There are multiple variations of the technique: **Apparition, Beast, Chakra Predation, Chakra Rope, Choke, Destroy, Dragon,** and **Wings** are the forms it can take.

~ _Apparition (Shutsugen):_ If the user is close to death, they use their remaining chakra to draw a symbol in the ground which allows them to temporally resurrect themselves as a ghost-like apparition to even the score with whoever killed them.

~ _Beast (Kemono):_ The chakra feathers change to the form of an animal, such as a dog. The chakra that the beast is made of is dense enough to repel shuriken thrown at it.

Join/Synthesis (Go): Combines two chakra beasts into one larger beast.

~ _Chakra Predation (Chakura no Hoshoku):_ The user steals star chakra from another comrade and devours it, making their own stronger.

~ _Chakra Rope (Chakura no Nawa):_ The user extends their chakra into a binding rope that cannot be cut.

~ _Choke^ (Fusagu^):_ The chakra feathers turn into ropes to ensnare and strangle a target.

~ _Destroy/Cut (Zan):_ The chakra feathers are used to attack.

~ _Dragon (Ryū):_ After implanting the star (or a portion of it) into themselves, the user forms a dragon that can shoot blasts of star chakra at the opponent and can also grow wings to increase its power.

~ _Revive^ (Ikikaeru):_ If the user is close to death, they use their remaining chakra to draw a symbol in the ground which allows them to temporarily resurrect themselves as a ghost-like apparition to even the score with whoever killed them.

~ _Wings (Yoku):_ The chakra feathers form wings strong enough to support a normal sized human in short flight.

- _One's Own Life Reincarnation/Reanimation Jutsu (Kishō Tensei):_ The user, giving their life force to the target, uses all their chakra as an intermediary. This technique can be used on both the living and dead. Using it on the living can save and restore the target from an otherwise fatal condition but will leave the user greatly exhausted. When used on the dead, the user will find certain death in exchange for the soul of the deceased. While in use, the released chakra shines a pale-blue color, and if the user's own chakra is insufficient, a third party can assist.

- _Orochimaru's Juinjutsu/Curse Mark (Orochimaru no Juinjutsu):_ **Orochimaru's Juinjutsu** is a transformation-based cursed seal that Orochimaru can apply to others for various purposes. By studying Jūgo's body, Orochimaru discovered that it has an innate ability to passively absorb natural energy. It also secretes special bodily fluids that react to contact with senjutsu chakra, causing immediate physical alternations with further controlled shape-shifting quality to the user's body, along with greatly enhanced physical capabilities. By isolating an enzyme from Jūgo's special fluids and mixing it with his own senjutsu chakra, Orochimaru created a cursed seal he could brand others with. Orochimaru typically gives his cursed seals to either his more powerful followers or those he would like to use as his host body. To apply a cursed seal, Orochimaru bites the recipient's neck, causing the seal to appear near the puncture wound. Recipients are rendered unconscious while their body either accepts or rejects the cursed seal. From extensive practice, Orochimaru established a 10% compatibility rate for the cursed seal; those whose bodies aren't compatible with the cursed seal will die. If they do survive, the recipient will have access to the cursed seal's power boosts, access that grows through repeated use. If unused, cursed seals will grow dormant, though Orochimaru can forcefully activate them if he gains access to them. Cursed seals tend to have fatal consequences even if the recipients survive the initial application. The **Animal Curse Seal** , which was a failed prototype that required extra procedures to activate, nearly killed Mizuki due to its incompleteness and caused him to lose all his powers. The cursed seals administrated to Team Guren kill them if they do not take the required medication periodically, preventing them from escaping Orochimaru's clutches. On the other hand, the seals given to the Iburi clan partially stabilized their otherwise unstable ability. Once applied, removal of the cursed seal is apparently difficult. So long as part of his consciousness remains in a cursed seal somewhere, Orochimaru can never truly die. When they first receive the cursed seal, recipients cannot control their access to it, and as such they draw on its power unwillingly. Until they become accustomed to it, use of the cursed seal will cause them intense physical pain, though they may be able to briefly ignore this. While active, the cursed seal feeds off their chakra and replaces it with Orochimaru's own senjutsu chakra, increasing their chakra levels and making their jutsu stronger. So long as they have at least some chakra of their own, this gives them a backup reserve that they can call on, though if not employed carefully this may have fatal consequences. Prolonged use of the cursed seal corrodes the mind, making them more susceptible to Orochimaru's influence. In exchange, the cursed seal synchronizes with their body, exponentially enhancing the abilities of their normal state. Recipients initially only have access to the cursed seal's first level. When active, the seal's design spreads across their body from its point of application, glowing and replicating as its coverage grows. The degree to which this occurs is up to the user, and the degree to which it spreads is proportionate to the overall effect it has. To increase the the advantages of using the cursed seal, as well as to eliminate some of the risks and discomfort that come from using its first level, Orochimaru developed Mind Awakening Pills to advance cursed seals to their next stage. Under normal circumstances, the pills kill those who take them, requiring that they be placed in a near-death state after taking the pill while their body acclimates for the heightened transformation. The second level of the cursed seal causes the user's body to physically transform. Called a "Cursed Seal Transformation," it is similar in appearance to Jūgo's transformations: they gain yellow irises and black sclerae, altered skin color, and longer hair. When in this state, the seal eats away at the mind and personality of its user, driving them to madness if used for too long. It also takes quite a toll on their body since they are being mutated by the seal. Skilled users of the cursed seal can isolate transformations to specific parts of the body. Orochimaru has various cursed seal designs, some being stronger than others. Second-level transformations are always the same for a single user, but it's not known if the same cursed seal causes the same transformations in different users.

~ _Animal Cursed Seal (Dōbutsu Juinjutsu^):_ This is a unique cursed seal applied by Orochimaru, still in its experimental stages, and therefore was incomplete and unstable. While every other one of **Orochimaru's Juinjutsu** are directly given by him through a bite, acquisition for this one differs in that the chosen person would be bitten by a snake, which will give them instructions in the form of a tattoo on how to form the potion that grants the user a seal. As with any cursed seal, the chosen person would faint upon acquiring the seal from apparent pain. This cursed seal is not the source of its power; rather, it serves as a blueprint to create a potion that will grant the drinker power akin to an actual cursed seal. Said potion consists of genetic information of animals which would be combined with the drinker's body to release an explosive amount of power. The ingredients may be found in the Nara clan's laboratory, which is hidden deep within the mountains. The potion can then be formed in a secret room in a mountainous cavern, where a giant tablet matching that of the tattoo is the liquefied ingredients are placed and mixed. The ingredients are:

Chinese licorice

Cinnamomi cortex

Deer antlers

Rehmanniae radix

Caryophylli flos

Ginseng radix

Sea dragon

Curcumae rhizema

Paeoniae radix

Cistanchis herba

Agkistrodon japonicae

Linderae umbellatae Ramus

Epimedii herba

Saposhnikoviae radix

Viper

Dried lizard

The cursed seal is reminiscent of a green skull, with an open jaw. The inside, however, consists of various ducts and slots, leading to a bottom slot at the "jaw." By activating several hand seals, the ingredient names will appear in the corresponding slot sections of the seal. The seal is applied onto the user's right forearm. While the potion ingredients are grounded into liquid and poured into their respective slots, they each have a different color. However, when all of them are mixed together into the potion itself, the color becomes a glowing crimson, like when the cursed seals activate and spread across a person's body. When the ingredients are formed into the potion and then ingested, the user will go into the first stage of the cursed seal and obtain enhanced abilities along with muscle growth and, in Mizuki's case, with his tiger-like stripes, traits of an animal. With his strengthened muscles, he could smash his opponents through solid ground and throw them to great distances. He also gained tremendous increase in speed, allowing him to overrun both Naruto Uzumaki and Iruka Umino with ease, appearing as a barely visible blur whenever he moved. Iruka also noted that Mizuki's chakra levels rose drastically. When the second level is reached, the user will gain specific characteristics of the animal, along with immense increases in their strength and abilities. Since Mizuki added the extracts of a tiger to the mix, he transformed into a bipedal tiger, with increase in strength, but a great drop in speed and sharpness in his attacks. Unique as this cursed seal is, even the markings gained differs from the typical ones: this seal's first stage does not spread in a pattern across the user's body, but instead gives Mizuki stripes on his arms and face alone; the second stage does not give him a beige-skin mutation, but instead a bipedal-animal form. As the potion was an incomplete experiment, the effects are only temporary. Because the sudden burst of power places a huge burden on the cells, far beyond a body's limit, and the results will backfire, destroying the user's body. In Mizuki's case, the potion was incomplete when he drank it, so when the effects dissipated, he shriveled up into a malnourished and powerless old man and would have died if not for Tsunade's medical skills. Regardless, Mizuki lost his powers and could never be a ninja again.

~ _Cursed Seal of Earth/Earth's Curse Mark (Chi no Juin):_ **Cursed Seal of Earth** is one of the strongest of the cursed seals, the other being its counterpart: **Cursed Seal of Heaven**. It consists of three slightly curved lines, which spread in a rip-like pattern. When the first level is activated, the seal turns orange-red and expands in lines spreading all over the user's body in contorting and parallel lines. When the second level of the seal is active, the user takes on a dinosaur-like appearance complete with a tail. The user also gains four distinguishing figures: two dark black curved like markings under their eyes: one under each eye: and two elongated eyebrows: one above each eye. This cursed seal is particularly strong even amongst the other already powerful cursed seals. Like all cursed seals, the user receives increased chakra levels, physical capabilities and their ninjutsu skills become more effective when the seal is active.

~ _Cursed Seal of Heaven/Heaven's Cruse Mark (Ten no Juin):_ **Cursed Seal: Heaven** is one of the strongest of the cursed seals, the other being its counterpart, **Cursed Seal: Earth**. The seal consists of three tomoe like the **Sharingan.** When activated, the seal turns orange-red and spreads flame-like markings across the user's body. Like all cursed seals, the user receives increased chakra levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active. When the user activates the second level of the seal, their skin turns dark-grey and their hair grows while turning dark blue. Their eyes also turn dark grey. Additionally, they grow webbed claw-shaped wings from their back which they can use to fly and glide, and a dark, star-shaped mark appears across the bridge of their nose. Should any limbs be lost, the user can replace them with snakes.

~ _Sound Four's Curse Seals (no name given):_ Each member of the Sound Four uses a cursed seal. Their seals, however, are not as powerful as the **Cursed Seal of Heaven** and **Cursed Seal of Earth** , although they have similar end results. Like all cursed seals, each of them forcefully draws the user's chakra while feeding back senjutsu chakra in return, giving them each a unique transformation and attribute boost, and receives increased chakra levels, physical capabilities and their ninjutsu skills become more effective when the seal is active. Jirōbō stated that utilizing the second stage of the seal makes them ten times more powerful than before. However, Sakon comments that after using their cursed seal's second level and coming out of it, they lose a lot of energy. Later, it was revealed that Orochimaru enhanced the power of their cursed seals, giving them the ability to use the **Space–Time Technique Formula: Underworld Turnover** , a technique capable of trapping the souls of the user and the victim within an untraceable barrier, to fight with little to no interference. The technique however, would result in the user's death. Jirōbō's cursed seal is the only one not seen before it is activated. However, the pattern that spreads during its first state are like chains of triangular arrows. When the second level of his seal is active, his skin turns maroon, his hair grows longer, and he also grows warts on his forehead and shoulders. He most greatly resembles an ogre in this form. He claims his strength increases ten times, to the point where he can single-handedly lift a gigantic Chōji Akimichi. Kidōmaru's cursed seal is formed like a hook (placed with the sharp end down) with two tags at the end of the upper part. When the second level of his seal is active, his skin turns deep red, his hair grows longer and turns a light greyish color, and he grows horns on his forehead and his elbows. He becomes more spider-like, almost oni-like in appearance in this form. By opening the third eye on his forehead, his accuracy increases to the point of pinpointing the **Byakugan's** blind spot from over 50 meters. This increase in strength and precision allowed him to use the destructive archery technique, **Spider War Bow: Terrible Split**. Sakon and Ukon both have the same type of cursed seal, which consists of three circular dots placed like a triangular shape on their foreheads. When the second level of their seals are active, they resemble goblins with red skin, longer hair, a single horn (on opposite sides for each brother) and can grow black armor from their bodies (from the side where they separate). They can also extend their fusing abilities to someone other than each other and tear their opponents apart on a cellular level. Tayuya's cursed seal consists of three hooks, like a triskelion on the back of her neck. When the second level of her seal is active, her hair grows longer, she grows five oddly-placed horns on her head, slightly resembling a crown, and her skin turns dark brown. The horns grow when she exerts herself. Her strength increases, to the point of breaking free of the **Shadow Imitation Technique**.

 _Space–Time Technique Formula: Underworld Turnover/Transportation Jutsu Formula: Underworld Transfer (Jikūjutsu Shiki: Yomi Tenshin):_ The **Space–Time Technique Formula: Underworld Turnover** was a technique designed for the sole purpose of revenge. The seal activates around the user, trapping anyone within its range. The souls of both targets and users are separated from their bodies and confined to a special barrier. Sensor ninja and even the **Byakugan** cannot sense and see through this technique respectively. The targets are left in a state like suspended animation, still alive, but just barely, so much their chakra flow stops. To restore the trapped souls to their bodies, it is necessary to touch them with chakra. Inside the barrier, the souls of those trapped still feel like themselves, and can use any techniques they know. Even if the casters of this technique are defeated it will not end. As such, it is only a matter of time before the life of those who are trapped by the barrier ends, as their physical bodies will eventually die. However, it sacrifices the lives of the users, so the targets can be trapped, and the users' malice is not blocked by the barrier. So, a ninja who can sense ill will can locate the barrier and break it, freeing the souls trapped within, while the users disappear.

- _Spirit Reflection Technique/Reflective Spirit Jutsu (Seishin Hansha no Jutsu):_ The user takes a shinobi's chakra and imbues a puppet with it, creating a perfect copy of the shinobi. These puppets are granted any weapons, techniques, and bloodline techniques they may have. The user can control the puppets from very long distances and without the use of chakra threads.

- _Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation/Summoning Jutsu: Reanimation (Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei):_ **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation** binds the soul of a deceased person to a living vessel, restoring them as they were when they were alive to do their summoner's bidding. Before this technique can be performed, the user must first acquire some of the DNA of the person they intend to reincarnate. The soul of the intended reincarnated must also reside in the Pure Land; souls trapped in the stomach of the Shinigami, for example, cannot be reincarnated so long as they reside there. A living sacrifice is also required for the reincarnated soul to use as a vessel. To perform the technique, the DNA of the person to be reincarnated is smeared on a special scroll. Once the scroll is activated, the remains spread out in the form of a special seal with the living sacrifice in the center. Then dust and ash encase the sacrifice's body, giving them the same appearance that the reincarnated had at the time of their death; the process is apparently painful for the sacrifice. The sacrifice's chakra signature is completely overridden with the chakra of the one being reincarnated. Although the sacrifice is still technically alive so long as the technique is active, their body will never again be theirs and the body will die when the reincarnated soul is released. This jutsu does not require any chakra, making it one of the most powerful jutsu in history. Reincarnations can be mobilized like standard infantry, where they must travel to their destination. Alternatively, coffins that contain them can be summoned to a location, assuming someone is there to perform the summoning; the anime does not consistently require this. Reincarnations can be recalled in a similar way, with a coffin emerging around them to take them back. The only discretion a user needs to exercise for the technique is how much control to exert over the reincarnated soul. After first performing it the user is only able to restrict their movements. In general, this limited control is not an issue for the summoner, and they will typically "deactivate" the reincarnation, placing them in a coffin for storage and transportation until they're needed. However, when **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation** is used to revive somebody, there comes a possibility that they will be strong enough to resist this control. To be able to control their actions, the user must implant a special talisman: generally attached to the end of a kunai: within the reincarnation's brain. The talisman's design determines how strong the control is. At its most basic, the reincarnated soul retains their personality, giving them the freedom to approach a given task however they like so long as it broadly carries out the summoner's bidding. On the one hand, this makes them more useful in combat because they know how best to use their own abilities and, if deployed against somebody they knew when they were alive, there is a possibility for psychological warfare. On the other hand, although they are compelled to do as their summoner wishes and act without reluctance, they can undermine their summoner to a degree, either by making poor decisions that opponents can take advantage of or by giving opponents advice about how to defeat them. At its strongest level, the reincarnated soul's personality is eliminated. The summoner instead controls all their actions, even permitting them to speak through the reincarnation or summon other reincarnated souls to their location. Although this guarantees the reincarnated soul will only ever act as desired, they are less resourceful, and it requires the summoner's attention for every action that must be taken, making it difficult for them to multi-task depending on the circumstances.

~ _Forbidden Technique: Impure World Seal Destruction/Forbidden Jutsu: Seal Destruction (Kinjutsu: Edo Fūmetsu):_ The user summons a coffin like the one used in the **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**. Ghostly hands come out of the coffin, extending through the body of the opponent, damaging them, until a larger hand grasps them, crushes them, and pulls them into the ethereal dark void within the coffin. The lid closes on the coffin and begins to sink into the darkness surrounding it.

~ _Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags/Tandem Paper Bombs (Gojō Kibaku Fuda):_ **Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags** is a technique which forms part of a fighting style purposely designed for those who have been reincarnated and employs the use of special explosive tags to create a near infinite series of explosions. By using their own body as a medium for the paper, the reincarnated individual creates several exploding tags formed from large sheets that each bear five seals on them. These special tags then attach themselves to the intended target, but just as they detonate, additional tags are created as these previous ones explode. This process is continuously repeated, leading to a near infinite chain reaction of consecutive explosions. By sacrificing themselves, this technique can also be employed by a live individual.

- _Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique/Ninja Art: Twin Snake Sacrifice Jutsu (Ninpō: Sōjasōsai no Jutsu):_ This forbidden technique is a murder-suicide attack, killing both the user and the target. The user makes a one-handed seal with both their hand and the intended victim's. Two snakes are then summoned from the user's sleeve, biting both their wrists and killing them with deadly venom.

* * *

 **Jutsu Info (Name – Rank | Hand Seals | Range)**

-Antlion Ninja Arts: Ephemeral – Unranked | Mi, Tori, Saru, Ushi | All-range

-Casualty Puppet – No available info

-Chimera Technique – Unranked | Ushi, Uma, U | Short-range

~Spinning Snake Thorn – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Ultra-Viscous Slime Battering Ram – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Curse Technique: Body Controlling Manipulated Blood – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Dead Demon Consuming Soul – S-Rank | Mi, I, Hitsuji, U, Inu, Ne, Tori, Uma, Mi, Clap hands together | All-range

~Dead Demon Consuming Seal: Release – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Earth Grudge Fear – No available info

~Biguro – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Earth Grudge Fear: Final Shot – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

~Fire Release: Prison Flame Mask – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

~Fire Release: Wind Release: Blazing Wind Wild Wave – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

~Hellfire Gale – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Kongukan – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

~Strange Mask Exploding Flame – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Watchful Eye's Torrent – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Wind Release: Great Wind Mask – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

~Wind Cyclone of Lightning – No available info

-Forbidden Technique: Gedō Seal – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Iwagakure Kinjutsu – No available info

-Living Corpse Reincarnation – S-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

-Mysterious Peacock Method – Unranked | T.S.H.S. | All-range*

-Orochimaru's Juinjutsu – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Animal Cursed Seal – No available info

~Cursed Seal of Earth – No available info

~Cursed Seal of Heaven – No available info

~Sound Four's Curse Seals – No available info

Space–Time Technique Formula: Underworld Turnover – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-One's Own Life Reincarnation – S-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Spirit Reflection Technique – No available info

-Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation – S-Rank | Tora, Mi, Inu, Tatsu, Clap hands together | Unspecified range

~Forbidden Technique: Impure World Seal Destruction – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Mutually Multiplying Explosive Tags – A-Rank | Seal of Confrontation | Short-range

-Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique – A-Rank | T.S.H.S. | Short-range


	10. Misc Jutsu 9 - Medical Ninjutsu

**A/N: Two of four. Keep reading. Keep liking. Keep loving.**

 **T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal**

 **Bullet List Hierarchy:** **\- (1st), ~ (2nd), (3rd), * (4th)**

* * *

 **Medical Ninjutsu**

- _Body Pathway Derangement/Nervous System Rupture (Ranshinshō):_ An extremely high-level technique, used as a medical ninjutsu. The human body is controlled with electrical signals from the brain, but a person who had those electrical signals cut off with this technique will become unable to make their body move as they want. By transforming the chakra within one's body and giving it the properties of electricity, one creates an electric field. As soon as a strike of the hand lands, electricity is poured into the enemy's nervous system, severing the signals and deranging their body control. The target's body moves in any way, except how they want it to move. For the common shinobi, battle, not to mention even just walking, will become impossible.

- _Body Revival Technique/Body Activation Jutsu (Nikutai Kassei no Jutsu):_ The **Body Revival Technique** is a high-level medical ninjutsu. The principle of this technique is to take advantage of the muscles' ability to grow stronger after repairing itself from damage. Understanding this theory, the **Body Revival Technique** can repair the user's body and increase its strength by manipulating the "Destruction and Rebirth" cycle of the muscles. This technique allows the user to survive any otherwise normally fatal damage and instantly heal from the damage. A unique trait of this technique is that it can momentarily give the user the appearance of death, fooling even the most talented medical-nins. When combined with dark chakra, this technique can also be used to physically enhance the person's speed, strength and healing capabilities to superhuman levels. It also alters the person's physical appearance drastically, making them younger and more fit in looks, greatly bulking their muscular physique. According to the technique's creator, Shinnō, this form allows the user to perform techniques that are normally taxing for the body, including open all **Eight Gates** , without any drawbacks. However, if the user loses proper control over the dark chakra while performing this technique, it can cause severe backlash that can destroy the body.

- _Cell Activation Technique/Jutsu (Saibō no Kasseijutsu):_ Used only in the direst of surgical procedures to increase the patient's survival rate, if even only by a single percentage, this technique employs a great level of refined chakra control to activate all the cells in the patient's body simultaneously. This causes their body to start repairing itself while the medical-nin is operating; restoring damaged tissues and bone structures while healing the patient during more invasive and delicate procedures.

- _Chakra Scalpel (Chakura no Mesu):_ This medical technique forms one's chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection. The chakra scalpel can also be used offensively, although it requires great precision to be effective. Because of this requirement, using the chakra scalpel offensively is highly unusual. In heated combat, even the greatest medical-nin won't be able to exert the precision needed to make fatal cuts, but it can still effectively cut muscle tissues and tendons, rendering the target immobile.

~ _Chakra Scalpel: Destruction/Chakra Dissection Blade: Destruction (Chakura Kaibōtō: San):_ The user moves towards their opponent with tremendous speed. After disabling them the chakra scalpel on the chest, the user grabs their opponent by their shoulders, disabling them with the chakra scalpel. With them momentarily disorientated by this, the user quickly gets behind their opponent and delivers a series of diagonal strikes. They move away, and a moment later, the effects of the hits take hold and the opponent falls forward. As the opponent falls, the user casually kicks the opponent in the face, knocking them on their back.

~ _Chakra Scalpel: Sever/Chakra Dissection Blade: Sever^ (Chakura Kaibōtō: Dan):_ The user creates two larger than usual chakra scalpels and delivers a spinning vertical attack.

~ _Delicate Illness Extraction Technique/Poison Extraction Jutsu (Saikan Chūshutsu no Jutsu):_ When a person has been afflicted by a pathogen or toxin, this medical ninjutsu can be used to draw out the agent and heal the damage. The cause of the illness is first determined by perceiving disturbances in the patient's chakra. Then, using a chakra scalpel, an incision is made near the affected part. Using their chakra, the medical-nin pushes a large volume of a medicinal fluid through the incision. The fluid then draws the poison out of the affected part(s) and serves as a medium through which the poison is suspended and then forced out of the person's body. This technique thus removes the poison, while simultaneously repairing the damage caused by the poison. The process is then repeated until most of the toxin is removed from the patient's body. The process itself is extremely painful and requires the subject be restrained for the process to work. As such, it is considered a rather crude method to deal with pathogens and toxins, and only used in emergency. This technique only draws out most of the poison, not all of it, so the subject can potentially still be in danger, albeit not immediate. To fully treat the subject, an antidote is needed. After the agent is drawn out, it can be used to create an antidote or medicine after it has been analyzed. This can then be given to the patient to ensure a complete recovery. This technique requires the utmost care and ability in diagnosis, incising and unmatched chakra control. Therefore, it is considered an extremely difficult technique, even among medical ninjutsu.

~ _Medical Ninjutsu: Strong/Ferocious Flash (Iryō Ninjutsu: Gōsen):_ The user uses **Chakra Scalpel** to deliver a double palm strike on the opponent, sending them flying back.

~ _Medical Technique: Triple Unity of Death/Medical Ninjutsu: Triple Death Unity (Iryō Ninjutsu: Shi no Mie Itchi):_ Using two dark chakra scalpels, the user sends cuts inside their opponent's body three times, striking them to death the final time.

- _Dead Soul Technique/Jutsu (Shikon no Jutsu): _Using this technique, a user can temporarily reanimate a corpse, creating the illusion of a living person, and maneuver it at will with chakra. This is achieved by causing the heart to beat once more. The reanimated corpse can serve as either a short-time ally or an effective decoy. The said corpse can also use techniques they once possessed. The traces of surgery can also be erased with chakra, because of which there's no difference, at first glance, with a live person.

- _Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique/Regenerative Healing Jutsu (Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu):_ This is a very difficult medical ninjutsu and as such the success rate of this type of treatment isn't very high. To begin a large, square seal is drawn on the floor and the patient is placed at the center. Four medical-nin sit at the corners and one at the head to lead the operation. A portion of an injured individual's body is used as a medium, and its cells are converted to regenerate a missing section of the body. As an agglomeration of cells, even hair is a useful medium. As the medium is converted the missing section of the body is filled up with new cells. Controlling the chakra into matching the proportion of cells is extremely hard, so the treatment requires extended periods of time. The medical-nin on hand must trade places after tiring, indicating just how long it takes. The technique can also be performed by a single person. During the operation, the square seal and the medium coming from the injured person are not needed. Instead, four formula-lines are used to restore the missing section of the body.

- _Medical Mode (Iryō Mōdo):_ This mode envelops the user in a flowing blue chakra and allows them to constantly heal themselves in the middle of the battle while at the same time, boost their strength and speed. Over time, this mode consumes the user's chakra until it finally wears off by itself or the user can cancel it.

- _Medical Water Release: Jellyfish/Medical Water Style: Water Jellyfish (Iryō Suiton: Mizukurage):_ By applying a jellyfish to a person's form in advance, the jellyfish can store up and spread chakra throughout its host to allow for quick recovery from a recent injury. This technique appears to drain the jellyfish completely as it can only be used once.

- _Medical Water Release/Style: Water Mosquito (Iryō Suiton: Suika):_ The user creates water mosquitoes that can be used to nullify poison in a target's body. The full extent of this technique was not seen, but it is apparently very painful when applied.

- _Medical Water Release: Water Scorpion/Medical Water Style: Water Praying Mantis (Iryō Suiton: Mizukamakiri):_ The user can form giant insect-like claws on their arms made of water, extending the range of attack. One can also apply chakra flow through the claws akin to the chakra scalpel, increasing the attack's sharpness and thus penetrative force.

- _Mystical Palm Technique/Healing Jutsu (Shōsen Jutsu):_ The **Mystical Palm Technique** is a medical ninjutsu which allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of chakra control, and because of this, only a few highly skilled medical-nin can use this technique. Elite medical-nin can use it a short distance away from the target instead of through direct contact. This technique can be weaponized by sending an excess amount of chakra into the patient's body. This will overload the patient's normal circulation, trapping them in a comatose state.

~ _Wide Healing (Hen Chiyu^):_ The user can heal three people at a time. It is a basic healing move and is known by almost all medical-nin.

- _Poison Mist/Ninja Art: Poison Fog Jutsu (Dokugiri):_ This technique combines ninjutsu, chemistry, and medical knowledge, thus requiring fine chakra control and advanced ability in medical ninjutsu. The user converts chakra in their body into a special chemical that they then exhale from their mouth. When the chemical touches the air, it becomes a cloud of poison. Breathing in even a small amount of the poison will cause immediate death. The **Poison Mist** used by Ibuse, Hanzō's personal summon, is different than the one usually used. Rather than kill those that inhale it, Ibuse's mist causes victims to become paralyzed after only a few seconds. However, he must first generate and store the poison within his body for five minutes before he can use it.

- _Strengthening Prescription: Chakra Injection/Chakra Infusion (Chakura Chūnyū):_ This technique creates dark snakes that forcibly connect with a person and inject them with medically altered chakra. This extra chakra will allow the user to utilize high-level element ninjutsu. It also allows the user to use elemental techniques that they wouldn't be able to master normally. The chakra is not infinite and must be replenished over time. Furthermore, only one type of elemental chakra can be injected into the person at a time. The person injected with these snakes can also force the snake out, and drink the chakra directly, vastly increasing their chakra and power, as well as inducing a body-mutating transformation but results in their body being highly unstable, which, if struck with enough force, can result in the body exploding. The dark chakra snakes can also be used against the opponents. By injecting them with the same chakra, it can either paralyze or kill without leaving a mark.

~ _Dark Medicine/Dark Medical Jutsu (Ankoku Ijutsu):_ This technique requires dark chakra snakes to be performed. The snakes reach for some surgical equipment from the user and perform some form of surgical procedure that kills the victim.

~ _Secret Anesthesia/Anesthetic Jutsu (Masui Sejutsu):_ This technique requires dark chakra snakes to be performed. The snake bites a target, which becomes temporarily paralyzed. The area around the bite mark and the bite mark itself becomes purplish.

- _Yin Healing Wound Destruction/Pre-Healing Jutsu (In'yu Shōmetsu):_ A medical ninjutsu where one anticipates the spot the enemy will attack and preemptively applies medical treatment to it, reducing damage to a minimum. The user concentrates chakra to that area and begins the cell recreation process even before the targeted area becomes damaged. Using opponent's facial expression and movements, the technique's speed and power, the user analyses everything in an instant and accurately deduces where the attack will land. Even more than accurately predicting the attack or instantly gauging the situation, a great resilience is necessary. The technique will continue to heal damage until the user runs out of chakra, leaving the possibility that the damage will not be completely mended when the technique ends.

* * *

 **Jutsu Info (Name – Rank | Hand Seals | Range)**

-Body Pathway Derangement – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Body Revival Technique – No available info

-Cell Activation Technique – No available info

-Chakra Scalpel – Unranked | Tora, Uma, U, Ne, Inu | Short-range

~Chakra Scalpel: Destruction – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Chakra Scalpel: Sever – No available info

~Delicate Illness Extraction Technique – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Medical Ninjutsu: Strong Flash – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Medical Technique: Triple Unity of Death – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Dead Soul Technique – B-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Medical Mode – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Medical Water Release: Jellyfish – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Medical Water Release: Water Mosquito – Unranked | Tora | Short-range

-Medical Water Release: Water Scorpion – Unranked | Hitsuji, Uma, Tori, Hitsuji | Short-range

-Mystical Palm Technique – A-Rank | Modified Ushi, Tora | Short-range

~Wide Healing – No available info

-Poison Mist – B-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Strengthening Prescription: Chakra Injection – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Dark Medicine – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Secret Anesthesia – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Yin Healing Wound Destruction – A-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range


	11. Misc Jutsu 10 - Other Jutsu

**A/N: ...I hated doing this one. Not nearly as much as the elemental jutsu, but still... So. Many. Jutsu! Anyway, this is three of four, so stay tuned for the fourth.**

 **T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal**

 **Bullet List Hierarchy:** **\- (1st), ~ (2nd), (3rd), * (4th)**

* * *

 **Miscellaneous Jutsu**

- _Acidic Sludge (Sansei Hedoro^):_ The user spits out a small purple liquid at the target, which evaporates in acidic fashion, when in contact with the target.

- _Allied Shinobi Forces Technique/Allied Shinobi Forces Jutsu (Shinobi Rengōgun no Jutsu):_ The **Allied Shinobi Forces Technique** is a combination of many techniques devised by Shikaku Nara, using the unique abilities of the Allied Shinobi Forces to combat the Ten-Tails. The **Allied Shinobi Forces Technique** is focused on three primary goals; disrupt the opponent's sensory abilities, restrain the Ten-Tails, and combat and remove Madara and Obito Uchiha from play. Using Inoichi's telepathic abilities, Shikaku was able to relay the formation to every member of the alliance at once. The first step would be executed by the Hidden Cloud shinobi, who would use **Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar** to temporarily blind the opponents and **Storm Release: Laser Circus** to create a cloud of dust. Next, Hidden Sand shinobi would use their **Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance** to manipulate the dust to further obscure the Uchiha's vision, while Aburame clan members and Hidden Mist shinobi would use their **Insect Jamming Technique** and **Hiding in Mist Technique** to impair their sensory skills. The second step, to restrain the Ten-Tails, would see the Hidden Stone shinobi create a large sink hole with their **Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core** , with their lava users covering the beast with quicklime, mixing it with the Hidden Mist shinobi's water. The Hidden Leaf's Sarutobi clan would then heat this mixture into concrete, trapping the Ten-Tails. With the Ten-Tails restrained, the rest of the alliance would rush Madara and Obito using taijutsu, having coordinated with Naruto to exploit their weaknesses.

- _Altering Terrarin Technique/Jutsu (Chikei Henkō no Jutsu^):_ Using a diagram scroll, the user maps out an area and then can physically modify it to their will by drawing in additions to the terrain.

- _Armor-Eater/Ninja Art: Armor Eater (Yoroigui):_ The user melts pieces of their armor, creating a black liquid that they can freely manipulate. The material itself is durable enough that it isn't easily pierced and, in its liquid form, can be used to encase the target and trap their body.

- _Assimilate All Creation Technique/Universal Assimilation Jutsu (Shinra Banshō Dōka no Jutsu):_ The **Assimilate All Creation Technique** enables the user can take on the properties of a nearby object, material, or substance, and any of its special characteristics. Upon taking on the properties of the targeted object, the user themselves become completely comprised of the material, while gaining any special characteristics and weaknesses attributed to it. They are also able to manipulate any substance like what was absorbed, allowing them to mold it into different forms to create various techniques of their own. Should the need arise, they can generate more of the emulated substance from their bodies.

~ _Assimilation: Red Poisonous Smokescreen/Assimilation Toxic Mist^ (Dōka: Aka Doku Kiri^):_ After taking on the properties of the unique, red soil situated at the Seventh Front, the White Zetsu Army gains poisonous properties. Whenever they exhale or are cut apart and killed, they expel a red poisonous gas capable of leaving their opponents unconscious. Additionally, the smog seems to share the red soil's high conductivity to electricity and was easily dispelled by a combination **Lightning Release** technique.

~ _Assimilation: Rock Blizzard/Assimilation Rock Shower (Dōka: Iwafubuki):_ After performing the **Universal Assimilation Jutsu** to fuse with an object, the user controls the rocks that make up their "body" and pelts their opponent with the rocks, able to regenerate immediately after any attack.

~ _Assimilation: Rock Tank/Assimilated Art: Rock Tank (Dōka: Ganseki Sensha):_ This technique is a copied version of the Akimichi clan's **Human Boulder** technique. The only difference being that the user uses the **Universal Assimilation Jutsu** to fuse with a nearby rock and collect the necessary mass to perform it, instead of creating it themselves by converting body fat into chakra.

~ _Assimilation: Sand Binding Coffin/Assimilation Sand Coffin (Dōka: Sabaku Kyū):_ This technique is a copy of the Sabaku clan's **Sand Coffin** with the difference being rock powder is used instead of sand. However, the user needs to use **Universal Assimilation Jutsu** before they can use this technique. The powder encloses the opponent and then crushes them, killing them.

 _Assimilation: Sand Waterfall Funeral/Assimilation Sand Funeral (Dōka: Sabaku Sōsō):_ This technique is very like the Sabaku clan's **Sand Burial** , apart from using rock powder instead of sand. After capturing a target with **Assimilation Sand Coffin** , the user causes the coffin to constrict and crushes the opponent to death.

- _Ball of Light Technique (Kyū no Hikari Jutsu^):_ The user gathers a ball of concentrated light which hovers above their palm to illuminate their surroundings, like a lantern.

- _Bashōsen/Leaf Fan (Bashōsen):_ The **Bashōsen** is a large fan that can generate all five of the basic elemental chakra natures. To do so, the user need only say a mental command, which produces substantial amounts of the desired element when the fan is waved. The fan can also be used as a shield and can defend against powerful jutsu. The **Bashōsen** is revered as one of the treasured tools of the Sage of Six Paths. All five of the tools consume enormous amounts of chakra when used, so much so that normal humans would die after using the tools for only a brief period.

~ _Bashōsen: Coil of Earth/Bashōsen Earth Scroll (Bashōsen: Tsuchi no Maki):_ Waving the **Bashōsen** down towards the ground, the user then unleashes a row of rising earth towards the opponent.

~ _Bashōsen: Coil of Fire/Bashōsen Fire Scroll (Bashōsen: Hi no Maki):_ Using the **Bashōsen** , the user waves the fan and unleashes an enormous trail of intense flames which torrents towards their intended target.

~ _Bashōsen: Coil of Lightning/Bashōsen Lightning Scroll (Bashōsen: Kaminari no Maki):_ Waving the **Bashōsen** downwards, the user causes lightning to surge around them.

~ _Bashōsen: Coil of Water/Bashōsen Water Scroll (Bashōsen: Mizu no Maki):_ Waving the **Bashōsen** , the user unleashes a torrent of water which chases after their opponent.

~ _Bashōsen: Coil of Wind/Bashōsen Wind Scroll (Bashōsen: Kaze no Maki):_ Swinging the **Bashōsen** , the user creates a powerful gust of wind.

- _Bat Controlling/Bat Communication Jutsu^ (Kōmori Seichū):_ The user uses this technique to produce ultrasonic waves and understand them. This way, they can talk with bats, which use ultrasonic waves for communication. The user can give them orders, like to search the area around them, and they seem to consider the users their friends. They can also use these bats to release powerful sonic waves.

~ _Bat Controlling: Ultrasonic Mind Waves/Ultrasonic Waves^ (Kōmori Seichū: Chōonpa^):_ Once the user controls the bats, they command them to produce high frequency ultrasonic waves that affect the mind of the opponent. These bats are the only effective counter to **Crystal Release**. The ultrasound waves move at a frequency that allows the crystal to breakdown at a molecular level, allowing dispersion of crystal particles back into the air.

- _Benihisago/Crimson Gourd (Benihisago):_ The **Benihisago** is a giant, brown-colored gourd with a red cloth around it. It can take a person's word soul hostage by saying the verbal command "record them" ("rokuonshiro"). After the word soul has been drawn out by the **Kōkinjō** and then severed from their body by the **Shichiseiken** , it is absorbed into the gourd. Completing these conditions "curses" the victim, if they utter the word they have said the most during their life, they will be sucked into and trapped within the **Benihisago**. Saying a homophone of their most frequently spoken word, or even saying nothing at all for a certain amount of time, will also trigger the gourd's suction. If a victim starts to be sucked into the **Benihisago** , the suction will stop if their most-used word changes. The **Benihisago** is revered as one of the treasured tools of the Sage of Six Paths. All five of the tools consume enormous amounts of chakra when used, so much so that normal humans would die after using the tools for only a brief period.

~ _Kōkinjō/Gold Rope (Kōkinjō):_ The **Kōkinjō** is a thick length of rope. By saying the verbal command "squeeze 'em" (shibaridase), it can draw out the word soul of anyone the rope has touched, allowing it to then be severed by the **Shichiseiken**. The command is not mandatory. The **Kōkinjō** also will not draw out the word soul of its wielder. The item generates an aura that can take the form of additional ropes, giving it a greater range. The **Kōkinjō** is revered as one of the treasured tools of the Sage of Six Paths. All five of the tools consume enormous amounts of chakra when used, so much so that normal humans would die after using the tools for only a brief period.

~ _Shichiseiken/Seven Star's Blade (Shichiseiken):_ The **Shichiseiken** is a light blue broad and flat sword with a brown talisman hanging from the bottom. By saying the verbal command "curse them" (noroe), it can be used to sever the spirit word of those struck by the **Kōkinjō** , allowing the soul to be sucked into the **Benihisago**. Completing these conditions "curses" the victim; if they utter the word they have said the most during their life, they will be sucked into and trapped within the **Benihisago**. Whatever this word is will be inscribed onto **Shichiseiken's** blade. The wielder can fold the blade to prevent the victim from seeing what it is. If their most-used word changes at any point, the inscribed word will be updated. The **Shichiseiken** is revered as one of the treasured tools of the Sage of Six Paths. All five of the tools consume enormous amounts of chakra when used, so much so that normal humans would die after using the tools for only a brief period.

- _Black Tornado/Ninja Art: Black Tornado (Kuro Tatsumaki):_ Five attackers pile up one on top of the other in one pillar, send out their gloves' retractable blades, and hold out their arms. They then proceed to spin, creating a black tornado-looking attack. The speed makes the attack so powerful that the blades can easily cut through stone.

- _Body Alteration (Karada Henkō^):_ The user changes parts of their body in a manner that is reminiscent of the Akimichi clan's **Partial Multi-Size Technique** to increase the strength and range of their attacks. Using this ability on their legs also gives them much greater linear speed. Similarly, they can condense their muscle mass to give them even greater speed and agility.

- _Body Controlling Technique/Jutsu (Ningyō Karada no Jutsu^):_ This is a technique that can be used to control someone's body through direct eye contact. When used, the caster's iris and pupil shrink and the veins in the sclera become more prominent.

- _Body Elimination Technique/Ninja Art: Body Destruction Jutsu^ (Karada Kaimetsu no Jutsu^):_ Knowing full well that a shinobi's corpse is essentially a treasure trove of information, this technique is used by Anbu to destroy their body if caught or on the verge of death. This technique leaves no trace of the user's body behind whatsoever.

- _Bubblegum Ninjutsu (Baburugamu Ninjutsu^):_ The user blows up spheres out of bubblegum, with varying colors. This technique can be used to trap an opponent inside or create various explosions. The impact from even the tiniest sphere can knock an opponent unconscious.

- _Calling on Tears Technique/Calling Upon Tears Jutsu (Namida Sanjō no Jutsu):_ The user creates a wave of sound by crying that can incapacitate anyone who hears it. The frequency of the sound waves can be used to trigger explosive tags.

- _Certain-Kill Treasured Tool Meteor/Deadly Shell Meteorite (Hissatsu Hōguryūsei):_ The user launches their jōhyō at the opponent.

- _Chakra Absorbing Snakes (Chakura Suitoru Hebi^):_ The user restrains the target with snakes which steadily absorbs their chakra. The more the captured target increases their chakra, the tighter the grip from the snakes.

- _Chakra Armor (Chakura no Yoroi):_ The **Chakra Armor** is a unique type of armor that drains chakra from ninjutsu and genjutsu while at the same time amplifying the wearer's chakra. A black-colored prototype armor was worn by Dotō Kazahana. The armor can also block and defend against thrown projectiles, which require no chakra in the least, raising the question of what exactly the armor is based on. The armor is strong enough to protect its wearer from multiple explosive tags, though it becomes heavily damaged in the process. Despite the advantage it gives the wearer, multiple wearers must be careful not to be too close to one another, as the armor is highly unstable and will, if sufficiently damaged, explode on contact with another suit. The fact that this armor's main strength is chakra absorption also makes the wearer vulnerable to taijutsu and other blunt physical trauma. Also, Sasuke Uchiha's **Chidori** was able to crack Dotō's armor, and Naruto Uzumaki was able to deal the blow that shattered its defense, suggesting that the armor has its limits in absorbing chakra. Aside from these features, the **Chakra Armor** is also endowed with a wrist-mounted wire-launcher, enabling the user to either quickly move about using the wire, or to bind and restrain an opponent. Some suits of armor also have built-in wings for gliding.

- _Chakra Enhancing Music (Chakura Hetsurau Ongaku^):_ Playing on an ocarina (or flute), the user affects their target's tenketsu, either boosting or cutting off their chakra flow.

- _Chakra Entity (Chakura Entiti):_ A technique where the user creates chakra copies of shinobi living or deceased, such as Jiraiya and Hiruzen Sarutobi. Only those who possess the special chakra beads can see the created chakra entities.

- _Chakra Hair Trap Technique/Chakra Hair Flow^ (Chakura Mōhatsu Wana no Jutsu^):_ After cutting their hair, the user infuses the strands with their chakra to trap anyone that meets them. Once immobilized, they are an easy target for the user to attack.

- _Chakra Levitation Technique/Jutsu (Chakura Fujō no Jutsu^):_ This technique allows the user to levitate using their chakra, additionally it also allows the user to manipulate objects out of their reach, like telekinesis.

- _Chakra Liquid (Chakura Ekitai):_ By pressing their middle fingers into their palm with their other fingers stretched out, the user reveals special spray cannons built into their wrists. These cannons "liquidize" their chakra and then shape it into weapons such as whips or swords. They can shoot liquid balls that can bind the opponent or stick them together with their ally, which prevents them from forming hand seals. They can also shoot it at such a high pressure that it can even shatter rock. The substance is so durable that, even when consecutively struck with a solid gold statue, it didn't break. It lasts two to three days before it crumbles.

~ _Pachinko Technique/Jutsu (Pachinko no Jutsu):_ By using the **Chakra Liquid** that bound their hands together, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha stretched the sticky substance, and launched a golden statue at their target like a slingshot with enough force to knock them out.

- _Chakra Needle (Chakura no Hari):_ The user shoots a chakra needle from their fingertips that will always hit the target. They can alter the properties of the needle to have different effects on the target once they're hit, such as revitalizing, paralyzing, or killing them.

- _Chakra Slicers (Chakura no Ha):_ This technique can create up to five fast jets of purple-blue chakra running through the ground in all directions, making it very difficult to evade. The jets are difficult to avoid but they do not cause fatal damage to their targets. They can, however, seal the chakra of anyone they hit for a time.

- _Chakra Suppression Technique/Jutsu (Chakura Yokusei no Jutsu^):_ This technique allows the user to suppress their or their allies' chakra to the point that it becomes completely undetectable. This makes it impossible for sensor type shinobi to track them via chakra. This technique is very useful in the sense of allowing the user to infiltrate the enemy's ranks undetected. The downside of this ability is that since the user suppresses their chakra, they are unable to use ninjutsu.

~ _Chakra Disguise (Chakura Kakuremino^):_ The user must first prepare the technique. After that, the user can change one's chakra signature, making it seem larger, smaller or even non-existent, due to a complex anachronism that the user creates in one's chakra, changing their perspective to others.

- _Chakra Transfer Technique/Jutsu (Chakura Isō no Jutsu^):_ This technique allows the user to transfer their chakra to a target. The amount of chakra transferred depends solely on the user.

- _Character Bind Technique/Word Bind Jutsu (Jibakujutsu):_ The **Character Bind Technique** is a technique which enables the user to do many things based on the kanji that they write in the air. There are seven known kanji:

~ _操 (Ayatsuru [manipulate]): _This character allows the user to manipulate and control their opponent. The effect manifests when the user writes the kanji in the air at the target's direction; at which point, the kanji appears on the recipient's person. That individual then becomes a subject to the user's will. However, as with the **Infinite Embrace** , it is not absolute, since a person with tremendous chakra can easily dispel the effect.

~ _爆 (Baku [explode]):_ This character causes several explosions that can also be used to dispel clones.

~ _炎 (En [flames]):_ This character creates a large wall of fire to keep enemies away.

~ _火 (Hi [fire]):_ This character creates a blaze of varying size, depending on the amount of chakra used in the kanji.

~ _岩 (Iwa [rock]):_ This character allows the user to immobilize targets. In the case of clones, this dispels them.

~ _割 (Katsu [split]):_ This character causes the ground underneath the target to split open.

~ _斬 **/** 斬る (Zan/Kiru [to kill with a blade]):_ This character creates several wind blades.

- _Claw Creation Technique/Jutsu (Tsume Sōzō no Jutsu^):_ This technique allows the user to temporarily enhance the normal growth of the nails on both their hands and feet, thus causing them to grow considerably longer in a short space of time. It also seemingly enhances the durability of the nails, allowing them to even clash against swords without breaking.

~ _Flying Claw (Hisō):_ The user lunges at an airborne opponent and delivers a powerful cross slash with their elongated claws.

- _Clone Snakes (Kurōn Hebi^):_ After implanting Orochimaru's DNA, Kabuto used some of Orochimaru's cells to develop many tiny snakes that multiply at a rapid rate and can merge into either a clone of another living being using a genetic sample or a larger serpent for combat. They also have incredible regenerative abilities. The clone snakes have a short lifespan, with what they form into eventually suffering a cellular breakdown within 48 hours of existence.

~ _Body Recreation Technique/Jutsu (Karada Fukusha no Jutsu^): _The user uses **Clone Snake** to execute the process of recreation and multiplication of another being's cells to create a living clone of them—a process which requires the DNA of the intended target. The spring water produced by The Hole appears to catalyze and speed up the recreation process because of the large "life force" flowing through it. The downside to the accelerated rate at which the clone matures is that the snakes composing it have a very short lifespan, resulting in the clone splitting apart and dying after approximately 48 hours. Once the clone is created, the user can gain control of it by placing a special talisman into its head. Depending on the talisman used, the clone can either become a mindless tool under the user's control, with eyes possessing black sclera and white irises, or allowed to access their genetic source's personality and memories, while possessing eyes with dark grey sclera and white, snake-like irises. Clones produced through this method are also able to use any abilities possessed by their original selves, including those that they did not naturally acquire. While not in battle, the user can store the created clones within large snakes, which can burst out of the ground and release their contents when needed.

~ _Clone Snakes: Serpent Technique/Serpent Jutsu (Kurōn Hebi: Hebi no Jutsu):_ The user slams their hand on the surface of water containing the **Clone Snakes** and emits dark-red lightning, which causes the snakes to take on the form of a giant blue snake with a red mouth and no eyes. The snake then rams and pushes the enemy underwater to drown them.

- _Crimson Earth/Ninja Art: Crimson Mud (Ninpō: Tsuchi Kurenai):_ Using a large mechanical drill on their right arm, the user fires it in the direction they desire. It can be done with such force that it can literally change the geography of the affected area.

- _Cursed Sand Puppet Technique/Jutsu (Noroi no Suna Ningyō no Jutsu):_ With the help of pre-existing sand, the user creates a considerable number of sentient sand puppets and sends them to fight the opponent. The puppets, however, aren't that sturdy and can be easily taken out with one blow.

- _Dance of the Shikigami (Shikigami no Mai): _This technique allows the user to turn their body and clothing into many sheets of paper. They can control and reshape parts of their body with sheets at will, making such forms as weapons for attack, butterflies for spying, paper airplanes for quick transport, or simply covering their enemy in sheets of paper, restricting and asphyxiating them. They are also capable of hovering while in their paper form. With this technique, the user can cover large areas in short periods of time. This paper is seemingly expendable, including parts of their body converted to paper; and how much paper they can expend depends on the user's chakra reserves. The user can also hide explosive tags amongst their papers to add a deadly surprise to their attacks. In this form, however, the user is weak to oil-based techniques, which causes the paper to stick. However, they are not weak to water to the same extent. This can be used to the user's advantage, like soaking their body to prevent fire from burning them to ash.

~ _Paper Chakram (Kami Chakram^):_ The user combines a large quantity of paper sheets into a single chakram-like shape, which they then throw at the intended target. While in flight, the disc spins with tremendous speed and its trajectory and inclination can be freely manipulated by the user, presenting opportunities to attack the enemy from all angles, even if the disc is initially avoided. The discs spin so fast that a collision between two of them result in a considerable impact.

~ _Paper Clone (Kami Bunshin):_ This technique takes advantage of the user's ability to create and manipulate paper. By infusing their chakra into paper, they can shape it into a perfect replica of themselves that they can control remotely. When the clone is hit, or disperses, it merely collapses into sheets of paper, which can be used to bind the opponent. Explosive tags can also be mixed with the normal paper to make an explosive clone.

~ _Paper Drizzle/Shower (Kami Shigure): _After creating wings out of their paper, the user uses them to launch a multitude of paper in rapid succession at the target. This attack is strong enough to overpower a **Fire Release: Flame Bullet** technique.

- _Dark Smoke Sphere (Maengan):_ By using their wrist launcher (or some other means of expulsion), the user bombards the enemy with a barrage of small smoke grenades, exploding and creating a thick cloud of smoke.

- _Darkness Wave (Yami Nami^):_ The user unleashes a black, widespread wave of dark chakra at the opponent with a wave of a hand or a thought. The force is strong enough to dispel several shadow clones.

- _Decapitating Airwaves/Slicing Sound Wave (Zankūha): _Using air tubes implanted in their palms, the user can control the ratio of air pressure and sound via chakra. By propelling this combination, they can release supersonic blasts of air. These blasts are powerful enough to destroy stone and can also be used to soften the ground. By increasing air pressure to 100% and reducing sound waves to 0%, the blasts can be used to deflect thrown kunai. The downside of this technique is that if the air tubes are clogged, the air that cannot escape would burst out from the sides, which can cause the user's arms to be destroyed inside out, to the point of being blown clean off.

~ _Extreme Decapitating Airwaves/Supersonic Slicing Wave (Zankūkyokuha):_ The user creates a massive gust of cutting wind, even more powerful than the **Decapitating Airwaves** technique. This technique can level the surrounding area, wiping out anything in its path.

- _Demonic Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody/Demon Flute: Trio Requiem (Mateki: Genbu Sōkyoku):_ Using their flute, the user controls their three summoned Doki from a distance without using words. By playing specific notes, their Doki moves and acts in specific ways. The user can also change the melody if the opponent figures out the keys.

~ _Revolt of the Demon World/Ninth Passage: Demonic Revolution (Shūkyoku Daikyūsetsu: Makyō no Ran):_ The user manipulates their three Doki with the sound of their flute. Their melody releases materialized spirits, which are special chakra sealed inside of the Doki. The materialized spirits are composed almost entirely of spiritual energy, so the chakra is in an unstable state. Therefore, they crave physical energy, so they hunt for their prey endlessly.

- _Destroying Smell Smoke Prison/Vanishing Smoke Prison (Messhū Enrō):_ The user produces an extremely thick smokescreen, which immediately makes the opponent cough and blinds them. It also covers up the scent of the user and their allies. They may then attack at free will. The caster and those who have been specially trained for it can see clearly through the smokescreen. This also makes fleeing from battle or hiding quite easy.

- _Dharma Power: Silhouette/Power of Dharma: Silhouette (Hōriki: Kage Hōshi):_ With the help of the sound of an instrument, the user animates an opponent's shadow, forcing it to strangle and suffocate the target.

- _Dragon Spying Technique/Jutsu (Ryū Saguru no Jutsu):_ A technique that allows the user to see through the eyes of a dragon mural and spy on others. They can not only see what's going on, but also listen to their conversation.

- _Echo Technique/Jutsu (Kodama no Jutsu^):_ The user uses this technique to amplify their voice to a very high-pitched sound, making it loud enough to be heard through an entire village.

- _Eight Branches Technique/Eight-Headed Serpent Jutsu (Yamata no Jutsu):_ Using the "power of reincarnation" possessed by the White Snake as an intermediary, the user can transform into a giant white serpent with eight heads and eight tails. The serpent boasts a giant body, even larger than that of Manda, who was feared as the "strongest colossal serpent." The user can pop out of any of the snakes' mouths to attack.

- _Empty Cicada Shell Technique/Ventriloquism Jutsu (Utsusemi no Jutsu):_ This is a ninjutsu that allows the user to project their voice from any direction. This is generally used to confuse their opponents about their actual position when talking to them.

- _Execution by Kiss/Reaper Kiss (Shikei Seppun):_ This ability allows the user to absorb all an opponent's chakra and techniques by kissing them, giving them multiple elemental affinities, as well as enforcing the ones they already have and gaining access to all their victim's elemental techniques. After absorbing their opponent's chakra, they can steal their soul. This technique could also be used to determine what elemental affinities the target has by licking them.

~ _Color Course Change/Reaper Transfer (Shiki Tenshin):_ This technique is used by the user to switch their consciousness between the several bodies they have access to. This is needed by users of the **Execution by Kiss** technique: since a single body couldn't handle so much chakra, the user must use several to distribute all the chakra they steal during her life. Bringing out a scroll, the user obscures their body in a quick movement, and switches into another body. Due to the bodies being made to share the same appearance, new bodies will appear unscathed, which can be used to create the illusion that the user can somehow heal themselves. Destroyed bodies crumble into dust, causing the next body to replace it. Each body possesses a unique combination of elemental affinities. However, since the user houses their soul within their hair, and that the hair is the same for all bodies, damage inflicted to that will be permanent.

- _Exploding Insect/Bug (Bakuretsuchū):_ The user blinds the enemy with a smokescreen to scatter larvae that if inhaled, will grow inside their bodies into a spider-like parasite that explodes, killing the host. The insect's growth depends on how much chakra the host is using, and a massive amount of chakra can speed up the growth process. The insect can however be removed by the means of surgery, though it is difficult, as one mistake could cause the insect to explode.

- _Eye Mind Reading (Me Kokoro Etsudoku^):_ **Eye Mind Reading** is a technique that allows the user to read another's mind. By subtly weaving signs with their eye, the user can delve into the mind of their target through eye contact without them noticing. This can also be used on a target that is currently reading the user's mind. The user is even able to perform this on themselves to restore or remove information in their own mind.

- _Feigning Sleep Technique/Play Possum Jutsu (Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu):_ This technique forces the user to fall asleep. However, since the user is left vulnerable, the enemy can wake the user up using a direct blow; the difficulty on how to wake the user up is dependent on how long they have fallen asleep.

- _Fission Technique/Fragmentation (Bunretsu no Jutsu):_ This technique allows the user to literally split their own body into two identical, yet entirely independent, duplicates of themselves. Unlike clone techniques that only appear to be similar, the ability is instead a physical separation and so does not require hand seals to activate, thus making it faster in comparison. This also means that even if one is incapacitated, the other remains completely unaffected and as neither can truly be regarded as the original, the duplicates cannot be dispelled like normal clones. However, while split, the user's power is halved and, as such, they are unable to use more complex techniques.

- _Flashing Bell Beams (Inka no Suzu Kōsen^):_ The user's bell flashes and sends a ray of flashing pink light towards the enemy, causing severe damage, at the user's will.

- _Flower Ninja Art (Hana Ninpō):_ **Flower Ninja Art** is a subset of ninjutsu and genjutsu involving secret flower-oriented techniques, mainly used by a clan in the Land of Greens.

~ _Flower Ninja Art: Many Blooming Flowers/Flower Ninja Art: Bloom Myriad of Flowers (Hana Ninpō: Hyakkaryōran):_ After surrounding the opponent with flowers, the user will ignite the flowers. These flames will then shoot towards and explode on the target.

~ _Flower Ninja Art: Many Releasing Flowers/Flower Ninja Art: Release Myriad of Flowers (Hana Ninpō: Hyakkasaihō): _This technique turns flowers into bombs that can be detonated like explosive tags.

~ _Flower Ninja Art: Mirror Flower Water/Flower Ninja Art: Mirror Flower Water Move (Hana Ninpō: Kyōkasui):_ The user casts an illusion which surrounds the target in flower petals and darkens the surroundings around them.

~ _Flower Shuriken: Falling Blossoms and Scattering Leaves/Flower Shuriken: Flying Flower (Hana Shuriken: Hikarakuyō):_ This technique will make flowers hover in the air before hardening and spinning at high-speeds. The flowers will then be launched at the target. Their hardened state will allow them to cut targets as effectively as metal shuriken.

- _Flying Nail Mist Soaring/Ninja Art: Flying Nail Mist (Hitei Mushō):_ The user exhales a flying stream composed of hundreds of very small nails from their mouth.

- _Flying Swallow (Hien):_ An addition-line ninjutsu that augments the killing power of a blade—like a kunai or sword—by flowing chakra into it. The materialized chakra is shaped like a blade, cutting up everything it touches. It is also possible to alter the attack range of the weapon by adjusting the amount of chakra put into the blade. Seeing through the movements is said to be very difficult. The density of the chakra is so high it becomes visible. It not only raises the power of the weapon, but simultaneously turns oneself into a blade as well. The chakra-enhanced blades are strong and sharp enough to cut through solid rock and iron. The technique works best with elemental chakra, especially with wind-natured chakra which greatly increases the offensive cutting power.

~ _Chakra Blade: Straight Line (Chakura-tō: Maichimonji): _First, the user holds the trench knife right-side up. Then after infusing chakra into the knife and further expanding the blade's length, the user slashes horizontally at the opponent's neck to decapitate them.

- _Frying Pan Attack (Furai Pan Atakku): _The user rushes towards the opponent and hits them with a frying pan with enough force to knock them off their feet. The strength and power of this technique depends on the user.

- _Gathering of the Snakes (Hebi no Atsumaru^):_ If the user is bisected by an opponent, snakes come from each of the halves and bring them back together.

- _Giant Sphere (Kyodaina Kyū^):_ The user forms a large sphere of red energy from their mouth or hands to fire at their foe. A single hit can force a boss summons to retreat, and the resulting explosion is almost as large as a tailed beast.

- _Gift of the Hermit Group/Gift of the Sages (Senzoku no Sai):_ The **Gift of the Hermit Group** is a special kind of chakra used by the ninja monks of the Fire Temple. It requires daily, unrelenting training to master. This chakra is required to unseal the **Sealed Iron Wall** granting access to the Fire Temple. It is also required for the **Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder** technique.

~ _Sealed Iron Wall/Iron Wall Seal (Fūin Teppeki):_ A seal placed on a gate to defend against intruders from getting in. Two statues placed on either side of the gate form a barrier. The seal can only be cancelled by pouring in the **Gift of the Hermit Group** , special chakra unique to the ninja monks of the Fire Temple. However, a powerful enough physical attack can destroy the seal.

~ _Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder/Raigo: Thousand Hand Strike (Raigō: Senjusatsu):_ This is the ultimate technique of the Fire Temple that is taught only to its ninja monks and requires the special **Gift of the Hermit Group** chakra. The technique is activated when the user takes a specific stance with their left hand making a half-ram and then extending their right hand down with their palm parallel to the ground. Once the stance is taken, the spirit of the Thousand-Armed Kannon is summoned to defend the user or attack their enemies. The spirit is normally calm, angelic and looks peaceful. However, whenever the user gets angry, the spirit turns red and transforms into a demonic-looking creature. Kannon then attacks the user's target with its 1,000 spirit fists. The size and power of the spirit is dependent upon the skill of the user.

- _Hair Binding Technique/Jutsu (Mōhatsu Ketsugō no Jutsu^): _Using their chakra, the user can stimulate their hair, granting them the ability to freely manipulate it. Because of the malleability of the hair, the user can use it to entangle their opponents, cutting off their movements or even use it to grab their target and send them hurtling some distance away. Because this technique depends solely on the user's hair, the freest ether volume is the more effective this technique can be used.

- _Hair Camouflage (Mōhatsu Meisai^): _Using this technique, the user's hair will lengthen and completely cover their whole body. If their hair is black, they will be able to conceal themselves in it when sneaking into dark areas, making this technique highly resourceful as it will be hard for enemies to see them. If it is not black, chakra can be added to change the color. After using this technique, their hair will shrink back to its normal length in a similar fashion to **Needle Jizō**.

- _Hair Needle Senbon/Ninja Art: Hair Needle Jutsu (Kebari Senbon):_ This technique hardens the hair on user's head and shoots a multitude of hair senbon at the enemy. The sharpened points of the hair can turn the target's entire body into a pincushion. When in **Sage Mode** , the user can use a senjutsu-enhanced version known as **Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon** ( **Sage Art: Kebari Senbon** ). While the user kneads chakra and fires the hair needles, they also activate their hair roots, causing the hair to grow at an accelerated rate, making limitless rapid-fire possible. The sheer speed of this technique makes it one of the fastest and most widely-ranged attacks in existence. It has been stated that dodging this technique with speed alone is almost impossible and the only way to counter this technique is by blocking it.

~ _Sharp Hair Spear: Might (Eikesō: I):_ The user extends their hair and hardens it to be as sharp as a spear to pierce through an opponent. It is especially useful against multiple opponents, as it can be used to attack them simultaneously.

- _Heart Acceleration Technique/Acceleration Method (Kokoro Kasoku no Jutsu):_ The user changes the way their chakra flows, allowing them to release more of their chakra for techniques and greatly increase their speed. This technique makes the user run out of chakra much faster than usual.

- _Heavenly/Divine Punishment (Tenchū):_ This is a suicidal technique which is done when the user covers their torso with explosive tags and detonates themselves while in range of the enemy.

- _Heavenly Transfer Technique/Ethereal Transmission Jutsu (Tensō no Jutsu):_ With this technique, the user can transport objects anywhere at the speed of light. When being transferred, the object is engulfed in light and moves to any desired destination through a narrow beam, reminiscent of a bolt of lightning. In all instances the technique was shown, the object transported was placed onto a sort of platform. Although typically restricted to inanimate objects, the technique can be used on living organisms as well, including humans. However, as the body is unable to handle the speed involved in the transfer, they would normally be ripped to shreds as a result.

- _Hidden Doorway Technique/Jutsu (Toguchigakure no Jutsu^):_ The user extends their palm out towards a wall, causing a hole that ripples and shapes into a doorway. Additionally, a seal can be placed on the wall to secure the contents behind it.

- _Hidden Rock Trap (Iwagakure Wana^):_ After crossing the spot where it's placed, a rock cylinder pops out and pushes the enemy off the road.

- _Hideout Destruction Trap (Kakureru Hakai Wana^):_ A timed trapping technique, used to destroy any evidence of the location it is placed on. Once activated, the entirety of the area is completely erased, by what appears to be a mud water vortex, destroying everything within the predefined vicinity. The technique activates regardless of who or what caught up within it.

- _Hiding in Cloth Technique/Hidden Cloth Jutsu (Nunogakure no Jutsu):_ The user covers themselves and the surrounding area with a giant roll of cloth which conceals the user as they escape, allowing them to leave the battlefield unnoticed.

- _Hiding in Shadow Technique/Hidden Shadow Jutsu^ (Yamigakure no Jutsu^):_ A technique in which the user can conceal themselves in a shadow.

- _Hiding in Surface Technique/Hidden Surface Jutsu^ (Hyōmen Inpei no Jutsu^):_ With this technique, the user can phase through their surroundings, allowing them to quickly avoid an incoming attack and can travel undetected as well. Using this method of approach, the user can execute a surprise attack to their enemy.

- _Hiding with Camouflage Technique/Chameleon Jutsu (Meisaigakure no Jutsu):_ This is a ninja escape technique that allows the user to control how light is reflected around their body with chakra inflections. The technique also erases the user's scent and shadow, and is usable on any terrain, making it ideal not only for covert maneuvers but also offensive strikes. Perceiving the user's position is possible only for ninja who are astute enough to observe minute variations within their surrounding environment, such as distortions of air currents in the immediate vicinity or distinguishing sounds, i.e. footsteps etc. The usefulness of this ability can be entirely negated by those with special vision or sensory skills, except for particularly adept users, who can completely erase even their chakra signature with it.

- _Howling Hair Sound Wave (Tōboe Onpa no Mōhatsu^):_ By whipping around locks of their hair, the user generates high-frequency sound waves that are capable of simultaneously disorienting the foe by overwhelming their hearing and likewise able to slice at the target.

- _Impermanence of Worldly Things (Shogyō Mujō):_ Four users create a shard that breaks up into multiple shards and impales the opponent. This is considered a very formidable technique.

- _Infinite Armor/Infinite Kujaku Armor (Mugen Kōgai):_ The **Infinite Armor** was a unique armored chest plate, fashioned into the shape of a tiger's face. This armor could take almost all the damage in a fall and draw out and, at an alarming rate, absorb the chakra of anyone or anything that touches it. The armor can also nearly absorb all Shukaku's chakra from his Jinchūriki in a matter of moments. The chakra drained can then be used to revitalize injuries and replenish chakra. Another tool in the user's possession can be used to extend the reach of the armor's chakra draining ability. The **Infinite Armor** cannot drain chakra faster than a piercing projectile can penetrate the armor itself.

- _Ink Flush/Ninja Art: Ink Flush (Sumi Nagashi):_ By directly pouring out ink instead of using it to draw, the user can create many creatures, such as a nest of snakes, to attack the target.

- _Ink Mist Technique/Art of Ink Mist (Sumigasumi no Jutsu):_ The user wraps their body in chakra-infused ink to hide themselves creating an effective smokescreen. When used in combination with the **Body Flicker Technique** , the user can quickly leave the battlefield without being noticed.

- _Inukai Takeru no Mikoto:_ A technique where the user creates ferocious canine chakra avatars from the land itself. They will pursue their targets relentlessly to clamp down on them with their jaws, restraining and crushing them. Their tracking speed is so great that they can catch, Sasuke Uchiha, one of the speediest shinobi ever. The user can also transmit jutsu through the body of one of the canines after it grasps a target, causing it to travel the length of its body until it erupts from the mouth.

- _Kaima Form (Kaima Katachi^): _This technique drastically changes the user's appearance, giving them green scale-like skin, fins, and gills. The **Kaima Form** can also change the user's eye color. This form gives them supreme fighting skills in the water, as they can move through the water much faster than normal, as well as giving them the ability to breathe underwater. Also, the scales used in this form have a steel-like quality that can stop a kunai. The user can also shoot the scales as a weapon.

~ _Scale Senbon (Kibo Senbon^):_ The user spreads their arms and launches their scales at high velocity at the target. This technique had enough power to burst a shadow clone and throw an opponent back quite some distance. In addition, it has a wide enough range to wipe out six shadow clones at once.

~ _Water Release: Large Projectile/Water Style: Great Cannon Ball Jutsu (Suiton: Taihōdan):_ When in **Kaima Form** , the user can attack with a giant blast of water by spitting it as a strong stream from their mouth.

- _Kohaku no Jōhei/Amber Purification Jar (Kohaku no Jōhei):_ The **Kohaku no Jōhei** is a large pot that can seal anyone within it, if the target responds when called by the wielder of the pot. If the person responds, the pot records their voice and then seals them. It is like the **Benihisago** in function, but more advanced, as less preparation is required. The pot has a stylized kanji for "lightning" (kaminari) on it and a thick rope tied around its rim. It is such a powerful tool that whatever is sealed into the pot cannot escape it and can keep those brought back with the **Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation** sealed even after the summoner releases the technique. It is filled with a dark liquid. The person that is sealed into the pot seemingly merges with the liquid. The **Kohaku no Jōhei** is revered as one of the treasured tools of the Sage of Six Paths. All five of the tools consume enormous amounts of chakra when used, so much so that normal humans would die after using the tools for only a brief period.

- _Magic Lantern Body Technique/Astral Projection Jutsu (Gentōshin no Jutsu): _The user sits down and sends out "thought waves," converted into chakra. These thought waves are then picked up by an object or person that is acting as a kind of control tower. This technique amplifies the thought waves and broadcasts them to a specific location through illusionary bodies. The illusionary bodies differ from being mere reflections. While the tower is relaying the user's thoughts, they can have conversation and use varying techniques. These virtual images looked like the user, the only difference being that they are standing up with their hands in a seal. The images were also transparent, except for the eyes. The images refract an array of spectral colors, much like a rainbow. The user's body distorts and flickers, as if receiving electronic interference, and their voice is altered the same way.

- _Magnet Ninja Art (Jishaku Ninpō):_ This technique enables the user to magnetize anything they touch, thus fully manipulating objects at their discretion and allowing them a variety of attacks against their enemies. In areas with significant quantities of iron ore, the user is even able to change direction in mid-air, as well as float momentarily. The can also do this because of the great amount of iron they ingest. They can activate or deactivate their own body's magnetism, ensuring that they are not affected by their technique.

~ _Magnet Ninja Art: Electromagnetic Vision/Ninja Art Magnet: Electromagnetic Illusion (Jishaku Ninpō: Denji Genmu):_ This technique unleashes a wave of iron sand that stops the brainwaves of anyone who is caught in its vicinity. By disrupting the electrical waves in the brain, the opponent is rendered unable to think or move.

~ _Magnet Ninja Art: Infinite Meteors/Ninja Art Magnet: Infinite Meteors (Jishaku Ninpō: Mugen Inseki):_ The user magnetizes rock walls, or any other source of substantial amounts of rock, to give them the ability to attack a target with many rocks. Once magnetized, the user can completely manipulate the rocks shape and form at their discretion

- _Mail Manipulation Technique/Jutsu (Yūbin Sōsa no Jutsu^): _A technique which employs the use of mail to be manipulated to the user's will. Using it, the user can cut objects and create barriers that are capable of withstanding shuriken.

- _Manipulated Shuriken Technique/Jutsu (Sōshuriken no Jutsu):_ With this technique a translucent string, both elastic and highly durable, is attached to a shuriken, making it possible to alter its path after having thrown it. An expert will can freely glide the shuriken in any direction with just a single movement of their fingertip. The first attack, challenging the enemy, is avoided and after a time-lag of several seconds, it will come from behind. Depending on the performance, the possible tactics can be infinite.

~ _Manipulated Shuriken Wire Binding (Sōshuriken Harigane Kōsoku^): _By using shuriken with wire strings attached to them, the user can set a trap for their target. Using the shuriken to spread and set the wires around, they can position them as to bind their target, requiring only a trigger to change the position of the set wires, such as cutting one of them, causing the others to rearrange.

- _Manipulating Attack Blades/Assault Blade (Sōshūjin):_ A shuriken technique that involves aiming a barrage of kunai at one precise spot. The user releases chakra from their hand over an area within which they can maintain the kunai in suspension. With a simple hand movement, the user can fire all the kunai at once.

~ _Manipulating Attack Blades Explosion/Assault Blade Blast (Sōshūjin Baku):_ An identical technique to **Manipulating Attack Blades** , but instead, the kunai thrown have explosive tags attached to them and as a result, the attack is more lethal, causing an explosion on contact.

- _May Rain Blood River/Ninja Art: Blood Rain (Samidare Kekka):_ The user uses their umbrella to shoot senbon from the bottom of it, like **Senbon Shower**. Also, while gliding in the air, they can spin the umbrella to help further disperse the senbon, shooting it at the targets underneath them.

- _Mechanical Eight Trigrams Formation/Eight Trigram Trap Formation (Karakuri Hakke no Jin):_ A technique used by Konohagakure to trap the enemy in a maze of tall walls. The user bangs a giant Taiko drum which causes countless walls to appear around the village, cornering the enemy. Additionally, if one tries to escape by scaling the walls, net traps will make short work of said escape.

- _Memory Blocking Technique/Jutsu (Nō Shōgai no Jutsu^):_ Playing on an ocarina (or flute), the user can cause memory loss on themselves. This technique can cause permanent amnesia or only last a few hours.

- _Memory Erasing Technique/Jutsu (Nō Kesu no Jutsu^): _The user erases anyone's memory by touching them. By doing so, the targets are knocked out and once awakened, they have no recollection of what happened. However, the user can restore the target's memories by flicking them on the forehead.

- _Memory-Concealing Manipulative Sand Technique/Brainwash Jutsu (Sennō Sōsa no Jutsu):_ The user seals away the target's memories by burying an extremely small needle into the brain's memory center. The memories can be restored by cancelling the technique, thereby destroying the needle. If a subordinate had this operation performed on their brains and has infiltrated in enemy camp, they can safely perform spy activity over an extended period with no memory of being a sleeper agent. This could help enhance them in their act as they will fully believe their loyalty lies with the ones they are spying upon. If the user cancels the technique, the target will once again remember their mission as sleeper agent.

- _Mind's Eye of the Kagura/Kagura Shingan: The Mind's Eye (Kagura Shingan):_ **Mind's Eye of the Kagura** is a technique that allows the user to sense chakra with exceptional detail. By focusing and opening the "mind's eye," the user can find and track an individual's chakra over a vast distance that exceeds ten kilometers. By further focusing their chakra, she can extend this range to far greater distances. This ability also gives them the capability to perceive fluctuations in a person's chakra made when a person is lying or if someone, including themselves, is under a genjutsu. Also, by focusing on a chakra, the user can perceive their target's movements and surrounding area with detail. These sensory capabilities surpass even dōjutsu with comparable powers.

- _Multiple Phantom Shuriken/Multi Phantom Shuriken Jutsu (Gen'ei Tajū Shuriken):_ This technique is very similar in both execution and result to **Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique**. It is a cooperation ninjutsu where three users, after throwing shuriken at their target and forming the necessary hand seals, can create corporeal replicas of the shuriken — turning a small amount of shuriken to a large amount in an instant with which to bombard the enemy. Unlike **Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique** , however, this technique makes no use of the **Shadow Clone Technique**.

- _Murderous Grasp/Ninja Art: Pattern Links (Ayametori):_ This technique uses a metal string strengthened with chakra to make a thread capable of constricting a target and cutting through steel with little difficulty. The user can also use the wire to form complex string figure design with their hands and launch the figure from the string as a powerful cutting attack.

- _Nadeshiko-Style Deep Crimson Dance Performance/Nadeshiko-Style Aerial Dance (Nadeshiko-Ryū Shinku Enbu):_ The user throws a continuous barrage of kunai with deadly accuracy. This technique is difficult to evade.

~ _Dance Performance: Second Step/Spinning Waltz (Enbu: Ni no Dan):_ The user spins around at high-speeds, appearing like a small twister. While doing so, the user will launch a large barrage of kunai to several targets at once.

- _Needle Jizō/Ninja Art: Needle Jizo (Hari Jizō):_ This is a technique where the user encases themselves in a countless number of sharp needles, but in truth, the spikes are the user's hair. Chakra grants the strands of hair the hardness and shape of needles, endowed with a capacity to injure and kill on par with that of metallic weapons. In addition, if activated in response to an opponent's attack, it can also be used as a counter. The hair is made hard enough that it can withstand blows from certain types of weapons such as arrows.

~ _Needle Hell (Hari Jigoku):_ After using **Needle Jizō** to extend their hair around their body, the user shoots a barrage of hardened hair needles towards their opponent. The hairs themselves are strong enough to pierce through and destroy boulders.

- _Net-Shaped Prison/Blue Joro Spider (Mōjōrō):_ The user manipulates the webs. When used by the spiders, the emitted web hardens into spikes. The user can also emit web from their mouth or hands and use it in the form of a net to trap opponents.

- _Object Extraction Technique/Jutsu (Kyakutai Chūshutsu no Jutsu^):_ This is a technique used to extract a concealed explosive tag from its hiding place that could be a wall or a stud. The user must first detect the hidden object, as the technique forcibly pulls the object into their hand. The affected object will also phase through other objects in its way.

- _Odor-Concealing Bubbles (Nioi Inpei Awa^):_ The user first smells the scent of their allies and produces sweat with movements. After sucking up sweat, it is then mixed with saliva to create a bubble from their mouth that lets them conceal natural body odor of their allies and themselves. A variation of this technique is done to fool enemies by producing many small bubbles of user's own smell by following same method and scattering it over a wide area. Except in this technique the user doesn't take scents of their allies and the bubbles do not conceal the smell.

- _Odorless Poison Mist (Mushū no Dokugiri^):_ By using an explosive tag, the user disperses an odorless powder which when inhaled by their targets affects their five senses, slowing down their reaction times. This allows the users to freely dodge attacks while attacking their opponents.

- _Orbs of Light (Kyūtai no Hikari):_ The user creates numerous amounts of small balls of light to attack the target. Just a single hit from one can result in feeling a burning sensation.

- _Paper Person of God Technique/Sacred Paper Emissary Jutsu (Kami no Shisha no Jutsu):_ Reputed to be the ultimate technique of this style, it involves the user disguising an innumerable number of small sheets of paper as a massive body of water. When the target is in position, the user will cause the "lake" to split in half, resulting in the rapid creation of a huge abyss beneath the target. Due to the sudden lack of any available foothold, the target inevitably descends ever-deeper into the depths of the chasm. To enhance the attack's lethality and limit potential forms of retaliation, the user can mix in six hundred billion of prepared explosive tags with their normal paper, which is enough to last ten minutes of non-stop explosions. These explosive tags can also be directed towards the target as they fall.

- _Past Vision Sharing (Kioku Kyōyū^): _This technique allows the user to share their past and experiences with another individual. The user will expel a violet-colored sphere from their mouth that releases blinding violet rays. However, only those who are worthy can see the vision while those from outside the determined targeted area are incapable of doing so. After the vision is transferred, the sphere can be retracted to the user.

- _Plasma Ball (Purazuma Bōru):_ By converting Gelel energy into electricity, the user can create a plasma barrier around them to serve as a defense which protects them from incoming attacks. The shield can be used offensively, by discharging the electricity in the direction of their choice in a wave.

- _Polarized Sand Formation: Hot Sand Camouflage/Polarized Sand Formation: Burning Sand Camouflage (Henkō Sajin: Nessa Meisai):_ The user infuses chakra by placing both hands on the ground, making sand particles polarize which can bend light, they erupt in the direction of the user's comrades, covering them and rendering them invisible and much harder to detect, save by a sensor. This technique appears to require ample time to perform for the build-up of chakra.

- _Prepared Needle Shot/Poison Needle Barrage (Shikomishindan):_ Using a wrist-mounted device, the user can launch senbon at their opponent. The device is usually used to surprise the enemy, as it may be concealed under long sleeves. The needles can also be dipped in a deadly poison, increasing their lethality. The user can also spit these needles out of their mouth but not as many and not nearly as precise.

- _Pressure Points of Harm and Death/Chakra Points: Life and Death (Shishō Tenketsu): _The user releases two tenketsu points to greatly increase their chakra for a brief time by changing their life force into chakra, allowing the use of taxing techniques such as **Crystal Release: String of Glory**. The amount of chakra released is so much that it becomes visible and causes water to form a vortex around them. Their eyes also turn completely white momentarily.

- _Projection Technique/Jutsu (Tōei no Jutsu^):_ This technique enables the user to project an image of themselves to send a message.

- _Protective Cloth Dome (Hogo Nuno Engai^):_ The user uses cloth for defensive means by wrapping it around themselves and any nearby allies, forming a protective barrier. The cloth can be made around a nearby object such as a rock, to better hold down the fortification. If the cloth is made wet by a **Water Release** technique, it allows the dome to defend against powerful heat-based attacks.

- _Psycho Mind Transmission (Saiko Denshin):_ The user enters the target's subconscious by placing a hand on the target's head and extracts any information needed, even if the target has forgotten it or has had it blocked. A special device can be used to decrease the time it takes to read the target's mind and allows another ninja to assist. Memories that have mental blocks on them will require longer periods of time to probe through and obtain however. Depending on the skill of the user and their level of experience, they will be able to go through days' worth of the target's memories in a matter of moments and sift through until they find what they want while others may have to go through each memory in its entirety.

- _Puppet-Cursing Sphere (Kugutsu Noroi Kyū^):_ The user molds their chakra into the form of a green-colored sphere. The sphere can be used various purposes such as controlling targets by sending it into their body, reading their minds, absorbing chakra from a distance, checking if a target has a dormant Ōtsutsuki chakra, and detonating the orb if needed.

- _Rasengan:_ The **Rasengan** is a spinning ball of chakra formed and held in the palm of the user's hand, which is only known to a handful of shinobi. The **Rasengan** was created by Minato Namikaze, which he based on the **Tailed Beast Ball**. This technique is the highest form of shape transformation. Also, the **Rasengan** does not require hand seals to perform. Once it is formed, it also does not require any additional chakra to sustain it, which means that there is no definite limit to how long the **Rasengan** can be maintained. However, the **Rasengan** will dissipate if it collides with something, even if it's an unintended target. Though the **Rasengan's** shape is consistent from user to user, its size varies from only barely large enough to be noticeable to much larger than the user's hand. Greater experience with the **Rasengan** allows the user to increase its size. The **Rasengan** is stronger than the **Chidori** , a statement backed up by both users and targets of the **Rasengan**. On contact, the **Rasengan** grinds into its target, propels them along the **Rasengan's** trajectory - either away from the user or into the ground beneath them—and at some point, bursts, causing severe damage at the point of contact. The **Rasengan** requires extremely refined chakra control, something that very few shinobi naturally possess. For this reason, the **Rasengan** is difficult to master. In order to help others gain the necessary chakra control, learning to use the **Rasengan** is broken into three steps:

Rotation: The user learns to spin their chakra in multiple directions at once. To help in this regard, users may be given a water balloon so that they can mark their progress by the churning water; this step is complete once the users is able to burst the balloon with their chakra. It is important for the user to know which direction their body naturally spins its chakra for this step.

Power: The user must increase the volume and density of chakra they output. To help in this regard, users may be given a rubber ball: there is no water inside to help them burst the exterior and the rubber shell is thicker than that of a balloon.

Containment: The user must combine the first two steps into a contained sphere. To help in this regard, users may be given a balloon to help them visualize the intended shape; if the balloon is popped or otherwise moves, mastery is not yet achieved.

Completion of the final step is by far the most difficult. For this reason, the user can use shadow clones to help them with forming the **Rasengan** , the clone's hands being used to create the shell. This gives them a shortcut to using the **Rasengan** without spending the time to fully master their chakra. There are two broad methods by which the standard **Rasengan's** offensive potential can be increased: making the **Rasengan** itself bigger (as with the **Big Ball Rasengan** ) or by using more than one Rasengan at a time (as with **Spiraling Serial Spheres** ). Minato created the **Rasengan** with the intention of combining it with his own nature, a task that proved too difficult for him to complete prior to his death. Kakashi Hatake also failed to combine the **Rasengan** with his own lightning-nature, causing him to invent the **Chidori** instead. However, Naruto Uzumaki was eventually able to overcome this obstacle by using a shadow clone to provide the nature transformation while he and another shadow clone form the **Rasengan** , thereby creating the **Wind Release: Rasengan**. By further shaping the **Wind Release: Rasengan** , Naruto creates the **Wind Release: Rasenshuriken**. Boruto Uzumaki also unknowingly added his lightning-nature to his **Rasengan** , allowing him to throw it at targets, creating the **Vanishing Rasengan**.

~ _Big Ball Rasengan/Giant Rasengan (Ōdama Rasengan):_ It uses the same concept of compressing spinning chakra in one's palm as in the original **Rasengan** , only increasing the amount of chakra involved. Because there is even more chakra being compressed to a higher density, the ball releases its energy immediately on contact, thus increasing its destructive power beyond the **Rasengan's**.

 _Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan/Massive Rasengan (Chōōdama Rasengan):_ In an instant, the user creates a **Rasengan** of gigantic proportions, larger than their own body. When it impacts, there is a large shock wave unleashed that can send unsuspecting shinobi flying. This technique needs the help of a shadow clone to execute.

~ _Crescent Moon Rasengan/Moonray Rasengan (Mikazuki Rasengan):_ The user combines the **Rasengan** with the rays of a crescent moon to engulf it in a blinding white light. This forms a white crescent moon with a star in the **Rasengan** , making the attack larger and much more powerful than a regular one.

~ _Demon Fox Rasengan (Yōko Rasengan):_ If the user is the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, they can use its chakra to assist in creating the **Rasengan**. While using a Version 1 cloak, they can make a **Rasengan** without the normal need for control, using the cloak itself to contain it. Due to the Nine-Tails' influence, this **Rasengan** is darker in color and much stronger. It is also referred to as the **Vermillion Rasengan** if it is done with another Bijū's chakra.

~ _Guts/Gutsiness Rasengan (Dokonjō Rasengan):_ The user creates a fully charged **Rasengan** but increases its mass and raw force. It has enough power to blast away an entire wall of a fortress and decimate the fortress in a matter of minutes. Unlike a normal **Rasengan** , which fades away after striking its target, this version does not disappear for quite a few minutes. This technique can be compared with the **Big Ball Rasengan** , having many similarities, except being much smaller.

~ _Naruto and Shion's Super Chakra Rasengan/Shion and Naruto's Super Chakra Rasengan (Naruto to Shion no Chō Chakura Rasengan): _An enormous purple and blue **Rasengan** created with the combined chakra of Naruto and Shion. It was powerful enough to destroy Mōryō, the strongest demon to have ever existed outside of the Jūbi.

~ _Parent and Child Rasengan (Oyako Rasengan):_ The **Parent and Child Rasengan** is cooperation ninjutsu whereby two shinobi, most often a user and their child as the namesake suggests, combine their **Rasengan** into a massive sphere, which is then thrust into their target.

~ _Runt Ball Rasengan/Mini Rasengan (Chibitama Rasengan):_ The user creates a miniature-sized **Rasengan** through limited supplies of chakra. The full extent of the technique has never been seen, due to the user losing all their chakra before they can complete the technique.

~ _Seven-Colored Rasengan/Rainbow Rasengan (Nanairo no Rasengan):_ The **Seven-Colored Rasengan** is a **Rasengan** colored by the light reflecting from mirror generator in the Land of Snow. This coloring gives the chakra used for the **Rasengan** the appearance of a rainbow. The multicolored chakra is not just a colorful sight but increases the **Rasengan's** power as well.

~ _Spiraling/Rasen Ring (Rasenringu): _The user creates a dark purple **Rasengan** -like orb of chakra surrounded by a series of white rings of chakra that orbit the main sphere. These rings then align into one disc-like shape around the orb, causing the rings to resemble planetary rings.

 _Great Spiraling/Rasen Ring (Dai Rasenringu): _The user creates an exceptionally powerful **Spiraling Ring** that can cause massive destruction on impact. It can destroy the majority of Konohagakure in one hit.

~ _Spiraling Serial Spheres/Rasengan Barrage (Rasenrengan):_ **Spiraling Serial Spheres** is a double-handed version of the regular **Rasengan**. The user creates two **Rasengan** , one in each of their hands. The user can then either attack two targets at once or attack the same target with both **Rasengan**.

~ _Supreme Ultimate Rasengan (Taikyoku Rasengan):_ Two users merge their **Rasengan** to create one that drills through the opponent causing massive damage. The **Supreme Ultimate Rasengan** , like the **Tornado Rasengan** , has several streams of chakra spiraling around the center, but it has far more streams completely covering the users' bodies. These streams are capable of deflecting attacks. The sphere itself appears unstable, with the shape fluctuating wildly unlike the solid sphere shape of other **Rasengan** techniques.

~ _Tornado Rasengan (Tatsumaki Rasengan):_ The **Tornado Rasengan** is a **Rasengan** formed from the released chakra of Kurama. The **Rasengan** formed is red, like the **Demon Fox Rasengan** , but with several streams of red chakra spiraling around the sphere. The **Rasengan** can then be further compressed giving the sphere more power.

- _Ravaging Chakra Knives (Hakai-Teki Chakura Deba^): _The user sinks several knives attached to strings of chakra underground and shoot up from the ground under the opponent, launching them into the air. While the enemy is in the air, the user releases chakra strings and restrict the opponent, pulling them towards them, while throwing several chakra strings with knives directly at them. They finish the opponent off by slamming them into the ground.

- _Repulsion Technique/Jutsu (Sekiryoku no Jutsu^):_ By expelling a great amount of chakra from their palm, the user can produce a strong repulsive force, great enough to push targets even at a distance. When used defensively, it can be unleashed from any point on the user's body to negate the force of the attack.

- _Resonating Echo Speaker/Vibrating Sound Speaker (Kyōmei Supīkā):_ A porous metal gauntlet that can be attached to the user's right arm. It is used to amplify or absorb sound waves caused by his arm's movements. The sound waves caused by the melody arm can then be manipulated and directed with chakra causing more damage. They can also bring on blurred vision, dizziness, as well as paralyzing the target of jutsu that are dealt by this weapon. It can also act as a defense by blocking kunai and shuriken, which in turn results in more vibrations that can be used for a technique.

~ _Resonating Echo Drill/Vibrating Sound Drill (Kyōmeisen):_ The **Resonating Echo Speaker** located on the user's arm is used to amplify the sound waves from arm movements to attack their opponent. By generating enough sound, the user can use their chakra to redirect the waves in mid-air to their intended target. By damaging the victim's inner ear, the victim is rendered off-balance and nauseous. By sending the sound-waves through a solid object, this technique can be used to destroy it.

- _Revival/Activation Fist (Kasseiken):_ By gathering dark chakra into both hands, the user can unleash a powerful and focused shock wave that, when it hits a person at close range, will cause tremendous internal damage.

~ _Super Revival Fist/Great Activation Fist (Chō Kasseiken):_ **Super Revival Fist** is the ultimate technique derived from dark chakra. This technique works like the **Rasengan**. By gathering dark chakra in the user's hand, the user can create a dark orb with two dark rings around it. The user will then plough the orb into the opponent, resulting in the opponent being struck with tremendous bone-shattering force.

- _Roof Tile Shuriken/Ninja Art: Tiled Shuriken (Ninpō: Kawara Shuriken):_ This technique allows the user to remotely control, levitate and hurl spinning tiles in the nearby area. In addition to being able to control the tiles remotely, they can pressurize them with chakra to make them far stronger than normal.

- _Ryūmyaku Chakra Control (Ryūmyaku Chakura Sōjū^):_ By controlling the vast chakra flowing from the Ryūmyaku (Dragon Veins), the user can convert the chakra and use it in several ways including to power up an entire city and control many puppets. If not stopped, the user would have an unlimited source of energy to feed off.

~ _Puppet: Rotation Attack (Kugutsu: Kaisengeki):_ The user causes their puppet to extend additional blades and spikes on its centipede-segmented body. They then spin its own body at every joint, creating powerful gusts of wind and inflicting massive area damage of his vicinity.

~ _Ryūmyaku: Great Dragon Fire (Ryūmyaku: Gōryūka):_ The user shoots purple flames from their mouth using the Ryūmyaku chakra. The attack leaves a residue of purple flame around the area.

 _Ryūmyaku: Super Great Dragon Fire Technique (Ryūmyaku: Gōryūka Bazūka):_ Using more of the Ryūmyaku chakra, the user shoots a larger, more powerful version of **Ryūmyaku: Great Dragon Fire** from their mouth and hands. Unlike its lesser version, this technique doesn't cause simply flaming damage but instead causes a massive explosion that can create a crater in the ground, and it does not leave any residual purple flames.

~ _Ultra-Fast Regeneration Technique/Jutsu (Chōsoku Saisei no Jutsu):_ The user gathers a large quantity of chakra to rapidly regenerate any damage done to the body. The user utilizes this technique to heal all injuries, making them nearly immortal, if they have enough chakra.

- _Sakura Blizzard Technique/Jutsu (Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu):_ The user throws a barrage of kunai attached with bags of small explosive tags and cherry blossom petals to help camouflage the tags. The user simply must throw an additional kunai with an explosive tag to ignite the tags and catch the target in a large explosion.

~ _Ninja Art: Dance of the Snowy Cherry Blossom/Ninja Art: Snow Sakura Dance (Ninpō: Yuki Sakura no Mai):_ The user binds their opponent in a genjutsu and proceeds to throw four small white bags at them filled with exploding tags, which are disguised as tiny, blank pieces of paper in the opponent's eyes. They then rip them open in midair by throwing kunai at them and the exploding tags begin to fall gently towards the target. Lastly, the user aims a kunai with a final exploding tag attached to it at their opponent's feet and it detonates, followed by the explosion of the other falling "tags." There is a huge blast and the opponent is either killed or severely damaged.

- _Sand Characters/Letters (Suna Moji):_ **Sand Characters** is a technique that utilizes sand as a method of communication. This technique can be used to either alter the terrain or as a pre-made bag of sand that, when thrown into the air, is released, forming characters in the air.

- _Sand Cloak Technique/Jutsu (Sunagoromo no Jutsu): _The user cloaks the body of an ally with sand, acting like armor, which is strong enough to withstand a strong sandstorm without making the person flinch.

- _Sand Formation: Shisha (Sajin: Shīsā): _The user generates one or multiple lion-like sand creatures to attack or subdue a target. They appear to be easily dispersed if struck hard enough.

- _Sandstone Fist/Saganken: Sand Stone Fist (Saganken):_ The user gathers sand into their fist to form stone-made weapons, like a mallet or a shield. Its hardness is so great, that it can withstand the might of an Akimichi's **Partial Multi-Size Technique** -enhanced fist.

- _Sandstorm Technique/Sand Storm Jutsu (Sunaarashi no Jutsu):_ With the help of pre-existing sand, the user creates a localized sandstorm, surrounding opponents and limiting their sense of vision.

- _Scroll Communication Technique/Jutsu (Makimono Tsūshin no Jutsu^):_ The user communicates to another by using a scroll, on which writing appears and disappears.

- _Secret Technique: Mouth Seal Technique/Hidden Jutsu: Muting Jutsu (Hijutsu: Kuchi no In no Jutsu): _When this technique is used, it causes the target to become mute until the technique is dispelled by the user. The user forms the specific technique seal, and apparently, as part of the ritual required for the technique, ask the target a question. If the opponent answers, the technique is then immediately invoked, causing the person to lose the use of their voice.

- _Secret Technique: Stone Needles/Hidden Jutsu: Stone Needles (Hijutsu: Ishibari):_ This technique makes use of the user's chakra as a paralyzing agent. The user throws kunai with strings attached at the opponent. Once the enemy is hit, chakra is run through the string to paralyze the opponent, which will serve to either incapacitate the enemy or allow the user to attack. However, against those who can absorb chakra, this technique could backfire as the target may simply steal chakra from the user, while exhibiting immunity to the paralysis.

- _Senbon Shower/Ninja Art: Senbon Rainstorm (Jouro Senbon):_ After throwing a special umbrella that has been equipped with springs into the air, it releases a hailing "shower" of senbon. It cannot be dodged by moving away since the needles cover a wide area in all directions, controlled by chakra. Although the needles are said to be able to pierce a five-millimeter thick steel sheet, they can still be blocked by a powerful enough shield. They can also be dipped in poison to increase lethality.

- _Sensing Hexagram Seal (Kanchi Hekisaguramu Fūin^):_ The user places a hexagram seal that allows them to sense targets on a wide radius by transmitting waves through the seal. This technique can also identify if an individual is a medical-nin.

- _Sensing Sand Sphere (Kanchi Sunakyū^): _This sphere, made from sand, can be used to monitor chakra signatures in each area. The sphere itself is not a great form of detection and needs on-the-field reports to locate targets that should be kept track of. When linked with a **Sensing Barrier** , this imprecision is mitigated somewhat.

- _Sensing Technique/Sensory Jutsu (Kanchi no Jutsu):_ The **Sensing Technique** allows sensor type shinobi to mold chakra and change it to the sensor type. This enables them to detect and track down targets through their chakra signatures. The range of this technique varies between sensors.

- _Sensing Water Sphere/Sensory Radar Jutsu (Kanchi Suikyū):_ This sphere, made of water, can be used to monitor chakra signatures in a specific area. Individuals or groups are represented as varying-sized bubbles within the sphere, with larger chakra signatures having larger bubbles. The sphere itself is not a great form of detection and needs on-the-field reports to locate targets that should be kept track of. When linked with a **Sensing Barrier** , this imprecision is mitigated somewhat.

- _Shadow Rope Technique/Jutsu (Kage Saku no Jutsu^):_ The user wraps their opponent with black rope, to restrict their movements.

- _Shadow Senbon (Kage Senbon): _A simple technique using senbon, the user throws senbon with bells attached and senbon without bells at the same time. The intention is that the opponent will only react to the sound of the bells and won't notice the silent ones, getting hit by these. This technique focuses on how the brain instinctively works: reacting to the sound, the brain "forgets" about the information provided by the other senses. However, it is very easy to evade the attack if the opponent recognizes the trick and simply focuses on how many senbon were thrown.

- _Shadow Shuriken Technique/Jutsu (Kage Shuriken no Jutsu):_ It's a simple technique where two shuriken, like fūma shuriken, are piled one onto another and thrown simultaneously. However, depending on the way it's used, it can prove its absolute efficiency. The trick is to somehow draw the enemy's attention towards the upper shuriken. Then, they must deal with the path of the lower, unnoticed shuriken. However, if the enemy notices both shuriken, which is done when they duck down, the technique ends up losing most of its efficiency.

- _Shapeshifting Technique/Impersonation Jutsu (Shōten no Jutsu):_ This technique allows the user to allocate a portion of an individual's chakra and transfers it into a living human sacrifice, allowing the original to fight via an elaborate "copy." The appearance of the person on whom the **Shapeshifting Technique** is performed is completely identical to the original person. The technique will imitate any weapons, tools or kekkei genkai held by the original person, allowing the copy to fight with them. The power of the copy is in proportion to the volume of allocated chakra, which is decided by the user. The original's techniques are also available, but once the allocated chakra is depleted, the technique is cancelled, and the copy dies. Afterwards the copy's appearance will revert to the original appearance of the sacrifice. As it even uses up the sacrifice's chakra, this is an incredibly brutal technique. While the appearance of the copy during the **Shapeshifting Technique** is completely perfect, it is possible for someone who has experience fighting with the original person to detect something is amiss. Exactly what is amiss is usually not realized until the copy has been defeated. –

- _Shifting Body Technique/Body Shift Jutsu^ (Karada Kōtai no Jutsu^):_ The user can temporarily increase the size of their body parts or their entire body at will. When using it on their belly, the user can make it spin faster and in great speed. While used on the entire body, the user can easily repel close-range enemy attacks.

- _Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique/Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu (Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu): _The user creates a thousand shadow clones from one shuriken, striking down the enemy. This is a technique that combines ninja tools with ninjutsu. Compared to normal shadow clones, clones of material objects are said to be on a far higher level. There is no need for preparations beforehand, like stocking up on shuriken, or kunai, yet since the shadow clones are real and not illusions, all the shadow blades that fly around are equally lethal. Because the clones form in just an instant, completely evading them is next to impossible. This technique can also be used on fūma shuriken, increasing its lethality.

- _Slashing Bandages (Hōtai Kiritateru^):_ The user unwraps the bandages around their arms and infuses chakra into them to be used as tendrils for long range attacks. The bandages are made so strong that they can easily slice through rock and are very fast.

- _Slime Suit (Hedoro no Yoroi^):_ This suit contains an unknown slimy substance, appearing to be a mucus-like membrane. The wearer can manipulate the substance using the **Viscous Water Mass** technique, allowing them to create a shield and fire it as projectiles capable of pinning targets down with its stickiness. Hinata Hyūga claimed that the user's entire "body" is a technique and that the suit is full of chakra. She also describes the slime as being like birdlime.

~ _Viscous Water Mass/Sticky Water (Nensuikai): _The user extracts the strange liquid from their special suit and forms it into an oval ball. They then throw it at their opponent to trap them, incapacitate them, or to pin them down. They can also extract it to form a membrane to stop incoming projectile attacks.

- _Slithering Snake Mode (Surizā Hebi Mōdo^): _The user turns the lower half of their body into a snake's tail, which greatly increases their speed and agility.

- _Smell Sphere/Ninja Art: Smell Sphere (Sumerudama):_ The user spits out a purple breath-sphere which forcefully explodes into a stinking cloud, covering a wide area. Anyone who encounters the gas gets paralyzed for a short while. Furthermore, the technique can hinder the sense of smell of their victims for a prolonged period. Due to this, this technique is very effective against ninken and other groups who rely on their sense of smell. The smell is due to fermentation inside the body.

- _Smoke Dragon (Enryū):_ By unleashing a continuous stream of smoke from their wrist launcher (or another means of expulsion), the user can use their chakra to shape the smoke into the form of a dragon linked to their wrist launcher. This gives them the advantage of short-range attacks, and because the dragon is completely composed of smoke, physical attacks are useless against it. They can also form several smoke dragons at once. Its primary battle ability is to envelop and suffocate the target. However, as smoke is dissolved when it encounters water, this technique is weak against water-based attacks.

- _Soft Physique Modification (Nan no Kaizō):_ Originally developed for spying activities, this technique can be done after some surgery and actual body modification. The user dislocates their joints then controls their softened body with chakra, allowing them to stretch and twist any part of their body at any angle, elongating and even coiling around their opponent. This can also be used to make the user's body more malleable and snakelike.

~ _H idden/Striking Shadow Snake Burial (Sen'ei Jasō):_ The user burrows underground and extends their limbs to grab their opponent by their ankles, and drags them into the ground, burying them.

- _Sound Wave Technique/Jutsu (Onpa no Jutsu^):_ A technique that allows the user to create a burst of sound waves that upsurges from around their vicinity. This technique is strong enough to destroy an entire lab and subdue multiple Anbu.

- _Spirit Transformation Technique/Ghost Transformation Jutsu (Reika no Jutsu):_ This technique allows the user's spirit to materialize and leave their body, which is then able to take possession of a target, enabling them to freely manipulate the victim's body at will. Because of being possessed by this jutsu-user, the host body decays from the inside-out. The only known way to counteract the technique is to trap the user within a barrier, such as **Four Violet Flames Formation** , before they can activate it.

- _Super Beast Imitating Drawing/Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll (Chōjū Giga):_ **Super Beast Imitating Drawing** is a technique that allows the user to bring ink drawings to "life" and act accordingly to the user's will. The ninja uses chakra-infused ink to quickly draw objects onto their scroll. The moment the brush is removed, the images leap from the paper, grow to life-size, and act per the user's will. Because they are made of ink, a single blow is usually enough to dispel them. For discreet communiqués while undercover, the user can turn the words they write into small animals, allowing them to travel unnoticed to the intended target, after which the ink animal requires a scroll to revert into written information. Few techniques rival it in terms of versatility.

~ _Super Beast Imitating Drawing: A Hundred Demons Wandering at Night/Hundred Demon Night Parade (Chōjū Giga: Hyakki Yakō):_ The user uses **Super Beast Imitating Drawing** to create dozens of lions which shower down on the opponent. They then create a giant dragon, finishing them off.

~ _Super Beast Imitating Drawing: Armor Collection/Super Beasts Scroll: Armor Collection (Chōjū Giga: Kōzenshū):_ While flying in the air above the opponent on their ink hawk, the user uses their **Super Beast Imitating Drawing** to have multiple ink creatures descend upon the opponent and attack them. Then, the user dives down themselves and slashes the opponent with their tantō.

~ _Super Beast Imitating Drawing: Dragon/Ninja Art: Beast Scroll Replicas "Dragon" (Chōjū Giga: Ryū):_ The user enlarges and unrolls a giant scroll with an image of a dragon that they summon to carry their opponent into the air and slam them into the scroll which the dragon itself submerges in.

~ _Super God Imitating Drawing (Chōshin Giga):_ **Super God Imitating Drawing** is an improved version of **Super Beast Imitating Drawing**. The user draws two powerful, gigantic humanoids called Fūjin and Raijin. They are used to physically attack the enemy with their great strength.

~ _Super Beast Imitating Drawing: White Sketch/ Ninja Art: Beast Scroll Replicas "White Picture" (Chōjū Giga: Hakubyō): _The user uses their **Super Beast Imitating Drawing** to create three lions and a large hawk. The lions hit the opponent rapidly and send them upward, where the hawk waits and fires a barrage of razor-sharp ink feathers at the opponent, covering them in ink and sending them crashing into the ground.

- _Telescope Technique/Crystal Ball Jutsu (Tōmegane no Jutsu): _A technique that uses a crystal ball to track an individual anywhere they are. There are a few restrictions about the person that is subjected to pursuit. The user must know that person's chakra pattern. If someone can be targeted for pursuit, they may be very far away; the crystal ball will be able to confirm their position.

- _Temporary Paralysis Technique/Paralysis Jutsu (Kanashibari no Jutsu):_ A technique that physically restrains an opponent, as if the opponent had been tied in invisible steel ropes. It debilitates the victim for a brief period, which allows the user to either strike again, or take the target into custody. This is a D-rank ninjutsu where the intensity will vary greatly per the user's level of skill. The technique can also be cast on every target at once, depending on the user's skill, and won't fail a shinobi during their missions.

- _Thunder Sabre (Sandā Sāburu): _The user collects a large amount of lightning energy into their hand, using the Gelel chakra they possess, balls their hand into a fist and strikes at their opponent. It is powerful enough to punch through a **Shield of Sand** and send the user behind it crashing through a wall.

- _Toad Flatness — Shadow Manipulation Technique/Toad Subjugation Shadow Manipulation Jutsu (Gamadaira — Kageayatsuri no Jutsu):_ After infusing chakra into the victim's shadow, the user then sinks into the shadow becoming one with it. This technique temporarily establishes control over the victim's mind and body. While the technique is in effect, the victim is temporarily stunned and can serve as a human shield. The user must hold their breath, but they can talk through the victim. As soon as the user's breathing recommences, the technique is cancelled, and their ultra-thin body expands again retaking its original thickness.

- _Tool Creation Technique/Jutsu (Kōgu Sōzō no Jutsu^):_ The user can manifest special red, glowing, malleable chakra, which, when on standby, floats in a chakram-like formation behind their back. The user can manipulate it to form various makeshift tools and weapons, like **Truth-Seeking Balls**. The tools created were powerful enough to create craters when struck against the ground and, when used by a master, cleanly bisect the God Tree. Not only can the user manifest a multiple of tools and weapons at once, but they can also manipulate the tools telekinetically. When dispelling the technique or otherwise, the user can disintegrate the tools like shattered glass and reshape them.

- _Torpedo Nails/Nail (Gyoraishin):_ The user throws nails into the air. Upon impact on the ground, they dig themselves into the earth. When the opponent walks over the ground where the nails dug themselves in, nails pin their feet stopping their movement. Then, the user forms a hand seal and hundreds of nails shoot out of the ground at the opponent.

- _Transparent Escape Technique/Transparency Jutsu (Tōton Jutsu):_ This technique allows the user to spy on others without being noticed. The technique renders the user invisible, allowing them to either make stealthy strikes on their opponent or escape from the opponent's sight.

- _Tsurukame:_ This is a prototype shield-like weapon that was created by Iō. It contains a built-in firing mechanism for ninja tools such as manriki-gusari, bombs and senbon. If it runs out of tools, the wielder can reload it by inserting a scroll containing more tools into a compartment on the back.

~ _Rapid Fire (Rensha):_ The user uses **Tsurukame** to fire massive amounts of thick senbon.

- _Turning into a Frog Technique/Ninja Art: Toad Transformation (Kaeru Kaeru no Jutsu):_ By touching the forehead of a target and then, per a mental image the user forms, the target changes into a tree frog. This is mainly used for interrogating several prisoners of war. Seeing their comrades changed into a frog before their eyes, the prisoners of war will cave in, becoming what could be described as a "frog chorus," sonorously chanting information. This terrifying technique will, without a doubt, make an "information leak" open.

- _Vanishing Facial Copy Technique/Face Thief Jutsu^ (Shōshagan no Jutsu):_ This technique was developed for spying with grisly effects. The user applies their hand onto the subject's face, stealing its features and making it their own. Since what is stolen is the face itself, the disguise is achieved through facial feature alteration and won't reveal even the tiniest flaw. The victims of this technique are reduced to faceless corpses. The user can even change their voice to sound like that of the victims, making a very convincing copy. However, with enough force, the face can wrinkle and tear to the point of the user's actual face being shown underneath. The face can be peeled off at any point.

- _Wave Transmission Technique/Jutsu (Nami Densō no Jutsu^):_ With this technique, the user can create a wave, by touching a solid substance, like a wall, that lets them communicate with their allies. When in use, the wave seems to create a howling wind-like sound.

- _White Snake Possession (Shiro Hebi Hoyū^):_ The user transfers their consciousness into a white snake where it slithers into a person's body, enabling the user to gain control of the target's body and mind. Like the Yamanaka clan technique, the **Mind Body Switch Technique** , where the user's original body is left defenseless after taking control of someone's body.

- _Wild Lion's Mane Technique/Art of the Raging Lion's Mane (Ranjishigami no Jutsu):_ This technique uses chakra to temporarily enhance the head's metabolism and manipulate the hair that grows longer because of it. There is also chakra flowing through the lengthened hair, making its hardness comparable to that of steel wire. By thickly bundling the hair, its strength is further increased, also increasing its destructive power.

- _Wind Spider Technique/Ninja Art: Wind Spiders (Ninpō: Kazegumo):_ The user summons wind spiders, enabling them to spin trails which can be used to shoot their opponent with webs at high speeds (as shown in **Casualty Puppet** ), trap opponents inside a room crawling with spiders and webs, or to make a windmill of webs. This can be useful with the **Empty Cicada Shell Technique**.

- _Wire Bind/Ninja Art: Mesh Binding^ (Amime Kōsoku^):_ After performing the necessary hand seals, the user launches several strands of wire to ensnare an enemy. Once captured, the user can tighten the wire at will, to inflict injury or maim the victim.

- _Wire Cage/Ninja Art: Mesh Cage (Kago no Me):_ This technique uses wire strings to form a powerful protective dome. This dome can repel most basic taijutsu attacks. The user can reshape the wire within the dome as needed, changing it from a defensive structure to a binding string with ease.

- _Yosaku Cut/Chop (Yosakugiri):_ Using a giant ax, the user strikes the opponent with a low, lateral blow.

* * *

 **Jutsu Info (Name – Rank | Hand Seals | Range)**

-Acidic Sludge – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Allied Shinobi Forces Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Altering Terrarin Technique – No available info

-Armor-Eater – Unranked | Seal of Confrontation | Short-range

-Assimilate All Creation Technique – Unranked | Tora | Unspecified range

~Assimilation: Red Poisonous Smokescreen – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Assimilation: Rock Blizzard – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Assimilation: Rock Tank – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Assimilation: Sand Binding Coffin – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

Assimilation: Sand Waterfall Funeral – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Ball of Light Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Bashōsen – No available info

~Bashōsen: Coil of Earth – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Bashōsen: Coil of Fire – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

~Bashōsen: Coil of Lightning – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Bashōsen: Coil of Water – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

~Bashōsen: Coil of Wind – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Bat Controlling – Unranked | Uma | Unspecified range

~Bat Controlling: Ultrasonic Mind Waves – No available info

-Benihisago – No available info

~Kōkinjō – No available info

~Shichiseiken – No available info

-Black Tornado – No available info

-Body Alteration – No available info

-Body Controlling Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Body Elimination Technique – No available info

-Bubblegum Ninjutsu – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Calling on Tears Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Certain-Kill Treasured Tool Meteor – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Chakra Absorbing Snakes – No available info

-Chakra Armor – No available info

-Chakra Enhancing Music – No available info

-Chakra Entity – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Chakra Hair Trap Technique – No available info

-Chakra Levitation Technique – Unranked | Tora | Short to mid-range

-Chakra Liquid – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Pachinko Technique – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Chakra Needle – Unranked | Uma, Hitsuji | All-range

-Chakra Slicers – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

-Chakra Suppression Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Chakra Disguise – No available info

-Chakra Transfer Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Character Bind Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Claw Creation Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Flying Claw – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Clone Snakes – No available info

~Body Recreation Technique – No available info

~Clone Snakes: Serpent Technique – No available info

-Crimson Earth – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Cursed Sand Puppet Technique – Unranked | T.S.H.S., Slam hands on ground | Short-range

-Dance of the Shikigami – B-Rank | Hitsuji | All-range

~Paper Chakram – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Paper Clone – No available info

~Paper Drizzle – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

-Dark Smoke Sphere – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Darkness Wave – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Decapitating Airwaves – D-Rank | Mi, U, Uma, I | Short-range

~Extreme Decapitating Airwaves – C-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Demonic Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody – B-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

~Revolt of the Demon World – B-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Destroying Smell Smoke Prison – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Dharma Power: Silhouette – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Dragon Spying Technique – No available info

-Echo Technique – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Eight Branches Technique – S-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

-Empty Cicada Shell Technique – Unranked | Hitsuji | All-range

-Execution by Kiss – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Color Course Change – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Exploding Insect – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Eye Mind Reading – No available info

-Feigning Sleep Technique – Unranked | Hitsuji | Short-range (assumed)

-Fission Technique – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range (assumed)

-Flashing Bell Beams – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Flower Ninja Art – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Flower Ninja Art: Many Blooming Flowers – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Flower Ninja Art: Many Releasing Flowers – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Flower Ninja Art: Mirror Flower Water – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Flower Shuriken: Falling Blossoms and Scattering Leaves – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Flying Nail Mist Soaring – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

-Flying Swallow – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Chakra Blade: Straight Line – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Frying Pan Attack – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Gathering of the Snakes – No available info

-Giant Sphere – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Gift of the Hermit Group – No available info

~Sealed Iron Wall – B-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

~Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Hair Binding Technique – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

-Hair Camouflage – No available info

-Hair Needle Senbon – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Sharp Hair Spear: Might – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Heart Acceleration Technique – No available info

-Heavenly Punishment – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Heavenly Transfer Technique – Unranked | Hitsuji | All-range

-Hidden Doorway Technique – Unranked | Seal of Confrontation | Short-range

-Hidden Rock Trap – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Hideout Destruction Trap – No available info

-Hiding in Cloth Technique – Unranked | Seal of Confrontation | Short-range

-Hiding in Shadow Technique – No available info

-Hiding in Surface Technique – Unranked | Hitsuji | Unspecified range

-Hiding with Camouflage Technique – A-Rank | Tora | Short-range (assumed)

-Howling Hair Sound Wave – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Impermanence of Worldly Things – No available info

-Infinite Armor – No available info

-Ink Flush – Unranked | No Seals | Short to mid-range

-Ink Mist Technique – C-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

-Inukai Takeru no Mikoto – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Kaima Form – No available info

~Scale Senbon – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Water Release: Large Projectile – No available info

-Magic Lantern Body Technique – Unranked | Hitsuji | All-range

-Magnet Ninja Art – No available info

~Magnet Ninja Art: Electromagnetic Vision – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Magnet Ninja Art: Infinite Meteors – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Mail Manipulation Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Manipulated Shuriken Technique – D-Rank | No seals | All-range

~Manipulated Shuriken Wire Binding – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Manipulating Attack Blades – C-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Manipulating Attack Blades Explosion – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-May Rain Blood River – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Mechanical Eight Trigrams Formation – No available info

-Memory Blocking Technique – No available info

-Memory Erasing Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Memory-Concealing Manipulative Sand Technique – A-Rank | No seals | All-range

-Mind's Eye of the Kagura – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Multiple Phantom Shuriken – Unranked | Inu, U, Saru, Clap hands together | Short to mid-range

-Murderous Grasp – Unranked | Tora, I, Saru, Tora | All-range

-Nadeshiko-Style Deep Crimson Dance Performance – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Dance Performance: Second Step – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Needle Jizō – B-Rank | Tora, Uma, I, Hitsuji, Ne, Mi | Short-range

~Needle Hell – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

-Net-Shaped Prison – Unranked | I, Hitsuji, Inu, Ne | All-range

-Object Extraction Technique – Unranked | Hitsuji | Short-range

-Odor-Concealing Bubbles – Unranked | Hitsuji | All-range

-Odorless Poison Mist – No available info

-Orbs of Light – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Paper Person of God Technique – A-Rank | No seals | All-range

-Past Vision Sharing – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Plasma Ball – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Polarized Sand Formation: Hot Sand Camouflage – Unranked | Mi | Short to mid-range

-Prepared Needle Shot – C-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Pressure Points of Harm and Death – No available info

-Projection Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Protective Cloth Dome – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Psycho Mind Transmission – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Puppet-Cursing Sphere – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Rasengan – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Big Ball Rasengan – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Crescent Moon Rasengan – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Demon Fox Rasengan – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Guts Rasengan – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Naruto and Shion's Super Chakra Rasengan – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Parent and Child Rasengan – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Runt Ball Rasengan – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Seven-Colored Rasengan – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Spiraling Ring – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Great Spiraling Ring – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

~Spiraling Serial Spheres – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Supreme Ultimate Rasengan – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Tornado Rasengan – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Ravaging Chakra Knives – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

-Repulsion Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Resonating Echo Speaker – No available info

~Resonating Echo Drill – C-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Revival Fist – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Super Revival Fist – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Roof Tile Shuriken – Unranked | Tora, Tatsu, Ne, Uma, Tora | Short to mid-range

-Ryūmyaku Chakra Control – No available info

~Puppet: Rotation Attack – No available info

~Ryūmyaku: Great Dragon Fire – No available info

Ryūmyaku: Super Great Dragon Fire Technique – No available info

~Ultra-Fast Regeneration Technique – No available info

-Sakura Blizzard Technique – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

~Ninja Art: Dance of the Snowy Cherry Blossom – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Sand Characters – Unranked | Hitsuji | All-range

-Sand Cloak Technique – Unranked | T.S.H.S., Mi | Short-range

-Sand Formation: Shisha – Unranked | Mi, Inu, Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

-Sandstone Fist – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Sandstorm Technique – Unranked | T.S.H.S., Mi | Short to mid-range

-Scroll Communication Technique – No available info

-Secret Technique: Mouth Seal Technique – Unranked | T.S.H.S. | Mid-range

-Secret Technique: Stone Needles – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Senbon Shower – C-Rank | Tora | Mid-range

-Sensing Sand Sphere – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Sensing Hexagram Seal – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Sensing Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Sensing Water Sphere – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Shadow Rope Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Shadow Senbon – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Shadow Shuriken Technique – D-Rank | No seals | Mid to long-range

-Shapeshifting Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Shifting Body Technique – No available info

~Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique – A-Rank | Ushi, Inu, Tatsu, Ne, Inu, I, Mi, Tora | Short to mid-range

-Slashing Bandages – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

-Slime Suit – No available info

~Viscous Water Mass – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Slithering Snake Mode – No available info

-Smell Sphere – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Smoke Dragon – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Soft Physique Modification – No available info

~Hidden Shadow Snake Burial – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Sound Wave Technique – Unranked | Tora, Ushi, Inu, U, Mi | Short to mid-range

-Spirit Transformation Technique – S-Rank | Tora, Hitsuji, Ne, Uma, I, U | All-range

-Super Beast Imitating Drawing – B-Rank | Seal of Confrontation | All-range

~Super Beast Imitating Drawing: A Hundred Demons Wandering at Night – Unranked | Seal of Confrontation ~(assumed) | Long-range

~Super Beast Imitating Drawing: Armor Collection – Unranked | Seal of Confrontation (assumed) | Short-range

~Super Beast Imitating Drawing: Dragon – Unranked | Seal of Confrontation (assumed) | Short-range

~Super God Imitating Drawing – B-Rank | Seal of Confrontation (assumed) | Short to mid-range

~Super Beast Imitating Drawing: White Sketch – Unranked | Seal of Confrontation (assumed) | Short to mid-range

-Telescope Technique – A-Rank | No seals | Long-range

-Temporary Paralysis Technique – D-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Thunder Sabre – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Toad Flatness — Shadow Manipulation Technique – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Tool Creation Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Torpedo Nails – Unranked | Tatsu | Short to mid-range

-Transparent Escape Technique – No available info

-Tsurukame – No available info

~Rapid Fire – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

-Turning into a Frog Technique – C-Rank | Tora | Short-range

-Vanishing Facial Copy Technique – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Wave Transmission Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-White Snake Possession – No available info

-Wild Lion's Mane Technique – B-Rank | Mi | All-range

-Wind Spider Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Wire Bind – Unranked | Tora, I, Inu, Tora | Mid-range

-Wire Cage – Unranked | Tora, Mi, I | Short-range

-Yosaku Cut – Unranked | No seals | Short-range


	12. Misc Jutsu 11 - Puppet Jutsu

**A/N: Last one for today, guys! I know this one might be kind of odd to include these techniques as a separate section. But...whatever. I make the rules! Bow before the mightiness of Zesto-sama! Wahahaha! *coughs in embarassment* ...Just read the jutsu list.**

 **T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal**

 **Bullet List Hierarchy:** **\- (1st), ~ (2nd), (3rd), * (4th), (5th)**

* * *

 **Puppet Jutsu**

- _Chakra Threads (Chakura no Ito):_ **Chakra Threads** is a technique that is usually used by puppeteers to allow them to control their puppets in battle. These strings are constructs made from very concentrated chakra so, they can be seen by people besides the user. A skilled user can suppress the chakra so that the strings become invisible. These strings essentially act as an extension of the user which allows them to manipulate whatever is attached to their strings such as hidden weaponry in a puppet as they please. Chakra can also be transferred via the strings, such as to activate techniques that the puppets can use. The chakra strings can also be attached to other objects, allowing the user to control, or at the very least disrupt other things.

~ _Puppet Technique/Puppet Master Jutsu (Kugutsu no Jutsu):_ The **Puppet Technique** is a unique ninjutsu fighting style. A user of this technique is known as a puppeteer. This technique uses chakra threads to control puppets like marionettes. The threads basically move the puppets by their joints but can also activate any traps and hidden weapons. Any number of chakra threads can be used to control a puppet, but users with more skill can use fewer strings per puppet. This technique has few weaknesses. The **Puppet Technique** is a long-range style, meaning that the puppeteers are weak against close range fighters. While controlling the puppet, the user is wide open if the opponent bypasses the puppet. For this reason, puppeteers avoid hand to hand battle, relying almost exclusively on their puppets instead. Since most puppeteer use their hands to manipulate the puppets, if their hands are disabled, then the technique can be neutralized. And because the puppet's movements are based on the mechanisms that were installed inside, interfering with said mechanisms can stall the puppet entirely. Another weakness is that a puppet's movement is dependent on the will of the user, and as such there will be a time lag between the user's commands and the puppet's response. Should a puppeteer be using puppets created by another person, then they risk having said puppets' weaknesses to be exploited if their opponent is said creator. As a puppeteer's main weapon are the puppets, if all puppets are destroyed or disabled, then the puppeteer in question is left vulnerable. If a puppeteer loses all puppets, it does not mean they are rendered completely helpless, as they could utilize the technique with corpses strewn across the battlefield; performing this tactic with a live person requires great cooperation and coordination or weaken the resisting enemy beforehand.

 _Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot/Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden (Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu):_ First the opponent must be trapped in the torso of Kuroari. After this is accomplished, Karasu separates into eight components. The torso is left behind while the arms, legs, and head are positioned around Kuroari, each with a sharp blade. The user guides the separate pieces into slits in Kuroari's torso, impaling the victim inside.

* _Black Secret Technique — Machine Triple Shot/Secret Black Move: Triple Iron Maiden (Kurohigi—Kiki Sanpatsu):_ This technique is simply **Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot** adapted for two targets. The user summons two Kuroari puppets to capture the enemies. He then uses Karasu to impale one of the victims, while an ally attacks the other.

 _Black Secret Technique: Salamander/Secret Black Move: Salamander (Kurohigi: Sanshōuo):_ The user hides Sanshōuo underground, and when it is positioned under the opponent, it emerges and captures the target inside of it.

 _Hundred Puppet Soul Binding/Hundred Puppet Bind (Hyaku Kugutsu Tamashibari):_ After having their target destroy ninety-nine of their puppets with each puppet driving a "bolt" into the target, the destruction of the hundredth puppet allows the user to effectively take full control of a person's body, like the **Human Puppet Dance** technique, without the person's cooperation. This technique may cause pain to the victim.

 _Mechanical Light Shield Block/Chakra Shield (Kikō Junbū):_ This chakra shield can be installed in any puppet. A mechanism inside the puppet opens its arms into a couple of segments, through which the user radiates their chakra, which spreads out like a thin film and turns into a protective sheet, blocking all physical attacks and some techniques. Though the shield does block **Iron Sand** constructs, it does not prevent the sand from seeping into the joints of the puppets, which leads them to being disabled, and stops the shields from functioning.

 _Poison Mist Hell: Hundred Continuous Firing/Poison Mist Inferno: Consecutive Needle Combo (Dokukiri Jigoku: Baribari Hyaku Renpatsu):_ Using the **Puppet Technique** , the user spins Karasu and Kuroari around their target at high speed. Karasu launches poison gas bombs at the opponent, surrounding them with a gas cloud. Then both puppets fire a barrage of senbon from their arms at the now blinded victim.

 _Prepared Puppet: Eight Waves of Needles/Mechanical Puppet: Octo Needle Waves (Shikomi Kugutsu: Shinshin Happa):_ The user makes their puppet spit a rapid stream of countless senbon from its mouth, in a fashion like a machine gun. These senbon can be poisoned for increased lethality.

 _Puppet: Father and Mother/Parental Love (Kugutsu: Chichi to Haha):_ The Mother and Father puppets join hands, extending a razor wire that the user uses to initiate a flurry of deadly attacks. The wire is strong enough to slice through the Third Kazekage puppet's **Thousand Hands**.

 _Puppet Imitation Technique/Jutsu (Kugutsu Modoki no Jutsu):_ After taking a sample of the target's hair with the use of a puppet, the user forms a specific hand seal and takes control of the target.

 _Puppet Performance: Skillful Achievement with a Human Body/Human Puppet Dance^ (Sōen: Hitomi Gokū):_ A puppet performance technique where chakra threads are attached to various spots on a person's body; the head, torso, both arms, and both legs. The person being manipulated gains the ability to not only use their own techniques, but the skills of the puppeteer as well. The origins of this technique lie on the battlefield. When a puppeteer's puppets were, all destroyed, they would begin using corpses. To perform this technique with a living person would normally require both parties to cooperate with each other. However, a highly skilled user can control the target by force if the person is severely weakened or damaged rendering them unable to resist.

* _Puppet: Spring Punishing Strike/Puppet: Spring Punitive Punch (Kugutsu: Haruchūgeki):_ Using **Puppet Performance: Skillful Achievement with a Human Body** , the user launches a powerful ally high into the air. The ally then uses their immense strength to attack the opponent from overhead. This technique is powerful enough to destroy a puppet such as Hiruko.

* _Reverse White Secret Technique: The Uematsu Collection of Ten Puppets/Reverse Secret White Technique: Esematsu's Ten Puppets (Ura Shirohigi: Jukki Uematsu no Shū):_ After taking control of ten bodies, the user lets them attack a single spot from all sides at once, leaving little to no time to react.

* _White Secret Technique: Collection of Illusions/Secret White Technique: Army of Illusions (Shirohigi Ōgi: Mugen no Shū):_ After taking control of several bodies at once, the user lets them attack an entire battlefield, resulting in constant and devastating impacts.

 _Puppet Technique: Prosthetic Arm Senbon/Puppet Jutsu: 1000 Mechanical Arms (Kugutsu no Jutsu: Gishu Senbon):_ The user fires their puppet's torpedo-shaped left arm towards the enemy. The arm rotates at high speed, launching the wooden cylinders attached to it. The cylinders then open, each one releasing a large amount of senbon, creating a quick rain of poisoned needles in all directions.

 _Puppet Water Release: Dance of Mystic Rain/Puppet Water Style: Mystical Rain Dance Jutsu (Kugutsu Suiton: Yōu no Mai):_ The puppeteer wraps the enemy with chakra strings to bind and restrict their movements, and then has the puppets spew water on the opponent.

 _Red Secret Technique: Machinery Triangles/Secret Red Move: Puppet Triad (Akahigi: Kiki Sankaku):_ Using the Sasori puppet, the user detaches its head and launches several triangular blades with explosive balls attached to them from the neck and palms of the puppet.

 _Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets/Secret Red Move: Performance of a Hundred Puppets (Akahigi: Hyakki no Sōen):_ To begin this technique, the user removes one summoning scroll from his back. They then form more than a hundred chakra strings, which reach into the scroll. From the scroll, more than a hundred puppets wearing red cloaks emerge. As even the most elite of puppeteers cannot control more than ten puppets a time (one per finger), this technique is proof of a user's superiority regarding the **Puppet Technique**. Also, normally a puppet's movement is dependent on the will of the user, and as such there will be a time lag between the user's commands and the puppet's response. However, if the user has made themselves into a puppet, then the hundred puppets are directly connected to the user's core. This means there is no time lag between the user's will and the puppets' movements. Sasori of the Red Sands, the creator of this technique, claimed that he had brought down an entire country with this technique. Many of the original puppets, however, were destroyed during Sasori's battle with Chiyo and Sakura Haruno, although they did manage to destroy some of Chiyo's puppets from **White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets**. While these one hundred puppets lack teamwork, they use sheer attrition and numbers to overwhelm their opponents. Even when they decrease in numbers, they do not become less dangerous, as it merely allows the user to focus more on the remaining puppets.

 _Thousand Hands Manipulation Force/Thousand Arms Manipulation (Senju Sōbu):_ From the puppet's left arm, several compartments open. These compartments are prepared with summoning seals in them, which call forth many long puppet arms that can bend and follow the opponent, then crush them with devastating force. The arms are modified with launchers, which can emit poison gas, binding wires with a kunai-anchor, or regular kunai.

 _White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets/Secret White Move: Chikamatsu's Ten Puppets (Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū):_ **White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets** is a ninjutsu which was invented by Monzaemon Chikamatsu, the creator of the **Puppet Technique**. After unravelling the carrying scroll, Chikamatsu's ten puppets appear from the gate (門, mon) crest. Using the **Puppet Technique** to manipulate them at will in what is known as the "an amount matching one's fingers" method. With this puppet collection, it is literally possible to use one puppet with each finger—each boasting a power matching a thousand puppets put together. However, to use these secret mechanisms simultaneously demands extremely high-class expertise and skill. These ten puppets were created by the first puppeteer, Monzaemon Chikamatsu, and later came into Lady Chiyo's possession, the use of which earned her great fame. These puppets are very powerful. Chikamatsu's ten puppets have terrifying prowess in taijutsu, ninjutsu, bukijutsu, and so on. Furthermore, as they can change their numbers by combining, the number of abilities they can show becomes even greater. The puppets were constructed in such a way that they all can work in tandem with each other both offensively and defensively.

*Puppet 1: A puppet that somewhat resembles a demon, hence its name. Though it has no weaponry or hidden mechanisms, it has huge fists and immense striking power which can be used to fend off attackers. It usually is kept closer to the user in case it is needed as defense while the user operates the other puppets.

*Puppet 2: This puppet has grey markings around its mouth area and hair coming from a single point on its head. It has colossal fists and fierce taijutsu skills. It can extend its arms to form a sort of cage to trap opponents, where it then launches four small bombs from its mouth. Since the explosion is accurate and very small, it deals a great amount of damage to enemies, whilst not damaging the cage.

*Puppet 3: This puppet has a red face with white hair. It is generally used in conjunction with the 4th puppet. It can lift a section of its face to reveal a spinning orb with four large chakra blades. Since these blades are made of chakra and spin rapidly, even a scrape can prove deadly. It is wielded like a weapon by the 4th puppet.

*Puppet 4: This puppet has long, black hair and works in conjunction with the 3rd puppet. It can extend its hand via a chain, connecting with the 3rd puppet's hand to hurl it around like a yo-yo, thus being able to slice through targets quickly and effectively. However, if one were to be destroyed, the other would become vulnerable.

*Puppet 5: A bald puppet with large holes in its skull. This puppet's hidden weapons are the long extending cables coiled in its skull that can pierce numerous enemies at a time. Since the range is very long, it can pierce distant targets without even getting close. Also, it can latch onto opponents with its cords and then crumble them slowly. It can also use taijutsu to fight but lacks brute force.

*Puppet 6: This puppet has spiky hair and the lower half of its face was green in color. It has the kanji for "Sangha" (僧, Sō) in its mouth (hence its name) and works in conjunction with the 7th and 8th puppets to use the **Three Jewels Suction Crushing** technique.

 _Three Jewels Suction Crushing/Three Treasure Suction Crush (Sanbō Kyūkai):_ The three puppets get into a triangular formation and by opening the mechanisms marked with "Buddha," "Dharma," and "Sangha," respectively, they invoke this technique. A terrifying tornado breaks out and sucks the targets into the center of the formation. Everything that is sucked into the center is completely crushed with tremendous force and shot out from the back. However, the vacuum can be overloaded, leaving the three puppets vulnerable to attacks.

*Puppet 7: This puppet has a ponytail, a beard, red markings under its eyes and the kanji for "Dharma" (法, Hō) in its mouth. It works with the 6th and 8th puppets to use the **Three Jewels Suction Crushing** technique.

*Puppet 8: This puppet has white hair and large sideburns with the kanji for "Buddha" (仏, Butsu) in its mouth, which activates the **Three Jewels Suction Crushing** technique when used in conjunction with the the 6th and 7th puppets.

*Puppet 9: This puppet is modelled after a female with red hair tied into buns. It wields two large, broad-swords and can cleave through enemies with ease, although the sheer size of the weapons reduces the puppet's dexterity somewhat. This puppet is one of the main attackers and can fend off even the strongest of enemies at an alarming rate.

*Puppet 10: The final puppet has one eye and can release an orb from its mouth used for the **Sealing Technique: Lion Closing Roar**.

 _Wooden Puppet Manipulation Technique/Ninja Art: Wooden Dummy Manipulation Jutsu (Mokujin Sōjutsu):_ By placing a charm onto the puppet beforehand, this technique allows the user to control its movements through will alone. Alternatively, the puppets can attack the opponent on their own, though the ability to react to their opponent's movements is limited. If the tag is removed, then the technique can then be disabled.

* * *

 **Jutsu Info (Name – Rank | Hand Seals | Range)**

-Chakra Threads – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Puppet Technique – C-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

*Black Secret Technique — Machine Triple Shot – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

Black Secret Technique: Salamander – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Hundred Puppet Soul Binding – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Mechanical Light Shield Block – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

Poison Mist Hell: Hundred Continuous Firing – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

Prepared Puppet: Eight Waves of Needles – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Puppet: Father and Mother – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Puppet Imitation Technique – Unranked | T.S.H.S. | All-range

Puppet Performance: Skillful Achievement with a Human Body – A-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

*Puppet: Spring Punishing Strike – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

*Reverse White Secret Technique: The Uematsu Collection of Ten Puppets – Unranked | No seals | All-range

*White Secret Technique: Collection of Illusions – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Puppet Technique: Prosthetic Arm Senbon – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

Puppet Water Release: Dance of Mystic Rain – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

Red Secret Technique: Machinery Triangles – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets – S-Rank | No seals | All-range

Thousand Hands Manipulation Force – C-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

White Secret Technique: The Chikamatsu Collection of Ten Puppets – S-Rank | No seals | All-range

*Three Jewels Suction Crushing – B-Rank | Tora | Short to mid-range

Wooden Puppet Manipulation Technique – Unranked | Mi, Uma, Inu, Hitsuji, Saru | Short-range

* * *

 **Explanation for inconsistency between Three Jewels Suction Crushing's description list hierarchy and the one for jutsu info. The puppets are not named or treated as separate entities, so I didn't include separate info for them from the collection itself. Therefore, I changed the list hierachy for that reason.**


	13. Misc Jutsu 12 - Senjutsu

**A/N: Alright! After today's triple update, this project will only need the clan jutsu, which will be uploaded by next year. I will be focusing on my current story and my upcoming one. I decided to not create the poll in the end because I already started on one of them.**

 **T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal**

 **Bullet List Hierarchy:** **\- (1st), ~ (2nd), (3rd), * (4th)**

* * *

 **Senjutsu**

- _Sage Mode (Sennin Mōdo):_ **Sage Mode** is an empowered state that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra. **Sage Mode** allows users to tap into the natural force of the world, opening new techniques to them and allowing them to power up existing ones with the new senjutsu chakra.

~ _Big Ball Rasenshuriken/Massive Rasen Shuriken (Ōdama Rasenshuriken):_ By using two shadow clones and **Wind Release** nature transformation, the user can form a **Rasengan** in the form of a shuriken. The sphere in the technique's center is considerably larger compared to that of the **Rasenshuriken's** standard variant. The user can also keep adding chakra to the technique causing it to expand to enormous proportions. In this enormous version, **Rasenshuriken** shines very brightly in the dark. When thrown, it causes a tremendous wind sphere upon detonation that can be seen from several kilometers away.

~ _Crazy Hair Technique/Jutsu (Kurutta Kami no Jutsu^):_ In **Sage Mode** , the user lands a kick and a punch on their opponent before hitting them four times with their extended hair.

~ _Crushing Rage: Rasengan/Violent Crusher: Rasengan (Tōgeki: Rasengan):_ While in **Sage Mode** , the user creates two shadow clones, one that tackles the opponent to the ground, and the other to help them form the **Rasengan**. After forming the **Rasengan** , the user jumps at the opponent with it.

~ _Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant/Paralyzing Frog Duet (Mahi Suru Gama Nijūsō):_ **Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant** is a sound-based genjutsu passed down on Mount Myōboku. It is said to be the most powerful genjutsu in their arsenal. It is immensely powerful and only must reach the target's sense of hearing to be a success. Even if there are several hundred targets, they are completely disconnected from each other. Inside the genjutsu world, the targets are surrounded from all sides by four toad samurai, with their mind and body completely sealed between their hands in an illusionary cube of water. The four unmoving toads won't lift the complete binding until the user gives the order. After the enemies have been caught in the genjutsu, all that is left to do is to strike the finishing blow in the real world, with Mount Myōboku's secret **Stone Swords** , which are driven into the targets' hearts like a wedge. Despite this technique's great power, it takes some time for the users to synchronize melodies, and since it uses sound, it gives away their location, allowing opponents to attack them while it is being prepared. It also makes the users' throats dry, meaning it cannot be used repeatedly.

~ _Fighting Tongue Bind/Creature Detection Jutsu (Zessenbaku):_ After focusing senjutsu chakra to it, the user's tongue grows to its maximum limit and is reshaped with a face. The tongue will then seek out the scent of its target. When the target is found, they ensnare it to prevent escape and mark it with a corrosive chemical. After the enemy is found, they can use the **Fighting Tongue Slash** on it.

~ _Fighting Tongue Slash/Water Tongue Battle Slash (Zessenzan):_ By kneading senjutsu chakra, the user's tongue elongates, gaining utmost solidity and sharpness. It then leaps from their mouth with tremendous speed and force, even tearing a hole through bedrock and metal pipes. With that ground-splitting power, the enemy is cut in half. The way that both the enemy and the ground itself are cut apart is reminiscent of the strike of a great sword.

~ _Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet/Fire Style: Giant Flame Bombs (Katon: Dai Endan):_ This technique is a senjutsu altered version of the **Fire Release: Flame Bullet**. The user fills their mouth cavity with oil, created inside his body with senjutsu chakra. This oil is expelled and at the same time ignited, creating a massive flame, equivalent in power to a multitude of flame bullets. The flames can be used as a single projectile or a continuous stream of flames.

~ _Frog Kata/Toad Sage Fist (Kawazu Kumite):_ **Frog Kata** is a fighting style used exclusively by those who have mastered **Sage Mode**. The senjutsu chakra used during **Sage Mode** "activates" the body in several ways, enhancing the user's speed, reflexes, strength, stamina and durability. This allows a sage to achieve incredible feats which include leaping great distances, shattering sharp materials with their bare hands, as well as lifting objects several times their size. When using **Frog Kata** , the natural energy used by the practitioner to create senjutsu chakra also surrounds the user in an aura of that same natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in senjutsu. By utilizing the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will contact the target. Only users of **Sage Mode** can see or sense this aura's extension. One punch has been shown to have enough force to cripple and finish off an opponent, not unlike **Chakra Enhanced Strength**. In addition, the enhanced speed, reflexes and heightened chakra-sensing from **Sage Mode** , combined with the skillful body movements of **Frog Kata** , allows the practitioner to evade enemy strikes at the last possible moment.

 _Frog Strike/Slap (Kawazu Tataki):_ While performing the **Frog Kata** , the user delivers a powerful open-handed strike, sending ripples of natural energy that emanate through the struck target from the initial point of contact.

 _Frog Kata: Heaven Return/Frog Sparring: Return to Heaven (Kawazu Kumite: Tenkan):_ The user lands a series of punches and kicks using shadow clones, some of which extended with natural energy. One of these attacks sends the opponent up in the air, where the original follows and delivers an upwards spinning kick, sending their opponent even higher.

 _Frog Kata/Sparring: Roaring Attack (Kawazu Kumite: Hōgeki):_ The user lands a series of kicks and punches using a few shadow clones. The penultimate attack hits the opponent in the air, throwing them towards the ground, but the original intercepts the opponent half-way, extending the reach of his punch with natural energy, sending the opponent flying.

~ _Ground Splitting/Earth Splitter (Jimenwari):_ With **Sage Mode** activated, the user knocks their foot on the ground, causing it to crack slightly.

~ _Overwhelm: Rasengan (Attō: Rasengan):_ Naruto delivers a string of punches and kicks using shadow clones. The penultimate of these attacks are enhanced with natural energy, which stuns his opponent. Naruto then jumps at his opponent and kicks them down, bouncing off them, going up high, and comes crushing down with a Rasengan.

~ _Sage Art: Amphibian Technique/Jutsu (Senpō: Ryōsei no Jutsu):_ This technique is used by two toad sages to fuse with the summoner. It maximizes the sage chakra for the person they are fused to and allows them to access **Sage Mode**. This also allows the two toads to continuously gather natural energy for the user, as the user cannot do so themselves while on the move, thus eliminating the weakness of exhausting all their natural energy in battle.

~ _Sage Art: Frog Call/Song (Senpō: Kawazu Naki):_ After focusing senjutsu chakra to their throats, the users croak together in unison, releasing large, loud and immensely powerful sound waves that effectively annoy, distract and temporarily paralyze any afflicted targets completely.

~ _Sage Art: Gate of the Great God/Sage Art: Gracious Deity Gates (Senpō: Myōjinmon):_ **Sage Art: Gracious Deity Gates** is a sealing technique which is used in **Sage Mode**. The user manifests a select number of massive red torii that fall from above to pin an intended target between the gate and the ground.

 _Seal Head/Head Seal (Fūatama):_ This variant creates a single, large torii, intended to pin the target's neck beneath it to immobilize their head. Afterwards, the target is imbued with natural energy to stop it from resisting.

 _Seal Ten/Ten Seals (Fūjū):_ This variant creates ten torii that can be used to pin several individual targets simultaneously.

~ _Sage Art: Goemon/Sage Art: Bath of Boiling Oil (Senpō: Goemon):_ This is a three-way cooperation ninjutsu. After having driven the enemy into a corner, for instance indoors or in a pit, one user creates a large volume of oil, the second performs a large Wind Style technique to propel the oil and the third user performs a large Fire Style technique to ignite it. Within an instant, that area will be filled with oil burning at temperatures of thousands of degrees. The super-heated oil creates an inferno of such magnitude that, within an instant, the target and the surrounding area will be reduced to cinders.

~ _Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation/Animation (Senpō: Muki Tensei):_ **Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation** allows the user to breathe life into inorganic substances by filling the atmosphere with natural energy. This Sage Art can be used to enslave objects with no life functions, such as the earth, giving the user the ability to make even drastic alterations to the immediate environment that occur both suddenly and unexpectedly. This makes attacks using this method extremely difficult to avoid even for someone with the **Sharingan**. Among the various **Sage Modes** , only those who have mastered the senjutsu of the Ryūchi Cave can make use of this ability. Intense heat, like the flames of **Amaterasu** , can counter the effects of this technique, causing affected inorganic materials to revert to their lifeless state.

~ _Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiraling Serial Spheres/Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage (Senpō: Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan):_ After creating multiple shadow clones with each of them holding a **Rasengan** , the user then enters **Sage Mode**. The clones then expand their **Rasengan** into **Ultra Big Ball Rasengan** and simultaneously strike the target, resulting in an enormous amount of damage.

~ _Sage Art: White Rage Technique/Sage Art: White Extreme Attack (Senpō: Hakugeki no Jutsu):_ **Sage Art: White Rage Technique** is a senjutsu used by those who studied in the Ryūchi Cave and mastered **Sage Mode**. After forming the necessary hand seals, the user expels a dragon-like entity from their mouth that carries an orb in its left front claw. As the dragon tightly coils itself around the orb, it releases both blinding light and deafening sound. This alone greatly hinders those in the vicinity but, due to the intensity of the resulting vibrations, paralyzing pain is also induced. Thus, the technique both briefly inhibits the opponent's senses, as well as techniques that require their active concentration.

 _Sage Art: Scattering Rage Technique/Jutsu (Senpō: Sangeki no Jutsu):_ The user expels numerous white dragons to attack the opponent.

~ _Sage Art: Wind Release Dust Cloud/Sage Art: Wind Style: Sand Dust (Senpō: Fūton: Sunabokori):_ The user exhales a massive cloud of dust from their mouth, which is thick enough to the point where it can block the target's vision completely. The dust cloud is also large enough to hide a summon as large as Gamabunta.

~ _Starch Syrup Gun/Syrup Gun (Mizuame Teppō):_ The user kneads chakra, along with natural energy, and then converts it into large amount of high-viscosity water within their mouth before spitting it outward with an incredible amount of force. The projectile-like force of this technique combined with its monstrous volume gives it the capability to quickly cover a wide area.

~ _Strange Transmission Distant Shadow (Den'ien'ei):_ Utilizing the power of senjutsu, the user can freely use the abilities, talents, and kekkei genkai of the shinobi whose DNA they integrate within themselves.

~ _Wind Release: Repeated Rasenshuriken/Wind Style: Repeated Rasen Shuriken (Rasenrenshuriken):_ After activating **Sage Mode** , the user can form two **Rasenshuriken** and wield both at the same time.

- _Six Paths Senjutsu (Rikudō Senjutsu):_ **Six Paths Senjutsu** is a heightened form of senjutsu used by the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki and those who obtain the power of the Sage of Six Paths. The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, durability and regeneration are exponentially increased. The user gains the ability to fly, utilize senjutsu, chakra arms, and multiple Truth-Seeking Balls. The user also gains complete control of all five basic nature transformations, along with Shadow and Light Style. Commonly, a pattern of **Rinnegan** and nine tomoe appear on the user's back.

~ _Drilling Hand of Sage Lightning (Senrai no Sente):_ The user gathers senjutsu-enhanced lightning in their hand and thrusts it at the opponent.

~ _Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang/Sage Art: Gale Style Light Fang (Senpō: Ranton: Kōga):_ A technique that infuses **Storm Release** with natural energy. The user generates a sharp thin stream of light from their mouth. This is hard to dodge as it runs at the speed of light. The technique was even capable of cutting through a **Truth-Seeking Ball**.

~ _Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch/Sage Art: Shadow Style: Thunder Blast (Senpō: Inton: Raiha):_ By using **Yin Release** to create form out of nothingness and combining it with natural energy, user releases myriads of lightning bolt branches from the hands' palms and captures the enemy with the formed lightning.

~ _Sage Art: Lightning/Thunder Cage Border Jail (Senpō: Raikan Hengoku):_ The user has their shadows take on a square formation and create a beam of lightning, going from shadow to shadow, which close in upon the opponent in the middle of the formation.

~ _Six Paths Sage Mode/Sage of Six Paths Mode (Rikudō Sennin Mōdo):_ This mode increases the user's physical parameters, allowing them to break the sound barrier and take a powerful jutsu with being harmed. The user's jutsu are augmented with natural energy to make them stronger. Like other Jinchūriki forms, the user can create **Tailed Beast Balls** , use chakra arms to help them perform jutsu, and enter a **Tailed Beast Mode** of the Nine-Tails that rivals **Complete Body—Susanoo** in size and power. After using shadow clones to create several **Tailed Beast Modes** , the user can combine the clones' transformations into a single battle avatar with three faces and six arms. With the power received from Hagoromo, the user has the innate ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things. With **Yin-Yan Release** , the user can rekindle a dying person's life force and restore lost organs. They can levitate, sense invisible shadows in the world of Limbo, and can kick **Truth-Seeking Balls** , a feat that surpasses the **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode**. Their sensing ability rises as well. When the user first uses **Six Paths Sage Mode** , they gain nine **Truth-Seeking Orbs** of his own that float behind them when not in use. Also, the user can access the chakra of the nine tailed beasts for use in their other jutsu, as with **Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken**. The appearance of the **Six Paths Sage Mode** is very similar to the **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode** and its related forms: the user's body is coated in yellow chakra, a sort of circular design is featured prominently over their stomach, the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble a bagua trigram, six magatama markings are present on or around their collar, and various other dark designs appear along their body, sometimes densely enough to give the appearance that they are wearing a body suit beneath the yellow coat. Their skin, however, does not seem to glow along with the rest of their outfit when activated. The exact appearance of **Six Paths Sage Mode** transformation changes significantly between uses. The one consistent hallmark of the **Six Paths Sage Mode** is the user's eyes: they are yellow with their pupils being a cross of vertical fox-slits with horizontal toad-slats. There is no pigmentation around their eyes that would otherwise signify standard **Sage Mode**.

 _Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken/Sage Art: Lava Style Rasen Shuriken (Senpō: Yōton Rasenshuriken):_ A powerful technique whereby the user, accessing Son Gokū's power, creates a massive **Rasenshuriken** with a lava-infused nucleus, the heat of which causes the blades themselves to emit steam. On command, the sphere and blades can greatly expand and lacerate the target.

* _Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken/Sage Art: Tailed Beast Rasen Shuriken Barrage (Senpō: Chō Bijū Rasenshuriken):_ Along with eight shadow clones, the user creates nine **Rasenshuriken** , each infused with the special chakra properties of a specific tailed beast. After throwing all of them, it causes many huge explosions. Because of its strength, it's described as the most marvelous ninjutsu of all time.

 _Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan/Sage Art: Magnet Style Rasengan (Senpō: Jiton Rasengan):_ **Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan** is a technique that's available after inheriting the Sage of the Six Paths' powers. The user combines **Rasengan** with Shukaku's **Magnet Release** to reinforce its suction power, creating a **Rasengan** with the beast's cursed seal markings. The user then smashes the sphere into their opponent in the same manner as a normal **Rasengan**. Upon being struck with this technique, the markings quickly spread across the target's body and immobilize them.

 _Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken/Tailed Beast Bomb Rasen Shuriken (Bijūdama Rasenshuriken):_ With help from Kurama, the user converts their **Truth-Seeking Ball** into a **Tailed Beast Ball** and adds wind-natured chakra to create the shuriken-like blades around it before hurling it at the target. The resulting explosion dwarfs that of a regular **Tailed Beast Ball** and can destroy multiple planetoid-like objects in one blast. An adept user can create up to six or seven of them at once.

* _Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken/Six Paths: Massive Rasen Shuriken (Rikudō: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken): _While in the **Six Paths Sage Mode** , and fully transformed into Kurama, the user creates two shadow clones of the entire chakra construct. The shadow clones merge into the original, creating a three-faced, six-armed construct. In its right arms, it creates a **Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken** , and in its left arms, it creates a **Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken** , both infused with natural energy.

 _Six Paths: Cross Lantern (Rikudō: Jūji Hōka):_ The user, while using **Six Paths Senjutsu** , launches **Truth-Seeking Balls** around them into the ground, creating a dark-colored shockwave, which induces **Tenpenchii** around them in the process, with the calamities including flames and purple-colored electricity.

* * *

 **Jutsu Info (Name – Rank | Hand Seals | Range)**

-Sage Mode – No available info

~Big Ball Rasenshuriken – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Crazy Hair Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Crushing Rage: Rasengan – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Demonic Illusion: Toad Confrontation Chant – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Fighting Tongue Bind – Unranked | Hitsuji | All-range

~Fighting Tongue Slash – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet – B-Rank | Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora (assumed) | Short to mid-range

~Frog Kata – C-Rank | No seals | Short-range

Frog Strike – C-Rank | No seals | Short-range

Frog Kata: Heaven Return – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Frog Kata: Roaring Attack – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Ground Splitting – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Overwhelm: Rasengan – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Sage Art: Amphibian Technique – No available info

~Sage Art: Frog Call – Unranked | Clap hands together | Short to mid-range

~Sage Art: Gate of the Great God – Unranked | Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

~Sage Art: Goemon – Unranked | Clap hands together | All-range

~Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation – Unranked | Ushi | Short to mid-range

~Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiraling Serial Spheres – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Sage Art: White Rage Technique – Unranked | Tori, Ne, Tori | Mid-range

Sage Art: Scattering Rage Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Sage Art: Wind Release Dust Cloud – Unranked | Clap hands together | Short to mid-range

~Wind Release: Repeated Rasenshuriken – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Six Paths Senjutsu – No available info

~Drilling Hand of Sage Lightning – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch – Unranked | Mirrored Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

~Sage Art: Lightning Cage Border Jail – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Six Paths Sage Mode – No available info

Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken – Unranked | No seals | All-range

*Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken – S-Rank | No seals | All-range

*Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Six Paths: Cross Lantern – Unranked | No seals | Short-range


	14. Misc Jutsu 13 - Space-Time Ninjutsu

**T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal**

 **Bullet List Hierarchy:** **\- (1st), ~ (2nd), (3rd), * (4th)**

* * *

 **Space-Time Ninjutsu**

- _Flying Thunder Formation Technique (Hiraijin no Jutsu):_ This is a cooperation Space–Time Ninjutsu taught to the Hokage Guard Platoon by the Fourth Hokage to better aid in their duties of protecting the seated Hokage. All three members of the team are required to execute the technique. In doing so, they encircle the target performing the seal of confrontation so that their thumbs, middle, and index fingers are touching one another's. This allows them to teleport both themselves, and anything within the confines of the ring, to a marked destination. They have mark the current Hokage with the technique's formula so that they can teleport to their side at any time.

- _Flying Thunder God Technique/Flying Raijin Jutsu (Hiraishin no Jutsu):_ To activate this technique, the user places a special seal to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can at will enter a dimensional void that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. The mark can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or another surrounding feature. Because this technique can affect anything that is in contact with the user or somehow connected to their chakra, they can also use this technique to teleport other objects or people, though the size of the object and the distance of the location dictates the amount of chakra required.

~ _Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique/Reciprocal Round-Robin Flying Raijin Jutsu (Hiraishin Goshun Mawashi no Jutsu):_ The **Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique** is a technique which can be utilized when at least two **Flying Thunder God Technique** users are present.

~ _Flying Thunder God Slash/Flying Raijin Slash (Hiraishingiri):_ A technique combining the use of a bladed weapon and space–time ninjutsu. The user teleports to a marked target, with weapon in hand, to instantaneously deliver a swift, devastating slash to his opponent. Because of the speed of the technique's execution, not even an individual wielding the **Sharingan** – a dōjutsu capable of predicting movement – has enough reaction time to defend themselves against this technique.

~ _Flying Thunder God — Second Step/Flying Raijin: Level Two (Hiraishin—Ni no Dan):_ The user throws a Flying Thunder God kunai at their opponent. Then they teleport to it, attacking them immediately from their blind side.

~ _Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder/Teleportation Barrier (Hiraishin: Dōrai):_ This barrier technique incorporates the use of the Flying Thunder God formula to erect a barrier space capable of warping away anything which meets it. Once warped, the subject of the technique can be directed to another location marked by the formula.

~ _Spiraling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three/Rasen-Flash Super-Circle Dance Howl Stage Three (Rasen Senkō Chō Rinbukō Sanshiki):_ The user throws six Flying Thunder God kunai behind the enemy, and teleports to them. The technique can also be used with the help of a shadow clone, though this is not a compulsory component of the technique's execution. The usage of this technique is enough to defeat an entire platoon of shinobi. It produces a lightning flash and repels the enemies with great force. It also requires the kunai to be placed in a circular pattern, hence its name.

- _Reverse Summoning Technique/Jutsu (Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu):_ The counterpart of the **Summoning Technique** , this technique allows an animal to summon humans that they have a contract with. Unlike the normal **Summoning Technique** , this technique does not seem to have a time limit on the human being summoned.

- _Summoning Technique/Jutsu (Kuchiyose no Jutsu):_ The **Summoning Technique** is a jutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly and uses blood as a sacrifice. Before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species. The contract comes in the form of a scroll, on which the contractor uses their own blood to sign their name and place their fingerprints and once signed it is valid even after the contractor's death if the contract itself remains intact. After this, they need only offer an additional donation of blood on the hand they signed the contract with, mold their chakra with hand seals and then plant the hand they signed the contract with at the location they wish to summon the creature. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature can be. It is possible for a summoner to summon a group of the same contracted animal, as opposed to a single individual. It should be noted that anyone can summon a contracted animal if they have the blood of someone who has made a contract, the seal of the summoned creature and a source of sufficient chakra that the summon will accept. A creature can determine who is attempting to summon it from the chakra used. Once summoned, the animal can perform a task or help the user in battle. The summon is not required to help the user and may be more of a hindrance than an ally. In addition, summons can summon their summoner through the **Reverse Summoning Technique**. They may also wear a forehead protector, suggesting a loyalty to only one village. If a summon is busy, a substitute can choose to be summoned in their stead.

~ _Amplification Summoning Technique/Self-Replicating Summoning Jutsu (Zōfuku Kuchiyose no Jutsu):_ This is a summoning technique that, when applied, allows a summoned creature to multiply when being dealt damage.

~ _Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison (Kekkai: Gama Hyōrō):_ This technique summons a small, gourd-shaped toad, called a Gourd Toad, a unique species of toad indigenous to Mount Myōboku. By using the toad's tongue to drag in whatever it wraps around, his technique is best used to capture and isolate a victim dragging them into the toad's stomach. Isolated from the outside world by a barrier, the space inside the Gourd Toad's stomach is far larger than the surface size of the Gourd Toad itself. The environment inside the toad's stomach is a cavernous chamber, which includes a lake of strong corrosive gastric acid that can dissolve anything that should happen to fall into it, along with shores around the acid lake, and formations sticking out of the lake; the already-existing structures within the Toad's stomach are seemingly unaffected by the acid lake. Once trapped inside, an opponent is cut off from any allies and susceptible to attack and can then be easily defeated.

~ _Binding Snake Glare Spell (Jagei Jubaku):_ The user summons one or two big snakes which crawl out from one's sleeves, and coil around the enemy capturing them. This is a great technique for capturing someone alive, or for inflicting damage by constriction, and if the situation calls for it, the snakes can bite the victim with their poison fangs. With the summons specified beforehand, the procedure can be shortened by using blood on a summoning "contract seal," making it possible to use the technique immediately. The further addition of the user's killing intent can weaken their target's resolve.

~ _Circular Formation (Hōen no Jin):_ This is a supplementary maneuver used by Kakashi Hatake's ninken which involves the hounds standing in a circle. They can also leave one dog in the middle to be the focus of the opponent's attack while allowing them to perform other techniques such as **Ninken Ninja Art: Dance of the Dust Cloud**.

~ _Conch Cannon/Spear (Makigai Hō):_ After the user performs the necessary hand seals, the Conch King fires several needle-like projectiles from its body's pores.

~ _Conch Whip/Ninja Art: Conch Whip (Ninpō: Makigai Ben):_ After the user performs the necessary hand seals, the Conch King uses one or more of its chakra tongues to whip or restrain the opponent. The user can also pump their chakra into the Conch King increasing the tongue's length and speed. Repeated hits with the tongue can eventually kill the victim.

~ _Crane Wing Formation (Kakuyoku no Jin):_ After jumping into the air, the ninken attack the enemy from a circular formation reminiscent of a crane's wings. After surrounding the opponents, the hounds then bite the target's limbs rendering them unable to react as they plummet to the ground.

~ _Demonic Illusion: Steaming Multistoried Building/Mirage Genjutsu (Magen: Kijō no Rōkaku):_ A wide-range genjutsu where the user, in conjunction with their summons, can manifest realistic mirages using the mist exuded by a clam. As it is impossible for observers to distinguish from the real thing through normal methods, this property makes the technique ideal for concealing the actual location of either individual, resulting in confusion amongst the opposition as their attacks are rendered ineffective and they attempt to ascertain the pair's true positions. However, to maintain the illusions, the clam must continually exude the mist from its siphons throughout the duration of the technique.

~ _Dog Wall Formation/Hound Barricade Formation (Inukabe no Jin):_ Akino, Bisuke, Guruko, Pakkun, Shiba, Ūhei and Urushi all jump into the air forming circle around Bull. This forms a blockade obstructing the opponent's vision as well as enabling them to maneuver in the air.

~ _Explosive Feathers (Bakuhatsu Umō^):_ A summoned bird releases numerous feathers with pin-point accuracy that act like explosive tags.

~ _Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet/Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb (Katon: Gamayu Endan):_ This is a two-way cooperation ninjutsu between a toad and their summoner. The toad shoots a jet of oil from their mouth, before the summoner spews a blast of fire onto the substance to ignite it, creating a giant flame-thrower effect. The flames are intense enough to force a snake summons to shed their skin to escape. If the user does not know any **Fire Release** ninjutsu, they can use explosive tags instead.

~ _Forbidden Summoning Technique: Fire Rats Cometh/Forbidden Summoning Jutsu: The Fire Rat Cometh (Kinjutsu Kuchiyose: Hinezumi Rairai):_ The user summons rats, immersed by fire, to burn any objects, such as the forest or attack the opponents.

~ _Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes/Ten Thousand Snakes Wave (Mandara no Jin):_ With this technique, a countless number of summoned snakes crawl out of the user's mouth and hunt down the enemy. With such overwhelming numbers, a true "wall of snakes" is formed, making defense and evasion meaningless. The enemy can do nothing but become buried by the snakes. The snakes can bite the enemy with their poison fangs and open their mouths to extend blades, making them even more deadly. Furthermore, when the inexhaustibly crawling snakes gather together, they become a defensive wall, and can block any kind of attack.

~ _Hidden Shadow Snake Hands/Striking Shadow Snakes (Sen'ei Jashu):_ This technique allows the user to eject snakes from their wrist or sleeve, usually after a punching motion. The snakes are used primarily to attack from a distance and, being snakes, can inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body or hold them in place.

 _Hidden Shadow Wild Snake Hands/Striking Shadow Snake Assault (Sen'ei Ranjashu):_ The user summons a large number of snakes that emerge from underground to attack a target.

 _Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands/Multiple Striking Shadow Snakes (Sen'ei Tajashu):_ By increasing the number of snakes summoned with the **Hidden Shadow Snake Hands** , the diversity of this ninjutsu is increased. The swarm of big snakes appears in an instant, each snake individually doing something like intimidating, diverting, or capturing the enemy in a cooperative attack. Without giving them the time to react, the enemy is entangled.

~ _Hiding in a Toad Technique/Jutsu (Gamagakure no Jutsu):_ The user summons a special Diving Toad and hides inside its stomach. The frog can dive up to a hundred meters in fresh water, making it especially useful for infiltrating enemy camps that are surrounded by a river or a lake. The stomach of the frog also has a special barrier that obstructs chakra, protecting the user from detection-type ninjutsu.

~ _Ninken Ninja Art: Dance of the Dust Cloud/Dust Dance (Ninken Ninpō: Sajin no Mai):_ Using their strong front limbs, the ninken dig into the ground. This creates a cloud of dust which they can use to conceal their movements. It can also be used to create large holes in a brief period.

~ _Ninken Ninja Art: Hound Clone/Ninja Hound Art: Hound Hair Clones (Ninken Ninpō: Ryōken Bunshin):_ Using the hair they shed, the dog creates dozens of clones of themselves. These clones can float in the air like hair can stay airborne.

~ _Rain of Spiders (Amagumo):_ After the user summons Kyodaigumo, it releases an egg sac full of baby spiders roughly the size of a small dog. The user then cuts open the sac, causing the spiders to rain down on their opponent. Each spider then spins a strand of webbing as they fall, thus encircling the opponent in webbing and immobilizing them.

~ _Reversible Technique/Ninja Art: Reversible Jutsu (Ninpō: Ribāshiburu no Jutsu):_ Ordering a giant snake to completely swallow a target, the user then has the snake completely shed its skin. Following up, they command the snake to instantly digest the target.

~ _Slug Great Division/Katsuyu Great Fission (Katsuyu Daibunretsu):_ Because of Katsuyu's boneless body, it can divide its whole body into smaller slugs, and reunite it at will. This technique makes Katsuyu impossible to capture. All blunt physical attacks are also nullified before this technique, as no matter how violent the strike, it won't amount to more than a fruitless attempt. Any enemy who attacks her will only exhaust themselves. Katsuyu can also divide for other various purposes such as channeling its summoner's chakra into shinobi with one of the slugs on them to heal injuries.

 _Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing/Long Distance Healing (Katsuyu: Mōryōjika):_ **Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing** is a cooperation ninjutsu used by a slug and its summoner using the link shared via the **Yin Seal**. Firstly, the slug divides its body into several smaller clones, and then each attaches itself to a person. The slug's summoner then channels their medical chakra through the slug, who in turn transfers it to the wounded person, which not only heals them and restores their stamina, but restoring their chakra reserves as well. This technique allows the user to heal a considerable number of people simultaneously, regardless of distance. While using this technique, the user is linked with the slug and had a sense of what the slug is encountering.

~ _Snake Mouth Bind/Ninja Art: Snake Mouth Trap (Ninpō: Hebi Kuchi Shibari):_ The user traps the opponent and themselves in the mouth of a snake. The snake's stomach is very elastic-like, allowing it to even withstand Gamabunta, a creature of matching size, being summoned within it.

~ _Sound Four: Summoning: Four Beasts Encirclement Formation/Sound Ninja Four: Summoning Jutsu: Four Corner Beast Formation (Otogakure Yoninshū: Kuchiyose: Shijū Hōi no Jin):_ The Sound Four summon each of their respective summons to barricade their opponents. While the Triple Rashōmon makes escape difficult, the Doki and Earth Prison Golem attack from the front, while Kyodaigumo attacks from above.

~ _Summoning: Crushing Toad Stomach (Assai Gama Hara):_ This technique bares some similarity to **Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind**. However, instead of warping the battlefield into the digestive tracts of a giant toad, the user reverse summons themselves and their opponent(s) into the stomach of a giant toad, essentially bringing the battle to a new battlefield. This technique is also like the **Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison** , which is used to capture and isolate a victim, trapping them inside of a toad's stomach, cutting them off from any allies, but also completely immobilizing them while the stomach crushes the opponents to death.

~ _Summoning: Dual-Headed Snakes/Summoning: Double-Headed Snake (Kuchiyose: Sōtōja):_ The user summons a double-headed, snake-like creature to attack their enemies.

 _Snake Steel Net/Snake Net (Dakōmō):_ After performing **Summoning: Dual-Headed Snakes** , snakes emerge from the summoned snake's mouths in order of two's and from those, others are summoned through the mouths in a continuous order to capture their target. As the snakes continue to multiply, they become smaller and smaller the farther they are from the epicenter of this technique.

~ _Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique/Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu (Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu):_ A high-grade tracking-offensive ninjutsu where one calls upon ninken with a summoning, so they can tail the target from underground and assault it simultaneously with their fangs. After the user marks an opponent with his or her blood, they roll out a scroll and smear their blood across it. Afterwards they place it between their hands and make the seals before slamming the scroll into the ground. The ninken are summoned there and travel through the ground following the scent of the blood. When the target is found, they erupt from the ground and hold down the opponent with their mouths.

~ _Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique/Ninja Art Summoning: Bring Down the House Jutsu (Ninpō Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu):_ A destructive dive that takes full advantage of a giant toad's body mass. The strength of the fall varies depending on the user. For example, in the case of a master of the technique, the summoning can be performed in an instant right above the target, further adding the great gravitational force of a several hundred-meter-high dive to the toad's own weight.

~ _Summoning: Iron Maiden (Kuchiyose: Aian Meiden):_ The user summons a giant iron cat statue, which appears beneath the opponent from underground, split down the middle. The statue clamps around the target and is then wrapped in chains, which drag it back down into the ground.

~ _Summoning: Rainwater Gate/Summoning Jutsu: Gate of Rainwater (Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Usuimon):_ A form of the **Summoning Technique** , bringing forth a single gate sturdy enough to withstand a powerful taijutsu attack. However, an explosive tag from behind can destroy the gate.

~ _Summoning: Rashōmon/Summoning Jutsu: Rashomon (Kuchiyose: Rashōmon):_ Shut tightly, this menacing gate when summoned provides a tremendous defense for its summoner and can completely intercept an opponent's physical attack. This technique boasts an ultimate defense and only extremely strong attacks can break it. With enough mastery over this technique, the user can use it or its stronger variations without the need for hand seals. This gate also possesses offensive capabilities, with launchers installed in the roof-tiles, which fires a great swarm of blades via a chain mechanism, and the launchers can rotate in angle. However, launching too many of them near is base will cripple its foundation and the gate will collapse.

 _Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon/Summoning Jutsu: Five-Layered Rashomon (Kuchiyose: Gojū Rashōmon):_ While one already boasts enormous defensive properties, with this technique, the user summons five **Rashōmon** gates to block an incoming attack. The defense is quite formidable, and with five gates, the user is also able to change the trajectory of an attack as powerful as a **Tailed Beast Ball**.

 _Summoning: Triple Rashōmon/Triple Rashomon (Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon):_ **Summoning: Triple Rashōmon** is an upgrade to the standard **Rashōmon** , which—as its name suggests—summons not one, but three menacing **Rashōmon**. The technique requires two summoning seals to be completed, and these gates serve the same function as the single **Rashōmon** , but with triple the defense. The first gate takes the attack head-on, the second reduces the attack's power and the third disperses the pressure, causing all attacks that meet it to lose their power before they can be effective. The defensive capabilities of this technique are further boosted by the lack of hand seals required to perform this technique.

~ _Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind/Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap (Ninpō: Gama Kuchi Shibari):_ A peculiar technique of partial invocation that summons only the esophagus of a great, fire-breathing toad from Mount Myōboku named Rock Lodging, sending the enemy into its stomach. If activated inside a building or a cave, this trick can ensnare the enemy without them realizing it. In this interior, even the foothold is unreliable. The enemy finds themselves in a tight spot, having a tough time performing at their usual level of skill, and unable to find a proper response. The inside of the esophagus is highly flexible, and adhesive, and won't even allow liberty of movement. In time, the walls of flesh close in and envelop the enemy, dooming them to go inside the stomach where they will be digested. The user can control the esophagus, causing it to expand, contract, or grow in whatever direction they wish.

~ _Summoning: Toad Shop Technique/Jutsu (Kuchiyose: Gama Mise no Jutsu):_ This technique summons a Shop Toad. This toad can transform into a building and with their chakra, the user gives the building a design they imagined themselves. The target is then lured inside, for example, with the promise of cheap drinks. Once the target has entered the store, the toad changes back into its original small form, trapping the target inside the toad's stomach. From the moment, the cancellation hand seal is performed, it takes only a few seconds for it to return to its original shape, meaning there is little chance of escape.

~ _Summoning: Torture Chamber (Kuchiyose: Gōmon Heya):_ This technique is used to summon an iron torture chamber around the user and the opponent. First, the enemy's arms and legs are captured by four chains, and then the walls of the cage appear flat on the ground, quickly folding together to box them in. Finally, a large statue falls atop the cage, which is then tightly bound in chains. The floor of the cage is outfitted with several gears that can be turned to constrict garrote wire, which is tightly wrapped around the victim's body. The user can control the force of the gears using hand seals and chakra, using it as a method of torture and interrogation.

~ _Toad Sword Beheading/Toad Blade Cut (Gamadosuzan):_ A technique which only toads can use, by employing its characteristic bodily features. Its strong hips and legs give birth to an uncommonly precise leap, with which it slices at its target. Since the interval is covered in the blink of an eye, the opponent can't even try to escape. The user can also further increase the strength and effectiveness of this technique by applying chakra flow to their blade.

~ _Toad Three Slashes/Toad Blade Tri Cut (Gamasanzan):_ The user coats their weapon with chakra and swings it at the target, releasing three sharp crescent-like waves.

~ _Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid/Acid Slime (Zesshi Nensan):_ A highly concentrated acidic paste is suddenly released from the mouth. The acid boasts such high density and concentration that it is even capable of diluting stone, vaporizing it. Because there are no prerequisite moves to do before this techniques' activation, Katsuyu can easily strike quickly, and catch an enemy off-guard with this attack.

~ _Transformation: Adamantine Staff/Transformation: Adamantine Nyoi (Henge: Kongōnyoi):_ This is a unique version of the **Transformation Technique** used by the Monkey King, Enma. Enma transforms himself into a staff that is as hard as a diamond. Taking advantage of this, Enma can clone himself to create a cage around his summoner to defend against attacks. Despite its hardness, Enma stated that he could still suffer pain from the **Sword of Kusanagi**. The hardness of the diamond also translates into destructive power that is powerful enough to effortlessly destroy structures made with **Wood Release** and, when extended, forcefully move Kurama hundreds of meters. While transformed as the staff, Enma can have his claws or fangs protrude from it, adding an element of surprise and irregularity. Forged in the fire of battle, his at-will transformation-based attack and defense go beyond the scope of proficiency to attain the realm of shinobi "godhood."

 _Adamantine Prison Wall/Adamantine Nyoi Prison (Kongō Rōheki):_ After transforming themselves into an adamantine staff, the monkey clones themselves and then boxes the enemy into a lattice. The prison wall has incredible toughness and is impossible to break. When used for defense, the enemy has no way of attacking.

~ _Water Release Genjutsu: Demonic Phantom Fog Prison/Water Style Genjutsu: Mystic Fog Prison (Suiton Genjutsu: Mugen Marō):_ After the user performs the necessary hand seals, the Conch King opens its shell and release a mist that puts the opponent under a genjutsu. In the genjutsu, the Conch King licks the opponent until they're frozen which results in the opponent being overcome with fear and in a matter of time and goes into a mental breakdown. The power of the genjutsu was greatly increased by the trees' magnetic forces surrounding the swamp they were in.

~ _Whip of Love/Love Tap (Ai no Muchi):_ A toad summons stretches its tongue out with an incredible speed and force, delivering a powerful blow to the opponent. The toad may also use its tongue to wrap around the enemy and smash them into the ground.

~ _Wind Release: Toad Gun/Wind Style: Toad Water Pistol (Fūton: Gama Teppō):_ **Wind Release: Toad Gun** is a two-way cooperation ninjutsu between the user and a toad. It is a wind-infused version of **Water Release: Water Gun**. To set up for this technique, the user stands behind or atop the toad, molding their wind chakra, while the toad molds their own chakra and keeps water in their mouth. When ready, the user signals the toad to exhale all the water through their mouth, combined with the wind chakra that the user channeled into the toad. This technique creates a powerful and fast stream of water, which eventually spreads to cover a much larger area, but maintaining a powerful striking force due to the wind chakra.

~ _Wind Release: Toad Oil Bullet/Wind Style: Toad Oil Bomb^ (Fūton: Gamayudan^):_ This technique is the wind-natured upgrade of the **Toad Oil Bullet** technique, similar in principle to **Water Release: Water Gun**. It is also like **Wind Release: Toad Gun** , using toad oil instead of water. The user molds their wind-natured chakra, while the summoned toad molds their own chakra into the oil in their mouth. On command, the toad will expel the oil from their mouth, and combine it with the wind chakra that the user channels into their body, creating a powerful and fast stream of toad oil, which spreads to cover a much larger area but maintaining a powerful striking force due to the wind-natured chakra. This technique can be used to set up for **Fire Release: Flame Bullet** , which combine to produce **Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet**.

 _Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet/Wind Style: Toad Flame Bomb (Fūton: Gamayu Endan):_ This is a three-way, synchronized cooperation ninjutsu between the user and two toads. It is an expansion of **Wind Release: Toad Oil Bullet**. After the user enhances one of the toad's **Toad Oil Bullet** with their wind-natured chakra, the other toad steps in and uses **Fire Release: Flame Bullet** to ignite the oil. The wind not only improves the oil's coverage and distance, but also adds power to the flame.

* * *

 **Jutsu Info (Name – Rank | Hand Seals | Range)**

-Flying Thunder Formation Technique – Unranked | Seal of Confrontation | All-range

-Flying Thunder God Technique – S-Rank | Seal of Confrontation | All-range

~Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique – A-Rank | No seals | All-range

~Flying Thunder God Slash – B-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Flying Thunder God — Second Step – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder – Unranked | Mi, Uma, Ne, Hitsuji, T.S.H.S. | All-range

~Spiraling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Reverse Summoning Technique – No available info

-Summoning Technique – C-Rank | I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji | Unspecified range

~Amplification Summoning Technique – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison – B-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

~Binding Snake Glare Spell – C-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Circular Formation – No available info

~Conch Cannon – Unranked | Inu, I, Mi | Mid to long-range

~Conch Whip – Unranked | Tora, Inu, Mi | Mid to long-range

~Crane Wing Formation – No available info

~Demonic Illusion: Steaming Multistoried Building – B-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Dog Wall Formation – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Explosive Feathers – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

~Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet – B-Rank | Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora | All-range

~Forbidden Summoning Technique: Fire Rats Cometh – Unranked | Tori | All-range

~Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes – B-Rank | No seals | All-range

~Hidden Shadow Snake Hands – C-Rank | No seals | Short-range

Hidden Shadow Wild Snake Hands – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands – B-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Hiding in a Toad Technique – C-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

~Ninken Ninja Art: Dance of the Dust Cloud – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Ninken Ninja Art: Hound Clone – No available info

~Rain of Spiders – B-Rank | No seals | All-range

~Reversible Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Slug Great Division – No available info

Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing – A-Rank | Hitsuji | All-range

~Snake Mouth Bind – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Sound Four: Summoning: Four Beasts Encirclement Formation – No available info

~Summoning: Crushing Toad Stomach – No available info

~Summoning: Dual-Headed Snakes – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

Snake Steel Net – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique – B-Rank | Tora, Mi, Tatsu, Inu | All-range

~Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique – B-Rank | No seals | All-range

~Summoning: Iron Maiden – Unranked | I, Inu, Tori, Tora | Short-range

~Summoning: Rainwater Gate – Unranked | I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Slam hand on the ground | Short-range

~Summoning: Rashōmon – B-Rank | Mi | Unspecified range

Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon – A-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

Summoning: Triple Rashōmon – A-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

~Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind – A-Rank | Mi, I, Ne, Tatsu, I, Tatsu, Tora, Slam hands on ground

~Summoning: Toad Shop Technique – B-Rank | No seals | All-range

~Summoning: Torture Chamber – Unranked | I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji | Short-range

~Toad Sword Beheading – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

~Toad Three Slashes – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Transformation: Adamantine Staff – No available info

Adamantine Prison Wall – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Water Release Genjutsu: Demonic Phantom Fog Prison – Unranked | Tora, Inu, Ushi, Mi | Unspecified range

~Whip of Love – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Wind Release: Toad Gun – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

~Wind Release: Toad Oil Bullet – Unranked | Hitsuji | All-range

Wind Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet – Unranked | Hitsuji | All-range


	15. Misc Jutsu 14 - Taijutsu

**A/N: I am so glad that this project is basically finished. I hope that this resource will be beneficial to the community. Stay tuned for the last update: the clan jutsu!**

 **T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal**

 **Bullet List Hierarchy:** **\- (1st), ~ (2nd), (3rd), * (4th)**

* * *

 **Taijutsu**

- _Arhat Fist (Rakanken):_ This style of combat focuses on simple physical attacks such as palm strikes, shoulder thrusts, knee strikes, and punches augmented with the user's incredible strength. The user, while utilizing this style, can easily defeat an opponent with one or two blows. The strength of the attacks is greatly increased when a cursed seal is activated and used by the user.

~ _Crumbling/Shatter Palm (Hōshō):_ The user strikes their opponent with a forward palm thrust.

~ _Pressure/Crushing Palm (Asshō):_ The user strikes their opponent with a downwards palm thrust.

~ _Rising/Crushing Knee (Shōshitsu):_ The user strikes their opponent with an upward thrust of their knee.

~ _Rock Attack/Slamming Boulder (Gangeki):_ The user punches their opponent.

~ _Thrusting Shoulder/Shoulder Charge (Tokken):_ The user strikes their opponent with their shoulder.

~ _Upwards Attacking Palm/Slamming Palm (Shōgekishō):_ The user strikes their opponent with an upwards palm thrust.

- _Cat Chakra Claw (Neko Chakura Tsume^):_ This form of chakra flow is unique to ninneko. It can enhance the striking power of the cat's claws to the point where it can easily cut through metal.

- _Chakra Enhanced Strength (Kyōdo no Chakura^):_ This is a technique where the user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing.

 _Cherry Blossom Banner/Sakura Banner (Ōkakishi^):_ The user slams their fist into their opponent with tremendous force.

 _Cherry Blossom Impact/Clash (Ōkashō):_ While some may see it as "superhuman strength," this technique is an application of medical ninjutsu that demands the ability to concentrate, along with minute chakra control. An immense amount of chakra is kneaded inside the body, and a moment later all of it is gathered into the fist. That chakra is then released into the target, which does a great amount of damage. With the damage done dependent on the amount of chakra used, it is also possible for a skilled shinobi to amass it in their fingertip. When the ground is hit, it is pulverized into many pieces by the excess shock, which are then scattered like flower petals

 _Cherry Blossom Profusion/Deluge Palm (Ōka Ryōranshō):_ The user jumps into the air and uses all their chakra to manifest a gigantic fist. As they then propel themselves back to the ground, the user uses all their might to smash their fist into the opponent.

 _Cherry Blossom Tearing Impact/Cherry Blossom Burst (Ōka Resshō): _The user delivers a chakra-enhanced punch to the ground, unleashing a wave of chakra that tears through the ground as the impact travels across the field.

 _Cherry Blossom Violent Impact/Cherry Blossom Blaze Clash (Ōka Retsushō):_ The user strikes the ground with the **Cherry Blossom Impact** , creating a massive shock wave, before they jump into the air. They then use the **Heavenly Foot of Pain** to deliver the final blow, resulting in a humongous crater and deformation in the ground.

 _Earth Splitting/Chop (Choppu no Chikyū): _The user punches the ground using **Cherry Blossom Impact** , causing many rocks and the opponent to fly up in the air. They then jump on the rocks to reach their opponent in the air, proceeding to punch them through a rock in front of them, sending them crashing into two small rock pillars and into a giant stone wall.

 _Full Impact: Herculean Earth Strike (Mankai: Ōkashō):_ The user builds up chakra into their fist, then strikes the opponent in their abdomen, crushing them into the ground, and destroying a large part of the area too.

~ _Coming of Spring Kick/Spring's Arrival (Haru no Shūrai):_ The user punches their opponent with their **Chakra Enhanced Strength** , sending them flying in the air for a long distance. They then appear behind them and stops their flight with a powerful kick to the face.

~ _Heavenly Defending Foot/Heaven Defending Kick (Tenshukyaku):_ Much like the **Heavenly Foot of Pain** , the user concentrates their chakra onto their foot, causing a purple clash of light when the user kicks the opponent with this technique. This does immense damage to the opponent, and the result of this technique is a very large crater into the ground.

~ _Heavenly Foot of Pain/Legendary Heel Drop (Tsūtenkyaku):_ The user jumps in midair and targets their opponent with a falling axe kick. They concentrate their strength into their heel and strike the enemy, dealing massive damage. When they strike the ground, it results in a gigantic crater that can even kill an opponent caught in its immediate strike zone.

 _Heaven Spear Kick (Yari Ashige no Tengoku):_ The user leaps to great heights and comes down crashing into their opponent with a massive amount of force, powerful enough to crack the ribcage of a **Complete Body—Susanoo**.

 _Quaking/Trembling Leg (Shinkyaku):_ The user concentrates chakra into their foot and then stomps down on the opponent with tremendous force. A follow-up kick can be used directly after the stomp.

~ _Shock Wave Blossom (Shōha Midare Saki):_ The user uses their super strength to punch the ground and make it shake, knocking down all the enemies around them.

- _Demonic Rush (Bakushin no Akuma^):_ The user harnesses a large amount of chakra and delivers a series of powerful claw slashes to the opponent. They then punch them into the air where they bat them back to the ground.

- _Disturbance Taijutsu (Kakuran Taijutsu): _Akin to a warrior's dance performance, the user can rapidly and relentlessly bombard their target, with precision, at various angles and locations. This style, comprised of sheer unpredictable movements, can easily catch the user's opponents off-guard. Even those who wield the **Sharingan** have trouble keeping up with their movements and are forced to go on the defensive or retreat. The user is also able to employ this technique against multiple opponents. Combining this fighting style's wild nature with swords, the user can increase the lethality of their attacks. The user, using any number of swords, can easily close in on and exploit an opponent's vital points. To maximize the style's killing potential, they could, in tandem, make use of the unique and peculiar kenjutsu: **Acrobat**.

- _Drunken/Loopy Fist (Suiken):_ **Drunken Fist** is a unique style of combat where the more you drink, the drunker you get, and the stronger you become. It cannot be learned, taught, nor refined through training and practice. **Drunken Fist** fighters are not simply drunk: they become human powerhouses who'll strike unpredictably with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. Once drunk, the user will lose their ability to know friend from foe and attack whomever is in their vicinity. The user's ability to dodge enemy attacks is also seemingly enhanced. The **Drunken Fist** is not a reliable option because the "drunken frenzy" that alcohol induces does not hold for prolonged periods of time.

~ _Seasickness Fist/Fists of Seasickness (Funeyoi Kobushi):_ Like the D **runken Fist** , the user harnesses the queasiness caused to them by motion sickness to lend them a degree of unpredictability in combat. They can also vomit on their opponent to totally gross them out.

- _Early Sacrifice (Hayanie): _The user jumps over their opponent while balancing themselves over the opponent's shoulder (allowing the user to dodge an attack should it happen). Once landing, still holding onto the opponent's shoulder, the user swings the opponent around, disorienting them, before throwing them over themselves onto the ground.

- _Eight Gates/Eight Inner Gates (Hachimon):_ The **Eight Gates** are eight specific tenketsu on a person's chakra network. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. The basis for the idea of the chakra gates comes from the body's limits on the functions within it. This makes the body much weaker, but it keeps the body from expiring too soon. By undergoing intense training, one can learn how to open these gates allowing the user to surpass their own physical limits at the cost of extreme damage to their own body. Due to the immense amount of chakra flooding the body all at once, drastic changes can occur upon the user's body. The most common of these changes are the changes to skin color, eruption of veins around the temples, and the eyes turning completely white. The green aura surrounding the user could be easily mistaken as chakra. The state of having all Eight Gates open is known as **Eight Gates Released Formation**. Any shinobi who activates this state will temporarily gain powers a hundred times greater than their normal self but will die because of the damage done to their body.

~ _Gate of Opening (Kaimon):_ The **Gate of Opening** , located in the brain, removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of the user's strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Unlocking this gate allows the user to use the **Front Lotus**.

 _Front/Primary Lotus (Omote Renge):_ The **Front Lotus** requires the opening of the first of the **Eight Gates** , giving the user five times their normal strength. The user kicks their opponent into the air and then uses **Shadow of the Dancing Leaf**. Once behind their opponent, the user restrains them and pile-drives them into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed. Due to the use of one of the **Eight Gates** , the user is left extremely fatigued, making this technique a "double-edged sword." It may also be used on multiple people at once.

* _One-Man Front/Primary Lotus (Hitori Omote Renge):_ A singular version of its parent technique, the user instead starts spinning by themselves, creating powerful winds around them, and dives down on the opponent rather than with them.

 _Leaf Springtime of Life Lotus (Konoha Seishun Renge):_ After opening the first gate, the user punches the opponent into the air and grabs their arms, fracturing them, before they pile-drive the opponent into the ground.

~ _Gate of Healing/Rest (Kyūmon):_ The **Gate of Healing** , located in the brain, forcibly increases the user's physical strength and temporarily re-energizes the body.

~ _Gate of Life (Seimon):_ The **Gate of Life** , located on the spinal cord, allows the user to use the **Reverse Lotus**. The increased blood flow turns the skin red.

 _Reverse/Hidden Lotus (Ura Renge):_ This is a more destructive version of the **Front Lotus** that requires at least three of the **Eight Gates** be opened. Once enough gates are opened, the user kicks the target into the air and continues to strike them at inhuman speeds. They then deliver a final, powerful open-handed strike and kick at the same time, sending the target crashing into the ground; this is usually fatal due to the speed and power behind the attack. Opening so many gates at the same time will likely leave the user unable to stand afterwards, and for that reason the **Reverse Lotus** can only be performed once.

 _Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind/Uber – Leaf Superhuman Hurricane (Geki—Konoha Kongōriki Senpū):_ The user deals a severe roundhouse kick to their opponent after entering the **Eight Gates** state.

~ _Gate of Pain (Shōmon):_ The **Gate of Pain** , located on the spinal cord, increases the user's speed and power. It may cause muscle tissue to tear on use.

~ _Gate of Limit/Closing (Tomon):_ The **Gate of Limit** , located in the abdomen, further increases the user's speed and power.

 _Leaf Hot Wind (Konoha Neppū):_ After opening five of the **Eight Gates** , the user swiftly kicks their opponent high into the air. They then jump up and do a kick so powerful that their opponent is set on fire.

 _Leaf Roaring Flame Hurricane/Leaf Roaring Blaze Gale (Konoha Gōen Shippū):_ The user unlocks five of the **Eight Gates** and begins a kick so fast that their leg catches fire. They then spin around into the air, creating a spiral of flame before bringing their leg down through the center and into the ground. The fire bursts outwards, blasting any enemy within proximity.

~ _Gate of View/Joy (Keimon):_ The **Gate of View** , located in the stomach, increases the user's speed and power. Opening of this gate releases such enormous amounts of energy that it can cause nearby water bodies to form a vortex around the user. Once opened, capable users can perform the **Morning Peacock**.

 _Crane Wing Formation (Kakuyoku no Jin):_ To perform this technique, at least six or more masters (or five shadow clones of one) of the **Eight Gates** must simultaneously open the sixth gate. This combination attack is powerful enough to obliterate half of a huge meteorite from the Moon.

 _Morning Peacock/Asakujaku (Asa Kujaku):_ The technique is started by kicking the enemy into the air, which for most would be an instant kill. The user then jumps into the air in a distinctive stance and begins punching the enemy repeatedly. The punches are so fast, that they are set ablaze by sheer speed and friction which in turn creates a peacock-like fan of flames around the opponent. Once the attack is finished, the enemy will be sent crashing back to the ground, covered with the attack's aura.

 _Piercing Burning Emotions/Smashing Passion (Tsukinukeru Atsuki Omoi):_ The user unlocks several chakra gates, and then charges into the opponent, lifting them upwards into the sky like a rocket. After reaching a certain distance, the user crashes back into the ground.

 _Towards the Setting Sun/Facing the Sunset (Ano Yūhi ni Mukatte):_ The user opens several chakra gates and dives into the opponent. This technique has enough force to carry the opponent through several mountains. The user focuses their remaining chakra to brutally drive them through a valley wall.

 _True Reverse/Hidden Lotus (Shin Ura Renge):_ The user pummels their opponent after opening the sixth of the **Eight Gates**.

* _Ultimate Reverse Lotus/Ultimate: Hidden Lotus (Kyūkyoku Ura Renge) :_ This technique is almost identical to **True Reverse Lotus** , but the user slams the opponent down and then tosses them into the air instead of just kicking them into the air. The light beams are also larger, and the punch used at the end is much more intense.

~ _Gate of Wonder/Shock (Kyōmon):_ The **Gate of Wonder** , located below the stomach, further increases the user's speed and power. Only after this gate is activated can a capable user perform the **Daytime Tiger**. Those who open this gate will secrete glowing green—blue in the anime—sweat from every inch of their body which immediately evaporates from their own heat energy, creating an aura which people mistake as a chakra coating. Unfortunately, the side effects of opening the gate are that the user's muscle fibers are ripped to shreds, causing intense pain if anything or anyone touches them.

 _Daytime/Afternoon Tiger (Hirudora):_ The **Daytime Tiger** , contrary to its appearance, is purely taijutsu in nature and is nothing more than an incredibly fast punch. After opening the seventh of the **Eight Gates** , the user places a palm facing forward in front of their face with one hand and then taps it with his other hand, formed into a fist, which creates a massive amount of air pressure. Next, the user forms a unique hand seal resembling a tiger. This launches the air pressure at the opponent in the shape of one by leaving a gigantic tiger-shaped impression into the initially built-up air pressure with the hand seal. The air pressure will condense as it's moving and be focused into a single point. The technique then explodes on command, releasing the built-up air pressure in an instant.

 _Great Entrance of Burning Spirit/Dashing Up Burning Spirit (Kake Agaru Atsuki Tamashii):_ The user unlocks seven chakra gates before kicking their opponent high into the air. They then quickly jump after their opponent and use a chakra-enhanced punch to send them back down.

 _Infinite Wild Dance/Mad Dance of Infinity (Mugen Ranbu): _After opening seven chakra gates, the user punches the ground, creating an earthquake that launches their opponent into the air. They then attack their foe many times at the speed of light, moving so fast that it seems as if there are three of the users attacking at once. To finish, the user punches the enemy from the sky three times, slamming them back to the ground.

 _Little Toe Attack/Pinky Attack (Koyubi Kōgeki):_ After opening the **Eight Gates** , the user attacks the opponent with a very powerful downwards kick.

 _Rumored Endeavor Star (Uwasa no Doryokushō): _The user opens several chakra gates, jumps high into the sky shaped like a star and crashes down onto the opponent, creating an explosion.

~ _Gate of Death (Shimon): _The **Gate of Death** , located at the heart, requires the user to puncture their chest just above the heart to open it. Once opened, the used will enter what's known as the **Eight Gates Released Formation**. Opening this gate will cause the user's blood to emanate a flaming aura of red steam from all pores of their body, hair, and eyebrows. Releasing this gate uses up all the body's energy while making the heart pump at maximum power. Exceeding the power of every other gate, the user is temporarily granted approximately a hundred times their normal power, far beyond that of the five Kage. Once activated, those who are capable can perform the **Evening Elephant** and the **Night Guy**. Unfortunately, the side effect of opening this gate is that it comes at the expense of the user's life, causing the user to crumble to ash after their chakra runs out, having virtually cooked themselves from the inside-out. This is unlike opening the other gates, which simply injure or damage the body.

 _Eight Gates Released Formation/Eight Inner Gates Formation (Hachimon Tonkō no Jin):_ The **Eight Gates Released Formation** is the state assumed by a user who has opened all **Eight Gates**. To open all Eight Gates, the user must puncture themselves just above the heart. Opening the eighth gate (and all seven preceding it) will cause the user's blood to emanate a flaming aura of red steam from all pores of their body, hair, and eyebrows. Entering this state uses up all the body's energy while making the heart pump at maximum power, temporarily gaining powers a hundred times greater than their normal self, far beyond that of the five Kage. As with opening any of the other seven gates, opening the eighth will damage the user's body. Unlike the preceding seven, however, releasing all Eight Gates will lead the user to inevitably die because of the damage done to their body. Under regular circumstances, the effects of opening the eighth gate will cause the user to crumble to ash and subsequently die, having virtually cooked themselves from the inside-out.

* _Evening Elephant (Sekizō): _The **Evening Elephant** is a high-level, forbidden taijutsu that can be performed by those users who have opened all **Eight Gates**. This technique is a continuous assault of five punches, with each "foot"—as they are referred to—being performed faster than the one before. It creates a cannon of pressurized air which bears the appearance of an elephant's leg, causing devastating damage to the opponent. The first punch alone can create a massive and deep tunnel in the ground.

* _Night Guy (Yagai): _The **Night Guy** is a forbidden taijutsu of the highest level that takes the shape of a dragon and can only be performed by opening all **Eight Gates**. When the user initiates the technique, they will emit an enormous amount of chakra. After gathering all the chakra around their body, the blood vapor of the **Gate of Death** manifests into a red, flickering dragon-like aura. They then dash forward at such an extreme speed that the space within the immediate vicinity of the technique is distorted, making it impossible for the target to defend against it. The user then deals an immensely powerful kick which carries such force that it can obliterate the target's body, as well as creating a devastating shock wave linear to the kick. The recoil is such that it will completely shatter the bones in the user's leg. Because of being the strongest taijutsu technique, the results following the attack are fatal repercussions; the user slowly turns into ash, crumbling from the immense discharge of chakra.

- _Grass Shadow-Style Emit Destroy Palm/Kusakage Style: Explosive Palm (Kusakage-Ryū Happa Shō):_ A pure taijutsu attack in which the user delivers a set of open-handed as well as closed-fist hits along with kicks to the opponent. This series of attacks is so fast that it can barely be followed by the naked eye.

- _Intersection Method/Cross Block Jutsu (Kōsahō):_ With this technique, the user can intercept and counter an oncoming taijutsu technique by raising the knee and driving the elbow downwards at the same time. This catches the attacking limb between his two limbs, and drives the elbow down with great force, effectively shattering the bone.

- _Iron Claw (Aian Kurō):_ This move simply entails the user squeezing the target's face with their hand.

- _Leaf Whirlwind/Hurricane (Konoha Senpū):_ A taijutsu where one launches a succession of high kicks and low kicks. Firstly, the opponent's evasion margin is restrained upon seeing the high kick, thus augmenting the chances for the low kick to hit the mark. So, the original high kick is little more than a feint. The technique can also be used in the form of a spinning-roundhouse kick through the air, either alone or in unison with another user for more efficiency.

~ _Leaf Coiling Wind/Leaf Hurricane Whirlwind (Konoha Tsumujikaze):_ The user spins while making a handstand with their legs outstretched. It creates enough wind to clear a small area of thick mist.

~ _Leaf Coiling Whirlwind/Leaf Hurricane Whirlwinds (Konoha Tsumuji Senpū):_ A variant of the **Leaf Whirlwind** where two people attack a single target with a roundhouse kick.

~ _Leaf Dragon God (Konoha Ryūjin):_ This is the ultimate taijutsu technique. It appears to be initiated by an upward spin kick at which point it quickly becomes a tornado. Forming into a dragon with long whiskers, it attacks the target aiming to swallow them, at which point they are cut by the razor-sharp winds inside the attack. After initiating the attack, the user appears to remain shielded within the base of the tornado as the outward surface of the dragon seems to be solid enough for a person to impact and rebound off, making the only way to enter the technique once it has been initiated is by being swallowed. However, there is one distinct weakness to the technique. Since the Dragon God's true form is that of an ordinary tornado, its attack power is based on rotation. If one enters the attack's center (Dragon's Eye) while rotating at high speed, it can be dispersed without inflicting damage.

~ _Leaf Great Whirlwind/Leaf Hurricane (Konoha Daisenpū):_ This technique is a series of kicking attacks, starting from a low kick and linking into a middle kick and high kick then finishing off with a heel drop. As the rotation speed picks up, the user gains buoyancy, which they use to shift into gradually higher attacks.

~ _Leaf Strong Whirlwind/Severe Leaf Hurricane (Konoha Gōriki Senpū): _A taijutsu using a combination of speed and power. The essence of this technique is concentrated in a spinning back kick, with such speed that not a single person can follow the user's movement, smashing their enemy with overwhelming strength. It also creates a powerful whirlwind around the user which can be used to attack multiple opponents.

~ _Leaf Taijutsu: Whirlwind Furious Feet (Konoha Taijutsu: Senpū Rekkyaku):_ The user dashes a considerable distance and performs a powerful kick, sending the opponent flying.

- _Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist/Nadeshiko-Style Roaring Gale Chop (Nadeshiko-Ryū Kōha Reppūken): _By covering one's own hand with wind-natured chakra, the user attacks the enemy with it. The force of the strike is great enough to produce a powerful shock wave that can cause noticeable fissures without direct contact.

- _Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut/Nadeshiko-Style Hurricane Kick (Nadeshiko-Ryū Kōha Senkaigiri):_ The user covers one leg with wind chakra and delivers a powerful falling kick to their opponent.

- _One Thousand Years of Death/Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death (Sennen Goroshi): _A very simple technique with an overly dramatic name, **One Thousand Years of Death** is little more than inserting one's index and middle fingers (like the Tiger hand seal) into the opponent's bottom, causing constipation, pain and/or embarrassment. It has no effect on unconscious targets. The point behind the technique was to target the opponent's blind spot, and when one substitutes their fingers for a kunai with an explosive tag, it can be a lethal technique.

- _Peregrine Falcon Drop/Falcon Drop (Hayabusa Otoshi):_ The user grabs a falling opponent by their ankles, wraps their legs around their waist, and drives them head first into the ground, like the **Front Lotus**.

- _Power Bomb (Pawaa Bomu):_ The user jumps up into the air, lands a couple powerful physical attacks, grabs their opponent, and powerbombs them.

- _Prison Gate Palm Bottom/Prison Palm Strike (Gokumon Shōtei):_ The user delivers a series of palm strikes to the opponent, with the last one sending the opponent into the air.

- _Rock Avalanche Formation/Avalanche Formation (Iwa Nadare no Jin):_ Several shinobi enter a formation in which they are standing on one another's shoulders, and then proceed towards the enemy, walling the opponent so they can't escape.

- _Serial Kick (Renzoku Ashige^): _The user kicks their opponent several times in quick succession and finishes with a powerful kick that sends the opponent flying.

- _Shadow of the Dancing Leaf/Dancing Leaf Shadow (Kage Buyō): _A technique where a shinobi follows the opponent, closely matching his or her body's movement, just like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow. The technique is usually preceded by a swift upper kick that will launch the target into the air. It is mainly used to position an opponent into a vulnerable aerial position. This move by itself is harmless, but it is usable as a stepping stone for many powerful techniques like the **Front Lotus** and the **Lion Combo**. It also has a rather high degree of difficulty.

~ _Lion Combo/Lions Barrage (Shishi Rendan):_ It is an ultra-fast combo attack that requires an advanced physical condition and a certain knack for it. The opponent is first kicked into the air and shadowed with the **Shadow of the Dancing Leaf**. Upon inflicting a blow, one takes advantage of said opponent's counterattack to spin around and rise again for further assaults. Since the fall is increased in velocity with each blow, the damage when one is eventually struck to the ground is inconceivable. All variations end with the opponent being thrown to the ground and kicked in the stomach. However, like with the **Front Lotus** , there is a drawback in which the user gets fatigued right after the technique is performed.

- _Silent Fist (Muon no Ken):_ The **Silent Fist** is a fighting style created by a Hidden Sand Village genin, Shira. With it, the user can render their movements completely silent by cloaking themselves in chakra. Its usage has been likened to the feathers of an owl, as the chakra cloak makes the user's movements virtually unpredictable.

~ _Seven Heavens Breathing Method/Seven Heavenly Breaths (Shichi Tenkohō): _A taijutsu breathing method that is used by gathering up substantial amounts of oxygen to increase the user's lung capacity fourfold. They are granted strength like the **Eight Gates** , even including similar physical changes to the user. They can fight at the same level as a user of the first five gates. The first activation causes the user's eyes to go completely white and they start to give off a yellow aura. The second activation causes their body to expand slightly with their muscles becoming distinctly more prominent. The third activation causes their skin to go red and is roughly equivalent to the **Gate of Life**.

- _Strong/Ferocious Fist (Gōken):_ **Strong Fist** is a fighting style, the purpose of which is to cause external damage and break bones. It is the exact opposite of **Gentle Fist**. This style of fighting involves smashing your opponent and is generally used only by extremely physically powerful and dominating shinobi.

~ _Burning Slap of Youth (Wakamono no Moeru Tataki^): _After concentrating chakra into their right hand, the user propels the opponent over a long distance. When the move is performed, the user's hand has an orange glow, which is possibly due to chakra concentration.

~ _Dynamic Action (Dainamikku Akushyon): _The user flips towards the opponent and attacks with a series of punches and kicks.

~ _Dynamic Entry (Dainamikku Entorī):_ The technique is basically the user performing a jump kick into their opponent's face. The user can also throw a weapon, such as a kunai, at the enemy to distract them while they take advantage of their blind spot to land the blow.

 _Double Dynamic Entry (Daburu Dainamikku Entorī):_ A collaboration technique used by two taijutsu users. It is simply a double performance of the **Dynamic Entry** attack, performed in similar, if not identical, fashion as the original technique.

 _Hot-Blooded Dynamic Entry (Nekketsu Dainamikku Entorī):_ Two users combine their **Dynamic Entries** and kick the opponent together as one, igniting themselves and the target on fire.

 _Maximum Entry (Makishimamu Entorī): _The user attacks their opponent at high speed and then finishes them off with a powerful version of **Dynamic Entry**.

~ _Green/Blue Beast (Aoi Hōkō): _The user gets behind the opponent, flips them over, kicks them away with both feet.

~ _Leaf Drop (Konoha Otoshi): _The user delivers a falling kick, strong enough to bring the environment crumbling down around them.

~ _Leaf Flash Kick (Konoha Senshū):_ The user performs a technique like the **Heavenly Foot of Pain** , but without any chakra enhancement, to deliver a heel drop to the opponent using only sheer physical strength that causes small alteration to the ground on impact.

~ _Leaf Gale/Whirlwind (Konoha Reppū):_ This technique is a good example of how even simple taijutsu can become a pre-eminently destructive, lethal technique. The attack is a simple rear spinning low kick, but a strong user can send the victim spinning away. The goal is to throw the enemy off balance, and deal damage to the lower half of their body, slowing them down and giving the user time for any other taijutsu finishers.

L _eaf Great Combo Attack/Leaf's Combo Attack (Konoha Tai Rengeki):_ The user strikes the opponent rapidly with **Leaf Gale** , **Leaf Whirlwind** , and **Leaf Rising Wind**.

 _Leaf Revolving/Spiral Light (Konoha Senkō):_ The user knocks their opponent off their feet, launching them into the air, after which the user delivers a series of revolving kicks to their stomach and face, leading to a finishing kick that sends the opponent straight into the ground. This technique is very similar to **Youth Full Power**.

~ _Leaf Great Flash/Great Leaf Flash (Konoha Daisenkō):_ The user charges at their opponent and unleashes a powerful lateral kick aiming at the head that will send their opponent flying away.

~ _Leaf Gust (Konoha Toppū):_ Using simple, yet effective strikes, the user begins to spin rapidly and with a strong, rotating high kick, hits the opponent.

~ _Leaf Hurricane Bullet (Konoha Shippūdan):_ The user goes airborne before delivering a powerful drop kick that sends the opponent flying.

~ _Leaf Rising Wind (Konoha Shōfū):_ This technique uses the entire body as a spring, by amassing power through taking a posture where the back of the body falls. With this powerful taijutsu, the user kicks just above the head. Because the power of the kick from the ground is instantly converted into a blow, the enemy hit with this attack will be launched high into the sky. This technique can also be initiated while mid-air.

~ _Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise/Leaf Rock Crush (Konoha Kaiganshō):_ A taijutsu technique where the user smashes their elbow into their opponent using the other arm as support. It deals a powerful blow to the target and as the name suggests, it is even strong enough to destroy rock and coral.

~ _Might Cyclone (Maito Saikuron^):_ The user jumps up in the air, delivers three kicks to their opponent, and finishes with a drill-like kick with both feet, sending their opponent crashing to the ground.

~ _Night Phoenix/Yoruho'o (Yoruhōō):_ The user is covered by flames, in a specific shape as though resembling a phoenix. When the move hits, the opponent goes ablaze.

~ _Youth Full Power/The Full Power of Youth (Seishun Furu Pawā):_ The user begins with kicking the opponent into the air. Once airborne, the user will then kick the opponent in the face before finishing with a powerful drop kick that will send the opponent back down to the ground, emitting a light of "youthful" energy.

- _Surging Fire Wild Dance/Wild Dance of Spouting Fire (Hōka Ranbu):_ This technique is a barrage of taijutsu attacks. The user first attacks their opponent with a kick, which is immediately followed by a punch and another kick from the opposite leg.

- _Takigakure Whirlwind/Hidden Waterfall Hurricane (Takigakure no Senpū):_ While in midair the user will come down with a whirlwind-like force flowing around them. The user then punches the target.

- _Tenketsu Blocking Strikes (Heisa Tenketsu Ōda^):_ A taijutsu technique that allows the user to disable an opponent by performing a two-fingered thrust at the opponent's tenketsu. By doing so, the user can manipulate the flow of chakra within their opponent, similar the **Gentle Fist** fighting style. The user can unblock their opponents' tenketsu with a single impact from their fist. While not hampering the opponent in any other way, it prevents the opponent from initiating the surge of chakra when the **Eight Gates** are opened.

* * *

 **Jutsu Info (Name – Rank | Hand Seals | Range)**

-Arhat Fist – C-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Chakra Enhanced Strength – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Cherry Blossom Banner – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Cherry Blossom Impact – C-Rank | No seals | Short-range

Cherry Blossom Profusion Palm – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Cherry Blossom Tearing Impact – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Cherry Blossom Violent Impact – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Earth Splitting – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Coming of Spring Kick – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Heavenly Defending Foot – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Heavenly Foot of Pain – C-Rank | No seals | Short-range

Heaven Spear Kick – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Quaking Leg – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Pure Land of Paradise – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Shock Wave Blossom – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Demonic Rush – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Disturbance Taijutsu – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Drunken Fist – C-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Seasickness Fist – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Early Sacrifice – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Eight Gates – No available info

~Gate of Opening – No available info

Front Lotus – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

*One-Man Front Lotus – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Leaf Springtime of Life Lotus – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Gate of Healing – No available info

~Gate of Life – No available info

Reverse Lotus – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Gate of Pain – No available info

~Gate of Limit – No available info

Leaf Hot Wind – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Leaf Roaring Flame Hurricane – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Gate of View – No available info

Crane Wing Formation – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Morning Peacock – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

Piercing Burning Emotions – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Towards the Setting Sun – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

True Reverse Lotus – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

*Ultimate Reverse Lotus – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Gate of Wonder – No available info

Daytime Tiger – A-Rank | T.S.H.S. | Short to mid-range

Great Entrance of Burning Spirit – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Infinite Wild Dance – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Little Toe Attack – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Rumored Endeavor Star – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Gate of Death – No available info

Eight Gates Released Formation – A-Rank | No seals | Unspecified range

*Evening Elephant – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

*Night Guy – S-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Grass Shadow-Style Emit Destroy Palm – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Intersection Method – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Iron Claw – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Leaf Whirlwind – D-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Leaf Coiling Wind – Unranked | No seals | Unspecified range

~Leaf Coiling Whirlwind – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Leaf Dragon God – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Leaf Great Whirlwind – C-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Leaf Strong Whirlwind – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Leaf Taijutsu: Whirlwind Furious Feet – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-One Thousand Years of Death – E-Rank | Tora | Short-range

-Peregrine Falcon Drop – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Power Bomb – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Prison Gate Palm Bottom – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Rock Avalanche Formation – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Serial Kick – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Shadow of the Dancing Leaf – C-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Lion Combo – C-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Silent Fist – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Seven Heavens Breathing Method – No available info

-Strong Fist – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Burning Slap of Youth – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Dynamic Action – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Dynamic Entry – D-Rank | No seals | Short-range

Double Dynamic Entry – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Hot-Blooded Dynamic Entry – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Maximum Entry – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Green Beast – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Leaf Drop – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Leaf Flash Kick – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Leaf Gale – D-Rank | No seals | Short-range

Leaf Great Combo Attack – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Leaf Revolving Light – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Leaf Great Flash – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Leaf Gust – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Leaf Hurricane Bullet – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Leaf Rising Wind – C-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Might Cyclone – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Night Phoenix – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Youth Full Power – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Surging Fire Wild Dance – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Takigakure Whirlwind – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Tenketsu Blocking Strikes – Unranked | No seals | Short-range


	16. Clan Jutsu

**A/N: Finally! I have reached the end, the zenith of my greatest work. This has been awesome to work on, but also difficult in the sense of organization, editing, and also discovering new jutsu from the games and things. I hope this resource is helpful for all who use it, but I also know that many people will probably avoid it since it is for writers as opposed to casual readers. Send me a PM if you have any suggestions for additions or edits. Also, if you guys want to see my original jutsu list (still in the works as I am always making more when the situation calls for it), let me know in the reviews.**

 **On a more technical note, special techniques that can only be unique to one user are included here, along with unnamed clans (denoted by asterisk [*] after OG name). I make it apparent whose clan they are and the names are completely original, which is denoted by "^" as always. And lastly, I dedicated a clan section to the techniques of the Tailed Beasts because there really isn't any other place they would fit. Enjoy!**

 **~\/~**

 **Here is a navigation page like the one for the "Elemental Jutsu" chapter (all headers are included in "Jutsu Info" section):**

 **Aburame Clan**

 **Akimichi Clan**

 **Bij** **ū Clan**

 **Hōshi Clan^ (Sakon and Ukon)**

 **Hōzuki Clan**

 **Hy** **ūga Clan**

 **Iburi Clan**

 **Inuzuka Clan**

 **Kaguya Clan**

 **Kamizuru Clan**

 **Kazekage Clan**

 **Kinu Clan^ (Kid** **ōmaru)**

 **Nara Clan**

 **Ōtsutsuki Clan**

 **Senju Clan**

 **Tenki* Clan (Yota)**

 **Tenr** **ō Clan**

 **Tetsujin* Clan (J** **ū** **go)**

 **Tsuchigumo Clan**

 **Uchiha Clan**

 **Uzumaki Clan**

 **Yamanaka Clan**

 **Yuki Clan**

 **Zetsu Clan^ (Black and White Zetsu)**

 **Jutsu Info**

 **~\/~**

 **T.S.H.S. = Technique-specific hand seal(s)**

 **Bullet List Hierarchy: - (1st), ~ (2nd), (3rd), * (4th)**

* * *

 _ **List of Clan Jutsu**_

 **Aburame Clan**

- _Human Cocoon Technique/Jutsu (Ningen Mayu no Jutsu^):_ The user creates a cocoon around themselves to use it as a waterproof "sleeping bag." It can also be used to hide from enemies or to spy on them.

- _Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique/Parasitic Insects Jutsu (Kikaichū no Jutsu):_ The **Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique** is a practice exclusive to the Aburame clan. When children are born into the clan, their bodies are offered to insects to be used as a nest. Over the years, as the child grows up, they are instructed in the secret techniques of the clan, and learn how the insects may serve them in combat. Most Aburame are inhabited by kikaichū, however, the clan does not limit themselves to the use of one type of insect. Some members of the clan instead have rinkaichū, a rare type of insect even within the Aburame clan. They are also shown to host another unique insect in their bodies called the kidaichū, an insect that is problematic to host in their bodies because of its characteristics. They have also used shōkaichū, who act as trackers of sorts.

~ _Insect Clone Technique/Insect Clone (Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu):_ A secret technique exclusive to the Aburame clan, where thousands of kikaichū are gathered in one place to take on the appearance of the user or anyone else the user wishes. The technique is elaborate enough to be mistaken for the original, and therefore may be used as a decoy or as part of a diversionary tactic. Furthermore, since one can put the insects in standby somewhere beforehand and then have them assume the form of the clone, this technique is arguably even more effective than the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** , depending on the task. When struck, the clone falls apart into its component, bugs. It can be risky for the foe to go into close combat with an insect clone since the kikaichū can drain their chakra on contact. Also, because it's made of bugs, it can reform almost instantly.

 _Iron Mountain Leaning/Iron Tackle (Tetsuzankō):_ After creating an insect clone, the user and the clone run towards the opponent and simply tackle them. The force of this attack is strong enough to send the target flying away from them.

~ _Insect Deception Technique/Cloaked Insect Jutsu^ (Mushi Damashi no Jutsu):_ The user sends their insects underneath the opponent before springing them upon the enemy, feeding on their chakra. The technique isn't as effective if the opponent has chakra reserves which surpass the kikaichū's capacity to feed on said chakra.

~ _Insect Jamming Technique/Beetle Jamming Jutsu (Mushi Jamingu no Jutsu):_ The user has a large amount of their kikaichū spread out over a wide area around themselves. The insects then emit a small amount of their host's respective chakra that they usually feed on. This confuses sensor-type shinobi's chakra-sensing ability, as the insects' irregular distribution and grouping together result in the creation of numerous false 'images' or chakra signals, making it more difficult to distinguish the user's actual location.

~ _Insect Jar Technique/Wall of Insects Jutsu (Mushi Kame no Jutsu):_ This technique uses kikaichū as a shield by having them fly in a dome shape at high speed after the user performs their hand seals. The dome is strong enough to destroy incoming attacks but can be disrupted with sufficient explosive force.

~ _Jar of Poison Technique/Jutsu (Kodoku no Jutsu):_ Using their rinkaichū, the user gathers multiple infected corpses and contains them within a barrier where the decaying flesh will release a gas that in time will ignite an explosion and release the venomous insects in a huge swarm that could cover the surrounding landscape.

~ _Poison Cloud Technique/Jutsu (Dokujin no Jutsu):_ The user puts their hands together to form a small poisonous smokescreen sphere from their rinkaichū between their hands. They can then blow the smokescreen across the area in front of them, the poisonous smokescreen when spread gets bigger. If touched or inhaled, it is a guaranteed fatality.

~ _Parasitic Giant Insect — Bug Bite/Parasitic Gigantic Beetle Infestation (Kidaichū — Mushiku):_ Following an Aburame clan member placing several kidaichū onto the skin of an enemy, these insects immediately burrow into the victim's body and begin to devour its flesh and chakra. This process causes the insects to grow rapidly in size, until the host body is completely eaten away from the inside out.

~ _Secret Technique: Insect Cocoon/Hidden Jutsu: Insect Cocoon (Hijutsu: Mushimayu):_ This unique technique allows the user to accelerate the growth of their insects. As the user's body is already a hive of sorts for the insects, the user will encase themselves in an actual cocoon to further aid the insects.

~ _Secret Technique: Insect Sphere/Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere (Hijutsu: Mushidama):_ This technique covers the enemy's entire body with the kikaichū living inside the Aburame clan member's body. The chakra-sensing kikaichū spread over a wide range, and the moment they locate the enemy, the insects, following the user's orders, gather at once. The insects surround the target, making a globe. They then attach themselves to the enemy and begin eating away at their chakra bit by bit. Before long, death will arrive. Even if the target manages to escape, the insects will immediately follow it.

~ _Secret Technique: Insect Tornado/Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Tornado (Hijutsu: Mushitatsumaki):_ This technique covers the enemy's entire body with the kikaichū living inside the Aburame clan member's body. The chakra-sensing kikaichū spread over a wide range, and the moment they locate the enemy, the insects, following the user's orders, gather at once surrounding the target creating a fast-moving tornado that will seemingly disintegrate the target.

~ _Spindle Formation (Bōsui no Jin):_ The user has their bugs attack the target in a spiraling motion to stop the enemy from retaliating.

- _Secret Technique: Insect Gathering/Insect Summoning Jutsu (Hijutsu: Mushiyose):_ By simply touching a surface with their palm and fingers, the user releases a small web of chakra that draws bugs to that location.

* * *

 **Akimichi Clan**

- _Calorie Control (Karorī Kontorōru):_ **Calorie Control** is a secret jutsu utilized by the Akimichi clan and forms the basis of all their clan techniques. This technique grants the user the ability to freely convert the calories they store in their bodies into chakra to be used in their unique fighting style which ranges from expanding parts of, or, their entire body. Akimichi who are less experienced with this technique make use of the **Three Colored Pills** to initiate this process, however, these pills have the adverse effect of converting all the calories in the user's body to chakra. Once perfected, however, the Akimichi no longer has need for the pills and can regulate how much of their body weight is converted at any given time.

~ _Butterfly Mode (Chō Mōdo):_ The user can enter this mode by converting the calories of their body into chakra, which they can then use to perform techniques. The chakra is shaped into two large butterfly wings, and then compressed into smaller wings. In this form, they can use some of the clan's high-level techniques, such as the **Butterfly Bullet Bombing** and combine it with other techniques. There are two methods of entering this mode. The first is through use of the Akimichi's **Three Colored Pills** , which aggressively converts all the user's calories into chakra; if the pills are not regulated properly, the user may die from the rapid weight loss. Practiced users can convert their calories into chakra on their own through a process known as **Calorie Control** because they are in complete control of how much of their body weight is turned into chakra, it poses less of a risk to the user.

 _Butterfly Bullet Bombing/Butterfly Bombing (Chōdan Bakugeki):_ This is a life-threatening technique if used in combination with the **Chili Pill** , which burns away all a shinobi's excess fat and converts it into chakra. Because the members of the Akimichi clan tend to be overweight to support their techniques, this pill can give them 100 times their normal chakra level. The intensely concentrated chakra that is gained leaks out from the backbone and becomes visible through friction with the shoulder blade, appearing like a butterfly wing. The user then concentrates the unique chakra into their fist, and then puts all their body weight behind the punch.

~ _Multi-Size Technique/Expansion Jutsu (Baika no Jutsu):_ The user can freely alter their size at will when using this technique and can use it for an extensive period. A common application of the techniques gives the user a very rounded appearance by mostly increasing the size of the abdominal section, which is done to use the **Human Bullet Tank** technique. Other, more common applications increase the size of the entire body, turning the user into a giant.

 _Human Bullet Tank/Human Boulder (Nikudan Sensha):_ A threatening taijutsu trick that converts the user's heavy frame into a destructive weapon. The user first uses the **Multi-Size Technique** to make themselves into a human-sized ball, then they tuck in their limbs and use chakra to propel themselves into a powerful roll. Its effective use of weight and the force of rotation make for an even greater lethality than appearances would let on, enough to pulverize someone's hand with but a mere touch. It is difficult for the user to turn in this form. This technique has the added effect of plugging up the user's ears.

* _Ballistic Waterwheel/Watery Human Boulder (Mizudan Suisha):_ After the user swallows a great amount of water to make themselves into a human-sized ball, they tuck their limbs inside their clothes and use chakra to propel themselves into a powerful roll. The added water gives the user extra weight, causing more damage to the opponent and area.

* _Double Human Bullet Tank/Double Human Boulder (Daburu Nikudan Sensha):_ Two Akimichi clan members attack from both sides of an opponent with the **Human Bullet Tank** , crushing, and grinding anything caught in the middle.

* _Spiked Human Bullet Tank/Spiky Human Boulder (Nikudan Hari Sensha):_ The **Spiked Human Bullet Tank** is an enhanced version of the **Human Bullet Tank** with its effectiveness raised several times by using it together with weapons. One application of this technique first involves the user wrapping ropes with kunai attached around their body, after which the **Multi-Size Technique** is used. From that state, one switches over to the **Human Bullet Tank**. Using the kunai as spikes, the rotation power increases, and the attack power also drastically goes up. In another application of this technique, the user rapidly grows their hair out to wrap around their body instead of using kunai. This results in far more spikes than the previous version, as well as a shorter preparation time due to the user not needing to wrap kunai around their body.

 _Partial Multi-Size Technique/Partial Expansion Jutsu (Bubun Baika no Jutsu):_ This is a practical application of the **Multi-Size Technique** , which lets one expand their own body. The point of swelling a single part of the body is to use the weight to increase the power of one's physical attacks. Any body part may be augmented this way, but for ease of use the arms and legs tend to be chosen quite frequently. The speed of the expansion is exceedingly sudden, which makes it extremely difficult to avoid.

* _Empty Crash/Hollow Boom (Kara no Dōn):_ By utilizing the **Partial Multi-Size Technique** , the user smashes the ground with their enlarged fist, causing debris to fly from the ground into the air. The user then jumps into the air and swings their enlarged fist into the debris and sends them flying towards their target.

 _Super Multi-Size Technique/Super Expansion Jutsu (Chō Baika no Jutsu):_ The **Super Expansion Jutsu** is the height of the **Multi-Size Technique** , which multiplies the user's body to a size beyond belief. The attack method depends on the situation and the user's inventiveness, but massive punches, kicks and body slamming is common. However, the abnormally extreme physical change also places a large burden on the user's body. The clothes of the user also expand along with the body.

* _Chubby Dive (Potchari Daibu):_ After performing the **Super Expansion Jutsu** , the user jumps into the air and falls on the opponent, crushing them.

 _Super Open Hand Slap/Super Slap (Chōharite):_ After using the **Multi-Size Technique** to increase their size, the user funnels chakra into their hands, which causes special markings to appear in them. The weight and power of the hands are greatly increased because of the larger size, the muscles are activated with concentrated chakra, and the thickness is also increased. With so much chakra that it becomes visible, the user's palms become like an iron hammer. This gives this attack the power to even cave in the earth, causing extensive crushing damage to anything that may be caught beneath them. This attack is also shown to have a wide range due to the increased size of his palms.

- _Formation Ino-Shika-Chō/Ino-Shika-Chō Formation (Fōmēshon Ino–Shika–Chō):_ These formations are designed to use each member's abilities in the best way possible that complements the other two. This formation is usually done with flawless accuracy, which comes after working together — another testament of how close-knit the three clans are. This formation is not limited to any one specific technique of any of the clans, but the respective clan members can use several of their respective clan's techniques in tandem to create different versions of this formation.

~ _Human Bullet Yo-Yo/Human Boulder Yo-Yo (Nikudan Yōyō):_ In performing this technique, the Akimichi first increases their size, while the Nara connects their two shadows. At the same time, the Yamanaka detects any enemies in the immediate vicinity and transmits this information directly to the Nara. As the Akimichi begins to attack with the **Human Bullet Tank** technique, the Yamanaka continues to track their opponents so that the Nara can perfectly direct the Akimichi's movement by manipulating the shadow. How this formation functions and its overall appearance is akin to a person using a yo-yo, albeit in a destructive manner.

- _Three Colored Pills/Secret Triple Threat (Sanshoku no Gan'yaku):_ The **Three Colored Pills** are secret medicines used by the Akimichi clan. As the name suggests, there are three pills, each with a different color. First is the green **Spinach Pill** (Hōrengan), next is the yellow **Curry Pill** (Karēgan), and last is the red **Chili Pill** (Tongarashigan). By forcibly converting the body's fat reserves into chakra, each successive pill ingested gives a tremendous power boost. The **Chili Pill** is even said to increase one's power a hundred times. However, the pills have a drawback. Each pill damages the body, poisoning it, and since the third pill converts all of one's fat reserves, the user will become dangerously emaciated. It is said that after the third pill, death is imminent. However, the Nara clan has done extensive research on the pills, allowing a skilled medic to be able to neutralize the poison and repair the damage after all three pills are taken. The pills allow for easier use of the Akimichi Clan's **Calorie Control** technique.

* * *

 **Bijū Clan**

- _Boil Release/Vapor Style: Unrivalled Strength (Futton: Kairiki Musō):_ **Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength** is a ninjutsu fighting style used by Kokuō and its jinchūriki. The user increases the temperature of chakra to the boiling point, generating enormous amounts of steam and evaporating any water or ice in direct contact with their body. The pressure resulting from this emitted steam can then be used to increase the force behind physical attacks, giving the user immense strength. The exact amount of force produced is proportional to the quantity of steam released, as the greater the volume of steam utilized, the larger the pressure that can be built up. By releasing the pressure, not only the strength can be improved, but also the speed. The user can also wear special steam armor that covers their entire body. The armor contains a furnace in its back, where steam is produced. The steam can be built up within the armor for a greater release, allowing just a simple kick to violently send an opponent reeling a great distance away.

~ _Erupting Falling Stomp/Furious Stomp (Funkōtō):_ After throwing their opponent into the air, the use jumps up and stomps them into the ground using **Unrivalled Strength** to increase their attack.

~ _Erupting Formation Body/Indestructible (Funjinshin):_ The user releases steam from their armor that damages the nearby opponent.

~ _Erupting Propulsion Fist/Fountain of Fury Fist (Funsuiken):_ After increasing their chakra temperature to the boiling point, the user releases boiling steams from his body and delivers a steam-enhanced punch that sends his opponent flying far away.

~ _Erupting Revolving Arm/Furious Spiral Punch (Funsenwan):_ The user delivers a series of strikes, and while aided by their steam, they spin kick their opponent, kicks them down, and lands several punches on the target as they spins, hitting them upwards.

~ _Erupting Revolving Foot/Furious Spiral Kick (Funsenkyaku):_ The user delivers a few punches, hits the opponent up, jumps up into the air, and does a spinning downward kick that's accelerated by their steam to the opponent.

~ _Erupting Strong Foot/Eruption Kick (Fungōkyaku):_ After increasing their chakra temperature to boiling point, the user releases boiling steam from their body and delivers a powerful kick to their opponent with enhanced force via **Unrivalled Strength**. This attack has enough force to generally send his opponent reeling backwards.

~ _Erupting Thrust Cannon/Furious Blast (Funkahō):_ The user jumps into the air, and while spinning, lands a kick, a punch, and a steam blast on their opponent, sending them crashing to the ground.

~ _Steam Dash (Jōki Bakushin): _After increasing their chakra temperature to its boiling point, the user releases boiling steam from their body, after which, they dash straight at the opponent in a straight line, taking the similar approach to a locomotive and creating sounds, which are like the ones made by a steam whistle.

- _Bug Bite (Mushikui):_ While in their transformed state, the jinchūriki of Chōmei attacks the enemy with a powerful glancing blow, biting them in the process.

- _Cat Claw/Cat Claws (Nekozume):_ While in their transformed state, the jinchūriki of Matatabi slashes the opponent with a powerful and quick swipe, using the extended nails on their hands.

~ _Great Cat Claw Attack/Great Cat Claw (Daibyō Sōgeki):_ Matatabi, or the jinchūriki in their **Tailed Beast Transformation** , delivers a solid hit with their right paw.

- _Cat Fire Bowl/Flaming Cat Gun (Nekohibachi):_ The user elbows their opponent and begins spinning, turning into Matatabi. Clawing forward, they send out several fireballs, which converge on her opponent, resulting in an explosion.

- _Cat Flame Roaring Fire/Flaming Cat Roar (Byōen Hōka):_ While transformed as Matatabi, the user forms a large fireball in their mouth and shoots it at the target. It is powerful enough to turn a large building into rubble with one shot.

- _Cocoon/Ninja Art: Cocoon (Kokūn):_ With the help of Chōmei's chakra threads, the user creates a cocoon that allows them to suppress chakra absorption from outside sources, providing additional defenses at the same time. The cocoon is highly durable and can only be pierced with a chakra blade, and only when hit in its weak-spot, which can be found via the **Byakugan**.

- _Coral Palm (Sangoshō):_ While in his transformed state, the jinchūriki of Isobu strikes the opponent with a powerful blow, causing a large formation of coral to quickly grow from the initial point of contact. This then rapidly solidifies and restricts the enemy's mobility, as the substance continues to grow, eventually covering their entire body.

- _Deep Psyche/Deeper Tailed Beast Psyche (Shinsō Shinri):_ An innate skill possessed by all the tailed beasts, which allows them to communicate with one another on a deeper plain of their subconscious minds known as the "Mental World." This kind of communication differs from the one used by jinchūriki and their tailed beasts, since there are no seals or other restrictions and it is accessible for all tailed beasts and their respective jinchūriki. However, it requires a jinchūriki and their tailed beast to be fully linked to gain access to this world. Furthermore, it is impossible for influences from the outside to reach this plane, even if the tailed beasts are being controlled.

- _Fire Rat (Hinezumi):_ The user grows one of Matatabi's tails and scatters three fire rats which explode if approached.

- _Flower–Fruit Mountain/Floral Mountain (Kakazan):_ Son Gokū's jinchūriki, while in a heightened state, creates a small volcano that explodes violently, sending molten rock flying up in all directions like a giant flower. The heat of the lava is enough to burn tailed beasts.

~ _Scorching River Great Eruption/Great Blazing Eruption (Shakuka Daifunka):_ The user grabs their opponent and makes a great leap, transforming into Son Gokū. They then put their opponent between their lava-coated fists, slamming them into the ground. As they raise their arms, the ground beneath them erupts.

- _Freight Bundle Bubble/Freight Bubbles (Kasoku Hōmatsu)_ : Transformed into Saiken, the user forms a purple-colored **Tailed Beast Ball** , mixed with their **Soap Bubble Ninjutsu** that they launch at the opponent.

- _Head Butt (Heddo Batto):_ After entering their four-tailed transformation, Gyūki's Jinchūriki uses the two chakra horns that protrude out of their chakra cloak to head-butt the opponent. This attack is strong enough to decapitate someone.

- _Horn Breaking/Hit (Tsunoori):_ Kokuō drives its horns directly into the opponent using a powerful charge. The force of this attack was so great that it can send another tailed beast flying a considerable distance away.

- _Illusionary Mist (Sakkaku Kiri^):_ Isobu releases a mist created by its chakra to put intruders under an illusion. The illusion torments the target with events from their past. The illusion will vanish if the victim can break the illusion, either by themselves or with the assistance of another.

- _Ink Creation (Sumi Sōken^):_ This is a unique ability of Gyūki that allows it to produce ink. Though Gyūki is the sole inheritor of the ability, it can be passed on to its jinchūriki.

~ _Sealing Technique/Jutsu: Octopus Hold (Fūinjutsu: Okutopasu Hōrudo):_ **Sealing Technique: Octopus Hold** is a fūinjutsu unique to the Eight-Tails jinchūriki that uses their ability to generate clones made of ink. An fūinjutsu made for large military affairs, it can instantly seal up to 1,000 enemies. The clones, when they flank and entangle the enemy, begin to bind them. Within three seconds, the target's entire body is dyed by ink, completely sealing their movements; escape is impossible.

- _Jinchūriki Transformation (Jinchūriki Henkan):_ All Jinchūriki can use certain abilities granted to them by their tailed beasts. As they get older and they gain (or lose) control over their tailed beast's power, they are also able to transform into their tailed beast to varying degrees, granting them capabilities increasingly closer to the tailed beast itself.

~ _Initial Transformation (Shoki Henkan^):_ By simply tapping into their beast's chakra, a jinchūriki begins their **Initial Transformation**. They are surrounded by a layer of red, wispy chakra granting them enhanced strength, speed and healing. The beast's chakra supplements the jinchūriki and they can manipulate the chakra to a certain extent. In this form, the jinchūriki's body undergoes slight physical changes depending on the beast they contain. It is also possible for a jinchūriki to enter this state without chakra visibly emanating from them, instead just gaining the physical alterations.

~ _Partial Transformation (Bubun Henkan^):_ Rather than fully transform into their respective beast, a jinchūriki can isolate the transformation to parts of their body. Instead of appearing as translucent or dark chakra, these partial transformations fully resemble the beast's own limbs, having fur, scales, etc.

~ _Version 1 Cloak (Bājon Wan):_ The **Version 1 Cloak** forms a dense shroud of chakra around the Jinchūriki. The shroud, a translucent red with bubbles of chakra (reminiscent of boiling liquid) forming all along it, provides a degree of physical protection, but can also harm the user if used to a certain extent. The physical changes experienced in the initial transformation become more pronounced in this form. The shroud that encompasses the jinchūriki vaguely resembles the corresponding tailed beast. Because chakra is malleable, the shroud can extend beyond the reach of the jinchūriki, often used to create chakra-arms that allow them to interact with their environment. The most significant manifestation is the tails that sprout from the jinchūriki's body, up to the maximum number of tails that the corresponding beast possesses. As with the chakra-arms, these tails can aid the jinchūriki by grasping to their surroundings. For each tail produced, the jinchūriki gains an incrementally greater boost to speed, strength, and chakra. The source of the chakra shroud differs between users. For jinchūriki who have not learned how to control their tailed beast, it is the beast's chakra that surrounds them. The beast's chakra will tend to be harmful: individuals near the jinchūriki will experience a slight physical discomfort; those who touch the shroud will suffer a painful burn wherever they touch it; the jinchūriki themselves suffer an increasing amount of corrosion to their body that can eventually damage body parts beyond the point of use. This shroud is typically acquired through a growing rage and/or the weakening of the seal that keeps the beast within their body, and consequently leaves the jinchūriki less in control of their body with each additional tail. While a jinchūriki has never been observed to completely lose control of themselves in the **Version 1 Cloak** form, they become more animalistic and aggressive. One advantage of this is that the shroud can act on its own, responding to threats the jinchūriki may not be aware of. A secondary means of entering the **Version 1 Cloak** state is where the jinchūriki uses their chakra in the shroud's formation. The chakra in this form is also capable of repelling the likes of **Amaterasu**.

~ _Version 2 Cloak (Bājon Tsū):_ The **Version 2 Cloak** is the tailed beast's chakra being converted into a humanoid shape, granting the jinchūriki an edge in battle without completely releasing the beast itself. Using the jinchūriki's body as a sort of endoskeleton, a dark red, nearly black layer of chakra envelops them. The physical manifestations of the corresponding beast that are vaguely present in the **Version 2 Cloak** state become far clearer in the **Version 2 Cloak** state, in a way fully reproducing the beast in miniature: muscle mass increases and beast-specific attributes such as shells and ears become clearly defined. Because the shroud forms so tightly around them, features of the jinchūriki may be identifiable in **Version 2 Cloak** mode. Entering the **Version 2 Cloak** state creates a great deal of energy, producing craters beneath the jinchūriki and destroying any restraints that might have been placed upon them beforehand. Strength, speed, and chakra are once again increased beyond the levels of the previous forms, the shroud remains a reliable defense against attacks, and other features, such as chakra-arms, are still accessible. It is even possible for the jinchūriki to create chakra-bones around themselves, providing them with extra defense and intimidation. Most jinchūriki only enter a **Version 2 Cloak** state with the same number of tails as their corresponding beast. Likewise, although all jinchūriki gain unique, heightened abilities that bring them even closer to their corresponding beast.

~ _Nine-Tails Chakra Mode (Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo):_ The **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode** is a unique form of transformation that is granted to those who are Jinchūriki of Kurama. The **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode** and its related forms coat the user's body in yellow chakra, which emanates from them reminiscent of flickering flames. The form's design differs between users and can even change over time, but certain features are consistent across all forms: two horns on their head, six magatama markings around their neck, some sort of prominent design over their stomach (either a kind of circle or a swirl like the Uzumaki clan's symbol), and various other lines extending along their body. Like all Jinchūriki transformations, the user's physical abilities are enhanced while the mode is active, with greater enhancements coming from using more of Kurama's chakra. While using **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode** , the user's eyes become orange, but their pupils remain the same. The user can sense negative emotions while they are in this form, regardless of distance or obstructions. They also release a powerful life force while the mode is active; causing wood constructs to quickly mature into full-grown trees when they are nearby. Once the user learns the Nine-Tails' name (Kurama), their hearts synchronize, and the user becomes able to enter what is referred to as **Kurama Mode**. Their pupils become slitted, the whisker-like markings on his face become thicker to resemble a bagua trigram, and the chakra shroud's shape alters to resemble a full-length haori. For all intents and purposes, **Kurama Mode** is a completed version of **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode** : **Tailed Beast Mode** without the full transformation, meaning that the user can use **Tailed Beast Bombs**. They can partially manifest parts of Kurama's body if needed, such as its head and tails. The user can transfer their and Kurama's chakra to others, granting them tailless, Version 1-like chakra shrouds that greatly enhance their techniques. The user can also create full-size replicas of Kurama. Whereas other Jinchūriki's **Tailed Beast Modes** cause them to fully transform into their respective tailed beast, these are only an alteration of their earlier chakra cloaks, changed to resemble Kurama: the replicas are the same translucent orange color and have similar dark lines across its body. It is possible to enter this stage from either the **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode** or **Kurama Mode**. The user is initially limited to only using this form for five minutes when they haven't perfected their bond with Kurama, but with practice they can extend this to an unspecified limit. While **Tailed Beast Mode** is active, the user hovers within the construct's head. They can, in fact, allow others to enter the construct as well, extending its protection to them and allowing Kurama to heal their wounds and replenish their chakra. Because it isn't a proper transformation, the user can still use their other jutsu from within this form and can even use the construct's tails as chakra arms. Kurama can speak through this replica and can be granted control of it. The user can combine their **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode** and its various forms with **Sage Mode** to further enhance their abilities with the power of senjutsu. Their pupils become a combination of the two forms. The user can absorb natural energy more quickly than usual while in **Kurama Mode**. **Six Paths Sage Mode** is a form which empowers the user's abilities to a far greater extent by utilizing the Six Paths Sage Chakra. It is a divine state gifted by the Sage to those who have an iron faith and the guts to never give up. The one consistent hallmark of **Six Paths Sage Mode** are the eyes: the user's eyes are yellow, their pupils are a cross of vertical fox-slits with horizontal toad-slats, and there is no pigmentation around their eyes that would otherwise signify standard **Sage Mode**. The user retains the ability to enter **Tailed Beast Mode** , which, in terms of strength, is comparable to **Complete Body – Susano'o**.

 _Kurama Arm Attack/Strike (Kurama Wangeki):_ The user concentrates Kurama's chakra into their arm, greatly enhancing their punching capabilities.

 _Planetary Rasengan/Planet Rasengan (Wakusei Rasengan):_ The user, while in the **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode** , creates a **Big Ball Rasengan** in one of their hands, which is then surrounded by three regular-sized **Rasengan** , like moons around a planet. When encountering a target, the disordered rotations of the individual **Rasengan** , created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent wave-like vortex. The strength of this technique is so great that it takes even a shinobi reincarnated by **Impure World Reincarnation** a significant amount of time to regenerate, which they normally do instantly.

 _Spiraling Absorption Sphere/Rasen-Absorption (Rasenkyūgan):_ The user, while in the **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode** , uses their chakra arms to form a **Big Ball Rasengan** in their hand and then throw it above their back. They then use extra chakra arms to grab and smash enemies into the sphere, simulating an "absorption" of the victims into the **Rasengan**.

 _Spiraling Strife Spheres/Rasen-Rampage (Rasenrangan):_ The user, while in the **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode** , uses a chakra arm to form multiple **Rasengan** above their head. They then use additional arms to hold the **Rasengan** and hit multiple opponents simultaneously.

 _Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball/Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb (Chō Mini Bijūdama):_ While in the **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode** , the user gathers and balances the necessary black and white chakra to form a condensed, miniaturized **Tailed Beast Ball**. Upon impact, the ball explodes resulting in a very sizable blast radius. As with the **Rasengan** , the user can extend the ball forward with the use of a chakra arm. The user can also use a shadow clone to help them form the ball, while in **Tailed Beast Transformation** they can form it on their own.

 _Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken/Wind Style: Massive Rasen Shuriken (Fūton: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken):_ While in the **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode** , the user uses chakra arms to greatly expand a **Rasenshuriken** to the point where its size exceeds that of a large toad summons. The user generally uses four hands to form the technique. However, a master only needs three. Much like the smaller variants, the user can throw this technique a considerable distance. It is powerful enough to break through a giant barrier.

 _Yellow Flash (Kiiroi Senko):_ Channeling Kurama's chakra, the user performs an enhanced **Body Flicker Technique** to instantly cross vast distances.

~ _Tailed Beast Transformation/State (Bijūka):_ In principle, all jinchūriki can fully transform into the tailed beast sealed within them when the seal breaks and they entirely lose control over the beast. However, doing so results in the jinchūriki's death. **Tailed Beast Transformation** is a way to avoid this. By either subjugating their tailed beast or learning to work in unison with it, a jinchūriki can become a full-scale replica of the beast with complete access to its natural strength and abilities. If they choose, the Jinchūriki can pass control of this form to the beast itself. **Tailed Beast Transformation** is devastatingly powerful and poses an untold risk of collateral damage. The most dangerous and powerful ability available to this mode is the **Tailed Beast Ball**. Provided the jinchūriki is also a sage, they can gather natural energy at an extremely fast rate to the point they only need to remain still for a few seconds to fully replenish their senjutsu.

- _Lava Release: Fiery Rock Bullet/Lava Style: Flaming Boulder (Yōton: Kagandan):_ Son Gokū, or his jinchūriki, expels a single lava boulder at the opponent.

- _Lava Release/Style Chakra Mode (Yōton Chakura Mōdo):_ The Jinchūriki of Son Gokū envelops their entire body in a coating of lava that enhances the damage of their physical attacks. Due to the extreme heat generated by the lava, they can burn the target without coming into direct contact with them. In addition to the offensive damage the armor can inflict, it can also be used for defensive purposes, as it acts as a deterrent towards those who wish to attack the user physically.

~ _Lava Release: Scorching Armored Fist/Lava Style: Glowing Armor Palm (Yōton: Shakugaikōken):_ The user coats themselves in lava and punches the opponent. Even if the punch fails to connect, the intense heat from the lava can still burn their opponent if they're close enough.

~ _Lava Release: Scorching Flow Fist/Lava Style: Molten Palm (Yōton: Shakuryūken):_ The user jumps up in the air, covers their fist in lava, and delivers a punch, sending the opponent crashing down.

~ _Lava Release: Scorching Kick/Lava Style: Blazing Kick (Yōton: Shakushū):_ The user covers their foot in lava and delivers an upwards kick to their opponent.

- _Leaping Flame Blowing Step/Leaping Flames Blow (Yakuen Suitō):_ Transformed as Matatabi, the user leaps above in the air, spews fire on their opponents, and finally lands on top of them.

- _Monkey Flame Arson/Style (En'en Hōka):_ Son Gokū, or the Jinchūriki in **Tailed Beast Mode** , spews green flames at the opponent.

- _Negative Emotions Sensing (Hitei-Tekina Kanjō Kanchi^):_ Kurama can sense negative emotions, such as hatred and killing intent, of any individual around it. Kurama can use this ability to find its jinchūriki's inner hatred, allowing it to break the seal which contains it if continued long enough. When the jinchūriki achieves the **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode** , they in turn gain this ability.

- _Nine-Tails Beam (Kyūbi Kōsen^):_ Kurama can fire a powerful beam of chakra, capable of piercing even through a rock. Not only can he fire it from his mouth, but from his tail tips also.

- _Nine-Tails Twister (Kyūbi Tatsumaki^):_ With a swipe of its claws, Kurama can create a tornado which can do massive damage, such as leveling a mountain range.

- _Octopus Leg Clone (Takoashi Bunshin no Jutsu):_ While in their full Eight-Tails form, the jinchūriki can create a clone of themselves from one of the Eight-Tails' tentacles which can then be used as a decoy, allowing them to escape. This clone is flawless enough to fool both the **Sharingan** and the Akatsuki. This clone possesses a small portion of Gyūki's chakra and when the chakra is completely drained, the clone will revert to the tentacle.

- _Rough Sea Splash/Spume (Araumi Shibuki):_ The user knocks the opponent underwater, before transforming into Isobu. While transformed as Isobu, they ram the opponent out of the water, and finishes them off by spitting a stream of water directly at them.

- _Scale Powder (Rinpun):_ The user releases a large amount of fine powder from their mouth or body, which, due to its luminous quality, shines so brightly that it can temporarily blind multiple targets within its area of effect.

~ _Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique/Secret Ninjutsu: Scaled Sneak Jutsu (Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu):_ The user exhales a large quantity of fine powder from their mouth, which due to its luminous quality, shines so brightly that it can temporarily blind multiple targets within its area of effect. This momentary handicap can be utilized either by the user or their allies to attack the opposition whilst their vision is still impaired.

- _Shadow Arms (Kage Jōshi^):_ The Zero-Tails can create a multitude of tan-colored arms from its body that chase after the opponent. The arms can also absorb chakra from the opponent.

- _Shadow Stroke/Shell Spear (Kagenade):_ Isobu (or the jinchūriki while fully transformed into Isobu) can roll into a ball and bulldoze its opponents, making full use of its many spiky protrusions in a manner like the Akimichi clan's **Spiked Human Bullet Tank**. This maneuver can also be used to escape attacks.

~ _Leaping Bullet Shell Tower/Ricochet Armored Tower (Chōdan Kōro):_ Transformed as Isobu, the user curls themselves into a ball and bounces, allowing themselves to either crash down at an opponent or to quickly move around.

- _Spear Attack Shining Horn/Striking Lance Edge (Gekitō Yōkaku):_ Using its foremost horn, Chōmei attacks its opponent. This sends them reeling with such force that the victim is left incapacitated by the wind force, unable to react to either protect or defend themselves.

- _Tailed Beast Ball/Bomb (Bijūdama):_ The **Tailed Beast Ball** is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast, which can also be used by a jinchūriki while transformed. **Tailed Beast Balls** are made from an 8:2 ratio of positive black chakra and negative white chakra. Users must gather and balance this chakra in their mouths, shape it into a sphere (or a conical shape in the case of the Ten-Tails), and then fire it at their target; this has been likened to vomiting. Most users fire their **Tailed Beast Balls** as-is, while others may consume the ball and fire it from their mouth as a beam, focusing the attack on a narrower area instead of letting it detonate all around upon impact. Gyūki has also done something in between, not consuming its **Tailed Beast Ball** , yet still firing it out in a wave. There is no limit to how much chakra can be put into a **Tailed Beast Ball** so long as the 8:2 ratio is maintained. Kurama created a **Tailed Beast Ball** many times bigger than itself when using a significant amount of chakra. Tailed beasts can also combine their **Tailed Beast Balls** to form it into a very large one. **Tailed Beast Balls** are incredibly dense. Despite how heavy they are, they move at an incredible rate once fired. When used by the Ten-Tails, the **Tailed Beast Ball** can cross several miles in only a few seconds. **Tailed Beast Balls** are very destructive, creating explosions that are visible from far away and that vaporize almost everything in the blast area. The extent of the damage is dependent upon how the ball is fired and how much chakra it has, but its "standard" size is enough to destroy mountains. **Tailed Beast Balls** are comparatively weaker if a jinchūriki uses one without entering their **Tailed Beast Mode** , yet it is still enough to represent a serious threat to people and infrastructures.

~ _Continuous Tailed Beast Balls/Tailed Beast Bomb Barrage (Renzoku Bijūdama):_ The tailed beast or transformed Jinchūriki fires multiple uncompressed **Tailed Beast Balls** in rapid succession at the target.

- _Tailed Beast Chakra Arms (Bijū Chakura Jōshi):_ This is an ability a jinchūriki can perform when in a tailed form. The jinchūriki will use the raw chakra of their tailed beast to form arms, which they can freely manipulate to attack their foes, able to strike an opponent faster than even a **Sharingan** user can react to. The chakra arms hands are clawed while the rest of the arm seems to lack any kind of joint, thus allowing them to have flexible movements that will generally be impossible for normal arms. The user can create any number of arms that they desire, and they can also serve other purposes such as grappling hooks, to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances, for offensive means, as merely touching one of these can cause fatal burns.

- _Tailed Beast Eight Twists/Eight-Tailed Beast Twister (Bijū Hachimaki):_ After assuming their full Eight-Tails transformation, the user tightly coils the beast's tails around themselves, before extending them with an enormous amount of physical strength. This causes them to spin rapidly, resulting in the generation of tremendous gusts of wind that buffets everything in the surrounding area. This technique was powerful enough to level the terrain within an extensive range of the Eight-Tails.

- _Ten-Tails Fission/Fission Beings (Jūbi Bunretsu):_ Used as a defensive maneuver, the Ten-Tails can produce innumerable replicas of itself from its main body. While they have many variations in terms of their appearance, with some appearing humanoid and others possessing an animal-like shape and operating on all fours, these duplicates share many of the Ten-Tails' distinctive traits, such as its mouth as well as spiked protrusions on their heads and backs. Their sizes also vary as some towered over others, appearing similar in size to large summons. The duplicates can form weapons of sorts including dumbbell-like weights, axe and scythe-like appendages as well as spear-like projectiles and spiked walls for defensive purposes. Regardless of their differences, the duplicates all operate with the singular goal of protecting the main body of the Ten-Tails from attack. As part of this technique, the Ten-Tails can separate and purge injured parts from its main body.

- _Tailed Beast Full Charge (Bijū Sōshingeki):_ All the Jinchūriki transform into their respective Tailed Beast modes, after which they all head in to attack the opponent in the following order: Shukaku punches the opponent, Matatabi slashes them with its claws, Isobu bulldozes them towards Son Gokū, who kicks them, allowing Kokuō to thrust their body for Saiken to spray it with acid, which leads to Chōmei thrusting the opponent towards Gyūki, whose punch allows Kurama to ram them into the ground. After the sequence, the Tailed Beasts unite their tails into a single attack, pummeling their opponent.

- _Tailed Beast Lariat (Bijū no Rariatto):_ **Tailed Beast Lariat** is a taijutsu technique, available to the Eight-Tails jinchūriki. After manifesting their **Version 2 Cloak** , without bones or while in their **Tailed Beast Transformation** , the user charges at the opponent, striking them with a **Lariat**.

- _Tailed Beast Shockwave (Bijū Shōgekiha):_ A tailed beast uses its massive chakra reserve to turn anything from a roar or a wave into a powerful force of pressure and destruction.

- _Tenpenchii/Thunderstorm: Tenpenchii (Tenpenchii) :_ By interfering with the natural energy using its immeasurable amount of chakra, the Ten-Tails can simultaneously create a variety of natural disasters that devastate the surrounding area, with itself acting as their epicenter. The phenomena involved in this technique include: earthquakes, floods, thunderstorms, and tornadoes. These concurrent events result in a blast akin to a nuclear explosion, even forming a vast mushroom cloud.

- _Three-Tails Mini Clone (Sanbi Mini Bunshin^):_ When Isobu devours anything, its body produces thousands of smaller clones of itself with its gut. These antibody-like clones attack and devour the invading organism, presumably to aid in digestion and destroy any potential hazards. Isobu can create assorted sizes of its mini clones: from the size of a hand to the size of a human being.

- _Water Release: Great Water Mass Bullet/Water Style: Great Water Mass (Suiton: Daikaisuidan):_ Isobu, or the Jinchūriki while taking on its form, releases water balls of varying size. These large water projectiles are also powerful enough to destroy an entire cliff side.

- _Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet/Wind Style: Air Bullet (Fūton: Renkūdan):_ To use this technique, Shukaku will first take a deep breath, and then pound its stomach to apply external pressure, the power of which it uses to shoot a highly compressed air ball from its mouth. The expelled air ball is mighty enough to hollow out the ground, and level an entire forest. Because of the large quantity of chakra kneaded into it, it explodes the moment it reaches its target, dealing an enormous amount of damage, as well as levelling anything in its path. Shukaku can fire multiple of these in rapid succession, having a certain level of control regarding the size of the bullets.

~ _Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet Pellet/Wind Style: Twin Air Bullet^ (Fūton: Renkūdan Tsubute):_ A weaker version of **Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet** , in which Shukaku exhales two smaller shots of compressed air mixed with chakra. He has the ability merge two shots to make a larger and more powerful shot.

~ _Wind Release: Sand Buckshot/Wind Style: Sand Bomb Salvo (Fūton: Sasandan):_ After scattering and compressing numerous sand particles, Shukaku expels a giant gust of wind from its stomach, with the impact of a bomb to increase the force of the bullets, creating a large-scale sandstorm. This attack is powerful enough to pierce through flesh with ease, and is difficult to dodge, due to the technique's speed and size. An additional benefit of this attack is that it pushes the target away from the user and the Jinchūriki can then use any of the sand left in his target's bloodstream to immobilize or manipulate them, leaving them vulnerable to follow up attacks.

- _Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud — Great Breakthrough/Wind Style: Sandstorm Devastation (Fūton: Mugen Sajin—Daitoppa):_ A technique used by Shukaku's jinchūriki in their **Partial Transformation**. The user first inhales air with the mouths on their face and all over their body and blows it out along with a chakra-coated sand cloud. This powerful squall covers a large angle in a stream sufficient to knock the trees down and damage them with the sand. This technique is extremely efficient even against multiple enemies.

- _Wisdom Wolf Decay/Acid Scattering (Chirōkyū):_ **Wisdom Wolf Decay** is a ninjutsu unique to Saiken. Opening its mouth, Saiken releases a dense, corrosive gas. Because of its gaseous nature, it can cover a wide cross-area in a short amount of time and is strong enough to instantly disintegrate a rather large tree. When used by the Jinchūriki, this technique is used as a stream of acid, potent enough to corrode the ground.

~ _Leech Gap/Slip (Hiruma):_ While in their transformed state, the Jinchūriki of Saiken can ooze an extremely alkaline liquid, which burns upon contact.

 _Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Great River/Water Style: Bubble Jutsu Great River (Suiton: Hōmatsu no Jutsu — Taiga):_ Transformed as Saiken, the user swipes one of their tails at their opponent, followed by two shots of corrosive alkali, and finishes it with a volley of bubbles.

- _Wrapping Flame Cat Fire/Veil of Cat-Fire (Ten'en Byōka):_ Transforming into Matatabi, the user runs towards the opponent in a fiery tackle.

* * *

 **Hōshi Clan^ (Sakon & Ukon's Kekkei Genkai)**

- _Molecular Disruption^ (Bunshi Konran^):_ This kekkei genkai gives the user the unique ability to break their bodies down to a molecular level. Two users can use this ability to share the same body and to merge with the bodies of others and destroy the host's cells from the inside. When one user needs assistance, the other user can bring out some of their body parts to aid their comrade in blocking or attacking. One user's arms and legs can emerge from those of the other user to increase the force and quantity to the first's physical attacks. If needed, one user can separate from the other's body so that the two can attack independently. While this can be an effective way of double teaming an opponent. While within another's body, however, the user is vulnerable to whatever injuries befall upon the host, in theory allowing the host to commit suicide to kill them. After their separation, should any injury befall either of the users, they can merge with each other to heal. This way, their healing rate is much faster than that of a normal human's, though it depletes a large amount of chakra.

~ _Attack of the Twin Demons/Demon Twin Jutsu (Sōma no Kō):_ This technique allows two users to merge their bodies using their kekkei genkai, allowing them to grow limbs from anywhere on their comrade's body.

 _Multiple Connected Feet/Multiple Legs Barrage (Tarenkyaku):_ The user's legs sprout from one of their comrade's and they kick the opponent, tripling the usual damage.

* _Multiple Connected Whirlwinds/Multi-Leg Hurricane (Tarensenpū):_ The fused users use their legs to spin with enough force to generate a whirlwind capable of deflecting any incoming attacks.

 _Multiple Connected Fists/Multiple Fists Barrage (Tarenken):_ The user's arms sprout from one of their comrade's and they punch the opponent, tripling the usual damage. This attack is strong enough to shatter solid rock.

 _Parasite Demon Demolition Technique/Demon Parasite Jutsu (Kisei Kikai no Jutsu):_ With the power of chakra, the user disassembles their body down to a cellular, and even to a protein level, and enters the enemy's flesh. This cruel technique gradually corrodes the inner bodily cells of those they merge with, ensuring eventual death if continued. The downside of this technique is that any injuries the host body receives are also suffered by the user, leaving them susceptible to any of the host's suicidal attempts.

* * *

 **Hōzuki Clan**

- _Hydrification Technique/Liquefy Jutsu (Suika no Jutsu):_ The **Hydrification Technique** is a protean, whole-body technique whereby the user can liquefy their body at will. It is the signature technique of the Hōzuki clan. This technique makes it impossible to receive damage from physical attacks. From a single hair, to the skin and muscles, everything can be liquefied and solidified at will. Be it to evade an enemy's attack during a short-range battle, to infiltrate a structure, or to launch a surprise attack in a liquefied state, this technique boasts a high strategic value. Applying this technique, the user can also modify their body parts for suitable situations or even use the liquid as projectiles.

~ _Drowning Water Blob Technique/Suffocating Bubble Jutsu^ (Dekishi Mizu Awa no Jutsu^):_ After liquefying a portion of their body, the user manipulates the resulting water to surround their target's head, preventing them from breathing to either render the victim unconscious or ultimately kill them if the suffocation is sustained.

~ _Water Gun Technique/Jutsu (Mizudeppō no Jutsu):_ The **Water Gun Technique** is used by the Hōzuki clan. The user mimics a fire gun with their hand and, through the **Hydrification Technique** , compresses a drop of water in their index finger, firing it with tremendous force and speed like a gunshot.

 _Water Gun: Two Guns/Double Blast (Mizudeppō: Nichō):_ **Double Blast** is a more lethal version of the **Water Gun Technique** , where instead of using one hand to fire a powerful shot of water, the user uses both hands and fires two powerful shots of water simultaneously.

~ _Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique/Water Style: Great Water Arm Jutsu (Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu):_ By putting the **Hydrification Technique** into practical use, the muscles of the arm are temporarily enlarged and strengthened. Moisture is gathered from the whole body and compressed into the entire arm, like an instant pump-up. However, because it is essential to properly control the moisture balance inside the body, this technique's degree of difficulty is very high. The technique gives the user superhuman strength, capable of breaking through both rock walls and steel doors with ease. Alternatively, this technique's mechanics can be applied to the user's legs to increase their strength.

~ _Water Release: Tate Eboshi/Water Style: Demon Wave (Suiton: Tate Eboshi):_ After using the **Hydrification Technique** to merge with a water source, the user can form a giant wave that looks like a demon-like fish. The user can use this form to battle larger opponents, such as a tailed beast, or they can use it to shield allies from attack. However, it is not strong enough to withstand a point-blank range by powerful attacks such as a **Tailed Beast Ball**. This caliber of an attack renders the user unconscious after getting hit, causing them to fall into a jelly-like state.

* * *

 **Hyūga Clan**

- _Caged Bird Curse Seal (Kago no Tori no Juin):_ This seal is branded on all branch house members in the Hyūga clan by members of the main house. The main purpose is to seal the **Byakugan** at death, so that its secrets never fall into the hands of the enemy. When the Hyūga dies, the seal disappears, sealing away the **Byakugan** with it. The secondary purpose is to control the branch house members, since it can be activated at will by a main house member with a hand seal only known by them to destroy the wearer's brain cells. The seal is branded on a branch member's forehead when the next heir or heiress of the main house turns three years old and is only removed upon their death. Branch house members tend to keep their foreheads concealed because of the seal.

- _Eight Trigrams Grid Palm (Hakke Banshō):_ The user slams their hand on the ground, creating a network of grids which inflicts pain on the victim.

- _Gentle Fist (Jūken):_ The **Gentle Fist** is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's chakra network, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra network, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist. By employing the use of the **Byakugan** they can target the tenketsu, thus enhancing the havoc and control a **Gentle Fist** practitioner can impose upon an opponent's chakra network. These 361 nodes are key gate-keeping interceptions in the chakra circulatory network, thus forcibly opening or sealing them in whatever manner the **Gentle Fist** user sees fit, is a powerful tactical option to have. The affected person's chakra flow can either be increased or disrupted completely, preventing them from using techniques. Any chakra-based substance can be destroyed by this technique. This is done by leaking chakra from the chakra openings in one's hands and molding it into a needle-like shape to slice through the chakra. In contrast, methods have been devised that prevent the chakra from being injected into the body, thus negating the main impact of the **Gentle Fist** through physical contact. Because **Gentle Fist** is mostly taijutsu, some believed users can only emit chakra from their hands due to the hands being the most mobile limbs on the body. However, users can emit chakra from any tenketsu, making binding them with chakra-based substance impossible. Because the chakra network is invisible to the naked eye, the **Byakugan** is required for most techniques of this style. Since the **Byakugan** is unique to the Hyūga clan, it has become their signature style of combat. The ability to inflict severe internal trauma with minimal external force, combined with chakra network manipulation, makes the **Gentle Fist** the most reputable and fearsome taijutsu style known in all of Konohagakure. In contrast to this, the technique can also be used for supplementary purposes, such as resetting a dislocated shoulder. Due to their possession of the **Byakugan** , the Ōtsutsuki clan also practices this taijutsu form, though far more aggressive than what the Hyūga clan practices, targeting the target's tenketsu and internal organs to incapacitate them.

~ _Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven/Eight Trigrams: Palm Rotation (Hakkeshō Kaiten):_ This technique utilizes the chakra control gained through **Gentle Fist** training to release a huge amount of chakra from all the chakra points on the user's body. It is also a defensive maneuver to compensate for the **Byakugan's** blind spot as the released chakra blocks any possible attack on the user. After releasing chakra from every tenketsu in their body, the user then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of chakra around themselves and tossing away any nearby attackers. The user can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. This technique is only effective when rotating, since the chakra itself is not enough to stop a physical attack thus if they cannot spin, the user becomes vulnerable. The technique is also capable of reflecting an opponent's chakra against them.

 _Front Lotus: Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven/Primary Lotus: Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation (Omote Renge: Hakkeshō Kaiten):_ This is a cooperative technique between an **Eight Gates** user and a Hyūga. The Hyūga jumps into the air while the other user wraps them in bandages bandages. The first user simultaneously performs the **Front Lotus** while the second releases chakra from their entire body. The spinning that occurs in the **Front Lotus** substitutes for the rotation involved in the **Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven** technique.

~ _Eight Trigrams Vacuum/Air Palm (Hakke Kūshō):_ This technique is similar in practice to **Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven** but has a specific target rather than a general area. To perform it, the user precisely pinpoints the enemy's vital points with the **Byakugan** and releases a high-speed palm thrust. A "vacuum shell" compressed using the **Gentle Fist** is formed to attack the opponent's vitals from a distance, blowing them off their feet with tremendous force before they even notice they were hit.

 _Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher/Eight Trigrams Hazan Strike (Hakke Hasangeki):_ A more powerful variation of **Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm**. The user hits the target at close range with a powerful wave of chakra emitted from their palm, which sends them flying back, causing severe damage.

 _Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm/Eight Trigrams Air Palm Wall (Hakke Kūhekishō):_ This technique is a variation of the **Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm** where either two **Gentle Fist** users, or a single person using both hands, send a powerful wave of chakra from either palm simultaneously with great force towards an opponent.

~ _Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms (Hakke Rokujūyon Shō):_ **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms** is a taijutsu that should only be passed down in the main house of the Hyūga clan. It is a dangerous technique that is appropriately handed down from father to only a single child within the Hyūga clan. It is a maneuver of the **Gentle Fist** fighting style. With the **Byakugan's** near 360° field of vision, the user envisions an eight trigrams circle. Then the enemy within this circle is hit with a series of violent blows. By striking sixty-four of the tenketsu throughout the opponent's chakra network, their chakra flow is stopped, making them unable to even stand. Once someone is within range of the user's field of divination, the user assumes a **Gentle Fist** stance and begins to deliver the attack:

-First, two consecutive strikes to make two.

-Second, another two consecutive strikes to make four.

-Third, four consecutive strikes to make eight.

-Fourth, eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen.

-Fifth, sixteen consecutive strikes to make thirty-two.

-And sixth, another thirty-two consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of sixty-four strikes. The sixth consecutive attack needs a strong step forward, because without it the technique will fail.

Each set of strikes is done at an exponentially increasing pace and strength. The attack not only disables the enemy but also knocks them back with every set of strikes.

 _Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms (Hakke Hyaku Nijūhasshō):_ **Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms** is a technique of the **Gentle Fist** fighting style. It is essentially a doubled version of the **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms** performed at twice the speed. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through one hundred and twenty-eight chakra points of an opponent's chakra network. This eliminates their ability to use chakra for quite some time and makes it difficult for them to move. Alternatively, it can be used to hit a great number of targets very quickly. Once someone is within range of the user's field of divination, they assume a **Gentle Fist** stance and begin to deliver the attack:

-First, two consecutive strikes to make two.

-Second, another two consecutive strikes to make four.

-Third, four consecutive strikes to make eight.

-Fourth, eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen.

-Fifth, sixteen consecutive strikes to make thirty-two.

-Sixth, thirty-two consecutive strikes to make sixty-four.

-And seventh, another sixty-four consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of one hundred and twenty-eight strikes.

Each set of strikes is done at an exponentially increasing pace and strength. The attack not only disables the enemy but also knocks them back with every set of strikes.

 _Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms (Hakke Sanjūni Shō):_ **Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms** is a technique of the **Gentle Fist** fighting style. It is essentially a halved version of the **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms** but seems to be no less effective. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through thirty-two chakra points of an opponent's chakra network. This eliminates their ability to use chakra for quite some time and makes it difficult for them to move. Once someone is within range of their field of divination, the user assumes the **Gentle Fist** stance and begins to deliver the attack:

-First, two consecutive strikes to make two.

-Second, another two consecutive strikes to make four.

-Third, four consecutive strikes to make eight.

-Fourth, eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen.

-And fifth, another sixteen consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of thirty-two.

Each set of strikes is done at an exponentially increasing pace and strength. The attack not only disables the enemy but also knocks them back with every set of strikes.

 _Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms (Hakke Jūeoku Shō):_ Eight **Trigrams Sixteen Palms** is a technique of the **Gentle Fist** fighting style. It is essentially a halved version of the already halved **Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms**. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through sixteen chakra points of an opponent's chakra pathway system. This eliminates their ability to use chakra for quite some time and renders them unconscious. It also causes internal damage, causing their target to spit up blood. Once someone is within range of his field of divination, the user assumes their **Gentle Fist** stance and begins to deliver their attack:

-First, two consecutive strikes to make two.

-Second, another two consecutive strikes to make four.

-Third, four consecutive strikes to make eight.

-And fourth, eight consecutive strikes make a total of sixteen.

Each set of strikes is done at an exponentially increasing pace and strength. The attack not only disables the enemy but also knocks them back with every set of strikes.

~ _Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body/Gentle Fist Art: Body Blow (Jūkenhō Ichigekishin):_ A technique born from their innate ability to expel chakra from every tenketsu on their body, a member of the Hyūga clan can hit their opponent with a blast of chakra that will send them flying away from the user. It was also shown that this technique can be used with pin-point accuracy to target the weak point of a technique.

~ _Gentle Fist: Tenketsu Needle/Gentle Fist: Chakra Point Needle (Jūken: Tenketsushin):_ Targeting a single chakra point, the user delivers a two-fingered strike at the opponent to plug the chakra that's being used and halt its flow.

~ _Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists (Jūho Sōshiken):_ The **Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists** is a high-level secret **Gentle Fist** technique taught only to the main branch of the Hyūga clan. The user changes the shape of chakra released from both hands into large guardian lion-shaped shrouds. Doing so greatly increases range and destructive power. The lion heads drain the chakra network of those they touch. It is an extremely difficult ability to learn, as the slightest mistake in chakra control will lead to failure, meaning it is a feat requiring the **Byakugan**. This technique can be used in conjunction with the **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms**.

 _Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Crumbling Attack/Eight Trigrams Twin Lion Surging Shot (Hakke Sōjishi Hōgeki):_ An improved version of **Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists** , this technique is increased in both strength and potential from its predecessor and, unlike the parent technique, the chakra of this technique is purple-colored.

* _Gentle Step Spiraling Twin Lion Fists (Jūho Rasensōshiken^):_ The users combine their chakra and create a gigantic lion head where their hands meet, within it a **Rasengan** , empowered by both users' chakra is formed. This technique is strong enough to obliterate the **Tenseigan**.

 _Gentle Phoenix Spiraling Twin Lion Fists/Rasen Twin Lion Fists (Jūhō Rasen Sōshiken):_ This technique is a cooperative technique between two users: one a jinchūriki and the other a Hyūga. One user transfers their chakra to the second while in in a **Tailed Beast Transformation**. The second user then launches an **Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm** at the opponent to knock them off balance before grabbing the other user's hand. The first transfers their chakra to the second again and they take off in the form of a bird, followed by the second user creating **Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists** and the first creating a **Rasengan** within its jaws before smashing it into the opponent. The opponent then detonates in a giant dome explosion as the users retreat.

~ _Palm Bottom/Palm Heel Strike (Shōtei):_ This attack consists of a quick, precise thrust of the user's palm to the opponent's body. The attack sends chakra into the area of the foe the user struck to either stun them or if enough chakra is used, cause severe internal damage in one blow.

~ _Protecting/Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms (Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō):_ This is a highly versatile technique which affords both offensive and defensive capabilities whereby the user emits a constant stream of chakra from their palms, which are formed into extremely thin, sharp, blades. While using this technique offensively, the user can shape the chakra into thin, sharp, flexible blades allowing them to hit hundreds of targets with extreme precision and can cut smaller targets, like bees, into pieces. When used defensively, the user creates much larger, stronger, more flexible, arc-shaped chakra blades that spread out across their entire attack range, effectively forming a barricade between themselves and their opponents, rebuffing even the largest and smallest of targets.

~ _Water Needle/Water Senbon Jutsu (Mizu Hari):_ Using the chakra control granted by the **Gentle Fist** , the user concentrates their chakra until water vortexes are created around them. Those vortexes shoot water blasts which turn to needle-like water. By using **Byakugan** , this technique can be used with great precision to hit very small targets such as bees.

* * *

 **Iburi Clan**

- _Smoke Formation^ (Kemuri Hensei^):_ This unique kekkei genkai is possessed by the members of the Iburi clan, which allows them to turn their bodies, either partially or fully, into smoke to serve various purposes. While in their smoke form the user becomes impervious to damage and can use this trait to gain an opportunity in battle, for example by allowing weapons to slip through them without any effects. However, if needed, they can still interact with physical objects. In their smoke form, they're also capable of entering a person's body, effectively possessing them. While taking someone over, they're capable of controlling their physical actions and experiencing all their sensations, such as tasting the food they eat. The ability can also be used offensively by entering the opponent's body to oxidize them from inside. The ability manifests itself greater when the clan member is younger. An individual who does not possess this kekkei genkai can temporarily gain the ability to transform into smoke by transfusing the blood of a young clan member. Initially, the clan members did not have complete control over this ability, resulting in them transforming into smoke without intending to do so, or causing their smoke forms to dissipate instead of returning to human form. Their ability was partially stabilized, however, through the application of cursed seals, which were place on each clan member. While transformed, they are vulnerable to wind, as dispersion while in their smoke form is fatal.

~ _Body Oxidation Technique/Internal Smoke Destruction^ (Ibushimi no Jutsu): _While in smoke form, the user can enter a target through their nostrils and mouth. Once inside, every part of their body can be attacked from the inside by the smoke, causing great pain, and even death.

* * *

 **Inuzuka Clan**

- _Beast Human Clone/Man Beast Clone (Jūjin Bunshin):_ The **Man Beast Clone** is a **Transformation Technique** used by the Inuzuka clan. It allows the clan's shinobi to transform their canine companion into a perfect copy of themselves. When combined with the **Four Legs Technique** , the user and the animal become virtually impossible to tell apart, since both act equally feral. Like any transformation, the technique can be broken by identifying and attacking the animal, thus dispelling the transformation. This technique is often followed by the **Fang Over Fang**.

- _Dynamic Marking (Dainamikku Mākingu):_ This technique involves the user's ninken urinating on a target, marking it with a strong odor that allows both to easily track it by scent. If the ninken is very skilled in this, it will be able to hit targets very accurately, and even multiple targets at once. This is a prerequisite for using the Wolf Fang Over Fang, as the speed of the technique makes it impossible for the user to track targets by sight while using it. The urine can also be useful for temporarily blinding the target if it hits their eyes.

- _Four Legs Technique/Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu (Shikyaku no Jutsu):_ This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes like that of a wild animal. Taught only to the members of the Inuzuka clan, this technique forms the basis of an Inuzuka clan member's taijutsu fighting style and will add even more to their feral-like appearances; their canine teeth, their finger and toenails grow to claw-like length, their eyes also become wilder with their pupils becoming slits. When under the effects of this technique, an Inuzuka will display great feats of physical strength, speed, agility and endurance. The form is best suited for using and supporting the ferocious "hit-and-run" tactics that the clan is well known for, leaving the enemy barely any time to launch a counter attack.

~ _Fang Rotating Fang/Spinning Fangs (Gatenga):_ The user and their ninken partner roll at a ferocious speed in a buzz-saw like shape and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target.

~ _Passing/Tunneling Fang (Tsūga):_ The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivers many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The technique can inflict extreme damage on a human target, as it can readily tear through thick tree branches and chakra reinforced earth wall; all of which with a radius thicker than the user itself.

 _Fang Passing Fang/Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang (Gatsūga):_ A more effective version of the **Passing Fang** , where the user and their ninken both spin at ferocious speed to deal powerful blows. Due to the sheer speed at which they move, and there being two attacks to deal with, it is very difficult for one to avoid their combined efforts.

- _Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf/Inuzuka Style: Man-Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf (Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō):_ A **Combination Transformation** where the user and their ninken become a single entity. It is a specialty of the Inuzuka clan, they fuse into a two-headed wolf, thus drastically increasing their size, and power. In their direct attacks, they demonstrate great efficiency. Furthermore, using techniques in addition to this gives birth to an extraordinary destructive power.

~ _Fang Wolf Fang/Wolf Fang Over Fang (Garōga):_ The user and their ninken transform into a single two-headed, gigantic animal thanks to the **Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf** technique and have their body spin in a violent assault against the enemy. The ultra-violent rotation creates a vacuum vortex in its surroundings that tears the enemy apart even without touching them directly. The excessively high speed of the rotation strips the user of their field of vision, but marking the enemy beforehand makes it possible to tail them with the sense of smell. However, if the user is skilled enough, this is unnecessary.

 _Super Fang Wolf Fang/Super Wolf Fang Over Fang (Chō Garōga):_ The user and their ninken transform into a single two-headed gigantic animal by the **Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf** technique. Just like its parent technique, the users violently spin their body, enacting a violent assault against the enemy. Its power is triple from the original jutsu, making it more dangerous and chakra-consuming. This technique's power is great enough to break through three **Rashōmon** gates without losing its power. In addition, unlike its parent technique, it does not first require the use of **Dynamic Marking** first.

~ _Human Beast Mixture Transformation: Three-Headed Wolf/Inuzuka Style: Man-Beast Transformation Combo: Three-Headed Wolf (Jinjū Kongō Henge: Santōrō):_ Following the principles of the clan's use of ninken partners. After creating a shadow clone, the user fuses with this clone and their ninken companion into a gigantic, three-headed wolf. This drastically increases their size and power, whilst also gaining them sharp claws and canine teeth. In their direct attacks, they demonstrate considerable efficiency. Furthermore, using techniques in addition to this gives birth to an extraordinary destructive power.

 _Tail Chasing Fang Fang Rotating Fang/Tail Chasing Rotating Fang (Ooiga Gatenga):_ Transforming alongside a shadow clone and ninken into a single, three-headed, gigantic hound with the **Human Beast Mixture Transformation: Three-Headed Wolf** technique, the user curls into a ball and rolls at a ferocious speed towards the enemy, as if chasing after their own tail. The ultra-violent rotation created can tear through multiple enemies, rending them apart with ease.

* * *

 **Kaguya Clan**

- _Shikotsumyaku/Macabre Bone Pulse (Shikotsumyaku):_ **Shikotsumyaku** is a kekkei genkai which gives its wielder the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure (their osteoblasts and osteoclasts). By infusing their calcium with chakra, they could manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to their liking. This kekkei genkai is inherited into a rare few within the Kaguya clan. Also, this ability gives the user a unique skeletal structure. The main capabilities of **Shikotsumyaku** are allowing the user to manipulate the speed of their bones' growth, as well as the location of calcium deposits, allowing for great versatility. This allows the user to create weapons of bones that can either protrude from any part of the body or be pulled out and used like handheld weapons. The user is also able to create armor of dense bone underneath their skin. They can even fire pieces of their bones as long-ranged projectiles. Any bone that they remove from the body immediately regenerates, as does the skin that is damaged when the bones are removed. Although, it takes a bit longer for the limb to become usable again, unless the user regrows the bones consciously. Users can increase the density of the created bones, making them stronger than steel. This not only makes the created weapons very powerful, but also makes their bodies virtually indestructible; the bones can withstand even a chakra-infused blade, which is usually enough to cut through anything. The bones structure can also be hollowed out completely to make certain things, such as a flute or dart gun.

~ _Dance of the Camellia/Camellia Dance (Tsubaki no Mai):_ The user performs this move by modifying one of their upper arm bones to create a short, bone-hilted bone sword. They then stab chaotically and continuously which causes the opponents eyes to lag. The speed resembles afterimages, the hand with the sword is again and again visibly projected. And yet the movement is irregular which makes it difficult to predict.

~Dance of the Clematis: Vine/Clematis Dance: Vine (Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru): With the **Shikotsumyaku** , the user can modify and pull out their own spinal column and regrow a new spine to replace it. Between the bones in the gaps there is cartilage that allows flexibility, which makes it possible to bend it as if it were a whip. With average estimation skills, along with the impossible range it stretches, dodging is difficult. The protrusions on the vertebrae are modified to make them stronger and sharper. The user would follow up with **Clematis Dance: Flower** to pierce the immobilized opponent.

 _Dance of the Clematis: Flower/Clematis Dance: Flower (Tessenka no Mai: Hana):_ To obtain the strongest-absolute hardest weapon, a considerable amount of chakra is needed. Enhanced to the highest degree-maximum solidity due to the dense compression, the bone weapon is exceedingly large. Since its destructive power has no meaning if the blow does not connect with the opponent, the user first binds the opponent with **Dance of the Clematis: Vine**.

~ _Dance of the Larch/Larch Dance (Karamatsu no Mai):_ From the body, several bones pop out all at once. The stronger the opponent's physical attack, the more powerful the counter attack is, dealing severe damage. The sudden defense, combined with the needle-like bones high killing ability, makes way for a technique which has immense potential for battle. The bones can be used to block or trap an opponent's taijutsu strikes. Not only is it an unwelcome surprise for opponents, it makes them basically untouchable at close range. If an opponent would start to get close to him, the user would begin to spin rapidly, slashing the foe in multiple areas.

~ _Dance of the Seedling Fern/Bracken Dance (Sawarabi no Mai):_ Countless bones rise from underground, which can be as many as thousands, up to the tens of thousands. The blades of bone indiscriminately slaughter whoever stands on the ground's surface. Furthermore, if this fails to bring down the foe, the user can become one with the bones, which in turn can allow them to attack an enemy unnoticed.

~ _Dance of the Willow/Willow Dance (Yanagi no Mai):_ To perform this dance, the user grows several long bone blades from their body for use as weapons. There isn't any set form for the **Dance of the Willow**. Just like a willow that is shaken by the wind, the opponent's attacks are simply parried and countered. Uncharacteristic of a willow, the hardened bones puncture and damage the opponent's body. Though the primary way to use this technique is with two blades grown from the palms of his hands. The user can also use several secondary bones grown from their elbows, knees, and shoulders. This dance form is incredibly acrobatic, using spins, charges, and long sweeping slashes to make the strikes more effective and to evade opponents' counter strikes. The user can also extend their bones to attack their opponents without having to adjust their own movement.

~ _Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets/Digital Shrapnel (Teshi Sendan):_ Hardened bones from the fingertips are shot at the enemy, with a spinning motion added to the skeletal bullets. A direct hit will excavate skin, flesh, and bone. Since the bones of the user can be regenerated, the rate of fire from the user's arsenal is limitless.

* * *

 **Kamizuru Clan**

- _Bee Bomb Technique/Jutsu (Hachi Bakudan no Jutsu):_ This technique consists of bees, with explosive tags attached to them. Once the bees encounter their target, the tags then explode in rapid succession.

- _Bee Honey Technique/Ninja Art: Honeybee Jutsu (Hachimitsu no Jutsu):_ The user summons many bees that swarm over and sting the opponent. Every time a bee is injured or destroyed, it releases sticky honey on the opponent, which is strong enough to immobilize them.

- _Beeswax Clone (Mitsurō Bunshin^):_ The user makes a clone made of beeswax and when injured enough it dissolves back down into wax.

- _Honey Spit Trap (Hachimitsu Tsuba Wana^):_ After being summoned, the Giant Bee spits massive amounts of honey on its opponent which encases and immobilizes them.

- _Rock Hive (Subako no Iwa^): _The user creates a bee hive made of rock. This hive houses the giant bee larva which consumes chakra.

- _Thousand Bee Stings Technique/Thousand Stingers Jutsu (Hachi Senbon no Jutsu):_ The user summons bees that shoot their poisonous stingers at their target.

* * *

 **Kazekage Clan**

- _Giant Folding Fan (Kyodai Sensu):_ The **Giant Folding Fan** is a giant Japanese war fan that has three purple circles along its metal body that often referred to as "moons." The strength of the gusts of wind the user creates are indicated by how many moons are shown (one being the weakest, three being the strongest). The fan itself can also be used as a club or to block attacks. It can also deflect kunai and shuriken when opened and can be lodged in the ground.

~ _Drilling Sky Dancing Fan/Air Polish Dancing Fan (Renkū Yōsen):_ The user generates a huge wind cyclone that emits from their **Giant Folding Fan** , then swings the fan to make a sweep with the cyclone, levelling a large area around them.

~ _Dust Wind Technique/Ninja Art: Sandstorm Jutsu (Ninpō: Fūsajin no Jutsu):_ The user uses the **Giant Folding Fan** to generate a gust of wind that layers the surrounding area in a blast of sand. This layer of sand that accumulates on the nearby trees makes it difficult for others to get a good footing. The initial gust can also temporarily blind opponents by lodging sand in their eyes.

~ _Fan Wind Roaring Wall/Rumbling Fan Wind Wall (Senpū Gōheki):_ The user waves their **Giant Folding Fan** , sending a whirlwind towards their opponent. Upon it reaching their opponent, the user waves the fan again, which causes the whirlwind to throw their opponent upwards.

~ _Great Wind Violent Wall/Gale Raging Wall (Gōfū Bōheki):_ The user swings the **Giant Folding Fan** and a giant vortex swirls around and lifts the opponent into the sky. They are zapped by lightning three times before falling to the ground, giving off black smoke.

~ _Ninja Art: Hurricane (Ninpō: Tatsumaki^):_ The user jumps and swings their **Giant Folding Fan** to create two powerful hurricane-level torrents of wind that travel towards the opponent, severely damaging them on direct contact.

~ _Sickle Weasel Technique/Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu (Kamaitachi no Jutsu):_ By freely manipulating the gale brought forth by the **Giant Folding Fan** , the many air currents collide and create vacuum pockets. The person enveloped by this gale is assaulted by countless invisible blades, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet.

 _Great Sickle Weasel Technique/Cyclone Scythe Jutsu (Fūsajin no Jutsu):_ This technique is a more powerful version of the **Sickle Weasel Technique** where many air currents collide to create vacuum pockets that slashes the opponents, with enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique.

* _Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique/Wind Style: Cyclone Wind Scythe Jutsu (Fūton: Ōkamaitachi no Jutsu):_ The user uses the **Giant Folding Fan** to create a more powerful and larger-scale version of the **Great Sickle Weasel Technique** , releasing heavy air currents that collide together to create many vacuum pockets to slash their targets.

 _True Sickle Weasel Technique/True Wind Scythe Jutsu (Shin: Kamaitachi no Jutsu):_ The user summons Kamatari, who then creates a stronger and larger version of the **Sickle Weasel Technique**. The wind vortex can reach opponents farther away from the user than the original technique.

~ _Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance/Summoning: Blade Dance (Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai):_ The user summons Kamatari, a one-eyed sickle-holding weasel, by wiping blood on the **Giant Folding Fan** as payment for the contract and then swings it. The fan whips up a tempest and summons Kamatari who rides the wind, slashing through everything it touches. The effects of the technique stretch outwards for several hundred meters. The swirling winds also whip up trees, boulders, and other forms of debris, which then rain down on the helpless enemy.

~ _Whirlwind Pinching Wall/Whirlwind Wall (Senpū Kyōheki):_ The user creates two localized tornadoes by swinging their **Giant Folding Fan**. The first tornado ensnares the opponent and the second one combines with the first to create a giant tornado that slashes the opponent with razor sharp wind pinions.

~ _Wind Release: Cast Net/Wind Style: Casting Net (Fūton: Kiryū Ranbu):_ Using the **Giant Folding Fan** , the user creates multiple narrow currents of wind that form a large net of sorts. The winds generated from this technique are extremely sharp and powerful.

 _Wind Release: Great Cast Net/Wind Style: Great Casting Net (Fūton: Ōkakeami):_ Like its parent technique, the user uses the **Giant Folding Fan** to create a multitude of extremely sharp blades of wind to attack their opponent with.

~ _Wind Release/Style: Flashing Fireworks (Fūton: Senkō Hanabi):_ The user throws a handful of shuriken into the air like one would throw flowers. With a swing of the **Giant Folding Fan** , the user then encloses the shuriken in wind, making them hit the floor and spring back up in several sequences.

~ _Wind Release: Great Slashing Tornado/Great Whirlwind Wall (Fūton: Subarashī Hageshī Tatsumaki):_ The user creates a minor tornado by swinging their **Giant Folding Fan** , which ensnares the opponent, damaging and cutting the opponent, leaving them crashing into the ground after the tornado subsides.

~ _Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon/Wind Style: Sea Dragon (Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto):_ The user swings the **Giant Folding Fan** to the sky, causing a giant tornado to descend upon a target. This technique can be set up as a feint as it has a delayed activation. The technique alters weather conditions temporarily and attacks from the sky rather than from the person. The storm clouds that create the attack dissipate immediately after the tornado begins while the tornado continues in a highly concentrated state.

~ _Wind Release: Great Wind Protective Wall/Wind Style: Gale Raging Wall (Fūton: Gōfū Bōheki):_ Using the **Giant Folding Fan** , the user creates a wind wall that pushes their opponents away.

- _Sand:_ Sand is a versatile material, most often employed by the shinobi originating from Sunagakure for various purposes, including numerous supplementary functions ranging from concealment to disguise. However, the tool itself rose to prominence in the hands of the jinchūriki of Shukaku, who acquired the ability to manipulate sand through the beast, with the most renowned amongst these being Sabaku no Gaara. While Gaara could control any sand, he kept specially-made sand in his gourd. This sand was infused with his chakra, allowing him to make faster and more powerful attacks, as well as being used to make his **Shield of Sand**. Sand includes a wide variety of minerals, and Gaara could select the hardest minerals to create stronger defenses and offenses. However, Gaara also possessed the capability to incorporate other materials into the sand, increasing its versatility even further by introducing substances that can alter its properties to a certain degree, such as gold and hail. Similarly, he could insert his sand into other people, thereby exerting influence over their movements. When in need of more sand, Gaara could crush nearly any kind of earth with the sand he already had to create more. Although this sand was more difficult to control than his specially-made sand, it provided the amount needed for large-scale techniques such as **Quicksand Waterfall Flow**. Despite its durability, Gaara's sand could be countered by mixing other harmful substances, such as **Explosive Clay** , into it. Other methods include the integration of substances that make the sand heavier, such as gold, or by making it bind together with oil, which means that the sand crumbles very easily.

~ _Air Sand Protective Wall/Sky Sand Defensive Wall (Kūsa Bōheki):_ This air defense technique creates a giant shield of sand that is suspended in mid-air by raising a great amount of sand from the ground. By gathering the best possible mineral-rich sand, the hardness of the shield is very high. Furthermore, the sand has its defensive strength raised by flowing chakra through it. This technique can also be in conjunction with wind-natured chakra to create multiple giant sand shields.

~ _Armor of Sand/Sand Armor (Suna no Yoroi):_ Using this technique, the user can cover themselves in a compacted layer of sand. Though quite effective, maintaining the armor requires a large amount of chakra and stamina. Furthermore, it is nowhere as resilient as the Shield of Sand, since it easily breaks away upon impact. Another weakness is the additional weight of the sand which leads to decreased levels of speed and mobility.

~ _Concealed Sand Picture Cat/Sand Sensing (Sensa Kaibyō):_ **Sand Sensing** is a contact-type sensory technique. By dispersing specialized sand into a specific area, the user can discern the presence of bodies that comes into direct contact with it. This sensing sand can be spread across a wide terrain, or even float in the air allowing aerial foes to be detected. Once the sand encounters a person, it will wrap itself around them, rendering even invisible targets, visible.

~ _Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal/Grand Sand Mausoleum Seal (Sabaku Sōtaisō Fūin):_ Using a large quantity of sand, the user covers the enemy with several successive layers of the material, before compressing it into the form of a huge pyramid which serves to imprison the target upon its completion. Sealing tags can be placed onto the pyramid to increase its sealing power, or Shukaku can strengthen the seal with the juinjutsu that cover its body.

~ _Desert/Sand Suspension (Sabaku Fuyū):_ This is a trick where the user uses chakra-enhanced sand to support their own weight and float in mid-air and to use as a method of transportation if needed. By increasing the size of the platform, the user can transport others along with them or even grant someone else their own platform of sand to fly on.

~ _Desert/Sand Wave (Sabakuha):_ The user shapes their sand into a wall to protect against attacks or to block an enemy's path. A master can shape this technique to appear more structured like a stone wall. When this technique is performed with **Iron Sand** , it can withstand the **Sickle Weasel Technique** with ease.

~ _Desert: Hand/Desert Hands (Sabaku: Hando):_ The user uses their sand to create gigantic hands or claws, which can be used for multiple purposes including crushing, capturing, or restraining enemies or other targets. The brilliance of this technique is in the strength and sheer size which rivals that of a tailed beast. Once the arms lock onto its target, it is near impossible to break free, and one must resort to other methods.

~ _Monstrous Sand Arm (Suna no Kaiwan):_ Using vast amounts of sand, the user can manifest two beastly arms to fight against their opponent, usually trying to grab and crush them.

~ _Prison Sand Burial/Sand Burial Prison (Gokusa Maisō):_ The user manipulates sand, loosening the ground below their enemy and catches them in a maelstrom of sand. The swallowed enemy then sinks up to two hundred meters underground, while completely unable to move a muscle. After that, the sand glued onto their limbs applies pressure on their whole body, so they can't even twitch a finger. The pressure resulting from being buried at such an extreme depth would surely kill any normal human, if not from suffocation, then from the fact that all their bones would break.

~ _Quicksand Waterfall Flow/Sand Tsunami (Ryūsa Bakuryū):_ A technique of pure destruction, the user creates a massive amount of sand in the forms of giant waves, covering and "drowning" the opponent in an ocean of sand. They grind the rocks and minerals from underground into a large sea of sand and manipulates it like a tsunami that engulfs absolutely all the things in his line of sight. The user can control the sand, allowing them to attack their opponent while they attempt to outrun the wave. This technique has the added effect of changing the landscape.

~ _Sand Binding Coffin/Sand Coffin (Sabaku Kyū):_ The user encases their opponent(s) in a large amount of chakra-infused sand, immobilizing them. It can be used to suffocate an opponent or in preparation for a deadlier technique, **Sand Burial**.

~ _Sand Binding Prison/Sand Prison (Sabaku Rō):_ Using ordinary sand, a perfectly airtight space is created, in which the enemy is captured. An enormous quantity of sand completely envelops the target from every direction and captures them. The speed, hardness, and scope of the sand depend on the amount of chakra poured into it. The user can fine-tune the sand's properties to the target's size and characteristics. No matter if the target is on the ground or flying in the air, it is almost impossible to escape from this technique.

~ _Sand Body (Suna Karada^):_ Firstly, deconstructing the sand from his gourd, the user's body also changes into sand. In this form, the user is invulnerable to damage and can travel over long distances as a rushing sandstorm, as well as maintain control over sand. It can also be applied in battle, transforming parts of the body to increase maneuverability on the battlefield.

 _Sand Bullet (Suna Jūdan^):_ The user forms a small sphere made of sand and compresses it to increase its hardness. The sphere can strike opponents with such speed and force that it knocks them unconscious. The user can also change its trajectory to strike down multiple targets.

~ _Sand Clone/Sand Clone Jutsu (Suna Bunshin):_ This technique is used to create clones in the shape of the user or others using sand as a medium. The clone's form can be changed instantly into sand, and the enemy's body can be trapped. Unlike other clones, it does not dissolve or vanish when hit once, but can reform itself. Its many applications with long-range attacks can have it act as a lure and a decoy.

~ _Sand Drizzle/Shower (Suna Shigure):_ After clotting together sand into countless small lumps, the user uses them to attack an enemy from every direction. For this to work, the enemy is first made to face upwards with the sand rain, simultaneously bringing their field of activities under the user's control. Then, a bold move is made from underfoot. To make sure the rain hits its mark, it can be combined with **Sand Binding Coffin** to immobilize the target.

 _Sand Hail (Suna Arare):_ A larger scale version of the **Sand Drizzle** , the user gathers their sand into large clumps in the shape of massive boulder-like formations and then drops them from the sky on to their opponents. It covers a broad range, making it difficult to dodge. Like **Sand Drizzle** , the technique can distract the enemy with the aerial assault, leaving them open to an attack from below.

 _Sand Lightning Needles/Sand Lightning Rod (Suna Raishin):_ This technique is much like **Sand Drizzle**. The user launches a large amount of sand in the sky to rain down on the opponent. The sand then forms into needles which stick into the ground and create an electrical charge that drains or otherwise neutralizes electricity.

 _Successive Shots Sand Drizzle/Sand Shower Barrage (Suna Shigure Rendan):_ A more powerful version of **Sand Drizzle** where the user creates dozens of sand bullets that they use to attack the enemy in rapid succession.

~ _Sand Pillar (Suna Hashira^):_ The user can form a sand pillar using the sand from the ground or by warping the lower half of their body into sand. They manipulate the sand to suspend and maneuver themselves in mid-air at high speeds. The sand maintains contact with the ground, thus creating a pillar-like formation.

~ _Sand Shuriken (Suna Shuriken):_ The user shapes the sand, shaping sand-covered arms into countless shuriken, and then swings them both. The fired blades of sand change into dangerous weapons. The can create and fire an uninterrupted succession of sand rounds, tearing everything in sight to pieces.

~ _Sand Stream (Suna Nagare^):_ The user gathers their sand below their opponents and makes it move away from themselves, creating a stream. It is used to incapacitate the user's opponents without harming themselves.

~ _Sand Sword (Sunaken^):_ The user creates a giant blade out of sand to slice through the opponent's body with, which can stretch and slip through shields like a giant snake.

~ _Sand Waterfall Funeral/Sand Burial (Sabaku Sōsō):_ After wrapping an opponent in sand or **Iron Sand** with either the **Sand Binding Coffin** or **Sand Drizzle** , the user causes it to implode and crush whatever is within it. When used to kill a person, the death is so quick that there isn't even time for the victim to feel any pain. The pressure also produces a sizeable fountain of blood. The attack's pressure can be controlled, allowing the user to either break bones or completely liquefy an opponent.

 _Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral/Giant Sand Burial (Sabaku Taisō):_ The user makes the land a stage for their representation. This technique is identical to **Sand Waterfall Funeral** in that the stream of sand crushes the enemy. The user slams both hands down onto the sand, creating powerful shock waves that compress the sand. Anything buried in the sand is subsequently crushed.

~ _Shield of Sand/Sand Shield (Suna no Tate):_ When the user is about to be harmed, a shield of sand will automatically surround and protect them. The sand will even protect the user from self-inflicted injuries.

~ _Third Eye/Eye of Sand (Daisan no Me):_ With chakra, the user connects an eye made of sand to their optic nerve, which enables them to know what happens in the artificial eye's field of vision, this is genuinely a third eye for its user. The user can control the size of the eye depending on its use. Its main purpose is spying, since it can form and disperse in any location on command.

 _Sand Castle Wolf Horn/Sand Vortex^ (Sunajō Rōkaku): _The user surrounds their target in a vortex of swirling sand, which can be used as a medium for other sand techniques, like creating several **Third Eyes** , for information-gathering purposes.

~ _Ultimately Hard Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku/ Extreme Tempered Ultimate Attack: Shukaku's Pike (Saikō Zettai Bōgyo: Shukaku no Yari):_ Like **Ultimately Hard Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku** , the user crushes the hardest materials from the ground using sand, this time in the form of a halberd. Just like the shield, which has yet to find anything that could break its defense, the halberd has yet to find a defense that it can't break through.

~ _Ultimately Hard Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku/Ultimate Defense: Shukaku's Shield (Saikō Zettai Bōgyo: Shukaku no Tate):_ This defensive technique is used to create a toy-like replica of Shukaku wearing a wide-brimmed rural hat that is roughly thrice the size of the user. Because the replica is formed under extreme pressure and is built of the strongest minerals which the user derives from the earth, it is virtually indestructible, having yet to be penetrated by any force. As the name implies, this is the strongest defense.

* * *

 **Kinu Clan^ (Kidōmaru's Techniques)**

- _Rain of Spiders (Amagumo):_ After the user summons Kyodaigumo, it releases an egg sac full of baby spiders roughly the size of a small dog. The user then cuts open the sac, causing the spiders to rain down on their opponent. Each spider then spins a strand of webbing as they fall, thus encircling the opponent in webbing and immobilizing them.

- _Spider Bind/Ninja Art: Spider Web Net (Kumo Shibari):_ After gathering spider webbing into their mouth, the user spits it out into a wide web pattern. This web can envelop their foes and tie them down to a nearby surface. Chakra is constantly flowing through the web, making it difficult to escape from.

- _Spider/Airtight Cocoon (Kumo Mayu):_ This technique makes a cocoon of web around the opponent, immobilizing them and leaving them open for other techniques. The stickiness comes from the user mixing their chakra with their body fluid. The technique is so refined, that even after having left the user's body, their chakra will continue to flow through the thread to hold their opponent in place.

- _Spider Sticking Spit/Ninja Art: Sticky Spider Spit^ (Kumonendo):_ The user emits a sticky stream of spider web from their mouth that attaches to a nearby opponent, allowing the user to swing them.

- _Spider Sticky Gold/Ninja Art: Sticky Spider Thread (Kumo Nenkin):_ This technique is used to harden the golden metal that the user releases, like sweat or saliva. The weapons created from this process form the core of this style of fighting. This metal hardens like steel upon contact with air, so by chewing it in their mouth and changing its shape, the user can create weapons appropriate to each battle. Because it instantly hardens, direct attacks from a distance are possible.

~ _Armor of Sticky Gold/Sticky Spider Thread Armor (Nenkin no Yoroi):_ By excreting **Spider Sticky Gold** from their pores, the user can quickly create a temporary armor that is capable of blocking chakra, once exposed to oxygen and even the **Gentle Fist** style.

~ _Spider War Bow: Terrible Split/Spider Bow: Fierce Rip (Kumo Senkyū: Suzaku):_ Usable when in a level two cursed seal form, the user expels **Spider Sticky Gold** from their mouth and gathers it to form a large war bow. By using eight limbs, the user can boost the tension in the bow to extraordinary level. Also, by attaching a chakra thread to the arrow, they can control it up to 50 meters from their target, achieving an astounding accuracy. On top of this, the third eye which opens when they enter level two gives them unmatched precision. Even from distances where they cannot be sensed by their opponent, their arrow pierces through their target at great speeds. If on the chance that they do miss, they can refine their methods until they land a kill-shot. The power of these arrows can create craters in the ground and could be further increased by adding a drill to the arrowhead. The arrow impact with the drill added can pile-drive through forests, as well as prevent change in trajectory when piercing through any obstacles that stand in between the target and the user.

- _Spider Web Area/Ninja Art: Spider Web Sensing^ (Kumo Sōkei):_ The user can send chakra through their spider webs to instantly detect the approach of any enemies foolish enough to touch it. These threads spread in all directions and are so sensitive, that not even the slightest disturbance of the air goes unnoticed. Additionally, the threads are so thin, they can hardly be seen, yet they are stronger than steel wires. This technique is especially useful in enemy territory when the user needs to rest while remaining on guard.

- _Spider Web Flower/Ninja Art: Spiral Web Bullet^ (Kumo Sōka):_ A special adhesive net released from the user's mouth. These nets, created with chakra, stick to their prey and do not let go. The nets themselves are very small but can be created in a split second. This means that the rate of capture can be raised by spitting out several in a row, making it also useful against multiple enemies. Anyone caught by the two-layered nets are plastered to the object behind them.

- _Spider Web Unrolling/Ninja Art: Spiral Spider Web (Kumosōkai):_ A web that captures and contains all enemies attacking from the front. The user catches their enemy off-guard by releasing it while in the air. By swiftly spreading the ball of thread with six limbs, the web covers a wide area. The chakra imbued threads cannot be cut by even a dagger. The sticky and elastic threads are so strong that they can hold more than five tons. The enemy is unable to budge a muscle, let alone fight back. However, since the webbing is crafted from chakra, it can be destroyed by refined, chakra-imbued techniques, such as the **Gentle Fist** , and the intense flames of **Amaterasu**.

* * *

 **Nara Clan**

- _Shadow Imitation Technique/Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu (Kagemane no Jutsu):_ The **Shadow Imitation Technique** is a signature technique of the Nara Clan which allows the user to manipulate their shadow. The user extends their shadow on any surface (even water) and as far as they want if there is enough area. Once it encounters a target's shadow, the two merge together and the target is forced to imitate the user's movements. Therefore, the two can throw shuriken at each other at the same time if the user desires that (of course, to prevent hurting themselves, the user just must have the shuriken holster in a place where you don't normally have it, like the back, so that the opponent draws nothing when the user draws a shuriken). If the target is out of range, the user can produce a better light source to increase their shadow's size or rely on pre-existing shadows for their shadow to freely travel through. It's also possible to split one's shadow, either to trap more opponents at once, or to create a distraction.

~ _Shadow Clutch Technique/Shadow Grab Jutsu (Kagezukami no Jutsu):_ The user materializes their shadow and increases its power, becoming like steel. The user then captures the target's shadow and forcibly moves them about. The techniques strength is proportionate to the chakra put into it, with enough strength even giants can be moved.

~ _Shadow Hell Technique/Shadow Drop Jutsu (Kage Naraku no Jutsu):_ The user uses the **Shadow Imitation Technique** and makes their opponent fall through the shadow to teleport them to an unknown location. Seconds later, the opponent returns, dropped from a set height via a smoke cloud.

~ _Shadow Imitation Field Technique/Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Field^ (Kagemane Nohara no Jutsu^): _This technique is an advanced version of the **Shadow Imitation Technique** , where the user expands their shadow to cover a wide range, thereby reducing the chance of escape. Due to the technique's concept, multiple targets can be captured simultaneously.

~ _Shadow Imitation Shadow Bind Technique/Loose Shadow Possession Jutsu (Kagemane Kage Shibari no Jutsu):_ The **Shadow Imitation Shadow Bind Technique** is one of the hijutsu utilized by members of the Nara clan. The Nara attaches their shadow to a "host's" own without restricting their movements or forcing them to mimic their own movement. This allows the host to move freely all the while the Nara's shadow is still attached to their own. Through the shadow, the Nara can sense when their combined shadow touches the target's, and they can then bind them with the **Shadow Imitation Technique**. This technique allows for the Nara to bind multiple targets on a battlefield all while not directly engaging in combat, adding an element of surprise to their companion's attacks.

~ _Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique/Shadow Possession Shuriken Jutsu (Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu):_ By infusing the blades with their own chakra beforehand, the user gives the weapons the effect of their shadow techniques. By using these weapons to pierce the enemies' shadows, they are paralyzed in place. To pierce the shadow, it is necessary to avoid the target just barely. Since it is more difficult for the enemy to notice it, this ninjutsu compensates for the weak point of the similar **Shadow Imitation Technique** , being its limited effective range. It is unknown for how long this jutsu can keep its targets paralyzed, however it can be disrupted simply by the removal of the blade or by the disappearance of the opponent's shadow.

~ _Shadow Sewing Technique/Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu (Kage Nui no Jutsu): _This is a ninjutsu from among the Nara clan's secret techniques that uses materialized shadows to attack and bind, instead of merely immobilizing and controlling like the **Shadow Imitation Technique**. The user changes the shape of their shadow into several sharp needles and controls each separately. They can then attack several targets simultaneously and at the same time snatch away their ability to move by sewing them stuck with the shadow threads. Because it is a physical attack, it is impossible to capture someone without harming them, but on the other hand, since the speed of invocation and the time of duration are excellent, it can be used when urgent restraint is required. This technique is usually used to go through the target and capture them, but depending on the opponent, it can also be used as an attack to bring them down. This special characteristic finds its greatest effect when used as logistical support. After this technique hits, someone, it can then be directly transformed back into the **Shadow Imitation Technique**.

 _Black Spider Lily/Black Star Flower^ (Kuro Higanbana):_ After trapping the target with the **Shadow Sewing Technique** , the user can then manipulate the shadow to bring them closer to themselves.

 _Shadow Gathering Technique/Shadow Pull Jutsu (Kageyose no Jutsu):_ This is a ninjutsu using materialized shadows but compared to the **Shadow Sewing Technique** from the same line, this technique places emphasis on the minute control of the shadow's movements. It is accurate enough to even make the tentacles go through tiny holes. Basically, this technique takes the user's own shadow and transforms and stretches it into countless thin tentacles, which are then used to grab objects and pull them in. Also, one can skillfully make use of the tentacle-shaped shadow tendrils by using them to lift and throw weapons like kunai and such. This technique has many possible applications and uses.

~ _Shadow–Neck Binding Technique/Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu (Kage–Kubishibari no Jutsu):_ A technique developed from the Nara clan's **Shadow Imitation Technique** with combat in mind. It is possible to inflict direct damage to the enemy by transforming and moving shadows endowed with physical power. It is possible to attack body parts like fingers and such by turning the shadow slender and to bind the opponent's body to restrain them. It was given its name because, above all else, strangulation is the most efficient method. The smaller the distance to the target, the greater the power of the shadow. This technique cannot be used for an extended period, as it weakens with each passing minute.

* * *

 **Ōtsutsuki Clan**

- _All-Killing Ash Bones/Murderous Bone Ash (Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu):_ A certain-kill technique, the user hardens their own bones and protrudes them out of the skin, and then fires these weapon-like structures from their back or from their palms at the intended target. When these bones hit a living organism, the bone and target start to deteriorate at a molecular level, rotting the victims and reducing their bodies to nothing more than a pile of ash.

- _Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack/Fists (Yasogami Kūgeki):_ The user loads chakra into their palm, which they can either unleash as a barrage of fists or manifest around their arms to attack with. The technique is strong enough to cause massive shock-waves upon impact, and even destroys a Six Paths Chakra **Complete Body—Susanoo** easily. When coupled with a **Byakugan** , it has the potential to become the strongest offensive ability. Only a user with mastery over chakra can use this attack.

- _Rabbit Hair Needle (Togebari):_ The user hardens their lengthened hair to launch many needles with enough ferocity to pierce even a **Susanoo**.

- _Rinne Sharingan:_ The **Rinne Sharingan** is a dōjutsu kekkei mōra and the predecessor to the **Rinnegan** and **Sharingan**. It is characterized by red sclerae and irises, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and nine tomoe. The **Rinne Sharingan** possesses the ocular power of the **Sharingan** , and can be used to cast the **Infinite Tsukuyomi** , an extremely powerful genjutsu which can only be countered by the Rinnegan and the chakra of the nine tailed beasts. Using this dōjutsu, the user can transport themselves and those in their vicinity to a series of alternate dimensions.

~ _Amenominaka:_ With the **Rinne Sharingan** , the user teleports everyone within a certain range to one of their dimensions. As it occurs instantly, enemies can be caught completely off guard; some have found themselves plunging into a river of lava and encased within a block of ice. Once a person is sent to another dimension, their chakra cannot be sensed from the normal world through traditional means.

 _Fire Rat's Fur Coat/Coat of the Flame Rat (Hi no Nezumi Uwagi):_ After using **Amenominaka** to reach the lava dimension, the user causes lava plumes to rise around them, either to attack nearby opponents or to block incoming attacks.

 _Heavenly/Divine Ice Chamber (Amenohimuro):_ After using **Amenominaka** to reach the ice dimension, the user causes ice to condense and freeze around their opponents, holding them in place with the intense cold injuring them.

~ _God: Nativity of a World of Trees/Divine Genesis: World of Trees (Shin: Jukai Kōtan):_ **God: Nativity of a World of Trees** is a technique used to manipulate the roots of the God Tree, spreading them around the entire world to encase those caught within the **Infinite Tsukuyomi**. By ensnaring all living beings and connecting them to the tree, like cocoons, this will keep their now-slumbering bodies alive so long as they remain attached, while sapping their chakra. At the same time, this assimilates every victim to the God Tree, regathering the chakra into one location, to sprout a new fruit. The chakra can also be collectively used by the user of this technique. Over an unspecified amount of time, those ensnared by this technique will be drained of their personalities and defining features, reducing them to shells of their former selves and ultimately converting them into White Zetsu. Simply cutting the victims loose neither wakes them up, nor frees them from the tree, as another branch will simply form and imprison them once again. Once the **Infinite Tsukuyomi** is cancelled, the branches, along with any preexisting White Zetsu, wither away and the entrapped people would be freed, assuming they have not already been converted to White Zetsu.

 _Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball/Expansive Truthseeker Orb (Bōchō Gudōdama):_ The **Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball** is a kekkei mōra ninjutsu used by that is composed of all five elemental nature transformations as well as **Yin-Yang Release**. The user uses the God Tree to absorb chakra from all the people trapped inside the **God: Nativity of a World of Trees** technique to create a maximized **Truth-Seeking Ball**. A vast expanding mass of chaos with power to reshape the world by obliterating it to nothing first. Unlike the standard **Truth-Seeking Ball** , where a user starts with a set number of spheres that cannot be regenerated if lost or destroyed, this technique does not have such limitations and can be generated from nothing.

~ _Infinite Tsukuyomi (Mugen Tsukuyomi):_ The **Infinite Tsukuyomi** is a genjutsu that traps the entire world in an illusion, enslaving them in a dream so that their chakra may be drawn upon. To cast a genjutsu of this scale, the user's **Rinne Sharingan** must be reflected off the moon. The exact method of achieving this varies from using **Yomotsu Hirasaka** to create a portal to a dimension containing a moon, producing the Ten-Tails and transforming it into a construct of the God Tree, which has a **Rinne Sharingan** within the blooming flower at its top, or reflecting their own **Rinne Sharingan** off the moon. Once cast, the penetrating light of the **Infinite Tsukuyomi** shines across the world, bright enough to dispel the night for as long as it is active. All those who fall under its gaze are trapped in the genjutsu, with the **Rinnegan's** design reflecting in their eyes to represent its influence. Victims of the **Infinite Tsukuyomi** are rendered immobile so long as they are under its effects, allowing them to easily be wrapped by the God Tree's roots using **God: Nativity of a World of Trees**. Over the course of years, those connected to the tree in this manner are gradually drained of their life energy, personalities and defining features, reducing them to shells of their former selves and ultimately converting them into White Zetsu while at the same time, producing a new Chakra Fruit in the process. The user can also draw upon the chakra of those bound to the tree, causing it to erupt from the ground and enter their own body. The technique needs perfecting, however, as some who have been trapped in **Infinite Tsukuyomi** have died instead of being converted into White Zetsu. Certain individuals are immune to the **Infinite Tsukuyomi**. The dead, such as those brought back with the **Impure World Reincarnation** , are impervious to the **Infinite Tsukuyomi**. White Zetsu, Black Zetsu, and those whose body Black Zetsu coats are also unaffected. A **Rinnegan** user can block the light of the **Infinite Tsukuyomi** , saving themselves and those within their range from its control. In fact, **Rinnegan** users, through combination with the chakra of the nine tailed beasts, are the only ones capable of ending the **Infinite Tsukuyomi** and releasing those trapped within its dreams. Should these be possessed by two different people, they must form the rat hand seal together in order to release the technique.

~ _Yomotsu Hirasaka:_ The user can open rifts within the fabric of space which allows them to instantaneously transport themselves anywhere between six dimensions. The openings can be used to connect two different spatial locations within the same dimension or create a pathway that links two dimensions together. Like **Kamui** , **Yomotsu Hirasaka** allows the user to utilize these spatial tears to retreat, disorient enemies, ambush attacks, among many other possible tactics. These portals can be used to transport only sections of the user by partially entering them, allowing them to utilize this method to drag their opponents to another location.

* * *

 **Senju Clan**

- _Resilience (Kaifukuryoku):_ **Resilience** is a power lying inside the cells of Hashirama Senju, which can heal the injuries of anyone imbued with them in mere moments. Since the healing power is an inherent component of Hashirama's cells, someone who obtains the cells also obtains their healing factor. This can be done by simply implementing the cells into one's own body, or by taking over the body of a White Zetsu. This ability has the advantage of healing most damage that the user sustains without the need for hand seals. This ability is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. The enhanced regeneration granted by the cells is so rapid that even dozens of puncture wounds, on top of various injuries inflicted by the combined physical assault of all nine tailed beasts, can be completely healed in mere moments.

* * *

 **Tenki* Clan (Yota's Clan)**

- _Weather Manipulation (Kishō Sōsa^):_ A special ability known by the Tenki clan, allowing the user to freely manipulate the weather around them. Regardless of the natural atmosphere around them, they can manifest many different weather effects, effectively turning them into powerful attacks or defenses. Their area of effect is not limited to outside, as they are also able to isolate their abilities to relatively closed off areas, while within them. A master has fantastic range and control over these abilities, even to the point of simultaneously using different ones.

 **Rain** : Once manifested, it could rain softly or fiercely, and could even be directed towards a single person. The rain itself seems to have an unusual effect on the user's opponents, as it can drain them of their chakra and vitality, while seemingly making them sad as well. Once produced in terms of offense and defense, the user can summon varying sizes of very powerful, pressurized water trenches to either block incoming attacks, restrain, or crush their opponents. They can even create huge water bubbles that attack opponents with concussive force. Coming from many different directions, each of the user's attacks could manifest from anywhere within their vicinity, seemingly coming from thin air

 **Snow** : The user can turn a simple snowfall into a powerful blizzard, enabling them to near instantly freeze everything around them, including people.

 **Sunlight** : The user can make the sun shine brightly. Although it isn't used offensively or defensively, it causes flowers to bloom and plant life quickly around the user.

 **Thunder** : The user can produce large bolts of purple thunder. The thunder can be directed from anywhere, to anywhere the enemy is, and in rapid succession. Should the lighting ever connect, it is powerful enough to instantly kill the target. However, if the user wills it, the thunder can completely obliterate the target, even if it is themselves.

 **Wind** : The user can fully manipulate the direction and intensity of wind by whistling. They can summon anything from a concentrated tornado, to several whirlwinds. Each of these attacks have the offensive capabilities to slash and wound the intended target. It is powerful enough to cut, and catch off guard, a person in the **Nine-Tails Chakra Mode**.

* * *

 **Tenrō Clan**

- _Tenrō-Style Ninjutsu: Beast-Human Transformation Technique/Tenrō-Style Ninjutsu: Beast-Man Jutsu (Tenrō-Ryū Ninjutsu: Jūjinka no Jutsu):_ The user transforms themselves into a wolf-like creature that enhances their strength and speed. The transformation wears off if the user is defeated. This technique is known only by the members of the Tenrō clan.

~ _Beast-Human Fury Kicks (Jūjinka Hageshī Ashi^):_ In their transformed state, a Tenrō clan shinobi delivers a multitude of powerful kicks to the opponent.

~ _Beast-Human Needle Senbon (Jūjinka Kebari Hari Senbon^):_ In their transformed state, a Tenrō clan shinobi can shoot their hair like needles in all directions.

* * *

 **Tetsujin* Clan (Jugō's Clan)**

- _Sage Transformation (Senninka):_ **Sage Transformation** is a bodily reaction exhibited by members of the Tetsujin Clan, caused by exposition of their special body fluids to natural energy. This results in increased physical capabilities like **Sage Mode** and the ability to perform various shape-shifting feats. This transformation is a multi-faceted ability that permits them to achieve feats ranging from creating various weapon-like appendages to even consuming other human beings, as well as a general increase in their physical capabilities, such as in strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception and durability, along with improved power of techniques. Once transformed, common features include eyes with yellow irises and black sclera, altered skin color and longer hair (hair color change may also occur in some users).

~ _Cellular Regeneration Absorption (Saibō Kyūin):_ While in a transformed state, the user extends a needle-like protuberance from their body and places it into a target. They then proceed to quickly suck out their chakra, along with organs and/or flesh which they use to restore their chakra and body. This technique also restores the user to their normal size should they have previously reduced their flesh.

~ _Cellular Regeneration Ejection (Saibō Haishutsu):_ The user can give their flesh to those that are compatible with their DNA, thus healing any injuries they may have received. Because they are transferring their cells to the recipient, the user's own body regresses in age, becoming younger in appearance. The effects, however, are temporary and can be reverted using the counterpart for this technique, **Cellular Regeneration Absorption**.

~ _Chain (Kusari):_ The user causes their arm to stretch, covering distances much greater than their own body, allowing them to do many things, like retrieve their fallen allies or throw their opponents around.

~ _Destroying Axe Fist (Hakai Ono no Ken^):_ Using **Sage Transformation** , the user can form a massive axe on their arm. The axe is strong enough to block real swords and chakra blades without damage.

~ _Jet Booster Jump (Funsha):_ The user, while in their transformed state, creates many jet-like appendages on their back to create very powerful blasts. They can then jump, giving them enough power to rapidly maneuver through the air, as well as tremendously enhancing their speed on the ground.

 _Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons/Cursed Seal Chakra Blast (Taren Fujizuho):_ While in the second state of their **Sage Transformation** , the user grows more of their jet booster-like appendages, extends them, and then uses them to gather natural energy to release a powerful chakra blast which also covers a wide range. The rate at which the chakra is gathered and released is so fast that escaping the technique is impossible through normal means.

 _Pulverization/Pulverize (Funsai): _The user grows many jet-like appendages to propel themselves towards the opponent and lands a series of punches and swipes.

~ _Nosedive (Kyūkōka):_ The user jumps at their opponent and slams them into the ground with an enlarged left hand.

~ _Pacification of the Grounds (Jichinsai):_ The user hits the enemy at extreme speeds while part of their body is transformed.

~ _Piston Fist/Pile Hammer (Kassokuken):_ While using **Sage Transformation** , the user can alter their arm into a piston to increase their attack power. To increase it even more, the user can form jets on their hands or elbows.

 _Cursed Seal: Killing Shout/Curse Mark: Killing Shout (Juin: Bakusatsu Kyō):_ The user slams down on the opponent from above and uses a stronger **Piston Fist** which creates a huge black shockwave.

 _Piston Fist: Style One/Living Wall Fist: Style One (Kassokuken: Ichishiki):_ The user uses their transformation to grow jet booster-like arms that increases his attacking and throwing power.

 _Piston Fist: Style Zero/Living Wall Fist: Style Zero (Kassokuken: Reishiki):_ The user punches the opponent and then rushes up to them to deliver a more powerful punch.

~ _Pressurization (Kaatsu):_ The user grows their hand to great proportions and swats at their opponent.

* * *

 **Tsuchigumo Clan**

- _Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth/Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Jutsu Release: Big Bang (Tsuchigumo-Ryū: Kinseijutsu Kaihō: Tenchi Kaibyaku):_ This technique releases the seal on **Fury** and then accumulates natural energy from the earth and atmosphere to be used for the technique. The bearer of the seal acts as a passive vessel, continuously gathering natural energy, which makes it possible to use **Fury** without their cooperation.

~ _Fury/Fury Jutsu (Dohatsuten):_ **Fury** is a technique which could create a massive explosion, capable of wiping out an entire village. Before the technique can be performed, the user must first gather a large amount of chakra by using the **Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth** to power it. Despite the technique's power, a jinchūriki can absorb all its power and destroy it by using their occupant's chakra.

* * *

 **Uchiha Clan**

- _Gunbai Uchiwa:_ **Gunbai Uchiwa** is a non-folding fan, carved from a unique spirit tree from which only ritualistic instruments are made. This gunbai has been passed down between Uchiha clansmen for generations. Madara Uchiha, during his lifetime, was famed for the use of this fan in battle. Obito Uchiha would later wield this fan while posing as the legendary Uchiha, before returning it to his reincarnated ancestor during the Fourth Shinobi World War. It is a wide fan with tomoe on it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it. In the past, when Madara used it, it was brown with a black border, with red tomoe, and a chain was attached to the handle that appears to have been connected to his kama. When Obito started using it, it had a purple tint with a black border, and tomoe design on it, with the chain entering his sleeve. This gunbai had the ability to convert incoming chakra into wind nature transformation, reflecting an opponent's attack back towards them. Madara wielded it both as a shield and as a mace in conjunction with his kama, and it also allowed him to perform various other techniques. Obito also wielded the gunbai predominantly like a flail, using the chain attached to guide the fan. The fan can also be used as a shield because of its durability, as it can block a **Super Mini Tailed Beast Bomb** without receiving any noticeable damage.

~ _Gunbai Fanned Wind (Kaze no Gunbai Uchiwa):_ The user waves their gunbai as a fan to create powerful gusts of wind, strong enough to blow away several enemies in one swing.

~ _Uchiha Return/Reflection (Uchihagaeshi):_ By utilizing the **Gunbai Uchiwa** to block an incoming attack, the user nullifies the effects of the attack by converting the incoming chakra into wind nature transformation, which is then reflected. As this reflection of an attack occurs both suddenly and unexpectedly, the reflected attack can prove difficult for opponents to evade.

- _Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades/Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack (Sōfūshasan no Tachi):_ The user attaches strings beforehand onto the tossed shuriken and kunai thrown after it, then one shuriken is pulled back using a tree as an axis, based on the yo-yo's principle. The other shuriken and kunai are decoys, and the true attack is the shuriken that is pulled back using the force of the thrown kunai. The trick in making this technique successful is to somehow can read the enemy's movements, which normally would require the **Sharingan**.

- _Uchiha Blaze Sword: Fire Possession/Uchiha Style: Blazing Sword^ (Uchiha Enjin: Hihyō):_ The user breathes a fireball and then slices through the opponent.

- _Uchiha Flame Formation (Uchiha Kaenjin):_ After manifesting small chakra flames on each finger of one hand, the user then slams their palm on the ground, resulting in the creation of a cylindrical barrier enveloping a location of their choosing, protecting anything contained within and burning whatever encounters the barrier's exterior.

- _Uchiha Style: Dance of the Sun Halo/Uchiha Style: Halo Dance (Uchiha Ryū: Higasa no Mai):_ The user coats their tantō in fire and, with a quick gesture, unleashes a wave of flame towards the opponent.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Clan**

- _Adamantine Sealing Chains (Kongō Fūsa):_ The **Adamantine Sealing Chains** are a fūinjutsu used by members of the Uzumaki clan. This technique molds the user's chakra into extremely durable chains which can be used for various purposes, such as directly combating or physically restraining their targets—foes even as powerful as a tailed beast. These chains can also be used to bind the chakra of a target, completely neutralizing them. Using their chains, the user can also erect a barrier strong enough to prevent anyone or anything from entering or leaving the perimeter defined by the chains. The barrier is very durable, able to withstand any level of attack.

~ _Adamantine Attacking Chains (Kongō Seme^):_ Much like its counterpart, the **Adamantine Attacking Chains** can be used offensively, as well as being able to neutralize a target by binding and nullifying their chakra on contact. When used against a Hōzuki, it can send them flying quite a distance away, leaving them incapacitated and their body in a jelly-like state. Despite lacking the combative power of its counterpart, it can still destroy a construct, such as **Wood Release: Several Hundred Hands**.

- _Heal Bite (Chiyu Soshaku^): _By biting and consuming an Uzumaki's chakra, the said Uzumaki can heal the injuries of others as well as themselves. This ability has been shown to heal even life-threatening injuries in a brief period and is capable of quickly reenergizing those healed. However, this technique rapidly depletes the user's own chakra reserves, and is left with a permanent bite mark every time one uses it. Karin has many bite marks spread throughout her arms, chest, and neck, implicating that she has used this ability repeatedly in the past. Due to its depletion of chakra, it is dangerous for one to use this ability to regularly.

- _Uzumaki Sealing Technique/Jutsu (Uzumaki Fūinjutsu^):_ After forming the necessary hand seals, the user slams their hand on the ground after which a sealing formula, that originates from the user's hand, forming underneath the target. When the seal activates, anything above the inscription is sealed within the formula itself.

* * *

 **Yamanaka Clan**

- _Mind Body Switch Technique/Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu (Shintenshin no Jutsu):_ The **Mind Body Switch Technique** is the signature technique of the Yamanaka clan. Originally, this ninjutsu was suited for intelligence-gathering missions rather than battle. With it, a ninja sends his mind as spiritual energy into a target's body supplanting the target's mind with their own. The user transfers their consciousness to the target, giving them complete control of the body for a short period. While in control of the body, the user can communicate with the target. Since the user is in another body, they are also able to use that body's chakra. It is also possible for the user to switch bodies with the target. This has great strategic value when used on a team-mate as neither body is left incapacitated and they may also make use of the user's abilities as well as their own while doing this. To remain inconspicuous when spying, the user can perform this technique on an animal, such as a hawk, which they can use to do aerial reconnaissance. It is generally used on immobilized targets.

~ _Mind Body Disturbance Technique/Mind Destruction Jutsu (Shinranshin no Jutsu):_ A ninjutsu where one sends their chakra into the subject's nervous system, thus gaining complete control of the target's body. The enemies this technique is cast upon are completely under the user's control, as their bodies become disconnected from their will. The difference between this and the **Mind Body Switch Technique** is that the caster doesn't project their consciousness into the enemies' bodies.

 _Mind Disturbance Dance Performance Technique/Mind Destruction Dance Jutsu (Shinran Enbu no Jutsu):_ This is simply a large-scale version of the **Mind Body Disturbance Technique** , where the sheer volume of people affected in each area is much greater. Like its parent technique, it causes the user to gain complete control of the target's body, often forcing allies to attack each other.

~ _Mind Clone Switch Technique/Mind Transfer Clone Jutsu (Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu):_ This technique allows the user to transfer their consciousness into more than one target by cloning their consciousness, giving them complete control of the bodies for a brief period.

~ _Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique/Mind Transfer Puppet Curse Jutsu (Shinten Kugutsu Juin no Jutsu):_ The user of this technique firstly transfers their mind into a puppet laid somewhere in advance, near the vicinity of an enemy's predicted path, before manipulating it to attack an intended opponent. When the opponent counters and inflicts damage upon the puppet or the puppet inflicts damage on the enemy, the cursed seal will take effect, switching the two consciousness (that of the user's inside the puppet and that of the victim who countered). Consequently, the user will gain full control of the opponent's body, while the victim's mind remains trapped within the immobile puppet.

- _Mind Body Transmission Technique/Mind Transmission Jutsu (Shindenshin no Jutsu):_ The **Mind Body Transmission Technique** allows the user to telepathically communicate with other people. Using this technique, the Yamanaka may also act as a medium for persons to communicate with one another telepathically; this is done through establishing physical contact with the person. The user can communicate with multiple people at once and the targets can also communicate with one another while the technique is in effect. This technique is not limited to just transmitting thoughts, and images such as memories or even strong feelings can be conveyed through this method. The more people that are connection through this technique however, the more a physical strain is put on the user, forcing them to keep the connection going for shorter periods to otherwise avoid sustaining injuries.

~ _Sensing Transmission/Sensory Relay (Kanchi Denden):_ By making physical contact with another individual, the user can transmit what they are currently sensing directly into the said target's mind.

* * *

 **Yuki Clan**

- _Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals/Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors (Makyō Hyōshō):_ In an instant, multiple mirrors of ice are created around the enemy, reflecting nothing but the user. The opponent is trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made from ice. Twelve remain at ground level, eight float above the first twelve and angled towards the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground. Once the user has entered the mirrors, it's possible for them to move between the mirrors at exceedingly high-speeds. It's near impossible to follow attacks sent out from this incredible movement. As every mirror shows their reflection, one could say it's impossible to see all the attacks. Even if the opponent tries to attack the real body, the user will have already moved to another mirror. Without eyes like the Sharingan, it will be impossible to keep track of him. If the mirror the user is in is broken, they can leap out of one of the fragments and continue their attack or move to another mirror. The technique requires a large amount of chakra to maintain, so movement becomes progressively slower the longer they maintain the mirrors. The user can also form individual mirrors, not restricted to the twenty-one-mirror formation. They can create them high in the sky allowing them to take out airborne targets. The cold which emanates from the mirrors is also enough to cause snow to fall. Though they are made from ice, the mirrors are resistant to **Fire Release** techniques.

~ _Demonic Mirroring Ice Murder/Ice Depth Explosion (Makyō Hyōsatsu):_ After the victim is trapped in the ice mirrors, the user attacks the victim in high speed. During this, the dome starts to float in the air. After that, a clash of blue light explodes inside the dome, damaging the victim greatly. Right before this happens, the user escapes at the last second to prevent harm to themselves. The mirrors then shatter into a million ice pieces.

~ _Demonic Mirroring Ice Wall/Crystal Ice Wall (Makyō Hyōheki):_ The user creates a single ice wall that they can use to push back their opponent or defend against attacks for a brief time.

- _Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death (Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō):_ Using this technique, the user gathers some water from the air and surrounding environment into one thousand long needles. They then direct them to a specific target at high speed, leaping backwards before impact so they don't get caught in the crossfire. While the needles do surround a target from all sides, they don't appear above the target, creating an escape route.

* * *

 **Zetsu Clan^ (Black and White Zetsu's Techniques)**

- _Mayfly (Kagerō):_ **Mayfly** is an infiltration technique, which is a signature characteristic of White Zetsu and its clone siblings. It allows him to merge his body with the ground and flora and travel at very high speeds; however, it is noted not to be as fast as space–time ninjutsu such as **Kamui**. His insectivorous plant-like shell can merge with the ground, because it is tinged with his chakra. Then, using the underground network of organic matter, consisting of things like plant roots and water veins, he can travel everywhere with high speed. Using this technique, he can conceal himself in such things as trees and even sand. Once merged, his presence is completely concealed, making it almost impossible to detect him, even for sensor type ninja. This makes this technique perfect for close-ranged spying. If a White Zetsu does not wish to leave its location, it can connect itself to the nearby network of plant roots to send messages to other Zetsus.

~ _Event Recording (Shumoku Rokuga^):_ This is an ability possessed by Black Zetsu that allows it to record events that it has personally witnessed. When used in conjunction with its signature **Mayfly** technique, Black Zetsu can gather data from battles without being detected. To show these recordings to others, it must first merge with the recipient.

- _Parasite/Parasitic Clone (Kisei Bunshin):_ This technique allows White Zetsu to biologically produce clones of himself, of which can communicate and control remotely. Being his perfect duplicates, they resemble him closely, aside from pants, sandals, and his flytrap like appendage. Unlike normal clones, they don't dispel when they are dealt damage or killed. Even if the original user is killed, they will not dispel. They can also be used with White Zetsu's Substitute Technique to assume the form of any individual that he has touched, even copying their unique chakra and items.

~ _Spore Technique/Sporulation Jutsu (Hōshi no Jutsu):_ White Zetsu can plant spores onto the bodies of others for remotely monitoring them. As the spores have no chakra of their own, they cannot be detected by standard sensory abilities. Once activated via time-delay, the spores grow into parasite clones by absorbing their host's chakra while also restricting their movements. They are also able to transfer said chakra to another individual by establishing physical contact with them. The spores can also activate to shield their host from harm or be forced into activation and expelled from their host's body if that individual takes in senjutsu chakra.

~ _Substitute Technique/Body Substitution Jutsu (Narikawari no Jutsu):_ **Substitute Technique** is a technique unique to White Zetsu. It allows him to assume the identity of any individual for a variety of purposes: though similar in nature to the standard **Transformation Technique** , it boasts far greater utility. Having no fixed appearance or smell, this technique allows White Zetsu alter his form and chakra, at will. In becoming the perfect duplicate of another individual, he will even possess chakra identical to that of the one that he is impersonating along with any clothing they might be wearing or tools they may be carrying. The clones can also use this technique to copy a target's abilities. Typically, White Zetsu would employ his parasite clones to serve as substitutes; he could control these clones remotely and remained aware of their actions and experiences. The transformed clones can even retain the appearance of the person they were impersonating after death, reverting to its true form only after the technique was voluntarily released by the original White Zetsu. Because the substitute is weaker than the original individual, their primary purpose is to function as a diversion.

- _Will Materialization (Ketsui Jitsugen^):_ This ability allows the user to manifest and materialize their will into a black substance or material for different purposes. Upon being sealed by her two sons, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki formulated a plan that would result in her eventual resurrection. This led to the creation of the sentient being Black Zetsu which, as an extension of her will, would enact this plan. Madara Uchiha could use a variation of this technique through his black rods. He could not only enhance the rod's ability to manipulate the actions of those embedded with them, but also manipulate the rods themselves telekinetically. Will in the form of black rods also serves as chakra conductors and can be used with the **Six Paths Technique** through the **Outer Path**.

~ _Body Coating (Karada Tosō^):_ This is a unique ability possessed by Black Zetsu, which allows it to take advantage of its malleable body to coat itself over a target. This technique is mainly used to restrict the movement of the target by coating a target's body and forcibly make them do its bidding by directly channeling its will through them. In possession of the target's body, Black Zetsu is also able to use target's techniques, kekkei genkai, as well as any other ability they may possess. By using this technique Black Zetsu can perform a variety of feats including controlling the target, and even stabilizing their life-force allowing them to live following a mortally-taxing event. Once in contact with a target, they can also absorb the target's chakra and transfer it to others, and even show the target events it has recorded. One drawback of this technique is that if the target has a strong enough will, they can suppress Black Zetsu's influence and take advantage of Black Zetsu being attached to them.

* * *

 **Jutsu Info ( Name – Rank | Hand Signs | Range)**

 **Aburame Clan**

-Human Cocoon Technique – No available info

-Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Insect Clone Technique – No available info

Iron Mountain Leaning – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Insect Deception Technique – Unranked | Tora, T.S.H.S. | Short to mid-range

~Insect Jamming Technique – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

~Insect Jar Technique – Unranked | I, Saru, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Inu | Short-range

~Jar of Poison Technique – Unranked | Hitsuji | All-range

~Parasitic Giant Insect — Bug Bite – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Poison Cloud Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Secret Technique: Insect Cocoon – Unranked | Ushi, Inu, Tori, Hitsuji | Unspecified range

~Secret Technique: Insect Sphere – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Secret Technique: Insect Tornado – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Spindle Formation – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Secret Technique: Insect Gathering – Unranked | Hitsuji | Short-range

~\/~

 **Akimichi Clan**

-Calorie Control – No available info

~Butterfly Mode – No available info

Butterfly Bullet Bombing – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Multi-Size Technique – Unranked | Hitsuji, T.S.H.S. | Unspecified range

Human Bullet Tank – C-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

*Ballistic Waterwheel – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

*Double Human Bullet Tank – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

*Spiked Human Bullet Tank – C-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

Partial Multi-Size Technique – Unranked | Seal of Reconciliation | Unspecified range

*Empty Crash – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

Super Multi-Size Technique – No available info

*Chubby Dive – No available info

Super Open Hand Slap – B-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Formation Ino-Shika-Chō – No available info

~Human Bullet Yo-Yo – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Three Colored Pills – No available info

~\/~

 **Bijū Clan**

-Boil Release: Unrivalled Strength – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Erupting Falling Stomp – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Erupting Formation Body – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Erupting Propulsion Fist – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Erupting Revolving Arm – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Erupting Revolving Foot – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Erupting Strong Foot – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Erupting Thrust Cannon – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Steam Dash – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Bug Bite – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Cat Claw – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Great Cat Claw Attack – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Cat Fire Bowl – Unranked | No hand seals | All-range

-Cat Flame Roaring Fire – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Cocoon – Unranked | Seal of Confrontation | Short-range

-Coral Palm – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Deep Psyche – Unranked | No hand seals | All-range

-Fire Rat – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Flower–Fruit Mountain – Unranked | No hand seals | All-range

~Scorching River Great Eruption – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Freight Bundle Bubble – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Head Butt – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Horn Breaking – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Illusionary Mist – Unranked | No hand seals | All-range

-Ink Creation – Unranked | Seal of Confrontation | Short to mid-range

~Sealing Technique: Octopus Hold – C-Rank | Seal of Confrontation | Short to mid-range

-Jinchūriki Transformation – No available info

~Initial Transformation – No available info

~Partial Transformation – No available info

~Version 1 Cloak – No available info

~Version 2 Cloak – No available info

~Nine-Tails Chakra Mode – No available info

Kurama Arm Attack – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Planetary Rasengan – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

Spiraling Absorption Sphere – A-Rank | No seals | Short-range

Spiraling Strife Spheres – A-Rank | Seal of Confrontation | Short-range

Super Mini-Tailed Beast Ball – S-Rank | No seals | All-range

Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Yellow Flash – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Tailed Beast Mode – No available info

-Lava Release Chakra Mode – Unranked | Clap hands together | Short-range

~Lava Release: Scorching Armored Fist – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Lava Release: Scorching Flow Fist – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Lava Release: Scorching Kick – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Lava Release: Fiery Rock Bullet – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Leaping Flame Blowing Step – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Monkey Flame Arson – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Negative Emotions Sensing – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Nine-Tails Beam – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Nine-Tails Twister – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Rough Sea Splash – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

-Scale Powder – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique – Unranked | Tora, Clap hands together | Short to mid-range

-Shadow Arms – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

-Shadow Stroke – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Leaping Bullet Shell Tower – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Spear Attack Shining Horn – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Tailed Beast Ball – S-Rank | No seals | All-range

~Continuous Tailed Beast Balls – S-Rank | No seals | All-range

-Tailed Beast Chakra Arms – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Tailed Beast Eight Twists – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Tailed Beast Full Charge – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Tailed Beast Lariat – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Tenpenchii – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Ten-Tails Fission – No available info

-Three-Tails Mini Clone – No available info

-Water Release: Great Water Mass Bullet – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet Pellet – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

~Wind Release: Sand Buckshot –Unranked | Hitsuji | All-range

-Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud — Great Breakthrough – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Wisdom Wolf Decay – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Leech Gap – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Water Release: Bubbles Technique — Great River – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Wrapping Flame Cat Fire – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~\/~

 **Hōshi Clan**

-Molecular Disruption – No available info

~Attack of the Twin Demons – No available info

Multiple Connected Feet – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

*Multiple Connected Whirlwinds – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Multiple Connected Fists – Unranked | Tatsu | Short-range

Parasite Demon Demolition Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~\/~

 **Hōzuki Clan**

-Hydrification Technique – No available info

~Drowning Water Blob Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Water Gun Technique – B-Rank | No seals | All-range

Water Gun: Two Guns – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Water Release: Tate Eboshi – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~\/~

 **Hyūga Clan**

-Caged Bird Curse Seal – A-Rank | T.S.H.S. | Short-range

-Eight Trigrams Grid Palm – Unranked | Tora, Hitsuji, Ushi, Tori | All-range

-Gentle Fist – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Front Lotus: Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Eight Trigrams Thirty-Six Palms – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Gentle Fist: Tenketsu Needle – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Eight Trigrams Twin Lions Crumbling Attack – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

*Gentle Step Spiraling Twin Lion Fists – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Gentle Phoenix Spiraling Twin Lion Fists – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Palm Bottom – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Water Needle – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~\/~

 **Iburi Clan**

-Smoke Formation – No available info

~Body Oxidation Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~\/~

 **Inuzuka Clan**

-Beast Human Clone – D-Rank | Tora | Unspecified range

-Dynamic Marking – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Four Legs Technique – D-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Fang Rotating Fang – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Passing Fang – D-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

Fang Passing Fang – C-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

~Fang Wolf Fang – B-Rank | No seals | Mid to long-range

Super Fang Wolf Fang – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

~Human Beast Mixture Transformation: Three-Headed Wolf – Unranked | Tora | Short to mid-range

Tail Chasing Fang Fang Rotating Fang – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~\/~

 **Kaguya Clan**

-Shikotsumyaku – No available info

~Dance of the Camellia – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Dance of the Clematis: Vine – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Dance of the Clematis: Flower – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Dance of the Larch – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Dance of the Seedling Fern – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Dance of the Willow – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~\/~

 **Kamizuru Clan**

-Bee Bomb Technique – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

-Bee Honey Technique – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Beeswax Clone – No available info

-Honey Spit Trap – No available info

-Rock Hive – No available info

-Thousand Bee Stings Technique – Unranked | Mi, Ushi, Inu, Hitsuji, Tori, Uma, Tora | Long-range

~\/~

 **Kazekage Clan**

-Giant Folding Fan

~Drilling Sky Dancing Fan – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Dust Wind Technique – No available info

~Fan Wind Roaring Wall – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Great Wind Violent Wall – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

~Ninja Art: Hurricane – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

~Sickle Weasel Technique – C-Rank | Mi, Tatsu, Tori | Short to mid-range

Great Sickle Weasel Technique – B-Rank | No seals | All-range

*Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

~Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance – B-Rank | No seals | All-range

~Whirlwind Pinching Wall – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

~Wind Release: Cast Net – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

Wind Release: Great Cast Net – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

~Wind Release: Flashing Fireworks – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Wind Release: Great Slashing Tornado – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

~Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Wind Release: Great Wind Protective Wall –Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Sand

~Air Sand Protective Wall – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

~Armor of Sand – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Concealed Sand Picture Cat – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal – A-Rank | Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

~Desert Suspension – No available info

~Desert Wave – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Desert: Hand – No available info

~Monstrous Sand Arm – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Prison Sand Burial – Unranked | Hitsuji | Short to mid-range

~Quicksand Waterfall Flow – Unranked | Clap hands together, I, Saru, Ne, Saru, Uma, Inu, Hitsuji, Uma, Clap hands together | All-range

~Sand Binding Coffin – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Sand Binding Prison – B-Rank | No seals | All-range

~Sand Body – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Sand Bullet – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

~Sand Clone – No available info

~Sand Drizzle – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Sand Hail – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

Sand Lightning Needles – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Successive Shots Sand Drizzle – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Sand Pillar – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Sand Shuriken – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Sand Stream – Unranked | No seals | Mid-range

~Sand Sword – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Sand Waterfall Funeral – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

Sand Waterfall Imperial Funeral – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Shield of Sand – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Third Eye – Unranked | Mi, Saru, Ne, Saru, Tori, Saru, Tatsu, Saru, Ne, Saru | All-range

Sand Castle Wolf Horn – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Ultimately Hard Absolute Attack: Spear of Shukaku – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Ultimately Hard Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~\/~

 **Kinu Clan**

-Rain of Spiders – B-Rank | No seals | All-range

-Spider Bind – Unranked | Tora | Short-range

-Spider Cocoon – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Spider Sticking Spit – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Spider Sticky Gold – No available info

~Armor of Sticky Gold – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Spider War Bow: Terrible Split – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Spider Web Area – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Spider Web Flower – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Spider Web Unrolling – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~\/~

 **Nara Clan**

-Shadow Imitation Technique – Unranked | Ne | Short to mid-range

~Shadow Clutch Technique – A-Rank | Ne | Short to mid-range

~Shadow Hell Technique – Unranked | Ne | Long-range

~Shadow Imitation Field Technique – Unranked | U | Short to mid-range

~Shadow Imitation Shadow Bind Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Shadow Sewing Technique – Unranked | Ne, Tori | Short to mid-range

Black Spider Lily – Unranked | Ne | All-range

Shadow Gathering Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Shadow–Neck Binding Technique – Unranked | Tatsu, Tora, Ne | Short to mid-range

~\/~

 **Ōtsutsuki Cla** **n**

-All-Killing Ash Bones – Unranked | No seals | All-range

-Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

-Rabbit Hair Needle – Unranked | No seals | Mid to long-range

-Rinne Sharingan – No available info

~Amenominaka – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Fire Rat's Fur Coat – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Heavenly Ice Chamber – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~God: Nativity of a World of Trees – Unranked | Mi | All-range

Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Infinite Tsukuyomi – Unranked | Hitsuji | All-range

~Yomotsu Hirasaka – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~\/~

 **Senju Clan**

-Resilience – No available info

~\/~

 **Tenki Clan**

-Weather Manipulation – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~\/~

 **Tenrō Clan**

-Tenrō-Style Ninjutsu: Beast-Human Transformation Technique – No available info

~Beast-Human Fury Kicks – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Beast-Human Needle Senbon – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~\/~

 **Tetsujin Clan**

-Sage Transformation – No available info

~Cellular Regeneration Absorption – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Cellular Regeneration Ejection – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Chain – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Destroying Axe Fist – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Jet Booster Jump – No available info

Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons – Unranked | No seals | All-range

Pulverization – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Nosedive – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Pacification of the Grounds – Unranked | No seals | Long-range

~Piston Fist – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Cursed Seal: Killing Shout – No available info

Piston Fist: Style One – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

Piston Fist: Style Zero – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Pressurization – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~\/~

 **Tsuchigumo Clan**

-Tsuchigumo Style: Forbidden Life Technique Release: Creation of Heaven and Earth – No available info

~Fury – Unranked | I, Inu, Mi | All-range

~\/~

 **Uchiha Clan**

-Gunbai Uchiwa – No available info

~Gunbai Fanned Wind – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Uchiha Return – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Uchiha Blaze Sword: Fire Possession – Unranked | Tora/Mi, Hitsuji, Saru, I, Uma, Tora | Short to mid-range

-Uchiha Flame Formation – B-Rank | No seals | Short-range

-Uchiha Style: Dance of the Sun Halo – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~\/~

 **Uzumaki Clan**

-Adamantine Sealing Chains – A-Rank | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Adamantine Sealing Chains – Unranked | No seals | Short to mid-range

~Heal Bite – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Uzumaki Sealing Technique – Unranked | Ne, Ushi, Inu, Inu, Clap hands together, I, Slam hand on the ground | Short-range

~\/~

 **Yamanaka Clan**

-Mind Body Switch Technique – C-Rank | T.S.H.S. | All-range

~Mind Body Disturbance Technique – B-Rank | T.S.H.S. | Short to mid-range

Mind Disturbance Dance Performance Technique – Unranked | T.S.H.S. | Short to mid-range

~Mind Clone Switch Technique – Unranked | Mi, Ushi, Tora, Hitsuji | Short-range

~Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique – No available info

-Mind Body Transmission Technique – Unranked | Hitsuji | All-range

~Sensing Transmission – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~\/~

 **Yuki Clan**

-Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals – Unranked | T.S.H.S. | Short to mid-range

~Demonic Mirroring Ice Murder – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Demonic Mirroring Ice Wall – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

-Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death – B-Rank | T.S.H.S. | Short to mid-range

~\/~

 **Zetsu Clan**

-Mayfly – Unranked | No seals | All-range

~Event Recording – No available info

-Parasite Clone – No available info

~Spore Technique – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

~Substitute Technique – No available info

-Will Materialization – Unranked | Half Hitsuji | Short-range

~Body Coating – Unranked | No seals | Short-range

* * *

 **And that's it, folks! Expect updates to start coming in whenever I find time to read/watch Boruto (probably not anytime soon, unfortunately). Until then, I hope this encyclopedia is conclusive enough for you all!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sir Zesto**


End file.
